Adventures in Sinnoh:  The Moemon Stories
by Espeon of Shadows
Summary: Dawn Kashita, on her fifteenth birthday, heads out into the Sinnoh region with her moemon.  However, she meets problems along the way, with the nihilistic leader of Team Galactic, gym leaders, and the acolyte of God himself.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, here's my new story, revolving around Dawn! Please review!

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"3 billion human lives ended on August 29th, 1997. The survivors of the nuclear fire called the war Judgment Day. They lived only to face a new nightmare: the war against the machines. The computer which controlled the machines, Skynet, sent- Oh, wait, wrong script. Um… Oh, here we go."<p>

"Hello, my name is Dawn. Dawn Kashita. It has been twenty years since the events in Hoenn, and today, on my fifteenth birthday, I'm to go out on a journey across the region of sinnoh, with my new comrades."

Dawn Kashita walked down the stairs of her house, smiling and laughing bubbly.

"Ah, Dawn…" Dawn's mother said, turning to face her, brushing the brown hair from her eyes. "Excited to go get your first moemon today?"

"Yes'm!" Dawn said, nodding.

"Just make sure not to sleep with a guy unless you love him." Dawn's mother warned. "I didn't sleep with a man until I met your father, and I've loved him ever since. Now go have fun on your adventure and make your mother proud!"

"Alright!" Dawn said, bursting out of the house, breathing in the fresh scent of freedom. She adjusted her small pink skirt, and headed off and out to Sandgem Town to go get her first moemon.

"Dawn!" A cheerful voice shouted, causing Dawn to face palm (one of many things she had inherited from her father).

"Barry…" Dawn said, struggling to get some semblance of a smile on her face as she turned to meet her old friend, who was, at the minute, the only thing between her and a ticket out of the tiny village of Twinleaf Town and out into the big wide world.

"Why didn't you wait for me so we could leave together?" Her blonde friend asked, leaping at her. She skillfully managed to avoid her would-be lover with a skilled twirl out of the way, Barry falling to the ground.

"Aw, man, I tripped!" Barry muttered, brushing the dirt off of his jeans and orange striped shirt. His personality type was the kind of type that refused to accept the fact that Dawn just didn't have feelings for him.

"Okay, see you later Barry…" Dawn said coldly, walking down Route 201.

"Wait, Dawn!" Barry said, grabbing Dawn by the wrist, dragging her off towards the lake. "I just had a brilliant idea!"

"This is sexual harassment." Dawn informed, as Barry dragged her across the grass, though in his defense she wasn't exactly struggling, either.

"No, this is kidnapping." Barry said, laughing. "Anyways, so, instead of getting our moemon from Professor Rowan, we can go out and catch our own!"

"Yes, allow me to submit a two hundred page report on how bad of an idea that is." Dawn sighed. "You can file it next to the two hundred page essay I presented to the class about why I would never go out with you."

"Ah, here we are, Lake Verity!" Barry said, smiling, walking past the trees and into the grassland around the lake. However, standing at the shore of the lake was a rather old man, who was staring out at the lake expanse.

"Professor Rowan?" Barry exclaimed, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing straight. "What's he doing here?"

"Why don't you go and check it out?" Dawn asked, frowning. "And let me go?"

"It is Professor Rowan!" Barry yelled excitedly, running across the grass to meet up with the professor, still dragging Dawn behind him.

"Who are you?" Rowan asked, surprised, turning to see Barry running up.

"Um, Professor, we don't have time for this…" A meek voice piped up. That's when Barry laid eyes on the boy standing next to the professor, who was about their age. He wore a black shirt and red scarf, as well as a red hat over his black hair and jeans.

"Who are you?" Barry asked, frowning. "You look like a wimp."

"M-my name is Lucas…" Lucas mumbled.

"Speak up, man!" Barry groaned, frowning.

"I will once more ask you to release me." Dawn said, the other two noticing there was another person there.

"Oh, sorry!" Barry said, pulling Dawn up, brushing her off.

"That's sexual harassment." Dawn said, knocking his hands off of her body. "Pay me one million moe or I sue."

"Wh-what?" Barry asked, grinning shakily. "Dawn, you're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Dawn asked, frowning, tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting…"

Suddenly, a rustling noise rang out across the lakeshore, as two moemon emerged from the grass. They each wore a black skirt and black shirt, and they had tiny wings growing out of their backs. They had black hair down to their necks with an ahoge, and black eyes.

"Wild moemon!" Barry exclaimed. "Wh-what do we do professor?"

"Don't ask me." Rowan said, frowning. "This is your problem. I'm here to meet someone."

"Profe-!" Lucas exclaimed, but Rowan put a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Wait, Dawn, didn't your mom give you a moemon as a gift for beginning your journey?" Barry exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Dawn said, reaching into her bag, pulling out a ball. "Come on out, whatever!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, which a Sneasel emerged from, yawning. She wore a flowery dark blue skirt with red petals coming down from the bottom, and three petals sticking out of the back. She wore dark blue tights with silver claws sticking out of the feet. She wore a dark blue tight sleeveless top that revealed her stomach, and reached up to her neck. She wore dark blue wrist bands that reached from her elbow to her wrist, with large blades sticking out of the top. She had dark blue hair that reached down her back, with a petal sticking out of the top, as well as red eyes.

"Um, moemon…" Dawn said, the Sneasel turning to her, frowning disapprovingly. "Are you related to Yuki?"

"How do you know my mom?" Sneasel asked, frowning. "And who the fuck are you, anyway?"

"I'm Dawn." Dawn said, pointing at herself. "It's spelled D-A-W-N, like sunrise."

"What about me?" Barry asked, pointing at him.

"This is Barry." Dawn said, pointing at Barry. "It's spelled I-D-I-O-T because he's stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" Barry exclaimed.

"Interrupting me is sexual harassment." Dawn said coldly.

"'Ats right, it's sexual harassment." Sneasel said, nodding. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep."

The Sneasel fell asleep on a cushion of grass, completely ignorant of the situation at hand.

"Wait, we need you to save us!" Barry exclaimed.

The two Starly charged at the duo, enraged.

"Crap, we're doomed!" Barry exclaimed. "I don't wanna die a virgin!"

In the commotion, Lucas fell to the ground in fear, and in the process dropped the professor's briefcase, which opened up to reveal three moeballs, two of which began shaking wildly.

"I see." Rowan said, closing his eyes, smiling. "Go." The two moemon burst from their moeballs and charged at the Starly.

"Pound!" The blue moemon said, raising her fist, punching the Starly in front of Dawn in the face.

"Tackle!" The green moemon said, tackling the Starly in front of Barry to the ground.

"Whoa…" Dawn and Barry gasped, the two moemon landing on the ground in front of them.

"Alright, now that we have a chance to introduce each other…" The blue moemon said, walking up to Dawn, smiling. She wore a light blue skirt and sweater, with a dark blue hood and dark blue hair down to her neck, as well as black eyes. "I'm Piplup! Nice ta meet'cha!"

"Hello." The other moemon said, yawning, walking up to Barry. She wore a green dress with brown hair down to her neck, tied behind her in a ponytail with a green ribbon. She had golden eyes, and looked very lazy. "I'm Turtwig…"

"Oh, this is really bad!" Lucas exclaimed. "Those moemon weren't meant for you!"

"What?" Barry and Dawn asked.

"No, Professor Rowan brought those moemon all the way to Twinleaf in order to give them to their intended trainers, Barry and Dawn! Oh, this is so bad…"

"Calm down, Lucas." Rowan said, chuckling. "It's alright."

"Huh?" Lucas asked. "Why is that, Professor?"

"Because, these two trainers are, in fact, Barry and Dawn from Twinleaf." Rowan said. "It's obvious by how quickly they formed bonds with Piplup and Turtwig."

"Oh, yeah, you're right…" Lucas said, nodding.

"Now then, you two." Rowan said. "Back to business. Do you two want those two moemon as your own?"

"Of course!" Barry shouted. "Turtwig might not be the most energetic moemon out there, but we'll make an excellent team!"

"I feel the same way about Piplup." Dawn said, smiling. "Now, if Barry would cease the shouting in my ear, which is sexual harassment and another million, I'd like to come up with a name for my cute little Piplup."

"I've come up with the perfect name already!" Piplup said, smiling. "How about Pip? Short and simple!"

"Absolutely not." Dawn shot down, smiling coldly.

"Wh-why?" Piplup asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I find that name embarrassing as a human being and refuse to allow my moemon to have such a name." Dawn said flatly.

"B-b-but it's so simple…" Piplup sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry…" Dawn said, patting her moemon on the shoulder, wiping away her tears. "H-how about Penny?

"Okay!" Piplup said, brightening.

"Okay, so your name's Penny!" Dawn said, smiling, opening her moedex.

**Moemon**: Piplup

**Name**: Penny

**Species**: Penguin Moemon

**Type**: Water

**Current Level**: 5

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Piplup mostly consume fish.

**Ability**:Torrent

**Height**: 4'04"

**Weight**: 95.4lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Ground, Fire, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Grass, Electric

**Attacks**: Pound, Growl

**Evolves into**: Prinplup (Lvl 16)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Piplup are well liked due to their proud nature, willing to fight against opponents no matter how strong they are. They are also very happy, and willing to please their trainers no matter what. They also have problems with their trainers being with other moemon, as they want their trainer for themselves. They often cry when upset.

"Your name's Nae!" Barry said, pulling out his moedex, looking up his Turtwigs' data.

**Moemon**: Turtwig

**Name**: Nae

**Species**: Tiny Leaf Moemon

**Type**: Grass

**Current Level**: 5

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Turtwig are mostly herbivorous, but will consume large amounts of anything.

**Ability**:Overgrow

**Height**: 4'05"

**Weight**: 98.8lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Water, Ground, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Flying, Fire, Bug, Ice, and Poison

**Attacks**: Tackle, Withdraw

**Evolves into**: Grotle (Lvl 18)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Turtwig are icnredily lazy and incredibly slow, and hate having to do excess work. They enjoy sleep incredibly, and can sleep for long periods of time if undisturbed. The only thing they love more than sleeping is eating, and can easily eat their own wait in food. They are incredibly loyal, though, and secretly train to be of more use to their masters. (Not so secret no more, eh?)

"Aw, yours evolves first?" Barry complained. "Oh well, Nae, we'll beat 'em!"

"Sorry, if you beat me that's sexual harassment." Dawn said. "So unless you have zero faith in your abilities, you should sit back down."

"How is winning sexual harassment?" Barry exclaimed.

"…" Dawn said, completely ignoring Barry, returning Sneasel to her moeball, leaving Lake Verity without a word.

* * *

><p>So, how's that for the first chapter?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's the second chapter! Glad I got so many reviews, now if all of you could review every chapter, that would be great. Review!

Crossrevolution001: Don't worry, Barry's not like that.

Insectosaurus: Well, I don't think any more will.

Chaos Paradox: Good, I don't have a million…

Sonikah: Well, 118 give or take.

Infinity-Destroier of dots: I'm seriously popular? Somehow I doubt it…

The Black Okami: No. No they don't.

GodlikeLegendary: Oh, don't worry… (kufufu…) She'll… DEFINITELY make an appearance… kufufu…

Ajwf: Well, maybe…

Katt: Well, she's Dawn's main moemon, so she should be cool.

The smexy Ninetails: I'm not sure…

Hao 34: No, but Lucas will travel with Dawn.

007 dragon: Yeah, I probably will be.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"Ah, so this is Sandgem Town!" Dawn said, looking around excitedly. "Amazing!"<p>

"Mistress, when are we going to make a pact?" Penny asked.

"Later…" Dawn said, sighing. "I'm really in no mood right now…"

"But we have to do it soon!" Penny begged.

"This is sexual harassment." Dawn said flatly, Penny letting go of her skirt.

"Um, what about Sneasel?" Penny asked, frowning.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot!" Dawn said, pulling a moeball out of her bag. "Here goes whatever…"

Dawn released Sneasel from her moeball, who glared at Dawn, frowning.

"Sneasel, want me to give you a name?" Dawn said.

"…No…" Sneasel said, turning away in embarrassment, blushing.

"Okay, got to think up a name…" Dawn said, thinking.

"I-I don't want a n-name!" Sneasel stuttered, blushing wildly.

"How about Yuna?" Dawn asked, smiling. "Your mom's Yuki, so you can be Yuna!"

"Um… No…" Sneasel said, blushing to show her approval.

"Okay, so your name's Yuna!" Dawn said, smiling, opening her moedex.

**Moemon**: Sneasel

**Name**: Yuna

**Species**: Sharp Claw Moemon

**Type**: Dark/Ice

**Current Level**: 7

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Sneasel consume meat and fruit, but are mainly omnivorous

**Ability**: Keen Eye

**Height**: 5'07"

**Weight**: 101.4lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Psychic, Ghost, Ground, Grass, Flying, Dragon

**Weak Against**: Fighting, Rock, Fire, Steel, Bug

**Attacks**: Scratch, Quick Attack, Faint Attack, Icy Wind

**Evolves into**: Weavile (Razor Claw)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Sneasel are well known as a Tsundere class, because they are embarrassed early on around their new masters. They are often cruel to their masters later on, playing pranks on them, but when they are alone with their master, they are very sweet and kind. (Though still mischievous) They are willing to share their master with others, except they would enjoy owning their masters themselves.

"Aw, so cute…" Dawn said, smiling.

"I-It's not cute!" Yuna shouted.

"Alright, what should we do now…" Dawn pondered. "Maybe we should catch some moemon to strengthen our team…"

"Aw, I don't want anyone else to join!" Penny exclaimed, frowning.

"Let's go!" Dawn said, heading out Route 202.

"Um, hello…" The boy from before called out after Dawn, running up to her, panting.

"Oh, um, you're that boy from earlier…" Dawn said, turning to face him.

"I'm Lucas…" Lucas panted, extending his hand, which Dawn shook. "I'm Professor Rowan's assistant."

"I'm Dawn." Dawn said, smiling. "But you already know that, of course."

"Yeah." Lucas said, laughing. "Anyways, Professor Rowan told me that I should come and show you the fundamentals of catching moemon, as well as observing your skills."

"I'm fine." Dawn said, smiling. "I don't need your help." Dawn walked off down Route 202, Lucas following after her.

"…This is sexual harassment." Dawn said, stopping. "What do you want?"

"Well, do you know how to catch a moemon?"

"Of course!" Dawn said, smiling. "No. Not at all."

"Well, let me show you!" Lucas said, smiling, searching the wide open field for moemon. Suddenly, his eyes landed on a Bidoof. She wore a furry brown skirt and brown shirt, with curly brown hair and big brown eyes, and she smiled sweetly.

"Hello, mister!" The Bidoof said, running up to Lucas, smiling.

"Go, Hiko!" Lucas said, tossing out a moeball, which a Chimchar emerged from. She wore an orange skirt combined with an orange and tan shirt, as well as orange hair down to her neck and black eyes.

"Yay, we get to play a game?" Bidoof asked, smiling cheerfully, showing her fang. "How fun!"

"Scratch!" Hiko said, running at Bidoof, scratching her.

"Whoa, that hurt!" Bidoof exclaimed, grabbing onto her shoulder. "Tackle!"

Bidoof lowered her head and rammed into Hiko, knocking her backwards.

"Listen, here's how you catch moemon!" Lucas said. "First, you have to weaken her with a furry of attacks!"

Hiko scratched Bidoof again, drawing blood from her.

"When you've weakened her enough, you need to throw out a moeball and catch her!" Lucas said, smiling. He tossed out a moeball, which caught the Bidoof.

"Alright!" Lucas said, releasing Bidoof from her moeball. "So, Bidoof, you wanna go on an adventure with me?"

"Will it be fun?" Bidoof asked excitedly, her eyes shining.

"Maybe!" Lucas said, smiling.

"Alright!" Bidoof said, smiling.

"Okay, so you're Vivi!" Lucas said, smiling.

"Vivi!" Bidoof said, smiling. "Great!"

"Alright, and that's that." Lucas said, smiling. "But you should probably weaken the moemon you battle a lot more. Now, I just have to check the data on my new moedex!"

**Moemon**: Bidoof

**Name**: Vivi

**Species**: Plump Mouse Moemon

**Type**: Normal

**Current Level**: 4

**Scarcity**: Common

**Diet**: Bidoof consume tree bark and other hard foods.

**Ability**:Simple

**Height**: 4'05"

**Weight**: 94.2lbs

**Cup** **Size**: A

**Strong Against**: None

**Weak Against**: Fighting

**Attacks**: Tackle

**Evolves into**: Bibarel (Lvl 15)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Bidoof are very energetic moemon and very lazy at the same time. When they are happy and energetic, they are REALLY happy and energetic, and when they are depressed and lazy, they are REALLY depressed and lazy. They love eating and playing games, and view everything as fun. They train by biting down on objects.

"Alright, and now I have two moemon, just like you!" Lucas said, laughing. "Now then, why don't you try and catch a moemon?"

"Alright…" Dawn said, looking around Route 202. "Ah, there we go!" Dawn set her sights on a Shinx, who wore a blue shirt and black shorts, with blue hair down to her neck and gold eyes, with a black tail with a yellow star on the end.

"Alright, Yuna, go!" Dawn ordered.

"Alright…" Yuna sighed, running towards the Shinx. She scratched her claws at Shinx, who jumped out of the way.

"Thunderbolt!" Shinx shouted, releasing a bolt of lightning at Yuna, charging electricity into her body.

"Whoa, Shinx can't learn that move for a long while!" Lucas said, surprised.

"I'm out…" Yuna sighed, falling to the ground, unconscious.

"This is a problem." Lucas said. "Apparently, that Shinx is the leader of a pack, making her really strong."

"Yeah, of course I am." Shinx said, smirking arrogantly.

"Alright, Penny, go!" Dawn ordered.

"Aw…" Penny sighed, charging at Shinx.

"Spark!" Shinx said, lowering her head, her body covered in lightning, hitting Penny head-on, knocking her unconscious.

"Dawn, do you have bad luck or something?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"Damn it!" Dawn exclaimed. "Mock me will you?"

Dawn charged after the Shinx, angry. Shinx, finally sensing danger, ran away in fear, her pack chasing after her.

* * *

><p>So, how's that for the second chapter?<p> 


	3. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4, in Oreburgh!

Some guy named Blaze: Well, that's the fun.

Sonikah: No. No you don't need to say it.

Chaos Paradox: :D indeed.

Insectosaurus: Probably my Lucario at level 100.

Infinity-Destroier of dots: Well Dawn? Dawn: That's sexual harassment.

007 dragon: I'd say so, yeah.

Katt: Thank you, thank you.

The Black Okami: That sucks…

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"Alright, now that we're all healed up, let's head off to Oreburgh City!" Dawn said, sitting up from her bed, stretching, Penny sitting up beside her, stretching as well.<p>

"Yes, mistress!" Penny said, saluting, standing at attention.

Dawn and Penny left their room, Penny loyally following after her. They met up with Lucas, and headed out down Route 203.

"Hold it up Dawn!" Barry exclaimed, running up to Dawn, bumping into Lucas, the two following to the ground in a heap.

"What is it…" Dawn sighed.

"Let's have a battle!" Barry said, smiling, pulling a moeball off of her belt. "Go, Kuru!"

Barry tossed out a moeball which a Starly emerged from. She wore a black skirt and black and white shirt, with black and white wings on her back, and black hair down to her neck with an ahoge, and white tips. She had black eyes, and a mischievous smile.

"Penny, go!" Dawn said, Penny saluting before running across the grass, facing down the flying moemon.

"Tackle!" Kuru said, tackling at Penny.

"Whoa!" Penny said, jumping out of the way. "Bubble!" Penny spit bubbles at Kuru, who spun around.

"Quick attack!" Kuru said, running at Penny, avoiding the bubbles with her agility, tackling Penny to the ground.

"Pound!" Penny said, punching Kuru in the face, knocking her off. "Bubble!" Penny launched bubble at Kuru, hitting her, causing her to stumble back and fall to the ground.

"Yah!" Penny said, jumping into the air, spitting bubbles down at Kuru, bursting on contact and blowing craters into the grass, Kuru falling unconscious.

"Darn it!" Barry said, frowning, returning Kuru to her moeball. "Alright Nae, let's go!" Barry tossed out a moeball, which Nae emerged from, blushing.

"Bubble!" Penny said, spitting bubbles at Nae.

"Nae, use withdraw!" Barry ordered. Nae curled up into a ball, enduring the bubbles. She then ran at Penny, and tackled her. Penny flew back into a tree, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Absorb!" Nae said, absorbing energy from Penny, causing her to collapse to the ground, unconscious.

"Penny!" Dawn called, returning Penny to her moeball. "Yuna, go!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Yuna emerged from, smiling.

"Darn it!" Barry exclaimed, frowning. "Fine, Nae, go!"

"R-right!" Nae said, blushing, charging at Yuna.

"Icy wind." Yuna said, blowing a breath of wind at Nae, causing her to freeze in place and start shivering from the cold. "Now, faint attack."

Yuna disappeared, and reappeared behind Nae, slamming her elbow into the back of her neck, knocking her into the ground.

"Return." Barry said, returning Nae to her moeball. "Darn it Dawn, you beat me!"

"Money." Dawn said, holding out her hand. "Pay up."

Barry reluctantly took out his wallet and removed a few bills from it.

"Oh, good." Dawn said, taking the wallet. She took the rest of the money out, and handed the empty wallet back to Barry.

"I need to get a bug or fighting type!" Barry said, frowning. "I know! From now on I'll spend my time looking for a Heracross!"

"Okay, good luck with that." Dawn said. "Lucas, we'd best be going."

Dawn walked out away from Barry, Lucas following after.

The two made their way to the Oreburgh Pass, and headed through it, Dawn managing to fight off the trainers with Yuna.

Soon enough, they arrived at the mining town of Oreburgh City, which had several cranes scattered across the city. The main attraction of Oreburgh, however, was the large mine built into the side of the enclosing cliff.

"Alright, what should we do first?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going to go to the moemon center to heal up Penny." Dawn said. "You can go and do whatever."

"Alright, I'll come with you then!" Lucas said, smiling. After healing up, the two headed out to the mine to do some exploring, since the gym wouldn't be open for a while yet due to the leaders' job constraints.

They entered the mine, surprised by how warm it was underground.

"Whoa, a wild Geodude!" Dawn said, staring at the rock moemon. She wore a grey shirt with long sleeves and grey shorts, with grey hair down to her neck.

"I'll take her on!" Penny said, emerging from her moeball, smiling. "Bubble!" Penny launched a blast of bubbles from her mouth, hitting the Geodude, knocking her unconscious.

"Alright, let's get a move on!" Dawn said, smiling.

"Excellent!" A miner said, walking up, clapping his hands. "You're quite the skilled trainer, aren't you?"

"…" Dawn said, smiling. "Yes, I am."

"Smug, isn't she?" Lucas asked, smirking at Dawn's blush of happiness.

"Well, let me introduce you to the boss!" The miner said, smiling. He led Dawn and Lucas across the mine, and brought her to a miner who was digging into a large rock slab.

"Hey, boss!" The miner called out.

"Wait, wait, I need to do something!" The man said. "Cana, use rock smash!"

A moemon stood before the man, smiling confidently. She wore a grey sleeveless shirt and blue shorts, and she had grey hair down to her neck, a blue helmet on her head, and red eyes.

"Rock smash!" Cana shouted, head-butting one of the rocks. It shattered on contact, revealing the ore in the center of it.

"Alright, nice job girl!" The man said, rubbing the moemons' helmet. He stood up and faced Dawn and Lucas, smiling. "I'm Roark!"

Roark wore grey work pants and a black shirt with a grey jacket over it, as well as a red mine helmet over his burgundy hair, and glasses over his grey eyes.

"Ah, so you're my challenger?" Roark asked, smiling. "I'm Roark, the gym leader in this town!"

"Whoa, really?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Yep!" Roark said, smiling. "This is Cana, my partner!"

"Hello!" Penny said, shaking hands with the rock type, smiling.

"This is mine, Penny." Dawn said, smiling.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now." Roark said, smiling. "I'll be in my gym, waiting for the challenge. Oh, and Dawn?"

"Yes sir?" Dawn asked.

"You might want to train a bit." Roark said. "My rock moemon aren't going to lose against you."

"I'll do that." Dawn said, smiling

* * *

><p>So, Dawn will begin battling Roark next chapter! As you can see, she's based off of Platina from Adventures instead of Dawn from the anime.<p> 


	4. Chapter 5

Time for Dawn's gym battle!

Infinity-Destroier of dots: Dawn: That's still sexual harassment.

Some Black Guy: Not when I play through the game, but I do afterwords.

Sonikah: Nope, no minecraft.

007 dragon: What little hints? Oh, it's based off both the manga and games. Well, characters and influence from the manga, with the storyline from the games. You think I use anime? Hah. I laugh at you.

Foxfawn: I might use it for one of Barry's or Lucas's.

Insectosaurus: I don't think any have been too difficult.

Some guy named Blaze: Ah, yes.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"Hey, let me in!" Barry exclaimed, banging on the doors to the gym.<p>

"Listen kid, Roark needs time to train for his gym battle." The man at the front door of the gym said, frowning. "Some whiz kid prodigy is gonna fight him, and his blood's racing for the first time in weeks."

"Come on, I can make this guy have a burning fight!" Barry exclaimed.

"Sorry, rules are rules." He said, shaking his head.

"Fine, then let me fight this guy!" Barry said. "This kid is probably some weak sap, I can take him down easy!"

"Barry?" Dawn asked, walking up to the gym, surprised.

"Dawn?" Barry exclaimed, surprised.

Barry turned his head and saw Lucas standing next to her. "And… And…"

"…"

"…Lucas." Lucas said, frowning.

"Lucas!" Barry said, patting him on the shoulder. "How have you been, buddy?"

"…Let's move on." Lucas said, frowning.

"Sorry Dawn, you can't go in there." Barry said, frowning. "The gym leader's preparing for some sort of big hotshot trainer."

"That's me." Dawn said, walking past Barry and entering the gym, Lucas behind her.

"Hey, guy, let me in!" Barry exclaimed. "That's my friend! That makes me an associate! Let me watch the fight!"

"Fine, if it will shut you up…" The doorman said, letting Barry inside the gym. The gym was amazing, with enormous rock walls and a dirt floor, rocks lining it, bleachers on the side.

Dawn walked up to the field, Roark standing on the other side.

"I'm ready for this." Roark said, smiling. "Show me a passionate battle!"

"Alright, Yuna, come on out!" Dawn said, tossing out a moeball, which Yuna emerged from.

"Geos, come on out!" Roark said, tossing out a moeball, which his Geodude emerged from.

"Rock throw!" Roark ordered, his Geodude charging at Yuna, grabbing a rock off the ground, throwing it at Yuna.

"Faint attack." Yuna said, disappearing, punching Geos in the back.

"You're not the only one who can move like that." Geos said, picking herself up, smiling. Her body began shining, and she charged forwards at am incredible speed, hitting Yuki in the stomach with enough force to send her flying backwards into the rock wall, which began spider-webbing out across the wall.

"How do you like my rock smash?" Geos asked, smiling.

"Dunno, you gonna try it out on me?" Yuna asked, wiping the blood off of her mouth.

"You talk tough now." Geos said. "But you'll fall. They all fall."

"Faint attack!" Yuna said, disappearing, punching her in the gut.

"I'm still faster." Geos said, appearing behind Yuna, slamming her into the rocky ground.

"How do you move so fast?" Yuna asked, jumping up, punching Geos in the jaw.

"Rock polish." Geos said, frowning. "I can make my body as smooth as silk, able to move through the air at fast speeds."

"Icy wind." Yuna said, holding her hand up to her mouth, releasing a blast of wind and ice, striking Geos, causing part of her clothes to freeze over, making them stiff and brittle and hard to run in.

"Damn it!" Geos exclaimed, charging at Yuna. "Rock smash!"

Geos charged at Yuna, holding her fist up, throwing a punch at her.

"Ice punch!" Yuna exclaimed, holding her hand up. She countered the punch, catching Geos' fist with her hand.

"Hey!" Geos exclaimed, ice travelling up her hand and up her arm.

"Ice style: reverse point shatter." Yuna said, smirking, the ice coating over Geos, entrapping her in ice. "Now, reverse point break."

Yuna threw a punch, which struck the ice, breaking through the ice and striking Geos at full force, knocking her unconscious.

"My mom taught me how to fight." Yuna said, smiling. "Taught me the reverse fighting style, she did. Bring on your strongest fighter."

"Alright, if you're so eager to see her…" Roark said, smiling. "Cana, come on out!"

Roark tossed out a moeball which his Cranidos emerged from, smiling.

"Icy wind!" Yuna shouted, releasing a blast of wind from her mouth at Cana.

"Zen headbutt!" Cana shouted, her body cloaked in a blue light as she charged at Yuna, head lowered, breaking through the icy blast, striking Yuna in the stomach with her rocky helmet, but barely affecting her.

"Sorry." Yuna said, smirking. "Barely scratched me."

"Wasn't trying to." Cana said, smirking. "That was just to close the distance."

"Huh?" Yuna asked, frowning.

"Headbutt!" Cana exclaimed, headbutting Yuna into the air. "Flamethrower!"

Cana released a blast of flames out of her mouth, shooting up into Yuna, who was falling down, the gravity pushing her further into the flames as she fell to the ground, badly burned.

"Hmph." Cana said, smirking. "I win. Give up."

"No…" Yuna said, panting, picking herself up. "I… am a moemon… who uses… reverse style… I… have my… pride…"

"And that's commendable." Cana said, nodding, Yuna charging at her. Cana sidestepped her ice punch and brought her fist straight up into Yuna's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"But you're out of your league." Cana whispered into Yuna's ear, Yuna succumbing to the pain in her stomach. She collapsed to the ground and lay there, trembling.

"Sleep for now, little ice maiden." Cana said, smiling. "I'm in the mood for a real challenge."

"Yuna, return." Dawn said, smiling sadly. "You did really well. But leave it all up to Penny, alright?"

Dawn returned Yuna to her moeball, and reached for Penny's. Penny's moeball was shaking in anxiety, the moemon inside eager to take on her strong opponent.

"Alright, Penny, go!" Dawn said, tossing out a moeball, which Penny emerged from.

"I can't wait to take you down." Cana said, smiling. "I'm trembling at the thought of it."

"Me too." Penny said, shaking. "I've been waiting for this since we first saw each other."

"Then we should settle this." Cana said, smiling, she and Penny charging at each other.

* * *

><p>So, how was that? Will Dawn's first gym battle be in the "win" column?<p> 


	5. Chapter 6

Here's the conclusion of Dawn's gym battle!

Insectosaurus: So, you like Honchkrow? Kufufu… And REALLY? You REALLY can't guess what my favorite pokemon is?

Chaos Paradox: Well, maybe he will.

Infinity-Destroier of dots: Alright, you come up with tons of names every day for moemon. I have the right to be lazy.

The Black Okami: Yup, but it has to be an even 2-on-2 fight.

Sonikah: Yup, I guess they do.

007 dragon: Oh yeah… I guess it was…

Some guy named Blaze: Actually, I haven't heard of that game.

Ajwf: No. Never.

Foxfawn: Oh, that's what happened to you! Glad to see you!

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"Bubble!" Penny exclaimed, releasing a furry of bubbles at Cana, who leapt out of the way with her speed and skill.<p>

"Zen headbutt!" Cana shouted, her body cloaked in a blue aura, the bubbles bursting on impact. Cana charged down the dirt floor and lowered her head, hitting Penny head on with the full force of her psychic move.

"Penny!" Dawn exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"You know it…" Penny replied dizzily. "Just as soon as the world stops spinning I will be…"

"If you have the opportunity!" Cana exclaimed. "How about another zen headbutt?"

Cana's body became cloaked with a blue veil once more, and she charged at Penny.

"Oh no!" Penny shouted. "Bubble!"

"Pointless!" Cana exclaimed. "I can shrug those off easily!"

Cana proceeded to push through the onslaught of bubbles and tackled Penny at full power, sending her flying backwards into the stone wall.

"Ouch…" Penny said, pulling herself out of the large indent in the wall, landing on the ground.

"Zen headbutt!" Cana shouted once more, charging at Penny, lowering her head.

"Oh no!" Penny exclaimed, releasing a blast of bubbles at Cana.

"If it didn't work the last two times, what makes you think it'll work now?" Cana exclaimed, breaking through the bubbles. Penny jumped out of the way, Cana hitting the stone wall at full force.

"How?" Cana exclaimed, pulling her head out of the rocks. "You should be defeated! I'm faster than you!"

"Well, I have my last attack to thank for that." Penny said, smiling. "You thought it was just a bubble attack, but I used bubblebeam! Not only is it more powerful than bubble, it also reduces your speed, giving me enough time to dodge that attack of yours!"

"Damn it…" Cana said, frowning. "Well, I just have to take you down at full force!"

Suddenly, Cana began stumbling, the force of bubblebeam taking its' toll on her.

"Pretty powerful, huh?" Penny asked, smiling. "This battle ain't over yet! Bubblebeam!"

Cana jumped out of the way, the bubbles hitting the rock wall, littering it with craters.

"Zen headbutt!" Cana shouted, charging at Penny with her blue veil.

"I'll just use bubble beam again!" Penny shouted, releasing a blast of bubbles at Cana.

"Won't work twice!" Cana exclaimed, kicking off the ground, jumping up into the air. She shot down at Penny like a meteor, hitting her head on.

"To bad you can't stand up…" Cana said, panting. "I'm running out of steam… But you're already down for the count…"

"Ugh…" Penny said, sitting up. "What was that about being 'down for the count' rock head?"

"Hm…" Cana said, frowning. "You've got tenacity girl, I'll give you that."

"Of course I do!" Penny said, smiling. "Mistress is counting on me to defeat you for her gym battle, so that's what I'm gonna do!"

"Easier said than done!" Cana shouted, charging at Penny. "Zen headbutt!"

Cana was coated in the familiar blue energy once more, and she charged at Penny.

"Whoa, no you don't!" Penny exclaimed, jumping into the air.

"What?" Cana exclaimed, staring up at her.

"Bubblebeam!" Penny exclaimed, releasing a blast of bubbles down at Cana. The explosive bubbles rained down on her, releasing an impact into the ground, knocking Cana unconscious.

"You put up a good fight, Cana." Roark said, smiling. "But you can return. You did a good job."

"Alright!" Penny cheered, smiling. "I won! I won! I defeated a gym leader!"

"Yep, you sure did." Dawn said, smiling. "Thanks! You can return now, okay?"

Dawn returned Penny to her moeball, smiling. "Alright! I won!"

"Alright, for your victory, I'm happy to give you the Coal Badge!" Roark said, smiling, handing Dawn the brown badge, as well as a brown disk. "That TM contains Rock Polish! It's a move that can greatly increase the speed of any moemon that uses it! Good luck!"

"Alright!" Barry exclaimed. "That battle got me so heated up! I can't wait for my battle with you, Roark!"

"Sorry Barry." Roark said, smiling. "But my moemon need a rest. Maybe you can come back tomorrow?"

"Damn it!" Barry exclaimed. "I have to wait a whole day? No fair!"

"See ya, Barry." Dawn smirked, walking out the door of the gym to go heal up her moemon at the moemon center.

"Alright, Penny's back to full strength!" Penny said, smiling, making the victory sign.

"That's great!" Lucas said, smiling. "Alright, let's go!"

Dawn walked through the Oreburgh Gate, and headed up to Jubilife City.

"Lucas! Dawn!" Professor Rowan called out. "These two thugs want to take my moemon!"

"What?" Lucas exclaimed, frowning. "Dawn, we need to take these guys down!"

"Ugh, I hate work..." Dawn sighed. "Alright, Penny, go take care of them.

The two people who had accosted Professor Rowan were strange indeed. They wore white and black uniforms that looked like space suits, and had green bowlcuts and blank expressions.

The two grunts tossed out moeball, which a Glameow and a Stunky emerged from. The Glameow wore a grey and white shirt and small shorts. She had grey hair sticking up in two points with white tips and a curly tail sticking out her back. Stunky wore a violet shirt and violet shorts, with tan-white stripes on her back and wild violet hair.

"Go, Hiko!" Lucas shouted, tossing out a moeball, which his Chimchar emerged from, smiling.

"Scratch!" The Glameow shouted, charging at Hiko.

"Ember!" Hiko shouted, spitting flames at the Glameow, burning her hand.

"Bubble beam!" Penny shouted, spitting a fast stream of bubbles at the Stunky, hitting her head on, sending her flying into Glameow, the two moemon hitting their masters.

"Damn it!" The first grunt shouted, enraged, returning his Glameow to her moeball. "Let's go!" The two grunts returned their moemon to their moeballs, and ran off.

"Alright, you're welcome, professor!" Dawn said, running down the route, heading towards the cave.

"Wait, Dawn!" Rowan shouted. Dawn ran towards the entrance of the cave. However, on the way there, she collided with the man standing in front of the entrance. Well, collided wasn't exactly the right word. She hit him at full force, but he barely moved at all, Dawn hitting the ground.

Dawn stared up at the man looking down on her, shaking. There was something… terrifying about this man, and the cold expression in his eyes as he glared at the young girl.

* * *

><p>So, who's this man? What could he want?<p> 


	6. Chapter 7

So, here's another chapter!

Chaos Paradox: Not Cyrus.

The Black Okami: No. It's not Dragonite.

Some guy named Blaze: No, it's not Cyrus. Maybe Vader.

Ajwf: Um, no…

Sonikah: Well, let's wait and see.

Infinity-Destroier of dots: Yes, laziness is sexual harassment.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Dawn asked, shaking.<p>

The cruel and hate-filled expression on the mans' face was gone in a blink, and he offered his hand to Dawn, smiling.

"Nice to meet you." He said, smiling. The man wore a leather long coat and leather pants with a black shirt and wild green hair. He wore a black Gatsby hat over his green hair, and he had green eyes.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked, frowning, brushing herself off.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about it." He said, smiling, rubbing Dawns' head.

"…This is sexual harassment." Dawn said, smiling.

"Mistress!" Penny exclaimed, running up to Dawn. "Who's this guy?"

"W-who, me?" The man asked, smiling. "Oh, don't worry about me!"

"I don't trust you!" Penny said, frowning.

"Please, I'm not anyone suspicious, I promise!" He said, waving his arms, smiling sheepishly.

"…I still don't trust you." Penny said, frowning.

"And that's good." The man said, smiling. "Especially since you're soon to evolve."

"What?" Penny asked, blushing. "I'm going to evolve?"

"Go ahead and go through." The man said, stepping out of the way. "Don't let me get in the way of your destiny."

_Strange choice of words…_ Dawn thought, stepping past him.

"Five…" The man counted down, leaning against the side of the wall. "Four… three… two… one."

"Mistress!" Penny exclaimed, glowing. "I'm evolving!"

The light around Penny faded, and she stood before Dawn and Lucas in her new form.

Penny had dark blue hair which reached her shoulders, and a dark blue shirt and bright blue pants. Her hair had golden streaks in it, and she had bright blue eyes.

"Mistress! I evolved!" Penny said, smiling.

_Well well well…_ The man thought, walking down the grassy road.

"Alright, let's check your data!" Dawn said, pulling out her moedex.

**Moemon**: Prinplup

**Name**: Penny

**Species**: Penguin Moemon

**Type**: Water

**Current Level**: 16

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Prinplup like fish, as well as meat and dairy.

**Ability**:Torrent

**Height**: 5'05"

**Weight**: 101.4lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Ground, Fire, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Grass, Electric

**Attacks**: Pound, Growl, Bubble, Peck, Bubblebeam, Metal Claw, Watersport

**Evolves into**: Empoleon (Lvl 36)

**Evolves From**: Piplup

**Info: **Prinplup are well liked due to their politeness and etiquette, respecting their trainers more than anything. They have also mostly gotten rid of their proud nature, not as prone to picking fights and no longer care if their trainer wishes to spend time with another moemon. They are also in a constant good mood, and are well like due to their skills in bed.

"Whoa, that's cool." Dawn said, smiling. "Alright, we need to head out to the next town!"

"Yes, mistress." Penny said, nodding. Dawn walked through the cave, arriving at a large rock in the way.

"Alright, time for my rock smash." Dawn said, cracking her knuckles. "Rock smash!"

Dawn grabbed Penny, and threw her at the rock, shattering it to pieces.

"Light… fading…" Penny said, blacking out.

"Alright, let's go then." Dawn walked out of the cave, and they headed north to the next town on the map, Floaroma Town.

"Whoa…" Penny exclaimed, her eyes opening wide. "Amazing…" Penny looked out across the field of flowers, which seemed to be glowing.

"What's so amazing about some flowers?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Wow, do you kick puppies too?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"Alright, I need to heal up Penny." Dawn said, heading to the moemon center. "For some reason, she's nearly fainted…"

After healing up her moemon, Dawn stepped out of the moemon center, and looked around the town a little.

"Alright, let's go, okay?" Dawn said, frowning.

"Seriously?" Lucas asked, frowning. "Why?"

"There's nothing to see here." Dawn said, frowning. "And we need to get on the road to Eterna City for my next gym battle."

"Aw, but I wanted to try some of Floaroma Towns' famous honey!" Lucas complained as the two walked down Route 205.

"Big sis!" A young girl cried, running up to Dawn, panting. "Please, you need to help me! My daddy's been kidnapped by strange spacemen!"

"Spacemen?" Lucas and Dawn exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, please help!" The girl cried.

"Don't worry." Dawn said, patting her on the head. "We'll go get your dad back."

"Thank you, sis…" The girl said, hugging Dawn. "They've got him held up in the Valley Windworks!"

"Alright, let's go!" Dawn said, running off toward the windworks, Lucas following after her.

"Hehehe…" The girl laughed, transforming into Dawn. "Just as planned…"

"Dawn" headed back to Floaroma, chuckling.

"Hey, you, you can't come in he-" The Galactic Grunt started, Penny hitting him with a bubblebeam, knocking him through the doorway.

"I'm here!" Dawn exclaimed. "And I'm gonna take you guys down!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Grunts of both genders shouted, charging at Dawn.

"Penny?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Bubblebeam!" Penny exclaimed, releasing blasts of bubbles, blowing the grunts out of the way.

"And open!" Dawn exclaimed, kicking the door open.

"Who are you?" The woman sitting at the desk asked, frowning. She wore a strange black and white dress that stuck out like a ring, and she had red hair sticking up in a point.

"No, a better question is who are YOU?" Dawn asked, frowning. "You look like a walking circus tent, you know that?"

"My name is Mars!" Mars said. "I'm one of the Galaxy Trio of Team Galactic!"

"Ghehehe…" The old man standing beside her said, walking up.

"That's sexual harassment." Dawn said, frowning.

"I haven't even said anything yet!" The old man exclaimed.

"Creepy old men like you?" Dawn said, waving her hand to the side. "Everything you say is sexual harassment."

"I have to agree with you here." Mars said, standing up. "But still, we of Team Galactic need to use the Valley Windworks for its' electricity. So if you want the old man back, you'll have to defeat me in a moemon battle."

"Now you're speaking my language." Dawn said, reaching for a moeball.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Good or not?<p> 


	7. Chapter 8

Here's another chapter, and the plot thickens!

Chaos Paradox: No, but it's someone we've seen before.

Ajwf: …Fuck you.

Mobiusfan: Okay, that's nice.

Infinity-Destroier of dots: I'm not gay.

GodlikeLegendary: Yes, they do.

007 dragon: Well, who knows…

Glacius Rikuden: The Black Okami maybe?

Some guy named Blaze: My favorite pokemon is Espeon. Yeah. NONE OF YOU FIGURED THAT OUT. My favorite moemon? Too many to name.

Sonikah: Kufufu…

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>"Dawn" walked up through the field of flowers until she arrived at two Team Galactic members harassing an old man standing beside a yellow tree.<p>

"Give us you honey, man!" The first grunt shouted, grabbing the mans' collar.

"Let him go." "Dawn" said.

"Who are you, brat?' The other grunt demanded.

"Let. Him. Go." "Dawn" ordered.

"Screw that!" The grunt shouted, throwing a punch at "Dawn". However, his fist went right through "Dawn" and out the other side, the grunt moving right through her.

"What the hell?" The other grunt exclaimed, spinning around.

"What the hell is up with this girl?" The grunt on the ground demanded.

"Well, take this!" The first grunt shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Glameow emerged from.

"Bluebell?" "Dawn" asked. She tossed out a moeball which a strange moemon emerged from, smiling. She wore a green and black dress with smooth gray edges and long blue hair down her back and blue eyes.

"What sort of moemon is that?" The grunt exclaimed. "Whatever! Use-"

Bluebell shot forwards at a blinding speed, water covering her body. She hit the Glameow at full force, sending her flying into the grunt. She then hit the two grunts at full force, knocking them down.

"Crap, run!" The grunts shouted, fleeing for their lives.

"Th-thank you…" The man said, smiling. "How can I repay you?"

"No need." "Dawn" said, smiling. "I'll be back here in a little while, so you can repay me then, okay?"

_Perfect…_ "Dawn" thought, walking down the path between the flower beds. _Dawny… it's you who will dance in my hands…_

"You think you have a chance against me?" Mars laughed. "That's so stupid!"

"Well, you never know." Dawn said, smiling.

"Fera, go!" Mars shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Zubat emerged from. She wore a blue dress and had blue hair down to her neck, covering her eyes, with large violet and blue wings.

"Yuna, go!" Dawn said, tossing out a moeball, which Yuna emerged from.

"Leech life!" Fera said, flying towards Yuki, biting down on her hand.

"That was really stupid." Yuna said, frowning, releasing ice from her hand, freezing Fera to her hand. "Reverse point shatter."

Yuna charged forwards, hitting Fera against the wall, shattering the ice, Fera falling unconscious.

"Return." Mars said, returning Fera to her moeball. "Bunya, go!" Mars tossed out a moeball, which a Purugly emerged from.

She wore a white and blue dress with a large tail which curled behind her, and blue hair with violet tips sticking up into the air, and red eyes.

"Ice punch!" Yuna shouted, charging at Bunya, pulling her fist back. She hit Bunya at full force, but it didn't affect her at all.

"Sorry, my thick fat minimizes the effects of flame and ice type moves." Bunya said, smiling. "Now, fake out!"

Bunya hit Yuna at close quarters with a quick punch, causing her to stumble back.

"Faint attack!" Bunya said, disappearing, striking Yuna in the back.

"Damn it!" Yuna said, standing up. "My ice moves are ineffective!"

"Yuna, your moves aren't strong enough to take her down." Dawn said. "Return for now."

"Very good." Mars said, nodding. "An ice type isn't very powerful. So now, you can switch out for a more powerful moemon."

"Alright, Penny, go!" Dawn said, tossing out a moeball, which Penny emerged from.

"On the other hand, maybe not!" Mars said, laughing. "A water moemon? That's not very strong!"

"Wanna bet!" Dawn asked, smiling. "Penny, use bubblebeam!"

Penny released a blast of bubbles from her mouth, shooting at Bunya. However, she disappeared, and reappeared behind Penny, hitting her in the back, knocking her forwards.

"Oh no!" Penny said, hitting one of the desks, hitting the ground hard.

"Who's next?" Bunya asked, smirking. "Sneasel again?"

"I'm not done yet!" Penny said, emerging from the pile of papers. "Bubblebeam!" Penny launched a blast of bubbles at Bunya, who disappeared once more.

"Faint attack!" Bunya shouted, lashing at Penny.

"Whoa!" Penny said, ducking under the fist.

"What?" Bunya exclaimed.

"Metal claw!" Penny exclaimed, her hand glowing silver, as she sliced into Bunya at full power, sending her flying into the wall.

"Bunya!" Mars exclaimed, turning to her moemon.

"Bubblebeam!" Penny exclaimed, releasing a blast of bubbles at Bunya, which struck her body with enough force to blow her through the wall.

"Return, Bunya." Mars said, returning her cat moemon to her moeball. "Very good."

Mars applauded Dawn, smiling. "Well, you beat me, so I'll leave. Let's go, Charon.

"What?" Charon exclaimed. "Why are we leaving just because that brat won? She just won one moemon battle!"

"We're going!" Mars exclaimed.

"Y-yes!" Charon said, nodding, following after her.

"I hope to see you again, Dawn." Mars said, laughing. "See ya!"

Mars leapt out of the hole in the wall, Charon following (much more clumsily) after her.

"You aren't getting away, damn it!" Dawn shouted, chasing after them.

Dawn stopped outside, where Mars and CHaron were standing on a platform, which was being lifted into the air by a plane.

"There will surely be another time, Dawn! Surely another time!" Mars shouted down to Dawn, smiling.

"Dawn!" Lucas cried out, running in. "I found that girl!"

"Daddy!" The little girl cried, running up to her father, hugging him tightly. "Thanks big sister!"

"Oh, and there's also some old man who wants to thank you or something." Lucas said. "We should probably go see what he wants."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for saving me!" The old man exclaimed, smiling. "Here, have some honey as your reward!"<p>

"But I didn't-" Dawn denied.

**"**I know how modest you are!" The man said. "But it's really no problem!"

Dawn reluctantly accepted the honey, she and Lucas walking off, frowning.

"That's weird…" Dawn said, frowning. "Why did he give me this for no reason?"

"That's not the strangest thing." Lucas said, frowning. "That girl? The one whose father was kidnapped? She didn't remember asking us for help. She didn't even know who I was."

"Well, you are pretty forgettable." Dawn said. "But anyway, it's strange… There's a lot of people with memory problems…"

"Yeah…" Lucas said. "Anyways, let's head over to Eterna City."

"Sounds like a plan!" Dawn said, smiling.

"Memory problems?" "Dawn" asked, looking at the two walking down the street, smirking. "That's one way to think of it, Dawny… But we'll meet soon enough… Ahahahaha!"

"Um, miss, was that your sister who just walked out of town?" The owner of Valley Windworks asked. "She blew the wall out of my Windworks, and someone needs to pay the damages…"

"Um…" "Dawn" said, frowning.

* * *

><p>What's with all these strange people in Sinnoh? Wait and see!<p> 


	8. Chapter 9

Here's another chapter!

Chaos Paradox: That's a good idea.

Foxfawn: That's okay.

Ajwf: Well, I won't say…

007 dragon: The same.

Infinity-Destroier of dots: Yeah, but I'm not.

Some guy named Blaze: Okay.

Sonikah: Maybe.

The Black Okami: No idea.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>"Alright, so this is the Eterna Forest?" Lucas asked, looking around the large forest.<p>

"Hello…" A young woman said, walking up to the two said, bowing. "My name is Cheryl. Cheryl wore a bright green dress with dark green hair tied in one large braid over her shoulder and dark green eyes.

"Hi." Dawn said, frowning.

"Um, if it's not too much trouble, can you two help me find the way out?" Cheryl asked, smiling.

"Oh, yeah!" Lucas said, nodding enthusiastically.

"Freak…" Dawn frowned. "Okay, we'll do it."

"Thank you!" Cheryl said, bowing appreciatively.

Dawn lead the two around the forest, battling the trainers, her moemons' levels increasing.

"Whoa, what's this house?" Lucas asked, staring at a rundown house.

"Let's head inside." Dawn said.

"No, that's okay." Cheryl said, smiling. "The exit's right over there, so I'll be taking my leave now, okay?"

"Yeah, that's okay." Dawn said, nodding.

"Oh, wait, at least let me heal up your moemon." Cheryl said. "Seika, come on out!"

Cheryl tossed out a moeball, which a Chansey emerged from, smiling. She wore a pink nurses outfit, with curly pink hair down to her shoulders and pink eyes.

"Seika, use heal bell!" Cheryl ordered. Seika released a pulse of healing energy, restoring Dawns' moemon to full health. "And here, this is from me."

Cheryl placed a soothe bell in Dawns' hand, smiling.

"That's a soothe bell. It'll make your moemon more happy." Cheryl said, smiling.

"Thanks." Dawn said, smiling. "Alright, Lucas, let's go!"

Dawn headed towards the abandoned building, Lucas following after her. Suddenly, he tripped over a moemon on the ground. She wore a brown shirt and yellow skirt, with yellow hair down to her neck, tied down her back in a ponytail, with yellow points on top. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she was snoring lightly.

"Whoa…" Lucas said, looking down at the moemon. "Aw, she's asleep! How cute~"

"Mya…" The moemon, still asleep, sighed, hugging onto Lucas' leg.

"Let go!" Lucas laughed, pulling away from the moemon.

"No." Dawn said, knocking the moemon on the head lightly. "That's sexual harassment."

The moemon pulled away, rubbed her eyes, opening them slightly. She turned to Dawn and Lucas, yawned, and fell asleep, hugging Lucas again.

"Let… go!" Dawn said, hoisting the moemon in the air.

"Mya… Mya!" The moemon cried, waving her hands at Lucas desperately, asleep the whole time.

"It's alright, Dawn." Lucas said, smiling. "She's a little cute, isn't she?"

"Your funeral." Dawn said, releasing the young moemon, who clenched onto Lucas' legs.

Lucas hoisted her up into the air and put her on his back.

"Mya…" The moemon said, satisfied, hugging Lucas' back tightly as she resumed her snoring.

"Aw, how cute, can we go in now?" Dawn asked. "I'm bored."

Dawn opened the door to the abandoned mansion, walking inside. Strangely enough, the lights began lighting up as she walked through, leading her to a large dining hall.

"Alright, I'll go see if there's any food in the kitchen." Dawn said, walking into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, which was strangely colored orange. The ice inside began grinding, preparing to launch a blast of ice at Dawn.

"Ah, there we go." Dawn said, pulling something indefinable out of the fridge, slamming the door shut, the ice backfiring.

Dawn moved over to the counter and pulled a sharp knife out to cut it. She brought the knife down on the strange meat, which bounced off it and shot past her, striking the wall next to a levitating microwave, which began sweating bullets.

She continued trying out different knives, which flew past her, striking the areas around the microwave, which gave up and fell back down onto the counter.

Dawn turned around and looked for where the noise came from, and saw nothing. She turned around again, and brought more knives out.

Next, an orange fan began levitating in the air, heading after Lucas, who was sitting beside the moemon, who was sleeping on the bed.

"Alright, I'll go see how Dawn's doing." Lucas said, standing up, heading out for the kitchen, the fan moving in after he left, hovering next to the moemon. Suddenly, she turned her head to the side quickly, her ponytail shooting out, getting caught up in the fans' rotor. She turned her head again and slammed the fan into the wall, breaking it. And, because all anime characters have indestructible hair, her ponytail was in perfect shape.

Next, a washing machine floated up to the moemon, preparing to let loose with a blast of water.

"Mya…" The moemon yawned, her eyes opening a little, releasing a blast of psychic energy, which blasted the washing machine through the wall.

_That does it…_ The washing machine thought. _Time to bring out the big guns…_

Lucas sat at the dining room table, waiting for Dawn, as an orange lawnmower moved off towards him. As it was bearing down on him, the kitchen door slammed open, hitting the lawn mower, breaking the blades.

_Mother…_ The lawnmower thought, crying. _I'm sorry, I can't scare people…_

"What?" Dawn asked, hearing the crying, looking behind the door, noticing the crying lawnmower.

"I am the haunted lawn mower!" The lawnmower growled. "Roar!"

"Holy crap!" Lucas exclaimed, hiding behind Dawn.

"Hey." Dawn said, waving at the lawn mower.

"…Aren't you scared?" The lawnmower asked, frowning.

"…No." Dawn said, shaking her head.

_Mother…_ The lawnmower thought, sobbing. _I'm sorry, this person is beyond me…_

"H-hey, don't cry." Dawn said. "Want some Old Gateau?"

"Really?" The lawnmower asked, brightening up. "Oh, yes please! But let me resume my original form…"

The lawnmower began glowing, and a moemon emerged from it, smiling. She wore an oversized orange sweatshirt over her child-like body, and she had silver-blue hair tied in twintails which went down her back, along with silver eyes.

"Whoa, what are you?" Dawn asked.

"I'm Rotom!" Rotom said, smiling. "I'm the big bad around here!"

"REALLY." Dawn said, laughing. "YOU'RE the main haunt?"

"You got it!" Rotom said, nodding. "Now, Gateau! Gateau!"

"I have to make it first." Dawn said, frowning.

"Now! Now! NOW!" Rotom whined, thrashing on the ground.

"Come on, geez." Dawn sighed. "I'll teach you how to make it yourself."

"Really?" Rotom asked, blushing. "You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, why not?" Dawn asked, smiling. "You're a nice moemon, and you must be lonely, right?"

"A little…" Rotom said, nodding, looking down.

"Alright, tell you what?" Dawn asked, smiling. "Once I'm done with my journey, I promise I'll come back here and make more Gateau with you, okay?"

"Oh, please!" Rotom said, smiling. "I would really love that!"

After they ate the Gateau, they sadly had to leave. Lucas held the moemon on his back, and the two left, waving at Rotom, who was in the second story window, waving enthusiastically, smiling.

"She was nice, wasn't she?" Dawn asked.

"Yep." Lucas said, nodding. "When are we going to come back here?"

"Well, I've decided." Dawn said, smiling. "Once I complete my journey, I'm going to buy this old mansion and fix it up a bit!"

"Wow, that's a stretch…" Lucas sighed. "Good luck… Let's head over to Eterna."

* * *

><p>SO, how was that chapter? Rotom is so cute~<p> 


	9. Chapter 10

Alright, here's another chapter! Please review, guys!

Sonikah: Oh, great.

Chaos Paradox: I will.

Ajwf: Oh, definitely.

GodlikeLegendary: I'm not sure.

Some guy named Blaze: Leaf. All the way.

The Black Okami: Oh, I thought it was something completely random, not the some black guy.

Guardian54: Yes. Yes it will.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>"Why are you still holding onto that moemon?" Dawn asked, frowning.<p>

"Well, I think I'm going to keep her." Lucas said, smiling. "She's really cute."

"Hey, wake up." Lucas said, shaking the moemon awake.

"Mya?" The moemon asked, yawning.

"Hey, do you want to come with me on an adventure?" Lucas asked, smiling.

"Mya…" The moemon sad, rubbing her eyes, hugging Lucas' leg tightly.

"Alright!" Lucas said, smiling, pressing the moeball against her forehead, catching her.

"So, what are you going to name her?" Dawn asked.

"Casey." Lucas said, smiling.

Lucas pulled out his moedex, and checked her data.

**Moemon**: Abra

**Name**: Casey

**Species**: Psi Moemon

**Type**: Psychic

**Current Level**: 11

**Scarcity**: Uncommon

**Diet**: Abra are omnivorous, consuming foods humans do.

**Ability**: Synchronize

**Height**: 4'05"

**Weight**: 97.4lbs

**Cup** **Size**: A

**Strong Against**: Fighting, Poison

**Weak Against**: Dark, Ghost, Bug

**Attacks**: Teleport, Confusion, Hidden Power

**Evolves into**: Kadabra (Lvl 16)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Abra are very lazy and sleep most of the time. Their reflexes are so well honed that they can even fight when asleep. They can even sleep through sex, if needed too, although sex is one of the few things they stay awake for. They have strong psychic powers, and when awake they are very playful and happy, doing anything to please.

"Aw, she's so cute." Lucas said, nuzzling his moeball sweetly.

"Whoa…" Dawn and Lucas said, stopping in front of Eterna City.

"This place is awesome!" Dawn exclaimed, looking around the city.

"Hey, Dawn, Lucas!" Barry exclaimed, running up to them.

"Whoa, wait, how did you get here before us?" Dawn exclaimed, surprised.

"Never mind!" Barry exclaimed, grabbing onto each of their wrists, dragging them across the paved street.

Barry stepped in front of a large statue, which was a large armored moemon.

"Wow!" Barry exclaimed. "This is so awesome, isn't it? Isn't it?"

"Yeah, amazing." Dawn said, frowning.

"Hey, you." A man said, walking up. He wore a white and black uniform like Team Galactic, and he had spiky blue hair.

"Whoa, who are you?" Barry asked, surprised.

"I am Cyrus. So this is the statue that is Eterna Cities legendary moemon…" Cyrus said, frowning. "This revered moemon… the myths behind it… it needs more research…"

Cyrus turned from the statue and walked down the path, standing before the three of them.

"Please get out of my way." Cyrus said, Lucas and Barry stepping out of the way, Dawn staying right where she was.

"You…" Cyrus said, frowning. "So you know where my key is?"

"What?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"I guess not." Cyrus said, frowning, walking around her.

"What the hell's up with that?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"Wait, let me see the statue!" Barry exclaimed, running over to the statue, looking at the plate, which had something inscribed on it.

"What's this?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Sorry, but the tablet is scratched out." Barry said, frowning. Barry sat up quickly, his head hitting Lucas, knocking him unconscious. "Enjoy the statue! See you guys!"

Barry ran down the steps, bumping into a blonde woman. She walked up the steps and stood before Dawn, smiling. She wore a black coat over a black shirt and black pants, her blonde hair down her back and covering a one eye.

"Hi." The woman said, smiling. "I'm Cynthia."

"Hi." Dawn said, smiling.

"So good…" Cynthia said, blood spurting from her nose.

"Um, are you okay?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Yeah…" Cynthia panted. "It's just… You're so hot…"

More blood spurted out of her nose in streams, as she cupped her hand beneath it.

"Wow, that's just creepy…" Dawn said, frowning, backing up.

"Wait, could I get you to try on this maid costume?" Cynthia exclaimed, holding up a maid outfit, blood spurting from her nose.

"That's sexual harassment." Dawn said, backing up even further.

"Wait, at least take this HM01." Cynthia said, handing Dawn the HM. "It contains cut. You can use it to cut down trees but not anything else."

"Thanks." Dawn said, taking the HM, running away from Cynthia as fast as she could.

"Someday…" Cynthia whispered, blood trickling down her nose. "Someday I'll get into your panties…"

"Um, that's creepy…" Lucas said, sitting up.

"Get out of here." Cynthia said, scowling. "I'm not interested in men."

Cynthia kicked Lucas in order to get him to move. Lucas took the hint, and raced down the steps after Dawn.

Dawn healed her two moemon at the moecenter, and exited, heading into the next building to see if there was anything she could steal.

"Oh, hello there young lady!" The old man sitting in the house said, smiling. "I'm known as the Underground Man, and not just because of my shady dealings!"

"Then why?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Because of this." The old man said, holding up a pack. "The Explorer Kit. It's a device that can open a massive hole in the earths' crust, which causes you to fall all the way down to the Underground. Want to take my Underground Test?"

"I guess." Dawn said, taking the pack. "So how does it work?"

"Just press 'X' okay?" The man said, smiling.

"What? Press what?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"That button on the pack." The man explained. "The one labeled 'X'. Press it when you're outside."

"Alright…" Dawn said, taking the pack, heading outside, pressing the "X" button. Suddenly, the ground opened up, and Dawn plummeted downwards, hitting the stone floor.

Dawn landed on her feet, and looked around, surprised.

"Is this your first time Underground?" Roark asked, walking up.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked, frowning. "Didn't I already defeat you?"

"Yeah, so?" Roark asked, frowning. "I can't show up again?"

"…Not really, no." Dawn said, shaking her head.

"Well, is there anything you want to know about using the Explorer Kit?" Roark asked.

"…Nope." Dawn said, shaking her head. "The radar helps me find stuff, and the pick and sledge hammer help me mine for ore."

"Yeah, and you use the digger drill to open a secret base." Roark explained.

"Really?" Dawn asked. "Cause I can just use the sledgehammer."

Dawn grabbed the sledgehammer, and slammed it against the wall, creating a massive dent. She continued to break through the bedrock, and opened a large cavern in the side of the wall.

"Wow, I got a lot of jewels." Dawn said, smirking. "LIKE A BOSS."

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Next is the gym battle! Please review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 11

Wow. I barely got any reviews for that last chapter. Please review.

Sonikah: Um, but they're already out of the Underground.

The Black Okami: Okay, I won't.

Some guy named Blaze: Cynthia's probably in her early twenties. And yes. She has issues.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>"So this is the gym?" Dawn asked, looking around, surprised. The gym was a large greenhouse, and the inside of the building was a large forest.<p>

"Wow, it's amazing." Lucas said, surprised. "I mean, you've got the urbanized Eterna City, and then this. It's like going back in time to before deforestation and global warming."

"Did you just make a snide remark?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Yeah, why?" Lucas asked.

"BAD." Dawn said, whacking Lucas on the head. "That's my job."

"Hello there!" The gym leader said, smiling. She wore orange shorts and a green cutoff kimono, with orange hair in a strange fashion. "I'm Gardenia, the gym leader." Gardenia was standing in front of the forest, smiling.

"Alright, let's go." Dawn said, smiling, taking out a moeball. "I'm gonna take you down!"

"Think so?" Gardenia asked, smirking. "I'd like to take you to my field."

Gardenia led the two of them to a large open field, which had bleachers on the sides. Dawn took once side of the field, Gardenia the other.

"Good luck, Dawn!" Lucas called.

"Alright, Penny, go!" Dawn exclaimed, tossing out a moeball, which Penny emerged from.

"A Prinplup?" Gardenia asked, smiling. "Alright, Cherry, go!"

Gardenia tossed out a moeball, which a Cherubi emerged from. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt and pink shorts, with pink hair tied in a side ponytail by a green bow, and pink eyes.

"Aw, you'll be easy!" Cherry said, smiling adorably.

"Aw!" Dawn gushed. "She's so cute!"

"Dawn, did you just gush?" Lucas asked.

"That's sexual harassment." Dawn responded.

"Bubblebeam!" Penny exclaimed, letting loose a furry of bubbles.

"Whoa!" Cherry exclaimed, jumping out of the way.

"Metal claw!" Penny exclaimed, charging at Cherry.

"Grass knot." Cherry said, snapping her fingers, grass shooting out of the ground, tripping Penny.

"Why you…" Penny exclaimed, charging at Cherry, who snapped her fingers once more, grass tripping Penny once more.

"Stop doing that!" Penny exclaimed, sitting up angrily.

"No." Cherry said, smirking, snapping her fingers once more, grass shooting out of the ground, pulling her down.

"Damn it!" Penny exclaimed, using metal claw to cut the grass.

"Sorry." Cherry said, smiling, tripping Penny, smiling. "But the only way to escape is if you can fly."

"Of course I can fly!" Penny said, smiling. "I am a penguin, after all!"

Penny flapped her hands and jumped into the air, and stayed there for about a second before falling to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Cherry asked, smirking. "You CAN fly, can't you?"

"Of course I can, right mistress?" Penny asked, turning to Dawn, smiling.

"Sorry, Penny, but penguins can't fly." Dawn said, frowning.

"What?" Penny asked, her eyes watering up. "WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Penny sobbed into her sleeve, tears shooting out to the sides in two cascades of water.

"Um, are you alright?" Cherry asked.

"Never better!" Penny said, raising her head. "But I will fly some day! Just not now. Ice beam."

Penny released a stream of ice out of her mouth, which shot at Cherry.

"Ah, my hand!" Cherry exclaimed, holding her frozen arm.

"Can't use you grass knot if you can't snap your fingers, can you?" Penny asked, smirking.

"Are you retarded?" Cherry asked, staring at Penny, grass shooting out, tripping Penny.

"Ice beam!" Penny exclaimed, releasing a blast of ice onto the grass, shooting a wave of ice through the ground, shooting up in a pillar, striking Cherry up into the air, while icing over her body.

"Leech seed!" Cherry exclaimed, releasing a seed at Penny, hitting her in the shoulder, as she finally succumbed to the ice beam, falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Return." Gardenia said, returning Cherry to her moeball. "Alright, Rosa, come on out!"

Gardenia tossed out a moeball, which her Roserade emerged from. She wore a green leotard with a green cape, and red and blue bouquets of flowers on her hands, and fluffy white hair.

"Poison sting!" Rosa shouted, releasing a furry of poisonous needles at Penny.

"Ice beam!" Penny exclaimed, releasing a blast of icy lightning at the needles, freezing them in place and arcing at Rosa.

"Petal dance." Rosa said, releasing a tornado of petals around her body, deflecting the ice to the sides. She then shot at Penny and tackled her, sending Penny flying through the air, hitting a large tree.

"Poor girl…" Rosa said, smirking. "You just can't win…"

"Don't think so?" Penny asked, smiling. "Well, I aim to prove you wrong."

"Petal dance!" Rosa shouted, releasing a tornado of petals at the water moemon, who jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the swirling razor blades.

"Bubble beam!" Penny said, releasing a blast of bubbles at Rosa. The two fired petal dance and bubblebeams back and forth at each other, the two attacks colliding point for point. However, Penny was slowly losing energy. Vines began emerging from her shoulder, stretching out over her body, freezing her in place.

"Heh…" Rosa chuckled. "Seems you're a little tied up at the moment… Too bad, this battle might have been fun, if not for the leech seed. But, you're still going to lose, so too bad."

Rosa jumped into the air, releasing a tornado of petals down on Penny, razor blades raining down on her body.

"Aw man…" Penny panted, barely standing. "It looks like I couldn't win…" The leech seed had finished sucking the last bits of energy from Penny's body, and she fell forwards, lying on the grass, unconscious.

"You did well." Dawn said, returning Penny to her moeball. "Alright, Yuna, show 'em how it's done!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Yuna emerged from, smiling.

"An ice type?" Gardenia asked, shocked. "How did you get one of those so early?"

"I have my sources." Dawn said, smiling. "That's why I'm awesome."

"Oh, I hope you'll be a little more of a challenge than that other girl." Rosa giggled.

"Oh, you have no idea how much of a challenge I am." Yuna said, laughing.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? I hope it was good enough to get some more reviews. Also, check out the pokemon episode when Ash turns into a Pikachu and tell me if you see anything familiar…<p> 


	11. Chapter 12

Alright, here's another chapter!

Sonikah: Except Wikipedia is barely accurate. Try Bulbapedia.

Mobiusfan: Yeah, but Lucas is very patient and calm.

Ajwf: No, actually not.

Chaos Paradox: Maybe! ; )

Foxfawn: That sucks.

The Black Okami: Guilty.

Some guy named Blaze: Well, yeah. That's because I like Leaf.

Mwak4ever: Yes. Although I had no idea of it until recently. Imagine what a shock that was, right? But Lulu was completely created by me, even though she was based off of a real person. And that's not even the right British accent.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>"Petal dance!" Rosa shouted, releasing a blast of petals at Yuna.<p>

"Interesting." Yuna said, looking at the petals flying around her. "But they're far too flowery and fragile."

Yuna released a blast of cold air out of her body, freezing the petals instantly, the iced petals falling to the ground.

"So that's how it is, huh?" Rosa asked, frowning. "Sunny day!" The sun began intensifying, weakening the water moves on the field.

"Icy wind!" Yuna shouted, releasing a blast of ice from her mouth, shooting at the grass moemon.

"Weather ball!" Rosa shouted, releasing a sphere of flames from her hand, shooting at Yuna. It melted the ice, and hit her head on.

"Sorry, but the sun hasn't weakened my ice moves at all!" Yuna said, smirking. (But it really should, though)

"Weather ball!" Rosa shouted, releasing a blast of flames at Yuna.

"Agility!" Yuna shouted, charging at Rosa. She jumped into the air, avoiding the weather ball, and kicked off the air, colliding with Rosa.

"Ice punch." Yuna said, grabbing onto Rosa's arms. The ice traveled through her body, freezing her from her fingers to her shoulders.

"Can't… move my… arms…" Rosa gasped, trying to move her arms.

"Ice beam!" Yuna said, releasing a blast of ice from her fist, striking Rosa in the stomach, sending her flying through the air and into one of the trees.

"Weather ball." Rosa said, creating a sphere of fire in her hand, which obviously melted through the ice.

"Faint attack!" Yuna shouted, disappearing, striking Rosa in the back with her shadowy fist.

"Damn it you bitch!" Rosa exclaimed, spinning around. "Poison sting!" Rosa released poisoned needles at Yuna, who pulled her fist back.

"Ice punch!" Yuna shouted, releasing a blast of ice from her hand, freezing the poisonous needles, freezing Rosa's arm.

"Magical leaf." Rosa said, releasing a blast of rainbow colored leaves at Yuna.

"Icy wind!" Yuna said, freezing the leaves. Yuna and Rosa were frozen together, and only had one hand free each.

"Petal dance!" Rosa shouted, releasing a blast of petals at Yuna.

"Ice punch!" Yuna shouted, punching at the petals, freezing them, releasing ice into Rosa's stomach. She continued to punch Rosa in the stomach with her iced over fists, badly wounding her torso.

"Shatter!" Yuna shattered the ice connecting their two hands, and ran forwards at Rosa, her hands icing over. She hit Rosa in the stomach with both hands, releasing a blast of ice into her body, sending her flying through the air, hitting the grassy ground, laying unconscious.

"Return." Gardenia said, frowning, returning Rosa to her moeball. "Well, you managed to win!"

Gardenia walked up to Dawn, smiling.

"For your victory, I'm proud to give you the Forest Badge." Gardenia said, smiling, handing Dawn the green badge, smiling. "And this is a gift from me."

Gardenia placed a green disk in Dawn's hand.

"That TM contains Grass Knot!" Gardenia explained. "It's a move that's more effective the heavier the target is."

"Thanks." Dawn said, smiling. "Alright, Lucas, let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked, getting off the bleachers, frowning.

"I don't know…" Dawn said, frowning. "But something about that space center innerved me…"

"You've got good intuition!" A man said, standing before Dawn, smiling.

"Who are you?' Dawn asked, frowning.

"My name is Looker!" The man said, smiling. He wore a brown duster over a brown suit. He had short black hair and black eyes.

"What sort of name is Looker?" Dawn asked. "Because you are one ugly-"

"It's my codename." Looker said, frowning.

"Well then it makes even less sense." Dawn frowned. "Because you are one ugly-"

"Listen, I need your help with something." Looker said, frowning. "I'm with the international police. We've been investigating Team Galactic for a while, and they want me to break into that building. But I need someone who can cause a distraction. Think you're up for it?"

"Why?" Dawn asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because I saw your analyzing personality." Looker said, smiling confidently. "You noticed there was something wrong with the space center. And you're studying me now."

"No, I mean why should I do it?" Dawn asked, frowning. "What's in it for me?"

"The knowledge that you helped out your fellow man?" Looker asked hopefully.

"Sorry." Dawn said, shaking her head. "Pay up. Now."

"Rrr…" Looker grumbled, reaching into his pocket. "Fine…" Looker fished out some bills from his duster and handed them to Dawn, frowning.

"Good." Dawn said, smiling. "Now, let's go."

Dawn skipped down the street, smiling, Looker following glumly behind her.

"Don't worry." Lucas said, smiling. "She treats everyone like that."

"A months pay…" Looker sighed. "Anyways, we're here. Does anyone have any moemon that can use cut?"

"Oh, no problem." Dawn said, tossing out a moeball. "Yuna, cut down the trees."

Yuna sliced down the trees in the way with her claws, allowing the group to walk into the building.

"Alright, I want you guys to cause as much of a disturbance as you can over there." Looker ordered. "Meanwhile, I, being a master of disguise, will sneak my way into the labs."

"Alright, got it!" Dawn said, nodding, running in one direction, Lucas following after her.

"Alright then…" Looker said, smiling. He shifted from Looker to the form of a Galactic Grunt, and headed off in his direction, reaching the far corner.

"So here's the secret room…" He said, smirking. "Well, it might be locked, but when faced with my powers it matters not."

He held his hand out, a key forming in the palm of it. He inserted the key into the wall and turned it, a secret passageway opening. He walked through the passage, reaching the room on the other side.

"So, here's their experiments with the new motor…" Looker said, smiling, staring at the five orange machines on the table. "Anyways, I'd better find the computer files…"

Looker or whoever he was walked over to the computer, and began browsing the files.

"Hm…" He said, frowning. "So that's it, huh? Damn it…" Looker sat up from the computer, frowning. His appearance shifter once more. He was no longer dressed in the galactic uniform, but instead wore a long leather coat over a black shirt and leather pants. He had wild green hair on his head and green eyes, and he pulled a black Gatsby had over his head.

"Very interesting…" He said, frowning. "If that's their ultimate goal… Then god lied to me… But that doesn't make any sense…"

Listening to the racket upstairs, the man simply laughed.

"Very good Dawny…" He said, smiling. "It seems you were the right person to talk to after all. Sorry I have to leave so soon, but I must find the key…"

"Looker" Then turned and walked away, his body passing right through the wall.

* * *

><p>So, what's going on here? Well, who knows when you'll find out!<p> 


	12. Chapter 13

So, here's another chapter, where Dawn faces off against Jupiter! Review!

Sonikah: Actually, a transvestite is someone of one gender dressing up as another gender, where he actually turns into that person, including their genital organs.

Chaos Paradox: Yes, definitely.

Foxfawn: Yeah, hopefully.

The Black Okami: Yeah, that sounds right.

Some guy named Blaze: A servant of god.

007 dragon: Nope, not until the second one.

Ajwf: I guess, maybe, but he's a real monster.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>"So, you're the little bratty girl who's been causing trouble around here?" The woman asked, smirking. She was sitting on the desk, a man tied up to a chair. She had weird hair, which was pink. She had a bun which reached down to her neck, and another bun sticking off of her head. She wore a weird black and white space suit, and a smirk.<p>

"Yeah, and you're Mars!" Dawn said, frowning.

"What? No, I'm Jupiter." Jupiter said, frowning.

"Alright, Mars, I'm going to take you down!" Dawn said, frowning. "Penny, go!" Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Penny emerged from.

"Gola, come on out!" Jupiter shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Zubat emerged from.

"Ice beam!" Penny shouted, shooting a beam of ice at the Zubat.

"Whoa!" Gola exclaimed, ducking underneath the ice. "Giga drain!"

Gola began draining health out of Penny, causing her to stumble.

"Bubblebeam!" Penny shouted, releasing a blast of bubbles from her mouth, which hit the Zubat.

"Giga drain!" Gola shouted, sucking energy out of Penny.

"Bubblebeam!" Penny shouted, firing bubbles at Gola.

"Whirlwind!" Gola shouted, blowing a blast of wind, which shot the bubbles back at Penny, hitting her head on, knocking her back, returning her to her moeball, Yuna being dragged out.

"Wing attack!" Gola shouted, charging at Yuna, her wind glowing.

"Ice beam!" Yuna shouted, releasing a blast of ice from her fist, knocking Gola unconscious.

"Return." Jupiter frowned, returning Gola to her moeball. "Flair, come on out!"

Jupiter tossed out a moeball, which a Skuntank emerged from. She wore a violet fur dress, with long violet hair down her back with white tips, the front going over her eye, her other eye colored violet.

"Icy wind!" Yuna shouted, releasing a blast of ice at Flair.

"Flamethrower!" Flair shouted, spitting a blast of flames from her mouth, hitting the icy wind, melting it down, striking Yuna in the arm, badly burning her.

"Whoa…" Yuna said, blowing cool air onto her arm, cooling the burns. "Ice punch!" Yuna covered her non-burned hand with ice, and charged at Flair.

"Hmph." Flair said, jumping out of the way. "Night slash."

Flair sliced into Yuna's back with her darkness claws, sending her skidding across the tile floor.

"I'm not done yet!" Yuna exclaimed, sitting up, charging her fist with ice. "Ice punch!"

Yuna struck the ground with her fist, releasing a blast of ice across the floor, striking into Flair from below, sending her flying into the air.

"Now, take this!" Yuna exclaimed, charging ice from her hand, punching the air. Ice shot through the air, hitting Flair in the stomach, knocking her into the wall, unconscious.

"Return." Jupiter growled, returning Flair to her moeball.

"Alright, Yuna, take her down." Dawn said, frowning. "You're not getting away this time, Mars!"

"I'm Jupiter!" Jupiter shouted, jumping out the window. Dawn and Lucas ran to the windowsill, but when they looked down, Jupiter was gone.

"Well, that sucks." Lucas said, frowning. "So, where's that Looker guy?"

"Sorry, don't care." Dawn said, frowning, cutting the ropes of the hostage.

"Oh, thank you!" The balding man said, smiling. "As thanks for helping me, I've got something for you! Come by my bike shop!"

The man ran away, heading back to his bike store.

Dawn and Lucas left the building, Cynthia standing in front of them.

"Hi there…" Lucas said, shaking.

"Hi Dawn…" Cynthia said, blushing perversely. "I have something for you!"

"What?" Dawn asked suspiciously.

"Here you go!" Cynthia said, handing Dawn a moemon egg. It was blue on the top, with the rounder end being a bright red.

"What's this for?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"It's just a gift from me." Cynthia said, smiling. "She should be able to help you out on your journeys!"

"Thanks…" Dawn said, frowning, Cynthia running off.

"Alright, let's go…" Dawn said, frowning, walking into the bike shop, putting the egg in a moeball.

"Hello, if it isn't my heroes!" The man said, smiling. "Here you go, two bikes for you!"

Dawn took the red bike, and Lucas got the blue one.

"Are you sure we can have these?" Lucas asked, Dawn already pedaling off.

"Of course, you saved my life!" The man said, smiling.

"Okay…" Lucas said, following after Dawn. Dawn pedaled her bike north towards the bike path, humming happily.

She rolled down the bike path, still humming, Lucas struggling to catch up with her. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot out and fried her bike, Dawn landing on the ground safely.

"Good thing I'm amazing, or that might have hurt." Dawn said, frowning.

"Human." A voice called out, Dawn turning to see the moemon standing before her. She wore black pants with a blue and black shirt, with black hair down to her shoulders and gold eyes.

"What do you want?" Dawn asked.

"I want to fight you." The moemon said, frowning.

"Me?" Dawn asked, frowning. "Why?"

"I have my reasons." The moemon said, growling. "Now, you're going to fight me, understand?"

"Um, I'm not sure…" Dawn said. In response to this, the moemon released a growl from her throat, and charged at Dawn, her claws charging with lightning. She slashed at Dawn, who jumped out of the way, kicking the moemon in the stomach.

"Thunderbolt!" The moemon shouted, spinning on her heals, releasing a blast of lightning from her hand at Dawn, who jumped out of the way.

"Dawn, what's going on?" Lucas asked, pulling up next to Dawn on his bike. "What happened to your bike?"

"This moemon blew it up." Dawn said, frowning. "She wants to fight me for some reason…"

"Man, where have I seen that moemon before?" Lucas wondered, frowning.

* * *

><p>So, how's this chapter? Please review!<p> 


	13. Chapter 14

Alright, here's another chapter! Please review, guys!

Foxfawn: Not good memories.

Chaos Paradox: Kufufu…

Some guy named Blaze: Yeah, I agree with you.

Sonikah: Which is then transferred to their trainers.

The Black Okami: Yeah, sometimes.

007 dragon: No idea.

Ajwf: I guess, maybe, but he's a real monster.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>"Thunderbolt!" The moemon shouted, releasing another bolt of lightning at Dawn, who ducked out of the way.<p>

Sorry, that's not going to work!" Dawn exclaimed, punching the moemon in the stomach, causing her to collapse to the ground.

"Damn it!" The moemon panted, struggling to pull herself up.

"Why are you doing this?" Dawn asked, panting.

"Because you destroyed my life!" The moemon exclaimed.

"What?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"I was kicked out of my pack because I was defeated by a human." The moemon growled. "So I made myself more powerful in order to finally kill you."

"…I don't die." Dawn said frankly.

"What?" The moemon asked, frowning.

"Who are you, anyway?" Dawn asked, frowning. "I mean, you keep talking about how I ruined your life, but I don't even know you."

"What?" The moemon exclaimed, enraged. "You forgot about me?"

"Forgot about who?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"It's me, Luxio!" The moemon exclaimed, frowning.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know, who are you?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"I'm going to take you down!" Luxio exclaimed. "Spark!"

Luxio charged at Dawn, her body imbued with lightning.

"Take this!" Dawn exclaimed, hitting Luxio in the stomach, causing her to fall over and slump onto Dawn.

"Damn it!" Luxio sobbed into Dawn's shoulder. "I want to be strong!"

"You are strong." Dawn said, patting the moemon on her back. "You just don't know it yet. But don't worry. I can make you as strong as you need to be."

Dawn slowly reached into her bag and pulled out a moeball, which she pressed against Luxio's forehead.

"That's a good girl." Dawn said, smiling, patting the ball. "I'm going to name you Rena."

"Rena?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"Higurashi fan." Dawn explained. "Now, let me check the moedex…"

**Moemon**: Luxio

**Name**: Rena

**Species**: Spark Moemon

**Type**: Electric

**Current Level**: 25

**Scarcity**: Uncommon

**Diet**: Luxio are omnivorous and love meat.

**Ability**: Intimidate

**Height**: 5'08"

**Weight**: 99.6lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Water and Flying

**Weak Against**: Ground

**Attacks**: Growl, Tackle, Charge, Bite, Spark, Roar, Thunderbolt, Thunder

**Evolves into**: Luxray

**Evolves From**: Shinx

**Info: **Luxio are a very proud moemon, and they work hard to improve their strength. Their strength comes from their desire to be noticed by a strong trainer. It mostly comes from the fact that they want to be loved and babied and protected by someone strong, so they only join kind people who can defeat them. They are unaware of this, however.

"Alright, we'd better head out." Dawn said, putting Rena's ball in her bag.

"But… um, you don't have a bike." Lucas said, frowning.

"Gimme yours." Dawn said, frowning.

"Yes, ma'am." Lucas said, getting off the bike, Dawn climbing onto it. Dawn rolled down the long hill, Lucas keeping up with her by sprinting at full speed.

"Ah, here we are!" Dawn said, getting off her bike, smiling.

"Dawn…" Lucas panted, lying on the ground. "Bury me somewhere bright and sunny…"

"Don't tell me what to do." Dawn said, helping Lucas to his feet, heading into Mt. Coronet.

Dawn walked through the cave, Lucas following after her. She walked through the blue and grey cave, until she bumped into a man with blue hair and a strange space suit.

"You're the man we met by the statue!" Dawn exclaimed.

"According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began." The man said, frowning. Suddenly, a figure appeared right behind him, a very familiar figure. It was another one of him.

"What?" Dawn asked, shocked at the appearance of TWO of the man.

"There should be no strife in this world." He said, frowning, his double mouthing everything he said with an arrogant smirk. "But because humans are weak creatures, our world will soon be destroyed. Cyrus is my name. Remember it."

Cyrus walked past them, frowning, not turning around.

"So, who are you?" Dawn asked, frowning, turning to the other man.

"Hello, Dawny." The man said, smiling. His appearance shifted. His space suit transforming into a leather duster and leather pants with a black shirt and wild green hair, with a black Gatsby hat.

"You?" Dawn exclaimed, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to meet you again, Dawny." The man said, smiling. "But I'm here to meet Lucas."

"What do you want with me?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"Here." He said, handing Lucas a moeball. "This is a gift for you. She needs looking after, and I can't do it."

"Um, what?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"Good-bye now!" The man said, smiling, walking into the rock wall, and then through the rock wall.

"Um, what just happened?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"Well, you might as well check to see what moemon you got." Dawn suggested.

"I guess so…" Lucas said, pressing the button on the moeball, a moemon emerged from it. She wore a pink shirt and pink skirt, with pink hair down to her shoulders and two brown spikes like ears.

"A Clefairy?" Dawn asked, surprised. "Aren't those rare?"

"Yeah…" Lucas said, nodding.

"Are you my master?" The Clefairy asked, her eyes shining hopefully.

"Y-yeah…" Lucas said, nodding, his face glowing.

"Thank you, master!" The Clefairy said, hugging Lucas' leg, rubbing against him affectionately.

"Alright, I'm gonna name you Mello!" Lucas said, smiling. "Now, let me check your data!"

**Moemon**: Clefairy

**Name**: Mello

**Species**: Fairy Moemon

**Type**: Normal

**Current Level**: 19

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Clefairy are herbivorous creatures, though some believe they gain their nutrition from moonlight.

**Ability**:Cute Charm

**Height**: 4'00"

**Weight**: 83lbs

**Cup** **Size**: AA

**Strong Against**: None

**Weak Against**: Fighting

**Attacks**: Attract, Pound, Doubleslap, Sing, Follow Me, Minimize

**Evolves into**: Clefable (Moon Stone)

**Evolves From**: Cleffa

**Info: **Clefairy are very hard to find, and are very mischievous. They are kind hearted moemon, and it is said that any that look in their eyes are incapable of refusing their requests. They are well known among several groups, due to their small body size, beaten only by their pre-evolution, Cleffa. It is legend that they draw energy from the moon.

"So, does that mean you're going to keep me master?" Mello asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Lucas said, smiling.

"Aw, who doesn't like a happy ending?" Dawn asked, smiling. "Alright, now where's my overtime? Someone? Hello?"

* * *

><p>Um, yeah, about that… Um, review!<p> 


	14. Chapter 15

Wow, I only got four reviews. Seriously guys, can you review?

Some guy named Blaze: Um, I'm a guy.

The Black Okami: Really? I like them BECAUSE they're innocent.

007 dragon: No idea.

Sonikah: It's okay.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>"Whoa, so this is Hearthome City!" Lucas said, looking at the amazing city. The city was massive, with large buildings, including an anonymous house of worship and a large dome that was the contest hall.<p>

"Wait, stop that moemon!" A voice shouted. Lucas and Dawn turned their heads, and saw a small moemon running towards them. She wore a brown sleeveless shirt and a fluffy cream cotton skirt, with light creamy skin and brown hair down to her neck. She had a pair of bunny ears on her head, which ended in cotton ends.

"Got you!" Lucas said, grabbing the moemon by the waist.

"Bunny punch!" The moemon shouted, her ear shooting out and hitting Lucas in the chin, knocking him to the ground. The moemon squirmed out of his grasp and shot past him, only for Dawn to grab her by the collar and hold her up in the air.

"Let go of me!" The moemon struggled.

"Bunny!" A voice called out, as a young woman in a pink dress ran up to them, hugging the small moemon. "Don't run away like that again, okay?"

"Sorry, mistress…" The young moemon said, hugging the woman.

"Thanks for saving my little Buneary." She said, smiling. "I'm Kiri! Drop by the contest hall for your reward, okay?"

"Um, okay…" Dawn said, frowning.

Kiri walked down the paved street towards the contest hall. Dawn walked over to the moemon center, healing up her moemon, then walked up to the contest hall, entering the fancy place.

"Well, this isn't what I expected…" Dawn sighed, looking around the large room, which was pink and shiny.

"Alright, are you gonna pay up or do I have to get my boys to make you?" Dawn's mother asked the woman at the front desk, frowning.

"Mom?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Oh, Dawn!" Dawn's mom said, hugging Dawn.

"Oh, if it isn't my little hero!" Kiri said, walking up to Dawn, smiling. "Here, you can have some glitter!"

"What?" Dawn asked.

"I'm just kidding." Kiri said, laughing. "Here, a fashion case!"

"Thanks…" Dawn said.

"Oh, Dawn, are you going to do contests?" Dawn's mother asked. "Here, here's a dress for you to wear, even though everyone else is going to be in their street clothes!"

"…Thanks…" Dawn said, holding the dress with two fingers at arms' length. "Um, I'm going to be going now, so…"

Dawn turned to walk out of the door, when she bumped into a tall woman in a long violet dress and the craziest hair in the world. It was dark purple and in four enormous buns on the back of her head.

"Ah-" The woman said, but Dawn cut her off.

"Save it." Dawn said, frowning. "I'm gonna go."

Dawn walked out of the contest hall, frowning. She was still frowning as she walked down the grassy path that led out of Hearthome and out towards Solaceon. Suddenly, guess who ran in front of her to block her way?

"Barry." Dawn said, frowning.

"Yeah, it's me!" Barry said, smiling. "Dawn, it's time for a battle!"

"Ugh…" Dawn sighed. "Okay, why not…"

"Alright, let's use two moemon each!" Barry exclaimed.

"Wait, you still only have two moemon?" Dawn asked, smirking.

"Yeah, so?" Barry exclaimed. "I've spent most of my time searching for a Heracross, because those things are awesome!"

"Alright, if you say so…" Dawn sighed. "Two each, right?"

"That's right!" Barry exclaimed. "Kuru, come on out!"

Barry tossed out a moeball, which his Staravia emerged from. She wore a black and grey dress with orange boots and wings growing out from her back, with black hair down to her shoulders that flared up in the back and grey eyes.

"Alright, Rena, come on out!" Dawn said, throwing out a moeball, which Rena emerged from.

"Okay, this is our first battle together, and I really need your help!" Dawn exclaimed.

"W-well, if you really need my help, I guess I could help…" Rena said, blushing.

"Whoa, you got an electric type!" Barry asked, surprised. "Well, Kuru, we can defeat her!"

"Thunderbolt!" Rena shouted, releasing a blast of lightning from her hand, shooting at Kuru.

"Double team!" Kuru shouted, creating several copies of herself, which flew around Rena.

"Alright, what are you going to do now?" Rena asked, using spark to charge her body with electricity. "Can't touch me now."

"Don't think I'll leave it at that." Kuru said, smiling. "I can take you down!"

The Kuru's shot at Rena, their wings charged with energy. She sliced into Rena, the lightning charging into her body, the two hitting the ground.

"Thunderbolt!" Rena shouted, mounting to her feet, hitting Kuru with a thunderbolt, knocking her unconscious.

"Damn it!" Barry exclaimed. "Kuru, return! Nae, go!"

Barry tossed out a moeball, which Nae emerged from, now a Grotle. She wore a light green dress with brown sleeves, and she had blonde hair down her back with two bushes on the sides of her head.

"Bite!" Nae shouted, charging at Rena, biting down on her arm, drawing blood.

"Thunderbolt!" Rena shouted, releasing a blast of lighting at Nae, who barely felt it.

"Rena, you aren't strong enough to take down a grass type yet!" Dawn said. "Return!"

Dawn returned Rena to her moeball, and reached for another one. "Yuna, go!"

Yuna emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"Mega drain!" Nae said, absorbing energy from Yuna.

"Ice beam!" Yuna shouted, releasing a beam of ice at Nae, who jumped out of the way.

"Leech seed!" Nae said, releasing a seed at Yuna, roots emerging from the wounds, covering her body.

"Ice style: reverse point shatter." Yuna said, releasing ice from her body, freezing the vines covering it, shattering them. She then charged at Nae, and released an ice punch, knocking Nae unconscious.

"Darn it!" Barry exclaimed. "Nae, return! Dawn, I'll beat you next time!"

The defeated Barry ran off in the other direction, upset, Dawn leaving the town and heading off for Solaceon.

* * *

><p>So, how was this chapter? Please review, guys.<p> 


	15. Chapter 17

Well, I got some reviews, though not a lot. C'mon guys, please review!

Chaos Paradox: Are you kidding? You BETTER love electric type!

Foxfawn: …What do I say to that?

Mobiusfan: Oh, yes, definitely.

The Black Okami: Okay, I won't tell anyone.

Some guy named Blaze: Well, I've got plans for Barry's water moemon, and Dawn has Penny.

007 dragon: Well, it's definitely the best in my opinion, and this is my reasoning. First of all, the villains from Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, and Crystal is a mob family, next, the villains from Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald are nature wacko's (which honestly aren't too scary) and then in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum the villains are spacemen who are trying to create a new world. And then for Black and White, what do we have? PETA. FUCKING PETA. I mean, what's so terrifying about PETA? (Well, you know, besides their rallies)

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>"Alright, on the road again!" Dawn said, smiling, stepping out of the moemon center. "We'd best be heading out and finding a honey tree!"<p>

"What?" Lucas asked, frowning. "Why do we need to find a honey tree?"

"Because." Dawn said, frowning. "I need more moemon in order to become strong. And I already know what I need, a fire type and a grass type."

"So what does that have to do with honey trees?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"Just wait." Dawn explained. "I already know what moemon I want, and it can only be found on honey trees."

"What moemon is that?" Lucas asked.

"I want a cute little Cherubi!" Dawn gushed, her eyes shining. "She's so adorable! I just coudn't wait to have one of my own, ever since my battle with that gym leader, Gardenia!"

"Alright, do we have any honey?" Lucas asked.

"You bet!" Dawn said. "Now, we need to find a honey tree!"

"Um, excuse me, young lady…" An elderly woman said, walking up to Dawn and Lucas.

"What do you want?" Dawn asked, pushing the old woman out of the way.

"Fucking Dawny…" The old woman muttered. "The things you do for god…"

"Did you say something?" Dawn asked, turning around to face her.

"Well, I heard you saying you were looking for a honey tree?" The old woman asked. "I have an app for that."

"'Nuke Canada'?" Dawn asked, looking at the app title.

"Oh, um, that's not the right one…" The woman said. "Here, 'Honey Tree Finder' for you!"

"Um, I'd prefer the other one, please." Dawn said, smiling.

"Sorry, that's mine." The lady said, smiling. "You can't have it."

"Alright…" Dawn sighed, heading out to find a honey tree, looking at her watch.

Soon enough, Dawn reached a large golden tree, and stared up at it in awe.

"Whoa…" Lucas said, amazed. "How do the leaves become that color?"

"Ho-hum…" A young man hummed, painting honey on the tree.

"Hey…" Dawn said, frowning. "Isn't that…"

"Isn't that who?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"Barry!" Dawn shouted, Barry falling backwards, landing on his butt.

"Dawn!" Barry said, sitting up, smiling. "How about a hug?"

Dawn sidestepped Barry's attempts to hug her, Barry falling on his face.

"That's sexual harassment." Dawn said, frowning, planting her foot on the back of Barry's head, pressing him deeper into the ground.

"Um, Dawn, I think he needs to breathe…" Lucas said, frowning.

"Yeah, don't care." Dawn said, grinding her heel into his head, her emotionless expression remaining.

"Agh! That's better!" Barry gasped, sitting up, Dawn willingly pulling her foot off of his head, though reluctant to do so.

"Barry, what are you doing?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"I'm slathering honey on a tree." Barry said, frowning. "Why?"

"Well, I'm planning on doing that same thing." Dawn said, surprised. "Alright, let me use the tree, too."

"Of course!" Barry said, smiling. "I wouldn't have it any other way! I'm happy that you want to use my tree to catch a moemon, Dawn!"

"Yeah, whatever…" Dawn sighed, pulling a jar of honey out of her bag, taking a large brush. She dipped the brush into the honey, and began painting it on the tree.

Dawn and Barry continued slathering the bark with honey until the entire surface of the wood was died a golden yellow.

"Alright, now we hide in the bush!" Barry said, heading for a large bush, the three hiding behind it, peaking over the edge.

"So, Dawn, what moemon are you looking for?" Barry asked.

"Cherubi." Dawn said, smiling. "They're adorable!"

"Hah!" Barry chuckled. "Do you have any idea how rare those are?"

"Yeah, well, what are you looking for, smart guy?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"I'm gonna find me a Heracross!" Barry said, smiling.

"Are you serious?" Dawn laughed. "You laughed at ME for looking for a rare moemon like Cherubi, and you're looking for a moemon as rare as Heracross?"

"Yeah, so?" Barry asked, frowning.

"You idiots, moemon are coming to the tree…" Lucas warned, two moemon crawling up to the tree. One of them wore a dark blue shirt and skirt, with long blue hair down her back, with a large horn, and golden eyes. The other was a young moemon who wore a red dress, with log violet hair covering most of her face, a large green leaf on her head.

"Yes!" Barry said, smiling. "A Heracross!"

"What's the other moemon?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Um, according to my moedex, it's a Cherrim, the evolution of Cherubi." Lucas said, looking at his moedex. "That okay with you?"

"Are you kidding?" Dawn asked, smiling. "That blush on her face? She's adorable!"

Dawn and Barry leapt out from the bush, startling the two moemon.

"Moeball, go!" Barry and Dawn shouted, tossing two moeballs out, both of which capturing the two moemon, resting to a stop, returning to the trainers.

"Alright, I caught a Heracross!" Barry said, holding up the moeball.

"Um, actually, I caught the Heracross…" Dawn said, frowning, staring at the moeball. "So you have the Cherrim."

"What?" Barry asked, surprised. "But I wanted the Heracross! Come on Dawn, you gotta trade!"

"Well, maybe I like my Heracross?" Dawn teased.

"Dawn!" Barry whined.

"Alright, I was kidding." Dawn said, taking Barry's moeball, handing him the one with Heracross in it.

"Thanks, Dawn!" Barry said, smiling.

"Remember, take good care of Heracross!" After Dawn finished that, her smile turned icy. "Or I'll take good care of you."

"Yes ma'am!" Barry said, nodding, running away frightened.

"That was a great capture, Dawn!" Lucas said, running over to her.

"Yeah…" Dawn said, smiling. "I have my own Cherrim now!"

Dawn nuzzled the moeball, smiling.

* * *

><p>So, now Dawn has five (well, four) moemon! So, what next?<p> 


	16. Chapter 18

Another chapter.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Well… not mad…

The Black Okami: Yes (smirk) they do eat each other (smirk) No, seriously, some moemon eat other species of moemon.

Chaos Paradox: Sorry, no one's going to nuke Canada.

Some guy named Blaze: Soon, yes.

Mobiusfan: Yes, that's definitely a good thing.

007 dragon: Yeah, once you introduce god, it's kind of hard to do better.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>"Alright, I think I should meet my new moemon formally!" Dawn said, smiling. She pushed the button on her moeball, and her Cherrim emerged from it, looking down dejectedly.<p>

"Um, is anything wrong?" Dawn asked, frowning.

If it's not too much trouble, could you please release me quickly?" The Cherrim asked, frowning.

"What?" Dawn asked, taken aback. "Why would I release you?"

"Because I'm not powerful." Cherrim said, frowning. "I'm nothing more than a weak moemon who would never be wanted."

Cherrim turned and walked off, frowning.

"So that's how it is?" Dawn asked angrily. "Alright…"

A moeball hit the Cherrim in the back of the head, landing on the ground.

The Cherrim, upset, turned to face Dawn.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dawn asked evenly. "You're my moemon. Don't think you can just walk away from me that easily."

"I'm not your moemon." She said, frowning. "You wanted that Heracross, and so did the other one. I was caught on accident. Since there's no point of me staying here, I'll take my leave."

Dawn responded this by bringing her hand across the moemons' face, causing her to fall to the ground, in shock, her hand on her cheek.

"Time for the facts of life girl." Dawn said, frowning. "It's time for you to get over your pity party. You're my moemon, and you're going to stay that way. Any self esteem problems you might have, well you'll have to get over them, because you're not alone anymore. You've got people who care for you now, and I'm not going to let you look down on yourself anymore."

"What…?" The Cherrim asked, shaking. "You don't expect me to believe that? Why would anyone… why would anyone want me to be their moemon?"

"Sakura." Dawn said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Cherrim asked, surprised.

"That's your name now." Dawn said. "I named you after my auntie, because I want you to be happy. And I want to see your smile."

"I don't smile…" Sakura said, frowning, as the clock struck twelve. Suddenly, the sunlight shown overhead, and a pillar of light dropped down on Cherrim, causing her body to glow. The light around her faded, and she stood in her new form. She wore the same magenta dress, only now her hair was a bright pink. It reached her shoulders, now brushed out of her face to reveal her red eyes, her hair pulled back into five petals.

"What?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Hello, mistress!" Sakura said, smiling, shaking Dawn's hand. "When the sun reaches its highest point, I get to come out, only out for a little though, so let's make the most out of what we have!"

"Um, you're certainly… different." Dawn said, surprised.

"Yeah, I really am, aren't I?" Sakura said, laughing. "See, I'm such a downer most of the time, so I just love to take a break every now and then! Know what I mean?"

"Um, not really…" Dawn said, frowning. "But why do you act like this?"

"Well, this is how I am, silly!" Sakura said, laughing. "Nothing wrong with being myself, is there?"

"Well, why were you like that before?" Dawn asked. "That's kind of… weird."

"You know what's weird?" Sakura asked, her eyes glowing. "Weird! Weird is so weird! It doesn't follow the I-before-E rule! Isn't that just…"

"Weird?" Dawn suggested.

"Yeah, weird!" Sakura said, nodding. "Oh, and you must be Lucas!"

Sakura noticed Lucas for the first time and hugged him tightly, smiling.

"Lucas, you are such a major cutie!" Sakura said, smiling, kissing Lucas on the cheek. "Do you like to have fun? I bet you do!"

"Um… Lucas stuttered, distracted by the feeling of Sakura's hand on his dick.

"Aw, wittle baby wants to come out and play?" Sakura purred.

"Get off of him…" Dawn sighed, prying Sakura off of Lucas. "Why the heck are you acting like that, anyway?"

"I told you mistress!" Sakura said, smiling. "It's just who I am as a person!"

"Well, you're really…" Dawn said, frowning. "…Different."

"Yes I am, mistress." Sakura said, smiling. "But I'm running out of time. So I have one last thing to say."

"What?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"When I turn back into my other self, please don't take what I say at face value." Sakura said, smiling. "She and I are the same person, after all, so I know that she was as touched as I was at your speech."

The sun continued to move down, and soon enough, Sakura reverted back to her old form, frowning.

"That was weird…" Dawn said, frowning.

"What was weird?" Sakura asked, staring at Dawn curiously.

"Well, I'm going to check your data so I'm not in for any more surprises…" Dawn said, taking out her moedex.

**Moemon**: Cherrim

**Name**: Sakura

**Species**: Blossom Moemon

**Type**: Grass

**Current Level**: 25

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Cherrim consume plants, mostly flowers and fruits.

**Ability**:Flower Gift

**Height**: 5'10"

**Weight**: 101.8lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Water, Ground, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Flying, Fire, Bug, Ice, and Poison

**Attacks**: Tackle, Growth, Leech Seed, Magical Leaf, Sunny Day, Petal Dance, Solar Beam, Morning Sun

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Cherubi

**Info: **Cherrim are very shy moemon most of the time. They are very self-conscious, and believe themselves to be inferior to others. However, this is just their external face. For a short period of time during the day, or during intense sunlight, they shed their shy exteriors and transform. This form represents their repressed happiness, being everything they're not, and in a sense, is their true form.

"Well, that's surprising!" Dawn said, smiling. "Well, let's head out to Veilstone City!"

Dawn and Lucas soon enough arrived at Veilstone City, which was rather amazing. It had a large skyscraper which was the shop, and a large casino as well.

"Alright, let's head to the Department Store." Dawn said, frowning. "If I know her, that's where she'll be."

"Who?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"My older sister." Dawn answered, heading out to the Department Store.

* * *

><p>So, Dawn has an older sister? Isn't that interesting?<p> 


	17. Chapter 19

So, I only got five reviews, I need more. Come on, guys, please review!

Chaos Paradox: Me neither.

The Black Okami: Well, they're like people, so I believe they would cook them first.

Sonikah: S'okay.

Mobiusfan: Yeah. Right.

007 dragon: Kufufu…

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 19

* * *

><p>"So, this is the department store, huh?" Dawn asked, staring up at the large building, which seemed to stretch up into the heavens.<p>

"Whoa, it's so tall…" Lucas said, amazed.

"Stop doing that." Dawn ordered.

"Stop doing what?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"Stop pointing out things that the narrator just pointed out! It's getting annoying!" Dawn said, frowning.

"Sweetie!" A voice called out, Dawn turning around. Almost immediately, she was glomped by a young woman who had come out of the department store, which was an INCREDIBLY rare occurrence.

"Whoa, a woman coming OUT of a department store." Lucas said. "That's a first!"

"What did I JUST say?" Dawn asked, an irritation mark appearing on her face.

"Dawn, you've got to stop frowning." The woman said, smiling. She wore a long white and black dress with gold trim, and had long white hair down her back, with bright green eyes to contrast Dawn's blue ones.

"Lucas." Dawn said, sliding out of the womans' iron grip. "This is my sister, Lucia."

"Hello there, Lucas!" Lucia said, smiling, sticking her hand out. "You must be my sisters' boyfriend, right?"

"Lucia…" Dawn growled.

"Sweetie, I'm joking." Lucia said, smiling. "But if we're on the topic of boyfriends, I have someone to introduce to you!"

"Great, another one of your boyfriends?" Dawn said, face palming. Her frown suddenly changed to an expression of sheer horror at the sight of the man who walked up beside Lucia, smiling.

"Hello, Dawny." The man said, smiling. He wore a leather duster and leather pants, with a black shirt and black cap. He had wild green hair and a smirk, and his green eyes were shining as if he had just told a joke.

"Wha- wha-" Dawn said, her hand over her mouth, pointing at the man, shaking.

"Isn't he the greatest?" Lucia asked, smiling, hugging him.

"Sis, get away from him." Dawn growled. "He's not what he seems."

"Huh?" Lucia asked, frowning. "What do you mean, Dawn?"

"Yes, Dawny?" Lucia's boyfriend asked, his mouth smiling. However, it was his eyes, like those of a snake staring at its' prey, that got Dawn to finally shut up.

"Nothing…" Dawn said, shaking.

"Come on, let's go talk." Lucia's boyfriend said, smiling. He took Dawn by the arm and led her to one of the tables, where the two sat down.

"I suppose you want answers." He said, smiling.

"Not really." Dawn said. "I want to know what the hell you're doing with my sister."

"Company?" He asked, smiling.

"Bullshit." Dawn answered, frowning.

"Worth a shot." He said, smiling. "Before I tell you why, I have to ask you something."

"I'm asking the questions here." Dawn growled. "What the hell are you?"

"I have so many names…" He yawned, smirking. "But who I am isn't important."

"Well, if you're dating my sister, I should at least know what to call you." Dawn said, frowning.

"Tell me, Dawny." Lucia's boyfriend said, smiling. "Do you know the theory behind parallel dimensions?"

"No, why don't you tell me?" Dawn frowned.

"Well, it's the theory that every choice we can make divides into paths." He explained. "And depending on your choices in life, it decides which of the countless paths you take."

"What does this have to do with my sister?" Dawn asked.

"There exists a moemon out there that has the power to move through these parallel dimensions at will." He said, ignoring Dawn. "Her name is Palkia. There is also an equally powerful moemon that can move through time, named Dialga."

"Again." Dawn said through gritted teeth. "What do you want with my sister?"

"What if there existed something that can bypass these barriers, the same way those moemon do?" He asked. "It's an object, the key."

"Again-" Dawn asked.

"I'm not done." He cut in. "I'll answer any yes or no questions you might have."

"Alright…" Dawn said, frowning. "This key, is it a powerful thing?"

"Most definitely yes." He said, smirking.

"Are you looking for it to use its power?" Dawn asked.

"No." He said, shaking his head.

Suddenly, Dawn remembered something Cyrus told her.

"Team Galactic?" Dawn asked. "Are they looking for the key? To use its' power?"

"Yes and yes." He answered, his eyes still shining as though he were telling a joke.

"My sister." Dawn finally asked. "Is she related to the key in any way?"

"Yes." He said, nodding solemnly.

"Alright." Dawn said, exhaling. "Are you using my sister to find the key?"

"Do you really want to know that?" The man asked, leaning in close to Dawn. His mouth was right next to her ear, his cold breath moving over her skin.

"_Yes."_ He hissed, pulling his head back.

"I'm not going to allow this." Dawn growled, standing up from the table, running back to her sister.

"Oh, sweetie, how'd your conversation go?" Lucia asked, turning away from Lucas to see Dawn standing there.

"Sis…" Dawn said, frowning. "He's using you…"

"Who is?" Lucia asked, smiling.

"Your boyfriend." Dawn answered.

"What about him?" Lucia asked.

"He's using you!" Dawn exclaimed, surprised.

"Who is?" Lucia asked, the same smile on her face.

"What did you do to her?" Dawn exclaimed, spinning around, glaring at her sisters' boyfriend, who was standing behind her.

"Dawny, you're so suspicious…" He said, smiling. "I didn't do anything to her, how can you say that?"

"I am at the end of my rope…" Dawn growled. "Now you'll tell me or I'll…"

"Alright, alright, no need to get violent." He said, his eyes shining. "See, I made it so that if any questions about my identity or my intentions are brought up to her, they're immediately wiped from her memory."

"How the hell did you do that?" Dawn asked, her hand wrapping around his collar.

"Well…" Lucia's boyfriend said, staring up at the sky. "Let's just say I have friends in high places…"

"Damn it…" Dawn growled, releasing him from her grip. "Alright, fine, then let's battle!"

"Battle?" He asked, perking up. _Excellent…_

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter?<p> 


	18. Chapter 20

Alright, so here's the battle between this strange man and Dawn.

Sonikah: Well, let's see what he does have.

Chaos Paradox: He is an asshole.

Mobiusfan: Yeah, maybe.

The Black Okami: Yeah, the insides are bloody. A look in to the dark side of having little girls fighting each other, eh?

GodlikeLegendary: No, it's not based on N.

Some guy named Blaze: Yes, he's very devious.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 20

* * *

><p>"Alright, we'll each use four moemon, okay?" Dawn asked, frowning.<p>

"That's acceptable." Lucia's boyfriend said, smiling. They had moved the tables in the plaza out of the way to make a makeshift battlefield, the two standing on opposite sides.

"I'll go first." Lucia's boyfriend said, smiling. "Go."

He tossed out a moeball, which a weird moemon emerged from. She wore a bright green leotard over her childish body, and she had bright green hair down her back and black eyes. But the strange part was that surrounding her body was a strange green jello-like substance, blocking her from contact.

_Alright, that thing's got to be a grass type…_ Dawn thought, frowning. "Yuna, go!"

"Very good, you realized Reuniclus was a psychic type." The man said, smiling. "But it doesn't matter."

"Um, yeah, I did." Dawn said, smiling. "Yuna, use ice shard!"

Yuna released a blast of ice at the moemon, who dodged it with unnatural speed.

"Whoa, there's no way a moemon like that can move so fast!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Don't think so?" The green moemon asked, smiling.

"Ice punch!" Yuna shouted, throwing a punch at the moemon, who disappeared to the side, avoiding all her attacks.

"Flamethrower." The moemon said, blowing a blast of flames at Yuna, hitting her head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Dawn said, returning Yuna to her moeball.

"Return." Lucia's boyfriend said, returning the green moemon to her moeball. "Alright, go."

He tossed out a moeball, which a moemon emerged from. She wore a green and black dress with smooth gray edges and long blue hair down her back and blue eyes.

"Alright, now I know that's a water type!" Dawn said. "Sakura, go!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Sakura emerged from.

"Sorry, you can't hit me." The blue haired moemon said, smiling.

"Probably not…" Sakura said, frowning. "Magical leaf…" Sakura launched a furry of leaves at the moemon, who jumped to the side. However, the leaves shot after her.

"Flamethrower!" The moemon shouted, releasing a blast of flames, which shot forth, burning up the leaves, and hitting Sakura, burning her skin and knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" Dawn said, frowning. "Alright, you must be a fire type! Go, Penny!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Penny emerged from.

"Bubblebeam!" Dawn ordered. Penny unleashed a blast of bubbles at the moemon, who jumped out of the way quickly.

"Flamethrower!" The moemon shouted, releasing a blast of flames at Penny.

"Bubblebeam!" Penny shouted, releasing a blast of bubbles which hit the flame, exploding, the force of the explosions putting out the flames.

"So, where are you?" Penny exclaimed, looking around.

"Right here." The moemon said, smiling, standing a few feet away from Penny.

"Metal claw!" Penny exclaimed, charging at the moemon.

"Look out." The moemon said, smiling. "There's someone behind you."

The moemon had disappeared from where she was standing, standing right behind Penny.

"Night daze!" The moemon shouted, releasing a pulse of darkness from her body, striking into Penny, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" Dawn said, returning Penny to her moeball. "Alright, Rena, it's up to you!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Rena emerged from.

"Thunderbolt!" Rena shouted, releasing a blast of lightning at the moemon, who jumped out of the way, avoiding the lightning.

"Shock wave!" Rena shouted, releasing a wave of lightning at the moemon, who jumped out of the way. However, the lightning shot out after her. She held her arms in front of her to intercept most of the blast.

Suddenly, something weird happened. The moemon began shifting her form, and she turned into a red and black moemon. She wore a black shirt and black pants, and she had long red hair with black highlights, tied back in a ponytail, with bright blue eyes.

"Hey…" The moemon said, smirking.

"What the heck?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Aw, sorry master!" The moemon said, smiling. "Looks like she caught on."

"That's okay, Sora." (Once more, NOTHING to do with Kingdom Hearts) He said, smiling.

"What's up with that?" Dawn exclaimed, frowning.

"What if there was a moemon that could look like other moemon?" Lucia's boyfriend asked. "A moemon that could take up the guise of any other in your party."

"Seriously?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Yes." He said, nodding. "And now, prepare to fall deeper… into the world of black and white…"

He returned Sora to her moeball, and tossed out another moeball, which another moemon emerged from.

She wore a large blue shirt and large blue pants, with strange symbols all over her body. She had blotchy blue and indigo hair down her back, and bright yellow eyes.

"I'll give you fair warning." Lucia's boyfriend said, laughing. "She's a ground/ghost type, so your electric moves won't work. I'd try a dark move, if I were you."

"Hmph." Dawn said, frowning. _I'm not going to fall for the same trick twice. It's that disguised moemon again._

"Rena, use thunderbolt!" Dawn ordered. Rena released a blast of lightning at the bluish moemon, arcing straight at her, but she simply smiled.

The thunderbolt hit her straight on, and she just stood there, smiling.

"Sorry." The moemon said, smiling. "But I'm a ground type, remember? Electric moves don't work. Earthquake."

She released a shockwave of earth through the ground, shooting at Rena, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" Dawn said, returning Rena to her moeball, falling to the ground.

"Don't worry, Dawn." Lucia's boyfriend said, smiling. "I just taught you a valuable lesson."

"What?" Dawn asked, frowning, looking up at him.

"Remember." He said, smiling. "Courage is the true illusion."

"What?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"You came to the battle prepared to win because you never lose." He explained. "Because of that, you sent out your moemon carelessly, and didn't use your brain. So I used my moemons' ability to manipulate you until I sent out the real moemon. In reality, there are illusions, and in illusions, there is reality. You need to remember that."

"I didn't get ANY of that, but okay." Dawn said, standing up. "But you're still trouble."

"Maybe." He said, smirking. "But trouble for who?"

He turned to Lucia, and waved at her.

"Sorry Lucia, I gotta run, okay?" He called turning and disappearing into the crowd that had gathered to watch Dawn's fight.

He walked into an alley as a shortcut to the warehouse, transforming into Looker.

"That was some good advice you gave, 'Looker'." A voice called from behind him.

"Hey." "Looker" said, turning to the woman. She wore leather pants and a black cleavage revealing top, with a leather trench coat and black hair down to her shoulders and violet eyes. "So what's it been, ten years?"

"Yeah." She said, nodding. "I might just be a 'watcher' in all of this, but I have to say I'm surprised at how kind you can be."

"Just don't forget our deal." "Looker" said, walking down the alley, away from the woman.

"Looker" walked out of the alley and into the sunlight, heading for the galactic warehouse.

* * *

><p>The plot thickens!<p> 


	19. Chapter 22

Wow, I said 4:00 or 5:00, and I couldn't even stick with it. That's just sad. Instead, it's 6:30. That's really accurate, yeah? Review!

Foxfawn: Look at the last few chapters.

Chaos Paradox: THANK YOU for that disturbing imagery after the conversation I just ended with The Black Okami.

Sonikah: Okay.

Mobiusfan: Huh.

The Black Okami: I see. Good for you…

Some guy named Blaze: Um, okay…

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 22

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Dawn said, confidently. "I'm ready for my battle against the fighting gym leader!"<p>

"Good luck, Dawn!" Lucia said, patting her on the back. "I'd go in with you, but I need to go find my boyfriend! You know how it is with attractive guys, girls always hang all over them!"

"…Yeah…" Dawn said, frowning. _What about that freak is attractive again?_

"Alright, let's go!" Lucas said, entering the gym. The gym was strange, there was no battlefield, no nothing. There was just another door in the wall, with hallways stretching out to the sides. Dawn pushed the double doors open, and stepped inside.

"Take that!" A voice shouted as they entered the next room. A short girl with pink hair was throwing body builders around, leaping off of them. She barely touched the ground, but by the time she did, all the musclemen were lying on the ground groaning in pain.

"Oh, look, we have guests!" The woman said, turning to Dawn, smiling. "You guys can go, okay?" She turned back to the beaten up men, and waved them off.

"Wow, how do I get men to follow my orders like that?" Dawn asked.

"Well, it's not that hard." She said, smiling. "I'm Maylene." Maylene wore a blue leotard, and over that she wore loose white gym pants. She had pink hair that went to the sides, and a bandage over her nose.

"No, seriously, how?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Well, my dad used to run this place, and they were his students." Maylene explained. "They're all major perverts, and they liked me even when I was a little girl. So, after my dad taught me martial arts, I run the place while he's away. They all do whatever I tell them to in order to get closer to me. Isn't that so funny?"

"And people say I'M devilish." Dawn laughed. "I bow to your superiority."

"You're playing with the hopes and dreams of men…" Lucas sobbed. "You're the devil…"

"Shut up!" Dawn and Maylene exclaimed, turning their heads at him, glaring evilly.

"Yes…" Lucas said, sobbing.

"I'm Dawn." Dawn said, sticking out her hand.

"Hi, Dawn!" Maylene said, smiling. "I have a feeling this is the start of a great friendship!"

"So, where's the gym leader?" Dawn asked, looking around. "Is he here?"

"He's me." Maylene said, pointing at herself.

"Scusi?" Dawn asked, turning her ear to Maylene.

"Me." Maylene said, pointing at herself again. "I'm the gym leader."

"Seriously?" Dawn exclaimed, jumping back.

"So, you're my challenger for today?" Maylene asked, surprised. "Alright, so let's do this!"

Dawn, having got over her initial shock, nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright, let's move to the stadium!" Maylene said, leading Dawn to a large mat with ropes around it.

"So, this'll be a three on three battle, okay?" Maylene asked.

"Got it." Dawn said, nodding.

"Alright, I'll start!" Maylene shouted. "Chammy! Come on out!"

Maylene tossed out a moeball, which a Meditite emerged from. She wore white shorts and a blue shirt, with white hair down to her neck and black eyes.

"Alright Penny, go!" Dawn shouted, tossing out a moeball, which Penny emerged from.

"Chammy, use fake out!" Maylene ordered. Her Meditite charged at Penny, clapped her hands on the sides of Penny's head, causing her to hold her ears in pain.

"First to bleed is first to fall!" Maylene said, smiling. "Drain punch!"

Chammy punched Penny in the stomach, draining energy out of her. The force of the punch sent Penny skidding across the ring, coming to a stop at Dawns' feet.

"I'm not going to lose that easily!" Penny exclaimed, leaping up to her feet.

"That's the spirit!" Dawn said, smiling. "Go for it!"

"Bubblebeam!" Penny shouted, releasing a blast of bubbles out at Chammy.

"Chammy, use confusion!" Maylene ordered. Chammy shut her eyes and began focusing, a blue aura emerging around her. The bubbles shooting towards her suddenly stopped, began glowing, and shattered.

"What?" Dawn exclaimed, surprised.

"Chammy and I train her psychic powers!" Maylene said, smiling. "She can even crush rocks with her mind!"

"Are you serious?" Dawn asked, surprised. "No way!"

"It's true!" Maylene said, smiling. "Now, Chammy, use drain punch again!"

Chammy charged at Penny, and pulled her fist back.

"Penny, use ice beam!" Dawn ordered, Penny using the TM that Dawn bought at the department store. Penny released a beam of compressed ice, which iced over Chammy's fist.

"What the heck?" Maylene exclaimed, surprised. Penny jumped to the side, and punched Chammy in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"Good job improving her psychic powers." Dawn said, smiling. "Top notch. But you should have focused more on strengthening her endurance."

"You'd think so." Maylene said, smiling. "But she's got all she needs in that area."

"Ice punch!" Chammy shouted, throwing a punch into Penny's stomach, the ice on her hand shattering and knocking Penny backwards while restoring her health a little.

"Darn it…" Penny said, frowning. "This is tough…"

"Penny, remember to focus on using physical attacks!" Dawn shouted.

"Got it!" Penny said, nodding. _But if I get to close to her, she'll hit me with a drain punch, if I use long distance moves, then she'll shatter them… What to do…_

"Metal claw!" Penny shouted, charging at Chammy, her hand glowing with a white energy.

"Hmph." Chammy said, smiling. "I thought you were smarter than that. Drain punch!" Chammy punched Penny in the thigh, causing her to fall to the ground in pain, while Chammy absorbed health.

"I thought you would be stronger than that…" Chammy said, frowning, standing over Penny. "Well, to bad for you… But I win."

Chammy began charging energy for one last drain punch, staring down at Penny.

* * *

><p>So, how will Penny get out of this one?<p> 


	20. Chapter 23

Again, I couldn't stick with it. Oh, well…

Mario Nerd: Yeah, I read it. And yes, it's great.

Foxfawn: Yes. Poor Lucas.

Some guy named Blaze: I see…

The Black Okami: I see. That's nice… Well, maybe.

Chaos Paradox: I can tell.

Sonikah: That's okay, late reviews are fine.

Mobiusfan: Huh.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 23

* * *

><p>"Bubblebeam!" Penny shouted, her eyes snapping open, releasing a blast of bubbles up into Chammy's face.<p>

"My eyes!" CHammy exclaimed, her hands wiping her eyes frantically.

"Ice beam!" Penny shouted, releasing a blast of ice which flash froze the fighting moemon.

"See, I figured something out." Penny said, smiling. "You can't use your psychic powers in the middle of an attack, or you would have stopped the ice beam from before. Remember, you need full concentration!"

"Damn it…" Maylene said, frowning.

"Metal claw!" Penny exclaimed, charging at Chammy, shattering the ice and sending her flying through the air, knocking her unconscious.

"Return, Chammy…" Maylene said, frowning. "Alright, go, Mally!" Maylene tossed out a moeball, which a Machoke emerged from. She wore a grey shirt and black bloomers, with tan hair down to her shoulders and red eyes.

"Bubblebeam!" Penny shouted, releasing a blast of bubbles at the Machoke, who simply stood there, smirking.

"Dynamicpunch!" Mally shouted, punching the bubbles, causing them to shatter.

"What?" Penny asked, surprised.

"Your bubblebeams are like bubbles when faced with my fist." Mally said, smiling.

"Crap…" Penny said, stumbling, falling to the ground. "I'm running out of strength..."

"Dynamicpunch!" Mally shouted, hitting Penny in the stomach, sending her flying into the ground, creating a crater.

"Return…" Dawn said, frowning, returning Penny to her moeball. "Alright, Rena, it's your turn!"

Rena emerged from her moeball, glaring at Mally.

"You hurt one of my friends." Rena said, frowning. "I'm gonna take you down if it's the last thing I do."

"Well, you got that right." Mally said, smirking. "Fighting me might be the last thing you do."

"Thunderbolt!" Rena shouted, releasing a bolt of lightning at Mally.

"Thunderpunch!" Mally shouted, punching the lightning bolt, the two electric pulses dissipating each other.

"Damn it!" Rena said, frowning.

"Dynamicpunch!" Mally shouted, charging at Rena, her fist raised.

"Whoa!" Rena shouted, jumping out of the way, avoiding the powerful fist. "Thunderbolt!"

Rena struck Mally in the back with a bolt of lightning. However, she simply shrugged it off, and turned to Rena, smirking.

"Sorry girl, but I'm way to powerful to let something like that hurt me." Mally said, laughing. "Dynamicpunch!" Mally charged at Rena, her fist raised.

"Spark defense!" Rena said, creating a field of lightning around her body, a last means of protection.

"That won't do much against me!" Mally shouted, hitting Rena at full force, sending her flying across the field and into the ropes.

"Ugh, my head…" Rena said, standing up, holding her head, birds flying around it as she looked around cross-eyed.

"Damn it…" Mally said, frowning, the static electricity from the contact with spark causing her to be paralyzed, small sparks of lightning crackling around her fist.

"Shock wave…" Rena muttered, releasing a blast of lightning in a random direction, though the best she could do. The shockwave then turned and arced at Rena, who, being paralyzed, couldn't react on time and took it head on.

"Ouch, that did hurt a little…" Mally said, shaking her head to become focused.

"Mally!" Maylene shouted. "When you're paralyzed, electric attacks do more damage!"

"Seriously?" Mally asked, frowning. "Damn it… I guess I don't have any choice… Dynamicpunch!"

Mally charged at Rena, albeit slowly, and hit her head on with the attack, sending her flying again.

"Thanks." Rena said, landing on her feet, smiling. "You snapped me out of it, so now I can take you down."

"No you can't!" Mally shouted, charging at Rena.

"You're too slow." Rena said, frowning, stepping out of the way. "Thunderbolt."

Rena released a bolt of lightning into Mally, hitting her in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Mally!" Maylene shouted. "You can't give up! You have to keep fighting, right until the end!"

"Yes, mistress!" Mally said, standing up. "I'm not gonna give up here!"

"I admire your courage." Rena said, smirking. "However, that doesn't mean that you'll be able to win, does it?"

"Maybe not." Mally said, frowning. "But I'm still going to try my best for my mistress. You do the same thing, right?"

"…Yeah." Rena said, nodding. "It seems we aren't so different after all… But I'm still going to win."

"Dynamicpunch!" Mally shouted, charging at Rena, her fist raised.

"Thunderbolt!" Rena shouted, releasing a bolt of lightning. The lightning hit Mally's fist, releasing the electricity into her body like a lightning rod, knocking her unconscious.

"I'd like to fight you again sometime…" Mally said, losing consciousness.

"Sure." Rena said, smiling. "Let's fight again! I'll be waiting!"

"Return, Mally…" Maylene said, frowning. "Wow, I didn't expect you to defeat my Mally… But I still have an ace I got from a friend of my dads'!"

"An ace?" Dawn asked, surprised. "What is it?"

"Just watch." Maylene said, smiling. "She's my most powerful moemon, and she'll beat you easy!"

"Great, now I'm getting worried…" Dawn said, frowning. "Come on! Just send her out, already!"

"Alright…" Maylene said, smiling an evil expression. "Carry, come on out!"

Maylene tossed out a moeball, which a Lucario emerged from. She wore a yellow shirt with blue sleeves, and blue jeans. She wore black gloves, and she had blue hair down to her shoulders with black streaks, and calm and cool red eyes.

Excuse me for a moment.

Dear lord, I thank you for giving me the chance to create a moemon version of Lucario. She is one of the greatest humanized pokemon ever…

Okay, back to the story.

"Crap!" Dawn said, frowning. "That thing looks like it's really tough!"

"Oh, she is." Maylene said, smiling. "Just you wait, Dawn! You haven't seen anything!"

"Do you have to keep speaking dramatically?" Dawn asked, frowning. "That's really annoying…"

"Oh, sorry." Maylene said, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

><p>So, Lucario. Let's leave it at that.<p> 


	21. Chapter 24

Alright, here's the conclusion to the battle! Please review!

Chaos Paradox: Damn straight they are!

Mobiusfan: Yeah, they are good!

Foxfawn: Really? Sorry…

Some guy named Blaze: Yes, Lucario is awesome.

Sonikah: Yeah, they are cool.

The Black Okami: I'm… not sure…

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 24

* * *

><p>"You really look strong…" Rena said, frowning. "And I've already taken some massive damage… This could be a problem…"<p>

"You have no idea." Carry said, frowning.

"Thunderbolt!" Rena shouted, releasing a blast of lightning at the Lucario. Carry jumped to the side, avoiding the lightning.

"Metal claw." Carry said, her hand glowing with a white light. She charged at Rena and slashed at her, but Rena ducked under the hand and punched Carry in the stomach.

"That hurt a little…" Carry said, frowning. "So I suppose that counts as a scratch."

Carry brought her hand down onto Rena's shoulder blades with a chop, knocking her to the ground.

"Next?" Carry asked, turning around and walking away.

"Wait…" Rena said, struggling to stand up, panting. "I'm not… done yet…"

Yes, you are." Carry said, frowning. "I could take you down without even trying."

"That's what you think!" Rena exclaimed, charging at Carry. "Thunder!"

Rena charged up the greatest amount of energy she could muster into her hand. She clenched it into a fist and punched at the air, releasing a highly compressed blast of lightning through the air, aiming straight at Carry.

"To muster up this much power in the state you're in…" Carry said, frowning. "I must say, I'm impressed. If you were at full power, there's no telling how this would turn out. But unfortunately, I'm more powerful than you are."

Carry held out her hand, and a bone of aura formed in it. She placed one end of the bone against the mat, and stepped back. The lightning bolt struck the bone head on, the power transferring into the mat, distilling it.

"Bone rush." Carry said, grabbing the bone, leaping forwards. She hit the bone against Rena's head, knocking her unconscious.

"Mistress…" Rena gasped out. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright." Dawn said, smiling. "Now, it's time for my ace."

"Ace?" Maylene exclaimed, surprised.

"Yup!" Dawn said, nodding, smirking. "Alright Sakura, it's all on you!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Sakura emerged from, staring at Carry.

"Great…" Sakura said, frowning. "A powerful moemon… That sucks… to bad for me…"

"SHE'S your secret weapon?" Maylene said, frowning. "She doesn't seem very confident, I don't want to look like I'm bullying you or anything…"

"Actually, I'm kind of worried about her…" Dawn said, frowning. "I'm not sure how long she'll last…"

_But I checked my Moetch._ Dawn thought, frowning. _And it should happen soon enough…_

"Alright, I don't want to seem like a bully, but I have to win." Carry said, frowning. "Bone rush!"

"No, it's fine…" Sakura said, frowning. "There's no way I could win against you anyway…"

Carry hit Sakura in the stomach with the tip of the bone, knocking her backwards.

"Magical leaf…" Sakura said, frowning half-heartedly, tossing leaves into the air, shooting at Carry.

"Are you even trying?" Carry asked angrily, spinning the bone around. "This isn't fun at all!"

"Not really…" Sakura said, frowning. "There's no way I can win, so I really don't think I should be trying so hard…"

"Sakura, that's not true!" Dawn called.

"It isn't?" Sakura asked, turning to face Dawn. "But I'm so weak."

"You aren't weak!" Dawn exclaimed, frowning. "You just think you are for some reason! But if you actually try to win, I'm sure you could do it, no problem!"

"She's right." Carry said, nodding. "You are powerful, you just lack confidence. But I want to draw that power out of you. So we shall continue!"

Carry charged at Sakura, her bone at the ready.

"Alright, mistress…" Sakura said, smiling a little behind her hair. "If you believe in me this much… then the least I can do is believe in you… that I have some way to win…"

"Bone rush!" Carry shouted, thrusting her bone (good god, did I just write that?) at Sakura repeatedly.

"Petal dance!" Sakura shouted, creating a tornado of petals around her body, blocking the attack.

"There we go…" Carry said, smiling. "Drain punch!" Carry punched Sakura in the stomach, sending her flying through the air. Sakura crashed down onto the mat hard, and struggled to stand.

"Petal dance!" Sakura shouted, releasing a tornado of petals at Carry, who jumped to the side.

"Your attacks are too slow." Carry said. "And they aren't effective against me. You need to try harder than that."

"Alright, I'll try as hard as I can!" Sakura said, blushing a little, charging at Carry. "Petal dance!"

Carry dodged the tornado, and hit Sakura in the stomach with her bone, and continued her assault on Sakura's body, knocking her backwards.

"Damn it…" Sakura said, struggling to pick herself up.

"Sorry…" Carry said, frowning. "I expected you to be more powerful than that… But I guess I was wrong…"

Sakura looked blankly up at Carry, and then looked past her, up at the skylight as the sun reached it's apex.

"Time's up." Sakura said, smiling. "Rules change."

Sakura began glowing, emerging in her sunlight form.

"What?" Carry exclaimed, frowning.

"Solarbeam." Sakura said, appearing behind Carry, releasing a blast of sunlight from her hand, badly injuring her.

"Damn it!" Carry exclaimed, spinning around, but Sakura had disappeared once more, reappearing behind her. Sakura attacked Carry with another barrage of solarbeams, badly injuring her.

_How is she so fast all of a sudden?_ Carry thought, looking around rapidly.

"Solar beam!" Sakura said, smiling, holding her hand out, a blast of light hitting Carry from above, knocking her unconscious.

"Alright, I won!" Sakura said, smiling. "Sakura's always so amazing! Yeah! I'm awesome!"

"Wow…" Maylene said, smiling, walking up to Dawn. "I'm surprised you managed to pull that off… That's the first time Carry has lost…"

"Yeah, Sakura's really special…" Dawn said, blushing.

"Well, here's the badge!" Maylene said, handing Dawn the Cobble Badge. "And here's a gift between friends, TM 60: Drain Punch!"

"Thanks!" Dawn said, smiling. "You're such a good friend, Maylene!"

The two hugged for a while, Lucas still petrified at the thought of the two of them as friends.

* * *

><p>As are we all, Lucas. As are we all.<p> 


	22. Chapter 25

Alright, here's another chapter! Please review, guys!

Mwak4ever: You will be. You will be.

Chaos Paradox: Yes. Yes they will.

The Nooby: I don't know.

Some guy named Blaze: Yes, yes he will.

The Black Okami: Well, I just never thought about it.

Sonikah: They're like Joy and Jenny: THEY'RE ALL FUCKING CLONES! No, they aren't.

Mobiusfan: Well, maybe!

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 25

* * *

><p>"Alright, so where should we go now?" Dawn asked Lucas, frowning. The two stepped out of the moemon center, fully rested up.<p>

"I'm not sure…" Lucas said, frowning.

"I thought I'd find you here!" Maylene said, walking up to Lucas and Dawn, smiling. "I'm sorry, but if it's not too much trouble, can you do me one little favor?"

"What?" Dawn asked, smiling.

"I received a request from Looker of the International Police." Maylene said. "He told me that he wanted your help in infiltrating the Team Galactic warehouse in Veilstone."

"What?" Dawn exclaimed. "There's a warehouse in Veilstone?"

"Yeah…" Maylene said, gritting her teeth. "The nerve of those bastards, setting up a base in this city, MY city!"

"Alright, I'll help!" Dawn said, nodding. "I owe those Team Galactic guys one anyway."

"Great!" Maylene said, smiling. "All you need to do is find Looker!"

"Okay, got it." Dawn said, nodding. "…So where's Looker?"

"Seek and ye shall find!" A voice shouted, Looker jumping out from the bush that had snuck up on their conversation.

"AH!" Maylene and Dawn exclaimed, kicking Looker in the stomach, knocking him backwards, sending him skidding across the concrete.

"Ah, GOD that hurts!" Looker exclaimed, writhing in pain on the ground.

"Whoa, you scared me for a second." Dawn said, frowning. "Anyways, you're Looker, right?"

"Yes!" Looker said, nodding. "And I heard everything! You're going to join me, yes?"

"Fine…" Dawn said, frowning. "Alright, show us the way…"

Looker led the two of them down the concrete streets, Maylene waving after them. Looker stopped at an empty warehouse, which looked exactly the same as all the other warehouses. They entered the warehouse, which looked the same inside as well.

"Anything different about this place?" Looker asked, frowning.

"Yes…" Dawn said, her eyes glazing over. She slowly walked towards the wall, her body glowing with a blue aura. She placed her hand against the wall, and then fell through the wall.

_It's as I thought…_ Looker thought, staring at the wall Dawn had just walked through. _Due to her connection with the key, she can seek the truths in things… find flaws in reality… things that shouldn't be there, but are… it seems she as well deserves further study…_

"Whoa, I must be seeing things!" Lucas said, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. When he looked up, the wall was gone, replaced by a long corridor. "Oh, I must have just imagined Dawn walking through the wall. That gave me a fright."

"Alright, let's go." Looker said, running down the hallway after Dawn, who was walking away.

Lucas and Looker headed after her, and she stopped at a room, staring at the doorway.

"Allow me." Looker said, stepping around the stoic Dawn, sliding a key card down the slot, the door rumbling open.

"Let's see what's inside, shall we?" Looker asked, walking through the doorway. Lucas followed after him, while Dawn simply stood there.

"Dawn, are you coming?" Lucas asked, turning to face Dawn, who stood there silently.

The focus returned to her eyes, and Dawn blinked.

"What-? How-?" Dawn asked, looking around, surprised. "Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming…"

Looker stopped after entering the room, looking around.

"A laboratory, huh?" Looker said, frowning.

"So what's in here?" Dawn asked, frowning. "And why are we here?"

"Don't ask me." Looker said, frowning. "It was your decision to come here."

"Me?" Dawn asked, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, he's right." Lucas said, nodding. "But I don't understand why you came here, though…"

"Me neither…" Dawn said, shaking her head. "Why would I stop here of all places…?"

"I'm not sure…" Looker said, flipping through some reports. "But maybe you were drawn here somehow… like there was something here you need to find…"

"Like what?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure…" Looker said, tossing the reports onto the desk, looking around the dark room. "Something like this, I believe."

Looker held up a sheet of paper, and scanned it slowly.

"I was right…" Looker said, frowning. "According to this report, Team Galactic has discovered the location of something called the key, whatever that is."

"I know." Dawn said, frowning. "A man I met told me that the key is a form of energy that has the power to cross time and space."

"Well, according to this document, the key has shed its' original form." Looker said, frowning. "It's original form was that of a moemon, one of immense power."

"A moemon?" Dawn asked, surprised. "That's the key?"

"Yes." Looker said. "A moemon legend to live far away from people.

"So we need to find this moemon?" Dawn asked.

"Yes." Looker said. "But it won't be that easy."

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"According to these documents, she has fallen into a deep, dormant sleep, temporarily sacrificing all of her power. She's no different now than any other human."

"So let me get this straight." Lucas said, frowning. "Some uber-moemon has the power to span time and space, and has amazing power, and now she's just the same as any other human?"

"Yeah." Looker said, nodding.

"Who lives somewhere on this planet." Lucas clarified.

"Yes." Looker said, nodding.

"WITH SIX BILLION OTHER PEOPLE?" Lucas asked.

"Right!" Looker said, smiling.

"Wait…" Dawn said, frowning. "That person from before… who told me about the key… he said that the key was connected to my sister…"

"So your older sister… she knows who the key is?" Looker asked, frowning.

"She might." Dawn said. "I'm certain that she's met the key before, but she might not know."

"This man…" Looker said. "Did he wear leather, with a black hat, and green hair?"

"Yeah, he did!" Dawn said, nodding. "Why, do you know him?"

"I know what he is." Looker said. "He's like the key, something that's not human, only in the form of one. He used to be something else, but he was created into the form he is today… what he really is… I don't know."

"Alright, we really need to be going…" Dawn said, frowning. "C'mon, Lucas."

"Oh, Dawn, one more thing." Looker said.

"What?" Dawn asked, looking over her shoulder.

"If you find any new information on that man or the key, then I want you to give it to me as soon as possible, alright?" Looker asked.

"Alright." Dawn said, nodding, taking the scrawl of paper with Lookers' number on it.

After Dawn and Lucas left the warehouse, Looker smiled, changing form. His duster became black leather, and his suit transformed into leather pants and a black shirt, his black hair turning green and growing out, a cap appearing on his head.

"So now it's in place…" The man said, frowning. "Dawny, you will find the key for me… in the end, you're just another pawn of my master…"

_I'm something that used to be something else, but was created into the form I am today? _He thought, frowning. _It's a little more complicated than that…_

* * *

><p>So, the plot get even more convoluted! Review!<p> 


	23. Chapter 26

Alright, here's another chapter, though I'm upset I didn't get many reviews. Can you guys please review?

The Black Okami: Sorry. You can choose to stop reading if you like, though I wish you wouldn't.

Mobiusfan: Yes, they dance like puppets in his hands…

Chaos Paradox: Yeah, but he won't.

Mario Nerd: Yes, it's fun. Especially when playing with people… kufufu…

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 26

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's head out to Pastoria City!" Dawn said, smiling. "That'll be fun!"<p>

"Seriously, that's the only reason?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"No…" Dawn said, frowning. "But there's something about Veilstone I just don't like…"

Dawn and Lucas headed down the street towards Pastoria. Pastoria was a long ways away, so first they made sure to get nice and stocked up on potions and other stuff.

"Hey, let's go!" Dawn said, charging down the street, and entered Route 214.

"Wow, this place is pretty torn up…" Lucas said, looking around the route as they walked through.

"Yeah, like some sort of monstrous power came through here and tore it up, destroying all life…" Dawn said, frowning. (Heh… just a little theory of mine… Because it connects to Sendoff Spring, where Giratina lives, I assume Giratina fought intensely and destroyed everything around it to prevent getting sealed away in the other world)

"So there's really nothing here?" Lucas asked, looking around, frowning. "What a strange place…"

"No…" Dawn said, her eyes glazing over. "I can feel it… it's here…"

Dawn slowly walked towards the forest on the left side of the route, and continued walking. However, instead of walking past the trees, she walked right through them.

"Wh-what?" Lucas exclaimed, surprised. Suddenly, he noticed the trees disappear, revealing a pathway.

Dawn walked down the pathway, walking right through the mist of the forest without even flinching.

"Hey, Dawn, wait up!" Lucas shouted, charging after Dawn. However, he crashed into a tree, instead.

"What the hell is up with this creepy forest?" Lucas exclaimed, cupping his hand over his nose.

"This forest…" Cynthia said, staring up at the mysterious forest. "The illusion over it shouldn't have dropped this early…"

"If someone saw through the illusion and entered, that'll be bad…" Cynthia said, frowning. "This forest has a security network of mist, which will cause any to enter to be hopelessly lost."

But if someone could somehow manage to make their way through the forest… Cynthia thought, a concerned expression crossing over her face. That would be unbelievably worse…

"It's here…" Dawn said, stepping out of the ring of mist around the clearing. There was a small lake in the clearing, with a dock on it. The lake seemed to be emanating a venomous aura. Dawn, without even flinching, slowly walked through the clearing, nearing the dot.

"Yes…" A demonic voice echoed, like something from the underworld. "Come to me…"

Dawn, with her blank eyes, slowly walked towards the dock.

"…Y…es…" Dawn said, nearing the dock. Dawn stepped onto the wooden dock, staring at the lake before her. Suddenly, the end of the deck began glowing with an evil energy. A black and violet portal appeared on the end of the dock, pulsing in anticipation.

"Now, set me free!" The creature on the other side of the portal bellowed.

"Yes…" Dawn said, walking down the dock, holding her hand out to pull the creature out of the portal. "I will… obey…"

As she was about to step through the portal, she felt someone grab onto her arm, stopping her. Dawn turned around, to see Lucia standing there, smiling.

"Looks like I got here on time!" Lucia said, smiling.

"Lucia?" Dawn said, surprised, her eyes returning to normal. "What are you doing here?"

"Good thing I copied Lucia's form when I had the chance." "Lucia" said, smiling. Her clothes shifted into a familiar leather coat, her hair going from white to green. "Otherwise, the shock of my presence might not have been able to stop you in time."

"You!" Dawn exclaimed, frowning. "Why are you here?"

"I think a better question is why are YOU here?" The man asked, frowning. "It's not nearly time for you to reach this place."

"What?" Dawn asked, turning back to see the portal, with a dark and ominous figure behind it. The creatures' eyes began glowing a bright red, and it growled at Dawn in frustration, struggling to break free from the barrier over the portal. However, she couldn't move past it and attack the two.

"Don't worry." The man said, smiling, hugging Dawn against his body. "She can't do anything to us."

The creature behind the portal growled in frustration, looking angry but at the same time powerless.

"Although, we should probably get back." The man said, frowning. "Unfortunately, only that things' main body is restricted by the portal, which is why she was sealed away here.

"Grah!" The creature shouted, the man holding onto Dawn and jumping an unnatural distance for a human, landing on the ground in front of the dock, the creature in the portal too far away to do any damage.

Suddenly, six… _things_ emerged from the portal. They were like tendrils of dark energy, glowing with a black energy. The ends had red tips, and they shot out at Dawn and the man. However, as soon as the tendrils reached the bank of the shore, they recoiled back, unable to pass.

"Seems like as long as we aren't near the lake, there's nothing you can do." The man said, smirking. "You're nothing more than a criminal sealed in a jail cell."

The creatures' frustrated growls ceased, and instead, in a voice like death, uttered out words.

"You, who serve god…" The voice rasped. "You may mock me now, but eventually I will free myself."

"Eventually." The man said, putting his arm around Dawns' shoulder, leading her out of the clearing. "But not today."

"Why did you save me back there?" Dawn asked as the man led her back out of the forest.

"Because I'm a good person!" The man said, smiling.

"**Why did you save me back there?"** Dawn asked, glaring at the man.

"Well, I don't want your sister to be sad." The man said. "She's important to me."

"Yeah." Dawn said, frowning, stepping out of the forest. "You don't want your tool to become upset, right?"

"Think so?" The man asked, a sad expression on his face. "You don't think very highly of me, do you?"

Before Dawn had a chance to answer, the illusion rearranged itself to look like a forest again, the man cut off by the trees.

And in the midst of this, the absence of Lucas is forgotten.

* * *

><p>So, how was this chapter? I hope it wasn't as complicated as the last one.<p> 


	24. Chapter 27

Here's another chapter! Please review!

Foxfawn: Yes. Yes it is.

Sonikah: Kufufu… No.

Some guy named Blaze: Okay… Lucas is a main character.

Mwak4ever: Sorry is confusing, but don't worry, Giratina isn't a bad guy (or gal, as the case would be)

Chaos Paradox: Maybe, yeah.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 27

* * *

><p>"What's taking that bastard Lucas so long?" Dawn asked no one in particular, frowning. She was tapping her foot in an irritated manner, waiting for her servant to come back.<p>

"H-hey, Dawn!" Cynthia said, cupping her hand over her nose. "Wh-what a surprise to see you here in the middle of nowhere!"

"Hi, Cynthia!" Dawn said, smiling.

_Adorable!_ Cynthia thought, her nosebleed shooting her into the air.

Cynthia hit the ground hard, staring up at the sky. "How beautiful…"

"Hey, Cynthia, are you alright?" Dawn asked, looking over Cynthia with concern on her face.

"An angel…" Cynthia said, smiling, staring up at Dawn, sunlight casting a glow over her features. "A beautiful angel has come to take me into heaven…"

"No, you're going to hell." Dawn said, frowning.

"Oh…" Cynthia said, frowning. Her frown soon turned into another smile. "A beautiful succubus has come to drag me to a sin hole of debauchery…"

"Some people are just unable to be helped." Dawn said, shaking her head. "Lady, you've really got some issues."

"Ding dong~!" A voice rang out, as the man from earlier walked up to the two young ladies.

"You again?" Dawn sighed, turning around to face the green haired man, frowning.

"Hey, is that any way to speak to me?" He asked, frowning. "I come baring gifts!"

"Like what?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Well, this guy, for starters!" He said, smirking, holding Lucas, who was hanging off of his shoulder, up.

"Lucas?" Dawn asked, surprised. "Where'd you find him?"

"Well, he was wondering around the forest, following after you, I'd presume." The man said, smiling. "He accidently knocked himself unconscious on a rock, where he probably would have died. So, you should take good care of him."

"Yeah, I already know how pathetic he is." Dawn said, laughing. "Anyways, I'm not gonna thank you."

"Seriously?" The man asked, frowning. "Why not?"

"Because you're a shady character." Dawn said, frowning. "I don't trust anything you say."

"Yeah, you're totally a shady character." Cynthia said, sitting up, frowning.

"Why can't you be more like Looker from the International Police?" Dawn asked, frowning. "Now that's an interesting person! I could totally trust him!"

"I see." The man said, smirking. "I'm pretty sure that won't do any good."

(He and Looker are the same person)

"Well, you never know." Dawn said, frowning. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go to Pastoria, so could you please leave?"

"I'm gone." The man said, smirking, backing up. He disappeared into the woods without another word, the smirk still present on his face.

"Um, so, Dawn, I couldn't help but here that you wanted to go to Pastoria?" Cynthia asked, scratching her head, blushing.

"…Yeah…" Dawn said, frowning, backing up a little, away from Cynthia.

"Well, if you want, I could show you the way…" Cynthia said, smiling.

"No thanks." Dawn said, carrying Lucas, and running away from the pedophile woman at top speed.

After she was certain that she was a far enough distance away from Cynthia, Dawn set Lucas down on the ground.

"Alright, now how do I wake him up…?" Dawn asked, frowning. After thinking it over for a while, Dawn came up with a simple solution.

"WAKE UP LUCAS!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs, delivering a powerful kick to his stomach.

"GAH!" Lucas exclaimed, sitting up, holding his stomach in pain. "DO you have any idea how much that hurt?"

"Not nearly as much as it'll start hurting if you don't get walking in the next few seconds." Dawn said, frowning, cracking her knuckles.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Lucas said, managing to sit up, panting. "Please, just no more kicking, please…"

"No promises." Dawn said, frowning. "I might kick you if you aren't going fast enough."

At this coaxing, Lucas, holding his stomach, managed to partially limp over a few steps, and soon enough they were heading off to Pastoria City, Dawn humming a happy little tune.

"Dawn, pain…" Lucas sobbed, clutching his stomach. Dawn spun around and glared coldly at him, frowning.

"N-never mind, the pain's fading…" Lucas said, smiling shakily, his face going white in terror.

"That's what I thought." Dawn said, nodding, turning around to continue her walk.

Soon enough, the two arrived at a large resort. The streets were paved and the grass was well groomed, with large white houses dotting the hillside, a pool in front of each one.

"Whoa, this place is amazing!" Dawn said, surprised. "I mean, this is just… wow."

"Yeah, it certainly is!" Lucas said, nodding.

"This is Pastoria, huh?" Dawn asked, her momentary awe fading, replaced by her surprise at how clean it was. "This is a nice place. I wonder why more people don't come here…"

"Oh, wait, I remember reading about this place…" Lucas said, reaching for his bag. He pulled a guidebook out and began flipping through it, looking for the correct page.

"So, what did you find?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"I'm still looking." Lucas answered.

"Well look faster." Was Dawn response to that, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ah, hear it is!" Lucas said, smiling. "Sorry, but this isn't Pastoria."

"It isn't?" Dawn asked, frowning. "Then where are we?"

"According to the guide, this is the resort known as the Hotel Grand Lake, home of the Seven Stars Restaurant." Lucas said. "So basically it's one big resort."

"…I thought restaurants could only have five stars." Dawn said, frowning.

"They can." Lucas said, nodding in agreement. "These guys are just trying to toot their own horn."

"Well, nothing to see here except boring rich people…" Dawn yawned. "Let's head out to Pastoria City." Dawn and Lucas continued their long walk, Dawn gaining experience from defeating trainers, until soon enough they reached the gates of Pastoria City.

"Alright, it took a while, but we finally made it." Dawn said, smiling. "Let's go."

Dawn and Lucas stepped past the gate, and walked into the large city.

* * *

><p>So, what awaits for our heroes in Pastoria? Only I know…<p> 


	25. Chapter 28

Alright, new chapter, with the group in Pastoria!

Sonikah: He's just that pathetic.

Mwak4ever: Okay… 1. DEFINITELY. 2. Again, DEFINITELY. 3. NEVER said that. 4. Probably won't. 5. I thought he couldn't be trusted.

Some guy named Blaze: Yes, yes, and FUCKING YES! But no.

The Black Okami: Glad to have you back. Don't worry, this story isn't NEARLY as confusing as I could make it.

007 dragon: Yes, but it might not be.

Foxfawn: Thank you thank you.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 28

* * *

><p>"So, this Pastoria, huh?" Dawn said, looking around Pastoria. "Well, this place is pretty good. But compared to the hotel and resort, it seems kind of… muddy."<p>

Dawn was right. Pastoria City, compared to the clean and pristine resort and hotel, was basically a dump. It was surrounded by swampland and trees, and wild moemon roamed around unattended. The buildings were shoddy, and everything was muddy and wet, with weeds and soaked grass.

"You're right, this place is pretty gross…" Lucas said, looking around, frowning. "I can't believe someone thought it was a good idea to build a town in a swamp."

"That's right!" A voice shouted. Lucas and Dawn turned to face the owner of that voice, and saw the large man standing there.

"Building the town on the swamp was my idea, and what a brilliant idea it was, too!" The man said, laughing. He wore a pair of blue pants, and had a strange mask over his face, which wasn't enough to conceal his balding head. "Don't you think?"

"No, I think it was pretty stupid." Dawn said, frowning. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Ahahaha!" The man laughed. "To each his own, then!"

"Again, who are you?" Dawn asked, gritting her teeth in frustration.

"Ahahaha!" The man laughed. "I'm Crasher Wake, the gym leader in these parts! My moemons' spirits and I can't be crushed! Who ha!"

"Alright, you're the gym leader?" Dawn asked, frowning. "Alright, I'm ready for you! Let's battle!"

"Ha! Alright, kid, let's head to my gym, okay?" Crasher Wake said, laughing. He lead the two of them to his gym, which was a large rectangular building located atop a swamp.

"Your gym is built on a swamp?" Dawn said. "That has got to be the stupidest thing ever."

"Ahahaha! They said it was daft to build a gym on the swamp, but I built it all the same!" Crasher Wake said, laughing. "Just to show 'em! And guess what happened?"

"It sank into the swamp?" Dawn guessed.

"What?" Wake asked, frowning. "No, it became one of the best gyms in sinnoh, why would you think it would sink into the swamp?"

"Never mind…" Dawn said, face palming. "That what I get for watching Monty Python to much… Anyways, I'm ready for my battle!"

"Are you?" Wake asked, smirking. "We shall see girl, we shall see."

The three stepped into the gym, where they were surprised to see Barry there.

"Crasher Wake, I challenge you to a gym battle!" Barry exclaimed, frowning.

"Whoa, it's Barry!" Dawn said, surprised.

"Dawn!" Barry exclaimed. "You're here too? Did you come to watch me totally beat this guy?"

"No, I came here to battle him myself." Dawn said, smiling. "But now that you're here, I'll be happy to watch you lose."

"Yeah, well I'm gonna win, so just you watch!" Barry shouted, scowling. "Alright, let's do this!"

"Okay, kid." Wake said, walking around the gym. The interior of the gym was strange. The battlefield was nothing more than chunks of debris scattered over an enormous empty blue tiled pool, with several large standing platforms.

Wake stood on the other side of the field, and gave Barry the thumbs up.

"Alright kiddo, let's see what you got!" Wake exclaimed, letting loose a hearty laugh. "I'll go first! Come on out, Levia!"

Wake tossed out a moeball, which a Gyarados emerged from, growling in an intimidating manner. She wore a long blue and yellow dress, and had long blue hair flowing down her back, held back by a blue crown, and angry red eyes

"Whoa, that thing's freaky!" Barry exclaimed. "But we can beat it! Go, Hera!"

Barry tossed out a moeball which his Heracross emerged from, glaring at the water/flying moemon.

"Well kid, I didn't expect you to use a bug/fighting moemon against my Levia!" Wake said, laughing. "Well, let's see what she's got!"

"Alright, Hera, let's see how our training pays off!" Barry exclaimed. "Use horn attack!"

Hera charged at the dragon-like moemon, hitting her head on with her horn.

"Hyper beam!" Wake ordered.

"Hera, use bide!" Barry shouted at the last minute, Hera focusing her energy. Levia released a concentrated blast of energy out of her mouth, hitting Hera at full force, sending her flying through the air, hitting the wall at full force, causing an enormous indent.

"Hera, you alright?" Barry shouted.

"Yeah…" Hera said, jumping to the ground, flying into the air. "Master, that focus band you gave me came in handy!"

"Barry actually was smart enough to equip an item to his moemon?" Dawn asked, with more than a little surprise in her voice. "Maybe he's not as pathetic as I thought."

"Yes!" Barry said, throwing his arms up into the air in victory. "Dawn complimented me! Come on Hera, we can do anything now!"

"Well, if your moemon is holding the focus band, then that means she's almost fainted." Wake said, smiling. "So what are you going to do now, kiddo?"

"You wanna see?" Barry asked, smiling. "I'll show you the full power of our training! Hera, release you energy!"

Hera began glowing with a white light, her body charging with immense energy. She shot at Levia at top speed, hitting her head on. The energy that Hera had charged up into her body was concentrated into an almost blinding light, and hit Levia at full force, causing massive damage to her body and sending her flying through the air, hitting the wall with a massive amount of power, knocking her unconscious.

Whoa… Dawn thought, her mouth open a little in shock. Is this really the same weak Barry I remember?

* * *

><p>So, Barry's improved a little! But will he manage to pull out a win?<p> 


	26. Chapter 29

Alright, here's the continuation of Barry's battle against Crasher Wake. Will he win? Lose?

Sonikah: He's easier to kill than that.

Some guy named Blaze: Well, then he'll hide in a wooden bunny.

007 dragon: No, follows Platinum. All my stories either follow the remakes or the third one.

The Black Okami: Don't worry, I want him to lose just as much as you do.

Mobiusfan: Yeah. But she still won't go out with him.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 29

* * *

><p>"Alright, great job, Hera!" Barry said, smiling. "You were awesome!"<p>

"Thank you, master!" Hera said, smiling.

"Alright, let's clean up the rest of his moemon just like that!" Barry said.

"Well, that was pretty good, kiddo!" Crasher Wake said, laughing, returning his Gyarados. "You actually defeated my Levia! But that's all you're gonna get! Vui, go!"

Crasher Wake tossed out a moeball, which a Floatzel emerged from. She wore an orange and tan dress, with a yellow towel around her neck. She had orange hair with tan tips down her back tied in two long ponytails, with bright red eyes.

"Alright Hera, we can take her down!" Barry said, smiling.

"Think so?" Wake asked, smiling, pressing a button on the control panel beside him. The gutters on the sides of the pool released blasts of water into it, lifting the rafts and debris up, filling the pool to the top.

"Whoa…" Barry said, looking around, surprised. "That was amazing!"

"Alright, Vui, go!" Wake ordered. Vui jumped into the water and shot forwards at and amazing speed, diving deep.

"Hera, you see her?" Barry asked, looking around just like his moemon, searching past the debris in the water for some sign of the water moemon.

"Aqua jet!" Wake ordered. Vui shot out of the water from beneath Hera, her body cloaked in a veil of water. She slammed into Hera at full force and jumped off of her body in midair, Hera hitting the wall as Vui landed safely in the water.

"Hera, are you alright?" Barry exclaimed.

_She had one health point left, dumbass._ Dawn thought, sweat dropping. _What do you think?_

"Return." Barry said, returning Hera to her moeball. "Alright, I'll need your eyes on this one! Come one out, Kuru!"

Barry tossed out a moeball, which his Staravia emerged from, flying into the air.

"Good choice, kiddo!" Wake said, laughing. "Bird moemon have great eyesight, it helps them hunt for fish underwater!"

"I know!" Barry said. "And that's why Kuru'll easily hunt down your little otter!"

"But don't think it'll be that easy!" Wake said, laughing. "Because it won't!"

"Oh yeah?" Barry asked, smiling. "Kuru, use whirlwind!"

Kuru began flapping her wings at a high speed, creating a tornado on the surface of the water.

"That thing'll never reach Vui as deep as she is!" Wake exclaimed, laughing heartily.

"Maybe not!" Barry said, smirking. "But I don't intend it to!"

"What?" Wake exclaimed, surprised. The whirlwind, moving at top speed, began sucking the water out of the pool. As the level of the pool slowly began draining and the debris began setting towards the bottom, Vui found herself running out of water to hid beneath.

"You used whirlwind to drain my pool?" Wake exclaimed, surprised.

"You got it!" Barry said, smiling. "Kuru, use aerial ace!"

Kuru shot at Vui at top speed, air streaming behind her.

"Ah!" Vui exclaimed, holding her hands up in defense as Kuru cut into Vui with her wings.

"Thought I'd panic?" Vui asked, smirking. "Ice fang!" Vui bit down on Kuru's wing, charging it with icy energy, Kuru's wing freezing solid.

At this point, Kuru's whirlwind had begun to fade out, and the water fell back into the pool again. Vui was lifted up by sitting on one of the rafts, while Kuru was enveloped by the pools' water.

"Kuru!" Barry exclaimed, running over to the edge of the pool.

"Vui, go." Wake ordered. Vui jumped into the water and swam down, appearing a few moments later with an unconscious Kuru, placing her on one of the stone pedestals.

"It's okay, she's alive." Vui called.

"Good…" Barry said, sighing in relief. "For a second, I thought…"

"You're a good kid, even if you are a bit rash." Wake said. "You really care for your moemon. I wish more trainers were like you."

"Sorry, but I'm one of a kind." Barry said, smiling, returning Kuru to her moeball.

'_Ain't that the truth…_ Dawn thought, sweat dropping.

_Thank god…_ Lucas thought, sweat dropping.

_I don't know what would happen if there were two of him…_ Were the simultaneous thoughts of the two.

"Alright, you've seen my Vui in action." Wake said. "Are you sure you want to continue?"

"Always!" Barry said, reaching for his moeball. "Never give up, that's my motto!"

"I thought it was 'shower once a month'?" Dawn shouted.

"Alright, Nae, go!" Barry shouted, ignoring Dawn, tossing out a moeball, which Nae, now a Torterra, emerged from. She leapt from the trainer platform, and landed on one of the pedestals in the middle of the pool.

"Whoa…" Dawn said, opening her mouth in shock. "How did he evolve his moemon so fast?"

Nae wore a long brown dress that reached her feet, with a dark green blouse over it, the sides reaching to her thighs, with silver lining. She had brown eyes, and had long green hair down her back with silver tips and brown highlights.

"Alright, Nae, use razor leaf!" Barry ordered. Nae released a blast of leaves at Vui, but she jumped into the water to avoid them.

"Nae, she's probably going to be circling around you, waiting for an opportunity to strike!" Barry ordered. "Just sit there."

Nae obeyed orders, kneeling on one leg, closing her eyes, waiting for the Floatzel to attack.

"Aqua jet!" Vui shouted, shooting out of the water, heading straight for Nae.

Nae spun around, her hand imbued with green energy.

"Wood hammer." Nae said, frowning. Her closed fist struck the side of Vui's head, sending her flying into the ocean.

"Nae, why'd you use that attack?" Barry demanded. "Wood hammers' recoil is too much for you to take right now!"

"I know that…" Nae said, coughing. "But against an opponent like this, I can't waist time with weak moves. I have to go for the kill."

_Go for the kill is right!_ Vui thought, clutching the side of her head underwater, staring at the green moemon. _That hurt like hell!_

"Alright, I'm gonna finish this off in one fell swoop!" Vui shouted, jumping out of the water. She shot down into the pool, swimming as deep down as she could get. "Aqua jet!"

Vui shot out, increasing her power as she swam, leaping straight at Nae.

"Wood hammer!" Nae exclaimed, hitting Vui at the tip of the aqua jet with her fist.

* * *

><p>And I'm going to end it there. Wait until tomorrow to see who wins, sorry.<p> 


	27. Chapter 30

Alright, here's the final chapter of Barry's battle! Please review!

Sonikah: We all are.

The Black Okami: Sorry.

Some guy named Blaze: This is true.

007 dragon: Probably remakes of Ruby, Sapphire, and Hoenn.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 30

* * *

><p>The impact of the two moemon created a shockwave of energy, which blasted the water in the pool all over the place. When the water finally became relatively still again, the group saw Nae and Vui standing still, staring at each other, panting.<p>

"Ugh…" Nae said, shaking a little. Suddenly, she collapsed to the ground and began coughing up blood, before succumbing.

"Nae!" Barry exclaimed, returning Nae to her moeball, and then releasing her next to him.

Nae lay unmoving on the bright blue tile, not even breathing. Dawn and Lucas ran up to the two, Dawn kneeling beside Nae.

"Don't worry…" Dawn said, frowning. "She's still alive. Moemon can't die because of their own attacks, no matter how powerful the recoil damage might be."

"Oh, thank god…" Barry said, sighing in relief. "Do you have any idea how stressed I've been? I mean, this is the second time I thought one of my moemon was going to die…"

"We'd better get her to the moemon center, though." Dawn said, frowning.

"Is your Torterra alright?" Crasher Wake asked, running up to Barry.

"Yeah, she's alright." Barry said, nodding. "I was scared for a minute there, but she'll be fine."

"Yeah, but we should probably get her to a moemon center." Dawn said, returning Nae to her moeball and handing it to Barry. After Barry ran out, Dawn turned to Crasher Wake.

"I'll be back soon enough to battle you." Dawn said, frowning. "But I need to do some training first."

"Come back any time." Crasher Wake said, smirking. "Vui and I will be waiting for your challenge!"

Dawn and Lucas headed out of the gym and walked over to Barry, who was heading over to the moemon center, and tagged along with him.

After Barry left his moemon with Nurse Joy, he came back to the table that the other two were sitting at, and sat next to them.

"So, Dawn, what did you want to talk to me about, anyway?" Barry asked, frowning. "I mean, you never even talk to me normally."

"Barry, I spent most of your battle observing Crasher Wake's strategies and battle tactics, so I could use them to defeat him myself. So you were basically a decoy or test dummy." Dawn said. "Just thought I should let you know."

"So basically, you let me battle him first, and then you use what you learned from my battle during your battle against him?" Barry asked, frowning.

"…Basically, yes." Dawn said, nodding.

"…Gee, thanks." Barry said, hitting his forehead against the table. "Is that it? If it is, could you please leave me alone?"

"Well, I would, in fact, I'd love to leave and hopefully never run into you again." Dawn said in her monotone voice. "Unfortunately, I have something I want to ask you."

"Alright, tell me what it is so I can cry in peace…" Barry sighed, raising his head up a little.

"How did you get so strong?" Dawn asked, staring at Barry, frowning. "I mean, last time I saw you, you were incredibly weak! Now, you're so strong I can't even believe it!"

"What, jealous?" Barry asked, smirking.

"Not at all." Dawn said, her expression remaining stoic. "After all, I'm a better trainer than you. You might be a little bit more powerful, but I'm still the stronger of the two of us."

"You know Dawn, your words sting a lot more than any blade could…" Barry said, sighing. "But I'll tell you anyways."

Barry looked up at Dawn, to see her holding a notebook, listening intently.

"Could you stop that?" Barry asked, an irritation mark appearing on his head. "Take me seriously, please."

"Alright…" Dawn sighed. "So, you were going to tell me how you got strong, right? So start talking. What do you know?"

"Alright, I'll tell you everything." Barry said. "You see, I met a really strong trainer. And I mean REALLY STRONG."

"Really?" Dawn asked, frowning. "Are you sure you're not just weak?"

"Can we keep the snide remarks to a minimum?" Barry asked, frowning.

"No promises." Dawn smirked. "Anyways, keep talking."

"Alright…" Barry sighed. "See, I'm not weak. The trainer had incredibly strong moemon. I couldn't even land a single hit."

"Huh." Dawn said, surprised. "I want to meet a trainer like that!"

"Well, you know, the trainer wore leather clothes." Barry said. "A lot of leather."

"Leather?" Dawn asked, her voice cracking a little. "What do you mean by that? Wearing what kind of leather?"

"A leather duster, I think." Barry said. "I mean, why would someone want to wear something like that?"

"You don't think…" Lucas said, staring at Dawn, frowning worriedly.

"Probably, yeah." Dawn said, nodding. "That's the only person it could be."

"And not only that, she was a girl!" Barry exclaimed, upset. "I mean, I actually lost to a GIRL!"

Barry turned to Dawn, only to see Dawn and Lucas falling on the ground in surprise.

"Um, guys, are you alright?" Barry asked, looking over the table.

"Yeah…" Dawn said, picking herself up, helping Lucas to his feet as well. The two sat down on their seats again, and listened to the rest of his story of loss against the woman.

"Alright, so what was that about being defeated?" Dawn asked eagerly, her eyes shining.

"…Could you not ask like that?" Barry asked. "I lost, what more do you need? I lost, and because I was so upset about losing to a girl, I decided that I would train to become stronger, and become stronger I did!"

"…But you're still weaker than me." Dawn said, smirking. "Anyways, thanks for the info and for letting me use you, but I've gotta be going."

"Where are we going now?" Lucas asked, sighing.

"Where else?" Dawn asked, smirking. "We're going to go back to the gym and get me a badge, of course!"

* * *

><p>So, Dawn will now challenge Crasher Wake! Will she do better than Barry? Is it possible to do worse?<p> 


	28. Chapter 31

Alright, here's Dawn's battle against Crasher Wake! Will she manage to win, or will she end up losing, like Barry did? Who knows? (Well, me) Review!

Mobiusfan: Never.

Sonikah: Yes. Yes they do.

The Black Okami: I agree with every point you just made.

Some guy named Blaze: I really have no idea.

007 dragon: Well, she didn't think there would be another person in a leather duster.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 31

* * *

><p>"Ahahaha!" Crasher Wake exclaimed, laughing. "You're here to battle me? Alright, this should be fun! I hope you'll do better than your friend!"<p>

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Dawn said, standing in the trainers' box. "I'll take you down, easily."

"Hah!" Crasher Wake laughed. "I like your determination, girl! That shows me you've got Spirit! Let's do this! Levia, go!"

Crasher Wake tossed out a moeball, which Levia emerged from, glaring at Dawn angrily.

"Alright, Rena, go!" Dawn exclaimed, tossing out a moeball, which Rena emerged from.

"Used me again, huh?" Rena asked, smirking. "Alright, you weird, sea serpent, kind of… dragon type thing, let's battle, okay?"

"Wait a second!" Levia shouted.

"Um, excuse me?" Rena asked, frowning. "We're supposed to be battling now, right?"

"You!" Levia said, pointing at Dawn, frowning. "You were there watching my last battle, right?"

"What?" Dawn asked, surprised. "Well, yeah, I guess I was."

"Damn it!" Levia exclaimed. "I'm so pissed! How the hell could I lose to a weak little bug moemon?"

"Um, are we fighting?" Rena asked, tapping her foot on the pillar impatiently.

"You know what?" Levia exclaimed, turning to face Rena. "I'm just gonna take my frustrations out on you, and take you down!"

"Think so?" Rena asked, smirking. "Thunderbolt!" Rena released a blast of lightning at the Gyarados, but Levia jumped into the empty pool.

Crasher Wake pressed his button, and the water in the pool began to rise, Levia landing in it safely, hiding amongst the debris.

"Well, then I'll just attack the pool." Rena said, smirking. "Thunderbolt!" Rena held her hand out, electricity charging in the palm of her hand.

"Twister!" Levia shouted, a massive typhoon emerging from the center of the pool, drawing the water up. The typhoon of water and debris shot towards Rena, who jumped off the pillar to avoid it. However, the currents and waves of the wind pulled her into the center of the twister, which settled down, leaving Rena and Levia in the water.

"SO, you're still going to fire that thunderbolt?" Levia asked, smirking. "You do that, we both go down!"

"Damn it!" Rena frowned. "Alright, then crunch!" Rena swam towards Levia, but Levia dove underwater to avoid her assault, and then shot up, kicking Rena out of the water. Rena flew through the air, Levia emerging from the water.

"Surf!" Levia exclaimed, releasing a flood of water out from the pool, creating a massive tidal wave which engulfed Rena.

_Crap…_ Rena thought, the current sucking her under. _Looks like this is it… but I'm not going alone!_

Rena released a discharge of electricity from her entire body, shooting electricity out through the pool. Rena used the force of the electricity to shoot up through the air, landing on the pillar, looking at the sparking pool, smirking.

"Damn it…" Levia gasped, surfacing. "That really hurt, you bitch!"

"Well, excuse me, I thought this was a battle!" Rena said, smirking. "Or was that not clear?"

Rena's body began glowing white in mid-smirk, the bright light enveloping her entirely. As the light faded she stood on the pillar, with her new and improved evolved form. Rena had black wild black hair down to her back, and a black jacket over a bright blue shirt, with black pants with blue stripes down the sides, and red-gold eyes.

"Whoa…" Rena said, looking at her new body in awe. "I look good…"

"Dragon rage!" Levia shouted, releasing a shockwave of violet flames at Rena.

"Discharge." Rena said, smirking, releasing a shockwave of lightning from her sparking hand, blasting through the flames. She jumped into the air, and shot towards Levia, releasing electricity from her hands, striking Levia head on, sending the two tumbling into the water. They continued their struggles underwater, shown by sparks of electricity, which flashed through the water. Soon enough, the sparks faded, and Levia floated to the surface, unconscious. Rena jumped out of the water with a splash, and landed on one of the nearby pillars, staring at Wake with a taunting grin, the smirk spreading across her face.

"Alright, Levia, come back." Wake said, smiling. "Alright, Siria, it's time for you to shine!"

Wake tossed out a moeball which his Quagsire emerged from, smiling a big dopey grin. She wore a large bright blue hoodie which covered her down to her hips, and she wore baggy bright blue pants and had blue hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes.

"Another water type?" Rena sighed. "You're really not very surprising… Seriously, I'm getting bored!"

"Think so?" Siria asked, smirking. "Water gun!"

Siria released a blast of water from her mouth, shooting straight at Rena, hitting her off of the podium and into the pool.

"Damn it, that didn't even hurt me a bit!" Rena said, picking herself up, climbing atop the pedestal. "You're really bad at this, aren't you?"

"Ice beam!" Siria said, releasing a beam of icy energy at Rena, hitting her in the shoulder, causing ice to coat over her arm.

"Alright…" Rena said, frowning. "Didn't expect that to happen… So you wanna play hard ball? Well, I'll take you down!"

"Water gun!" Siria said, releasing blasts of water at Rena, who skillfully dodged every one.

"Alright, take this!" Rena exclaimed, landing on one of the pillars. "Thunderbolt!"

Rena released a bolt of lightning from her hand, which shot out at Siria, hitting her head on, knocking her into the water, which was infused with electricity, releasing sparks into Siria's body.

"Ha-ha!" Rena chuckled, smiling so big her fangs were showing. "I'm on fire today!"

"Yeah?" Siria asked, completely unscratched, climbing on top of the pedestal, smirking.

"What?" Rena exclaimed. "How can you not be affected by my lightning?"

"This is bad…" Dawn said, frowning.

* * *

><p>So, why is a Quagsire immune to lightning? Duh.<p> 


	29. Chapter 32

Alright, here's the second part of Dawn's battle against Wake!

Sonikah: Yes, but you mean Dawn, right?

Chaos Paradox: Yes. That's right.

Some guy named Blaze: Well, God works in strange ways.

007 dragon: Well, it applies to the theory that you can't run an electrical current through the ground.

The Black Okami: I know, I don't like it much either.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 32

* * *

><p>"Rena, she must be part ground type!" Dawn exclaimed. "That's the only possible reason!"<p>

"Part ground type?" Rena bitched. "Boy, that's a major pain in the ass…"

"Mud bomb!" Siria shouted, spitting blobs of gunk at Rena. They hit her legs, and hardened instantly, gluing her to the pedestal.

"Crap!" Rena exclaimed, struggling to pull her legs free from the stone hard mud.

"My mud isn't gonna break that easily!" Siria said, smiling her big dopey grin.

"Damn it!" Rena exclaimed. "You aren't affected by lightning, and now I can't even get close to you to use crunch!"

_Hm…_ Siria thought, her dopey smile betraying the worry in her mind. _How do I beat her… I can't get close to her, not with those claws and fangs… And my gunk isn't gonna last forever… I should go with…_

"A series of quick and powerful long range attacks!" Siria said, smiling. She opened her mouth and released blasts of mud at Rena, who managed to dodge every one while still being a part of the field.

"Whoa, you've got great reflexes!" Siria said, smiling.

"Damn straight I do!" Rena said, charging electricity through her feet, shattering the stones that held her down. She used the electricity to propel her into the air, sending her flying at Siria. "Iron tail!" Rena began rolling, and she shot towards Siria, her body cloaked in a white light, and hit Siria head on, sending her flying through the air to crash into one of the pedestals and falling into the pool.

"Alright, where are you?" Rena asked, landing on Siria's pedestal, looking around. "I'll flood this whole place with lightning if I have to!"

"I would LOVE to see you try." Siria said from underwater, releasing a beam of ice from the pool, which hit Rena, nearly knocking her off the pedestal. The beam froze the water on its' way out of the pool, so Siria now had her own little ice staff, which she grabbed as she climbed up onto the pedestal, spinning it as she stared at Rena, humming.

"Take this!" Siria said, smiling, swinging the ice pole at Rena.

"That was close…" Rena said, holding her hand up to block it, releasing electricity through her arm. The electricity shot through the ice pole, shattering it in Siria's hands.

"Rr!" Siria growled. "Mud shot!" Siria opened her mouth wide, a blast of mud shooting out, hitting Rena, sending her flying into the next pedestal, hitting it painfully before falling into the water.

"Damn it…" Rena said, surfacing, climbing up on one of the rafts.

"Ice beam!" Siria shouted, releasing a blast of ice into the pool, freezing Rena to the raft and the raft to the water.

"Alright, Rena, you'd better return." Dawn said, returning the flash-frozen Rena to her moeball. "You won't do much good a shocksicle. Alright, Sakura, go!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Sakura emerged from, frowning dejectedly.

"Mistress, do you also want me for this battle?" Sakura asked, turning to face Dawn, frowning.

"Yeah." Dawn said, nodding. "Sakura, you're really powerful, you just need to have faith in your abilities, that's all! Now go out there and show 'em how it's done!"

"Alright…" Sakura sighed, tossing her hair back a little. "Sorry, but my mistress wants me to fight you. I'm not sure if I can win, but mistress wants me to try, at least, and I'm going to have to oblige her…"

"Ice beam!" Siria shouted, releasing a blast of ice from her mouth, shooting at Sakura.

"Petal dance." Sakura said, holding her hand up, releasing a blast of petals from her hand, which collided with the erratic ice lightning, the two attacks cancelling each other out. Siria, realizing what she was up against, jumped into the water.

"You can't escape me." Sakura said, frowning, staring at the water. She tossed a seed into the water, and it began absorbing water at a fast rate, shooting vines up which lifted Siria into the air, holding her in place.

"Hey, let me go!" Siria exclaimed, struggling against the vines.

"Petal dance…" Sakura sighed, releasing a blast of petals at Siria.

"Ice beam!" Siria shouted, countering the move once more with her ice lightning. She used ice beam once more, and froze over the vines, shattering them by dropping to the ground.

"Ice beam!" Siria shouted once more, spitting ice at Sakura, who flipped out of the way, landing on one of the rafts.

"Sakura!" Dawn ordered. "Use sunny day!"

"Yes, mistress…" Sakura said, frowning, until she understood what Dawn meant. "Yes, mistress! Sunny day!"

The sunlight beamed down on Sakura, and she began to change. Her body began glowing, her hair burning pink, and flying out. She stood in her sunlight form, smiling happily.

"You transformed?" Siria asked, frowning. "Well, you're still not strong enough. Ice beam!"

"Petal dance!" Sakura said, kicking against the raft, releasing a blast of petals from her feet that shot her into the air, arcing towards Siria.

"What?" Siria exclaimed, tilting her head up to see a grinning Sakura. "Sludge bomb!"

Siria blasted several chunks of poisonous fluids out at Sakura, but she kept smiling.

"Solar beam!" Sakura said, holding one hand out, releasing a blast of light from the palm of her hand. The light encompassed the sludge, disintegrating it, and hitting Siria head on, blasting her off of one pedestal and onto the next one, knocking her unconscious.

"Wow." Wake said, surprised. "Siria, you did good!"

Wake returned Siria to her moeball, and smiled. "Dawn, you're really good! Vui's been looking for a good match! Go, Vui!"

Wake tossed out a moeball, which Vui emerged from, smiling in anticipation, landing on one of the pillars.

"So you're my opponent?" Sakura asked, smiling. "Oh, goody!"

* * *

><p>So, will Sakura manage to defeat Vui, or will Dawn have to use another moemon? Find out next time! Oh, and please review, guys!<p> 


	30. Chapter 33

Here's the final chapter of Dawn's battle! Will she win or lose?

Foxfawn: We all do.

The Black Okami: Yeah, I like how cute she is.

Chaos Paradox: We all love Sakura!

Electrify: Good idea.

Sonikah: Ah, okay then.

Mobiusfan: Yeah. No.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 33

* * *

><p>"Aqua jet!" Vui shouted, diving into the pool. She swam towards Sakura, shooting forwards at full speed.<p>

"Whoa!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping off the raft she was kneeling on, and landed on a pillar. "Alright, let's see you smash you head open!"

Vui shot forwards at Sakura, and hit the pillar head on. However, instead of killing herself, she smashed through the pillar, sending Sakura flying through the air.

"Whoa!" Sakura exclaimed, smiling giddily. "You could break through a pedestal! That is awesome!"

"Vui shot out of the water and hit Sakura head on, sending her skidding across the water, before finally submerging her.

"Solar beam!" Sakura exclaimed, releasing a blast of light from her hands, blasting through the water, also giving her the thrust to shoot into the air and land on a pillar.

"Now, that was a close one!" Sakura said, chuckling.

"Razor wind!" Vui shouted, slicing her arm down, releasing a shockwave of wind which sliced through the water, shooting at Sakura.

"Petal dance!" Sakura exclaimed, creating a tornado of petals around her body to block the wind blade. However, the blade sliced through the stone pedestal she was standing on and through the petals she was blocking with, cutting into her body, knocking her into the water.

"Sakura!" Dawn exclaimed.

Sakura surfaced, gasping. However, she was on her last ropes, and the sunlight had faded, causing her to revert to her overcast form.

"The pain…" Sakura gasped out, holding a hand against the gash stretching from her shoulder to her waist. "It hurts so much…"

"Ice fang!" Vui exclaimed, leaping out of the water, biting down on Sakura's badly injured shoulder, causing her to scream out in agony, the intense cold stinging her open wound and badly injuring her, leaving her lying unconscious on the raft.

"Sakura…" Dawn said, worriedly, returning Sakura to her moeball. "Alright, return. Penny, go!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Penny imerged from, landing on a pedestal, glaring at Vui.

"You hurt my friends!" Penny said, frowning. "You're gonna pay!"

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Vui taunted. "I'm in the water. You might be a water type, but with your un-athletic body, there's no way you can hope to outswim me!"

"Well, I can still try!" Penny exclaimed, jumping into the water, her head immerging from the pool, looking around for Vui.

"Hah! You're gonna challenge me on my own territory?" Vui laughed. "Alright, I accept your challenge! Aqua jet!"

Vui shot forwards towards Penny, moving at a high speed.

"Whoa!" Penny exclaimed, climbing onto a side raft. Vui barely missed her, the waves she created pushed the raft a few feet away.

"Bubblebeam!" Penny exclaimed, opening her mouth, releasing a blast of bubbles, which, with a dive underwater, Vui managed to avoid.

"Oh, shi-" Penny said, her eyes shooting down at the water, when Vui shot out in an enormous geyser of water, sending the raft with Penny on board shooting into the air.

"Bubblebeam!" Penny shouted, releasing a blast of bubbles to propel her towards one of the nearby pillars. However, she overshot. "Metal claw!"

Penny's hand was glowing with a white energy and she grabbed onto the pillar's side, piercing the stone. She pulled herself up, and stood on the pedestal, staring at the water frantically, looking for Vui.

"Aqua jet!" Vui exclaimed, shooting forwards, hitting the pillar, causing it to shatter and crumble, Penny falling into the water.

"Penny, are you alright?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah…" Penny gasped out, climbing onto the remains of the pillar. "I should be just fine!"

"I wouldn't say that!" Vui said, shooting straight out at her. "I don't think that you'll be able to win unless you can match my speed!"

"Mistress…" Penny said, looking back at Dawn.

"Penny." Dawn said, smiling. "Don't worry, I have faith in you."

"Oh…" Penny said, a blush spreading over her face. "Yes, mistress! I'll definitely win! Just you wait!"

Penny began glowing, her body encompassed with a bright white aura, as she began to evolve. The light around Penny's body faded, showing her standing on the pedestal, in her new form.

Penny wore a dark blue suit jacket over dark blue dress with white lace, and long dark blue hair with blonde highlights down her back with gold eyes.

"Whoa…" Dawn said, surprised. "You look great! Go, full power!"

"Yes, mistress!" Penny exclaimed, jumping into the water, swimming towards Vui at full speed.

"So, you wanna play chicken?" Vui asked, growling. "Fine! Aqua jet!"

Vui shot forwards towards Penny, at full speed.

"To bad for you." Penny said, smirking. "Now I can match your speed."

"Aqua jet!" Penny shouted, her body cloaking with water, the two shooting at each other, neither wavering even a little. They hit each other head on, the resulting currents from behind them creating tidal waves, flooding them over, pushing them underwater. They both shot into the air with an aqua jet, flying into the air at an angle, slamming into each other. The two flew back through the air, glaring at each other.

"Razor wind!" Vui shouted, releasing a shockwave of wind at Penny.

"Bubblebeam!" Penny shouted, releasing a blast of bubbles. The two attacks shot past each other and hit their targets, sending the two falling into the pool. They shot towards each other, and they collided once more, repeating the process over and over, until they were both badly fatigued.

"One last time?" Vui asked, panting.

"Sounds good…" Penny said, nodding. The two shot at each other at full force, creating massive waves of water behind them. They collided head on at full power, the waves submerging them once more.

Penny submerged from the pool, gasping for breath, as Vui's unconscious body floated to the surface.

"Alright!" Dawn cheered. "I won!"

"Congratulations." Wake said, laughing, returning Vui to her moeball. "Two moemon leveled up to their second stage in one battle! That's definitely deserving of the Fen badge!"

Wake walked around the pool, and handed Dawn the badge, as well as a blue disk.

"That disk contains brine! Pity I couldn't use it against you!" Wake said, laughing. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>So, Dawn managed to win her battle!<p> 


	31. Chapter 34

Alright, here's another chapter! And remember to review, guys!

Mwak4ever: Yeah.

The Black Okami: No.

Electrify: Yeah, you're right.

007 dragon: Not really, no.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 34

* * *

><p>"Alright, I won!" Dawn said, smiling, walking out of the moemon center. "Now, I'd better check my moemons' data…"<p>

**Moemon**: Luxray

**Name**: Rena

**Species**: Gleam Eyes Moemon

**Type**: Electric

**Current Level**: 31

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Luxray are omnivorous but love meat more than anything.

**Ability**: Intimidate

**Height**: 6'02"

**Weight**: 115.3lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Water and Flying

**Weak Against**: Ground

**Attacks**: Growl, Tackle, Charge, Bite, Spark, Roar, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Iron Tail, Discharge, Crunch, Thief

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Luxio

**Info: **Luxray are a very loyal and prideful moemon. They judge their pride based on how well they can be of use to their trainers, so there are few in the wild. They view themselves as protectors of the weak, and are very brave and noble. They have very good sexual skills and make full use of them during sex with their masters.

"Alright, now I'd better check Penny's data…" Dawn said, pulling up Penny's data.

**Moemon**: Empoleon

**Name**: Penny

**Species**: Emperor Moemon

**Type**: Water/Steel

**Current Level**: 37

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Prinplup consume meat and fish, as well as fruit and dairy.

**Ability**:Torrent

**Height**: 6'02"

**Weight**: 128.5lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Ground, Fire, Ice, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Fighting, Ground, Electric

**Attacks**: Pound, Growl, Bubble, Peck, Bubblebeam, Metal Claw, Watersport, Fury Attack, Swagger, Brine, Aqua Jet, Ice Beam

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Prinplup

**Info: **Empoleon are strong willed, but they are incredibly polite, not doing anything without their trainers approval. Many trainers view Empoleon as their personal maid, and appreciate their intense sexual skills, as well as their strength in combat. They will do anything for their trainers, but they view their fellow moemon as subjects. They believe themselves to be the "queens" of their harem.

"Great, so Penny has a queen complex, huh?" Dawn said, frowning. "That's gonna be a bitch…"

"Hey, Dawn!" Barry exclaimed, running up to Dawn.

"Oh, Barry…" Dawn said, wincing a little. "What are you doing here?"

"Dawn, I wanna battle you to test my strength!" Barry exclaimed. "I need to train to defeat Crasher Wake!"

"Well, if you really wanna battle, I'm fine with it…" Dawn sighed. "Penny, go!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Penny emerged from.

"I am sorry, mistress." Penny said, frowning. "But I would like to sit out of this battle."

Penny sat on a tree stump, Dawn just frowning.

"I really don't like your new attitude…" Dawn said, an irritation mark appearing on her forehead. "Alright, fine, I'll go with someone else…"

"Hera, go!" Barry shouted, tossing out a moeball.

"I really need a fire type…" Dawn said, frowning. "Rena, go!"

Rena emerged from her moeball, glaring angrily at Hera.

"Thunder wave!" Dawn ordered. Rena released a shockwave of lightning out from her hand which hit Hera, paralyzing her.

"Thanks, Dawn!" Barry said, smirking.

"What?" Dawn asked, frowning. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because of Hera's ability, Guts!" Barry said, smirking. "When she's affected by a status condition, her attack greatly increases! Now, use aerial ace!"

Hera shot at Rena and cut into her with her claws, Rena collapsing to the ground.

"Rena, are you alright?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" Rena said, standing up. "But that Heracross is really powerful…"

"Well, I have you to thanks for that." Hera said, smirking.

"Wouldn't be too sure." Rena said, smirking. "After all, I scratched you just now."

"So?" Hera asked, smirking, feeling the claw marks on her cheek. "It barely hurts."

"I know, but it will in a second." Rena said, her body charging with electricity. "Because you're paralyzed, I move faster than you. And paralyzed moemon are great conductors of electricity."

"Well, I still have my focus band!" Hera exclaimed, bracing herself.

"Do you?" Rena asked, holding up the focus band.

"What?" Hera exclaimed, checking her waist.

"When I hit you before?" Rena smirked. "Thief. Steals your hold item."

"What?" Hera exclaimed.

"Thunder!" Rena roared, an enormous bolt of lightning shooting down on Hera head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Hera!" Barry exclaimed. "Return! Nae, go!"

Nae emerged from her moeball, fully healed, glaring at Rena.

"Earthquake!" Nae exclaimed, stamping on the ground, releasing a shockwave through the earth, knocking Rena into the air.

"Rena!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Thunderbolt!" Rena shouted in the air, launching a bolt of lightning at Nae.

Nae held her hand up, blocking the attack, taking zero damage.

"Crap…" Rena muttered, plummeting towards the ground. "That never works anymore…"

"Wood hammer!" Nae shouted, charging at Rena at full speed, hitting her with a green infused punch to the stomach, sending her flying into a tree.

"Nae, I thought I told you to stop using that attack?" Barry exclaimed.

"I'll be fine, master…" Nae said, holding her stomach, coughing.

"Well, return for now." Barry said, returning the injured Torterra to her moeball. "Alright, Kuru, looks like it's up to you!"

Barry's Staraptor emerged from her moeball, excited.

"Rena, return." Dawn said, returning the unconscious moemon to her moeball. "Alright, Yuna, it's up to you!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Yuna emerged from, frowning.

Yuna looked around for a little while, then stared at Dawn.

"Che…" Yuna scoffed, turning away from Dawn, sitting on the ground, frowning.

"You just 'che'd me, didn't you?" Dawn exclaimed. "What with the bad attitude all of sudden?"

"Mistress, I think Yuna is upset you haven't been using her in battles for a while." Penny answered. "And I also think she's jealous about all of your moemon getting new and stronger evolutions while she's the same as ever."

"Che…" Yuna scoffed, turning away from the two of them, frowning.

"Come on, Yuna, you don't have to be so upset about how I'm not using you!" Dawn exclaimed. "I still really really love you!"

"Really?" Yuna asked, turning to Dawn, blushing. "Then you'll evolve me as soon as possible, right?"

"Of course." Dawn said, smiling.

"So, can we get on with the battle?" Barry asked, frowning.

* * *

><p>So, how was that? I'm sure Yuna will be able to evolve quite easily, right? And in a chapter or two, an old friend makes a return! Guess who!<p> 


	32. Chapter 35

Alright, here's another chapter, with the rest of Dawn and Barry's battle! And also, I got a ton of reviews, so that's good! But I want even more, okay?

Electrify: Well, you're wrong about that. I won't give a trainer two starters from the same region, and I definitely won't give them moemon that can't be found in that region. (Unless it evolves from a moemon from that region)

Mwak4ever: No.

The Black Okami: Closest with Leaf and Petal.

Sonikah: Not Wally.

Some guy named Blaze: Neither of them.

007 dragon: Not this story.

Chaos Paradox: We don't know right now.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 35

* * *

><p>"Alright Yuna, go at full force!" Dawn ordered.<p>

"Yes, mistress!" Yuna exclaimed, charging at Kuru. "Ice shard!" Yuna launched several shards of spiky ice at the Staravia.

"Whirlwind!" Kuru said, flapping her wings fiercely, blowing the ice shards back towards Yuna.

"Agility!" Yuna exclaimed, kicking off the ground, and then off the air, shooting at Kuru in midair while leaping off cushions of wind.

"What the hell?" Kuru exclaimed, shocked. "What are you doing?"

"Ice punch!" Yuna shouted, hitting Kuru in the stomach, sending her flying through the air, hitting a tree, badly injuring her. Yuna landed on the ground, smiling, stretching herself to limber up for the next battle.

"Kuru, are you alright?" Barry exclaimed.

"Yes, master." Kuru said, jumping to the ground. "Don't worry, I won't fall that easily."

"I hope not!" Barry said, smiling. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt, after all."

"Thanks, master!" Kuru said, blushing. "Alright, you, ice girl, let's do this!"

"Well, if you really want more!" Yuna said, smirking. "I guess I can take you down!"

"Ice shard!" Yuna shouted, releasing a blast of ice at Kuru.

"Aerial ace!" Kuru said, disappearing. She reappeared behind Yuna, slicing into her with her wings, knocking Yuna forwards.

"Why you!" Yuna exclaimed, spinning around. "Ice punch!" Yuna threw a punch at Kuru, but Kuru was too fast, flying into the air to avoid it.

"Whoa…" Kuru said, panting. "That was close… I'm really lucky to have avoided that…"

"Ice shard!" Yuna shouted, launching shards of ice at Kuru.

"Whoa, no way!" Kuru exclaimed. "Whirlwind!" Kuru flapped her wings, releasing a blast of wind, which hit the shards of ice. The ice shards shot backwards, heading straight for Yuna, who simply stood there, waiting for the precise time to avoid the attacks. Yuna placed her hands behind her and performed a series of cartwheels in the opposite direction, avoiding the ice.

"That's some good reflexes you've got there!" Kuru said, smiling, landing on a tree branch, staring at Yuna, smiling.

"You haven't seen the half of it." Yuna said, smiling. "Faint attack!" Yuna disappeared, reappearing behind Kuru, slicing at her with her large claws.

"Aerial ace!" Kuru exclaimed, vanishing. She then shot forwards from a ways away, aiming directly at Yuna.

"Whoa!" Yuna exclaimed, getting caught head on, Kuru knocking her into the ground. "Damn it, that hurt!"

"Listen, I'm not about to let you win!" Kuru exclaimed, landing on the ground. "I'm going to take you down for my master! My pride won't allow for anything other than that!"

Suddenly, Kuru became encompassed in a white light, her body glowing with light energy as she evolved. The light dispersed, leaving Kuru standing there in her new form. Kuru wore a white shirt and black jacket with a black skirt, and long black wings. She had black hair down her back, with a red portion that came down over one eye, her other colored a bright red to match. The collars of her jacket were decorated with feathers, and she had a menacing glare.

"Whoa, Kuru, you evolved!" Barry exclaimed. "That's amazing! You're amazing!"

"Thanks, master!" Kuru said, smirking. "Now, let me show you just how amazing I am!"

"So, you managed to evolve." Yuna said, smirking. "It's not like that'll help you out or anything when you're battling me!"

"Be careful, Yuna!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Why?" Yuna asked, frowning.

"Haven't you been paying attention to the formula of this series?" Dawn asked, frowning. "The good guys' moemon gets a new form, and the enemy thinks they are still as weak as ever, but they win using a powerful move! This is all following a formula!"

"Oh…" Yuna said, frowning. "Well, crap."

"Close combat!" Kuru exclaimed, shooting at Yuna. She grabbed onto Yuna's waist, lifting her into the air.

"Hey, let go of me!" Yuna exclaimed, struggling against Kuru's grip.

"Not a chance." Kuru said, smirking. She began hitting Yuna in the stomach repeatedly as she plummeted to the earth, before they hit the ground full force, knocking Yuna unconscious.

"Return." Dawn said, returning Yuna to her moeball, frowning.

"Alright, Kuru!" Barry said, smiling. However, ice had begun to spread across Kuru. Yuna had released ice from her body, and now that ice had frozen Kuru solid, knocking her unconscious at the same time. "Okay, return. Nae, go!"

Nae emerged from her moeball, still badly injured from the recoil.

"I'll take her." Penny said, walking up to Dawn, staring at the grass moemon.

"Wood hammer!" Nae exclaimed, her fist imbued with green energy, charging at Penny.

"Aqua jet." Penny said, shooting out of the way with a blast of water, avoiding the attack.

"Damn it…" Nae gasped, clutching her stomach.

"Foolish girl…" Penny said. "You should have known better than to use a move like that. Metal claw." Penny hit Nae with metal claw, knocking her out. "Let that be a lesson to you."

"Return…" Barry said, returning Nae to her moeball. "Darn it! I lost again!"

"Alright, Lucas, I won!" Dawn said, turning to face him. "Wait, where's Lucas?"

"I asked him to do me a favor." Crasher Wake said, walking up. "He's delivering something for me."

Meanwhile, on Route 212…

"Whoa, this is a very dreary place…" Lucas said, walking through the swamp. "Oh, this is the place, huh?"

Lucas looked up at the large mansion, which was falling apart and looked haunted.

"Yeah, that's a great place to walk into…" Lucas sighed, entering the house.

Lucas walked through the halls, following the sound of rushing water.

"Is that someone singing?" Lucas asked, listening to the room.

"What are you doing here?" An ice cold voice threatened.

* * *

><p>So, who is it? Who would dare threaten Lucas? Well, we'll have to find out.<p> 


	33. Chapter 36

Alright, here's the chapter where our "old friend" comes back! But who could it be?

The Black Okami: Yeah, but no way an ice and dark type moemon could survive that.

Some guy named Blaze: Could be, but it's not.

Sonikah: Yeah… (turns head left and right) not illegal…

Mobiusfan: There might be.

Mwak4ever: Well, the person is one of the ones mentioned above.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 36

* * *

><p>"What?" Lucas exclaimed, spinning around to see a moemon hovering in the air over him, glaring down at the poor boy.<p>

"What are you doing here, human?" The moemon asked, frowning. She wore a long violet and pink dress, which flowed out down past her heels, covering her legs completely. She wore a red jeweled necklace, and a large violet and pink hat, with violet hair down her back with pink tips and gold-red eyes glaring coldly.

"Ghost!" Lucas exclaimed, turning white, opening the door and ducking into the room.

"Gay is the garland and fresh are the roses," a melodic voice rang out from behind the shower curtain. "I've culled from my garden to bind upon thy brow…"

Suddenly, the water switched off and the steam from the bathtub rose to the ceiling.

"Missy, why are you-" The young woman asked, pulling the shower curtain back, frowning.

"Um…" Lucas said, staring at the pinkette, blushing. "Um…"

"EEK!"

"Mistress!" The Mismagius exclaimed, floating through the wall. "Human, how dare you attempt to peep on my mistress?"

"I didn't!" Lucas exclaimed. "I swear I didn't!"

"How did he get in here?" The woman hissed, holding a towel over her body.

"I don't know, I put the barrier up just as you asked, mistress!" She said, frowning.

"Alright, Missy, take him out while I get dressed." She said, frowning.

"Yes, mistress." Missy said, using her psychic power to lift Lucas into the air, carrying him out the door while she went through the wall.

"This place is… creepy." Lucas said, looking at the candle-lit room that the Mismagius had chosen to drop him in.

"We will wait here for mistress to come from her bath." Missy said, frowning. "Then she will give out punishment onto your worthless self."

"So, explain what you were doing in my shower again?" The door swung open and out stepped the young woman, frowning. She wore a black dress with long sleeves and the cleavage and shoulders cut out, with long pink hair tied behind her in twin tails, and bright blue eyes, and she was worriedly arranging her black witches hat.

"I'm sorry, your Mismagius is a little… scary." Lucas said, blushing. "I ducked into your bathroom because it was the closest room I could find."

"Really?" She asked, smirking. "I'm Lulu, by the way. I deal in the occult and such."

"So, um, Miss Lulu, why are you telling me your name?" Lucas asked, blushing.

"Well, I had Missy set up the wards so only shy little boys like you can get in. So if you enter my house, that means you're my type." Lulu said, licking her lips. "How much did you see?"

"I didn't see anything." Lucas said, shaking his head.

"Really?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Yes, really." Lucas said, nodding. "I was so surprised that I saw a naked girl in the bath that I couldn't take my time to memorize anything."

"Well, would you like another peak?" Lulu giggled, tracing her finger along the edge of her cleavage, smirking.

"Um, no thanks." Lucas said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Lulu asked, frowning. "I'm attractive, aren't I?"

"Very much so." Lucas said, nodding.

"So what's the problem?" Lulu asked, frowning. "I'm attractive, so what's the problem with us having sex, huh?"

"Well, I just would rather not have sex with you…" Lucas said, frowning.

"Why not?" Lulu asked, leaning in close to Lucas, causing him to pull his head back a little.

"Well, I have someone I like." Lucas said, frowning. "So I don't really want to have sex with a human woman."

"…Are you gay?" Lulu guessed.

"I'm not gay!" Lucas exclaimed, blushing. "I just really like this girl, and I don't want to do anything to upset her!"

Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Dawn wouldn't give a damn who you boink.

"Well, I can respect that." Lulu said, nodding. "…But I don't think I will."

Lulu pounced onto Lucas, rubbing against him sensually.

"Stop!" Lucas groaned, trying to escape from her iron grip.

"Think of it as punishment for trespassing into my house!" Lulu giggled. "Don't worry, it'll feel really good!"

"I'm not trespassing!" Lucas exclaimed. "Here, I'm here to pick this up!"

"Huh?" Lulu said, taking the sheet of paper Wake gave him. "Oh, so you're Wake's lapdog, huh?"

"No, he just asked for me to get it for him."

"Alright, I've got it." Lulu sighed, getting off Lucas. "I can't go against the gym leaders, so I'll just get your stuff…"

Lulu left the black and red room, heading out into the back through large double doors.

A telephone rang out somewhere behind the door, and Lulu rushed to answer it.

A few minutes later, Lulu came back, frowning.

"Something wrong?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"No, nothing." Lulu said, forcing a smile onto her face. "Just got a call from a friend of mine, Tsubasa. Nothing to worry about. Here you go!"

Lulu handed Lucas a brown paper bag, with a strange spray can inside of it.

"And what's that for?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"It's a gift." Lulu said, smiling, handing it to Lucas. "A present to give to your lady friend. Who knows, it might give you a shot."

"Thanks again!" Lucas said, Missy leading him out of the house.

"Aw…" Lulu sighed.

"Hmph." A certain green haired man who has appeared far too often for me to go into detail about his appearance snorted, walking up.

"You say something?" Lulu asked, turning around to face him, frowning.

"Who, me?" He asked, smiling innocently. "No!"

"That's what I thought." Lulu said, nodding.

"Shotacon." The man said, laughing.

"Why you!" Lulu exclaimed, charging after him as she ran down the hall, laughing.

* * *

><p>So, Lulu makes a return appearance, still as shortchildlike as ever! With our mystery man, no less!


	34. Chapter 37

Alright, here's another chapter! With Lulu's reintroduction, I'm surprised how many people thought Lulu gave Lucas an aphrodisiac. I mean, don't you guys trust her?

…

I wouldn't either.

Mwak4ever: I love how everyone says lolicons are evil, but shotacons are A-Ok. But without her shotacon tendencies, we wouldn't love her so much.

Nomercy745: We don't know.

Sonikah: No, she's short. Like 5 feet tall not midget short, but still short. But she has big breasts. And one of those two things is true to the person she was based off of.

Electrify: Who said it was an aphrodisiac? But either way, you're right.

Some guy named Blaze: I already mentioned green haired guys' name (we'll just call him Mr. Black for now), as well as repeatedly referenced what he is. Look back into my past stories and you'll see…

007 dragon: Again, it wasn't an aphrodisiac.

The Black Okami: I guess no one sees how tragic a character Lulu is. Due to the side effects of the potions on her body, she doesn't age, so she's stuck as a permanent loli her entire life. (And she can't die of old age either.) I think out of all my characters, Lulu is the most tragic. For now. Once we learn Mr. Black's past, and we move onto Unova… That's a freight train of depressing.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 37

* * *

><p>"Mr. Wake!" Lucas said, running up to Crasher Wake, who was talking to Dawn and Barry.<p>

"Lucas, where have you been?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Lucas said, frowning. "I met a terrifying person…"

"Well, you're just a coward." Dawn said. "What's in the bag, anyway?"

"Oh, right!" Lucas said, handing Crasher Wake the brown bag. "Mr. Wake, here's the spray you ordered!"

"Ah, thanks kid!" Wake said, laughing.

"And the other one?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, this is a gift for you?" Lucas said, handing it to Dawn.

"Great, what's in it?" Dawn said, half-heartedly, taking the items out of the bag. One of the items was a grey claw carved out of strange metal, hooked down. The other one was a necklace with a bright blue stone imbedded in the center of it.

"What's this?" Dawn asked, frowning, holding up the claw.

"Oh, my!" Wake exclaimed, surprised. "That's a razor claw!"

"A razor claw?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Yes." Wake said, nodding. "It's a very special item. When a certain moemon holding that item meets certain conditions, they'll evolve."

"Oh." Dawn said, frowning. "What moemon?"

"Sneasel, I believe." Wake said, nodding. "Yes, Sneasel. Do you have one?"

"Seriously?" Dawn exclaimed, her eyes opening wide. "Yuna, come on out!"

Yuna emerged from her moeball, yawning.

"Mistress, what is it? I'm still tired from my battle…" Yuna asked, frowning.

"Here!" Dawn said, smiling, handing Yuna the razor claw.

"What's this, mistress?" Yuna asked, frowning.

"It's a razor claw." Dawn explained. "It's a special item that makes Sneasel evolve if they fulfill certain requirements or conditions when holding it."

"A gift from you, mistress?" Yuna asked, blushing. "Thank you so much! I'll treasure this forever!"

Yuna held the razor claw in her hands, rubbing it against her cheek happily.

"Alright, now I just gotta do something to evolve!" Yuna said. "What could it be? I wonder… Well, either way, I'm another step closer to evolution and becoming more powerful! Just wait, mistress! I'll get even stronger still!"

"Alright, alright, down girl." Dawn said, giggling.

Suddenly, Yuna's head whipped around.

"What is it, Yuna?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"I can sense something…" Yuna said, frowning, looking around. "There's someone here…"

"What's this?" Dawn asked, changing the subject, holding up the necklace.

"It's a necklace." Wake answered.

"I KNOW that." Dawn said, frowning. "I was asking if there was any sort of special thing about it that I should know about?"

"Well, I'm not sure…" Wake said, taking the necklace from Dawn, examining it. He looked it over, frowning and mumbling to himself, before shining a small flashlight on it.

"So?" Dawn asked when he finished.

"It's a Dawn Stone." Wake finally answered. "An evolutionary stone for certain moemon."

"A Dawn Stone?" Dawn said, surprised. "A stone with my name…"

"Actually, that's the strange thing." Wake said. "The Dawn Stone was found a long time ago by a researcher in another region. Apparently his name was Dawn, too."

"A guy named Dawn?" Dawn asked, frowning, taking the necklace, putting it on. "That's weird."

Their conversation was interrupted, because Yuna had apparently pinpointed whatever it was she was looking for, and she charged down the muddy path, Dawn and Lucas having to chase after her.

"That's strange…" Wake said, frowning. "What could she be sensing?"

"Master Wake!" Barry exclaimed, kneeling on the ground in front of Crasher Wake. "I have a favor to ask of you!"

"What is it?" Wake asked.

"Please, I need to get stronger!" Barry exclaimed, bowing as low as he could. "I want to be a strong trainer, but I don't know how to become stronger! Please take me on as your disciple!"

"Uh… what?" Wake asked, apparently taken aback by the request.

"There you are!" Yuna exclaimed, turning a corner, glaring at the Galactic Grunt. "I knew you were here! I can smell the gunpowder! Now what's in the box!"

"Yuna, what are you talking about?" Dawn said, running up beside her, panting.

"Crap!" The grunt exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I was just taking a breather on my way to the lake! I mean, I wasn't doing anything! There's nothing suspicious going on here! I'm just gonna deliver my package and be on my way!"

The grunt turned and ran away as fast as he could.

"After him!" Yuna exclaimed.

"What?" Dawn asked, frowning. "Why?"

"That package!" Yuna exclaimed. "It's a bomb!"

"A bomb?" Dawn asked, shocked. "Are you sure?"

"I could smell the gunpowder!" Yuna said, nodding. "We need to go catch him, now!"

"You're right." Dawn said, nodding. "We can't let him get away!"

The two enthusiastic females chased after the man, leaving Pastoria behind.

Lucas stood there, panting.

"Not more running…" Lucas sighed, reluctantly following after him.

* * *

><p>Nothing much to say here. Please review.<p> 


	35. Chapter 38

Alright, another chapter, little late. Review!

SolaeTheBurn: Yeah, her story is really something, isn't it?

Chaos Paradox: Yeah… just make sure he's not a kid who's shy, okay?

Electrify: Yeah, well maybe she's getting old.

Mwak4ever: Yes, we all do.

007 dragon: Yeah, Yuki probably has, considering how good a trainer Aoshi is.

The Black Okami: Well, let's see if I can explain it… A lolicon, or Lolita Complex, is when someone has a sexual attraction to young girls. A shotacon, or Shota Complex, is when someone has an attraction to young boys. So someone of Lulu's age… which I will not disclose… is a shotacon because she goes after young guys.

Foxfawn: Wow… I'm so sorry… It's alright, you don't have to review.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 38

* * *

><p>"Alright, that's far enough!" Dawn said, cornering the grunt.<p>

"Please, don't hurt me!" The green haired man shouted, holding his hands up in defense. "I just need to deliver the package to my boss!"

"And what's in the package?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"I don't know, but it's definitely not a bomb!" The grunt exclaimed.

"It's a bomb, mistress!" Yuna exclaimed, sniffing the brown box.

"No, it's not!" The man exclaimed, running away.

"Stay here." Dawn said, grabbing onto Yuna by the collar, pulling her back.

"What?" Yuna asked, turning to Dawn, frowning. "Why are you holding me back, mistress?"

"Because we have to let this guy get away." Dawn said, with an expression that said "don't press any further" on her face.

Ignoring Dawn's expression, Yuna pressed further. "Why?"

"Because it's necessary to the plot that he gives the bomb." Dawn explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuna asked, frowning.

"Well… think of it this way." Dawn said, sighing. "We need to follow him to see who he's going to give the bomb to, and what they're going to use it for."

"Oh, that makes sense." Yuna said. "Now, let's get going!"

"Great…" Lucas said, panting, running up to the two. "I finally… caught up to you guys…"

"Let's go, Yuna!" Dawn shouted, she and Yuna charging down the dirt and grass path, following the green haired grunt.

"Great…" Lucas said, following after the two at a sluggish pace. "Can't run… anymore…"

Dawn and Yuna rounded the corner, but the grunt was nowhere to be found. Instead, they were staring at a beautiful blue lake, which was sparkling in the sunlight, surrounded by trees.

"Where is he?" Yuna asked, looking around, frowning. "He couldn't have just disappeared, I would still be able to smell the gunpowder from the bomb!"

"Can you smell anything?" Dawn asked, frowning.

Yuna paused for a moment, sniffing the air.

"I can't smell anything!" Yuna exclaimed, frowning. "It just has this really good, really attractive smell, it just makes me feel so good inside!"

"Of course it does." A voice said, Dawn and Yuna turning to see who it was. "This lake releases a scent that makes the moemon around it feel so good, it blocks out any other scents. I don't know why, though."

"Cynthia?" Dawn asked, frowning. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I came here to talk to you, Dawn." Cynthia said, blushing.

"Yes, I know you did." Dawn said, taking a step back. "Now, what do you want?"

"Well, I was trying to get into a research facility near the lake, but they wouldn't let me in." Cynthia said, frowning. "And when I saw you running by, I just had to come talk to you."

"Yeah, now WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Dawn asked, her voice cracking a little in frustration.

"To ask a favor of you." Cynthia said, smiling. "I want you to give this charm to my grandmother, who lives in Celestic Town."

"And why should I do that?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Because I'll give you this." Cynthia said, holding up a blue disk.

"What's that?" Dawn asked, frowning. "A TM?"

"Not just any TM." Cynthia said, smiling. "This is HM 03, which contains surf. Using it you can have your moemon swim across water the same way you can."

"Gimme." Dawn said, reaching for the disc, but Cynthia held it up in the air.

"I'll give it to you after you give my grandmother the charm." Cynthia said, frowning.

"…Alright, you've made your point, I'll do it…" Dawn sighed. "Give me the charm…"

Cynthia placed the small charm, which was three claws connected by string, into Dawns' hand. Dawn put it in her bag, a moeball in her hand after she took it out.

"Sorry Yuna, but I can't have too many people following behind me right now. Besides, you still haven't recovered from your battle with Barry's Staraptor, right?" Dawn said, frowning. "Return. You still need to rest for a while."

Dawn returned Yuna to her moeball, and headed off.

"Oh, Dawn, wait up!" Cynthia said, running up after Dawn.

"What is it now?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Where'd you get that necklace?" Cynthia asked, frowning.

"Oh, this?" Dawn said, looking at the Dawn Stone hanging around her neck. "A friend of mine gave it to me as a gift, why?"

"This friend of yours." Cynthia said, frowning. "Is he, I don't know, a guy about a head taller than you, really calm and mature, with brown hair, wearing mostly white?"

"…No, not even close." Dawn said, frowning. "He's my height, really immature, with black hair and wearing a black shirt and jeans."

"Oh, I see." Cynthia said, frowning. But that man is the only person who should have a Dawn Stone… why does she have one?

"Well, anyways, take this too." Cynthia said, handing Dawn a small satchel.

"What's this for?" Dawn asked, opening the satchel, which contained small brown pills.

"Oh, that's a secret potion a Wicca friend of mine made for me." Cynthia said, smiling.

"So why are you giving it to me?" Dawn asked, frowning suspiciously.

"Well, on your way to Celestic Town, you'll run into a pack of moemon blocking the road." Cynthia explained. "Give that to them, and they should move quickly!"

"Alright, thanks." Dawn said, putting the satchel in her bag as well, walking away from the beautiful blue lake.

"Dawn…" Lucas panted, walking up to Dawn. "Do we have to do anymore running?"

"Nope!" Dawn said, smiling.

"That's good…" Lucas said, collapsing onto the ground.

"But we do have to walk to Celestic Town." Dawn said, smiling.

"Darn it!" Lucas exclaimed from the ground.

* * *

><p>Poor Lucas. And I also wonder why did the character just let that grunt walk away to the lake when they beat him in the game? Doesn't make any sense.<p> 


	36. Chapter 39

Alright, here's another chapter! Review!

Some guy named Blaze: Well that was… yeah. And I don't have school anyway.

SolaeTheBurn: Sure, I guess.

Mwak4ever: Exactly.

007 dragon: Even if he's holding what's obviously a bomb?

The Black Okami: Yeah. Unfortunately, there weren't any women doing raping when I was a little boy…

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 39

* * *

><p>"So these are the moemon?" Dawn asked, staring at the moemon standing in the middle of the path to Celestic. The moemon wore yellow rain jackets and yellow shorts, with blone hair down to their necks and blue eyes, as well as excessively pained expressions as they held their hands to their heads.<p>

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked worriedly. "They look like they're in pain…"

"Well, that's what this is for." Dawn said, holding up the bag. She took out a few pills, and put one in each of the Psyducks' mouths.

"Hah…" The Psyducks said, panting, lowering their hands from their heads, blushes forming over their faces as they panted in heat.

"Son of a bitch…" Dawn said, face palming. "Lucas we need to get going."

"What?" Lucas asked, frowning. "Why?"

"Just listen, for once." Dawn said, grabbing Lucas by the wrist, running from the horny Psyduck.

"Um, Dawn, this is sexual harassment." Lucas said.

"You shut up right now." Dawn growled, frowning, letting his hand go.

"Alright…" Lucas said, standing up, frowning. "Let's go." Lucas and Dawn walked towards Celestic Town, guided by the map on her moetch.

"Whoa, what's with this fog?" Dawn asked, looking around at the foggy path, frowning.

"No idea…" Lucas said, frowning. "But we should probably go through it cautiously. And after we get through it, then we should be free, Celestic Town is one the other side."

"Well, with all we've had to do to get through, it damn well better be." Dawn said, frowning.

_It's barely been 300 words._ Lucas thought, sweat dropping. _What have you had to go through?_

"God, this fog is annoying!" Dawn exclaimed as they walked through, Dawn avoiding the obstacles in the way one by one with her grace and agility.

"How much longer?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"Well, we should be out soon…" Dawn sighed, looking at her map APP. They continued to walk down the pathway, cloaked in the soaking fog.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked. "I mean we've been here for a few hours, and I don't see…"

"Lucas, shut up." Dawn said, frowning. "I said we're here, so we're here." Dawn walked through the fog, disappearing. Lucas followed after her, and the two were standing in a small town, which was surrounded by a ring of fog but untouched by the fog itself.

"Whoa, this place is weird…" Dawn said, frowning. The town was built with a decline down towards the center, the houses on the outside of the ring. In the center of the town, up against the rock wall of the decline, was a small cave. On both sides of the cave were drawings of moemon, one blue and one pink.

"Ah, hello there…" An old woman said, walking up to Dawn, smiling. "You must be Dawn…"

"Yeah, I am." Dawn said, nodding.

"Good." The woman said, smiling. "My granddaughter told me that you would help us get rid of that pesky man threatening to blow up the ruins…"

"What?" Dawn exclaimed. "But I never agreed to that!"

"But Cynthia told me you promised to stop him in exchange for this HM 03." The old woman said, holding up the disk.

"Fine…" Dawn muttered, walking down the grassy hill towards the ruins.

"What do you want, girl?" The galactic grunt demanded, frowning.

"Get out of my way." Dawn said, bringing her hand down on the man's forehead, knocking him unconscious.

"Alright, I took care of this guy." Dawn said, turning to face the old lady.

"Ah, bless you." The woman said, handing Dawn the HM. "Now, I'm sure you'd like to see the ruins, yes?"

"Alright, I guess…" Dawn sighed, walking into the cave. The ruins were carved out of normal brown stone, and it didn't seem like this was any different from any other cave. At the end of the cave, however, there was a large cavern. And at the end of that cavern, there was a rock wall with a mural painted on it. The mural showed three red spheres forming a triangle around a shining sphere of light, and the picture was surrounded by ancient script, the way those murals always are in this story.

In front of the mural, a lone woman was standing, staring at the mural intensely. She wore a leather duster over a cleavage revealing black top and leather skirt, with black hair down to her shoulders.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked, frowning, running up to the woman.

"You don't know me?" The woman asked, frowning. "We've met many times before."

"Really?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"I was there at your birth." The woman said, frowning. "Whatever, you were probably to young to remember anyway. Now let me get back to my work."

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"I'm reading the mural." The woman said, turning back to the wall.

"What?" Dawn asked, surprised. "You can read that?"

"Yes." She said, nodding. "I'm one of the only people that can read this writing. Your father is another."

"Huh…" Dawn said, frowning.

"Interesting…" The woman said. "Very interesting…"

"What does it say?" Dawn asked.

"You want me to read it to you?" The woman asked, turning to the top. "Very well…"

"'Those who controls time and space are nothing compared to it.'

'It has existed since the beginning of time and will exist long after time stops.'

'It created the three to do its bidding, the being of knowledge, the being of emotion, and the being of willpower.'

'When the time is nigh, the three will seal it in a never ending sleep, where its power will lie dormant until the time to use it awakens.'

'So until it is time, the three beings will dwell in their caves, each guarding a secret to its awakening.'"

"What the hell does that mean?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"…I can't answer that." The woman said, walking past Dawn. "It's fine if you don't understand it now, but you will figure it out on your own."

_Or the world will fall into ruin…_ The woman silently added, walking out of the ruins.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter?<p> 


	37. Chapter 40

Alright, here's another chapter! Please review, all of you!

Some guy named Blaze: Well, we've already met her.

Chaos Paradox: Yes.

The Black Okami: Well, maybe Dawn doesn't want Lucas to sleep with girls. Kufufu…

007 dragon: Well, they aren't so intelligent, so yeah.

Sonikah: Maybe ; )

Mobiusfan: Looker never changed genders.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 40

* * *

><p>"So, how were the ruins?" The old woman asked as Dawn walked out.<p>

"Fine." Dawn said, walking up to her. "Now, where's that HM?"

"Right here." The old woman said, smiling, handing the small blue disk to Dawn, smiling. "And again, thank you for everything."

"Oh, beating up that grunt was nothing." Dawn said, blushing happily at being praised.

"No, not that." The woman said, shaking her head. "Thanks to you, my eldest granddaughter came back to me."

"What?" Dawn asked, confused.

"My eldest." The old woman explained. "She came to visit me before heading to the ruins. Said she had something she needed to investigate."

"Wait, this woman, your granddaughter." Dawn said, frowning. "Does she wear a leather duster, have black hair?"

"Why, yes, she does." The old woman said, nodding.

"What's up, Dawn?" Lucas asked. "Did you see her in there?"

"Didn't you guys see her come out?" Dawn asked, frowning. "I specifically saw her walk out of the ruins."

"No, we didn't see anyone." Lucas said, shaking his head.

"What a headache…" Dawn sighed. "Anyways, Lucas, let's get going…"

"Wait…" The old woman said. "What's that in your bag?"

"What?" Dawn asked, turning to the old woman.

"You wouldn't happen to have a moemon egg in your bag, would you?" The woman asked, frowning.

"Oh, yeah, I do!" Dawn said, reaching into her bag, pulling out the dark blue and red egg that Cynthia gave her. "Cynthia gave it to me, actually."

"My granddaughter did?" The woman asked, her eyes opening in surprise. "Well, isn't that a surprise? You must be quite the special trainer."

"Well, of course I am." Dawn said, smiling happily at having her ego stroked. "So, why did you wanna see my egg, anyway?"

"Because." The old woman said, smiling happily. "It's going to hatch soon."

"Seriously?" Dawn asked, excited. "I can't wait!"

Dawn set the egg down on the grass and stepped back a few steps, staring at it intently. The large egg began shaking and twitching, Dawn watching with anticipation as it began to shake more and more furiously.

"It's hatching!" Dawn said excitedly. The egg began slowing, and its light grew brighter and brighter, until it faded. Sitting on the ground, frowning, was a young moemon, newly hatched and curious about the world.

She wore a dark blue shirt with a red front, and dark blue shorts. She had messy dark blue hair down to her neck, and angry gold eyes.

"Aw!" Dawn said, smiling, cuddling her young moemon.

"Chi?" The moemon said, frowning.

"What's that mean?" Dawn asked.

"Chi?" The moemon said again.

"Yeah, why do you keep saying that?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Chi." The moemon said, shrugging.

"Well, since you can only say 'Chi' I'm gonna name you Chi!" Dawn said, smiling. "…AS IF I'D MAKE A REFERENCE LIKE THAT, ASSHOLE!"

"Alright, so what should I name you, though?" Dawn asked, running her fingers absentmindedly through the moemons' hair.

"CHI!" The moemon exclaimed, biting down on Dawns' hand when it came to close to her mouth.

"Ow!" Dawn exclaimed, pulling her hand back, turning around. "Freaking ankle biter!"

Suddenly, Dawn felt a small tug on her sock. Dawn turned around to see the young moemon fidgeting softly, staring up at her hopefully.

"Don't worry." Dawn said, reaching down to pet the moemon. "I won't leave you behind, you're still my moemon."

The moemon responded by chomping down on Dawn's hand.

"Stop biting me!" Dawn exclaimed, shaking her hand in an effort to ward off the pain.

"Ah, that's a cute young Gible." The old woman said, smiling. "That used to be my granddaughter's signature moemon, before it evolved into Garchomp."

"Alright kiddo, I'm gonna name you Fuka." Dawn said, holding up the Gible, smiling.

Dawn reached for her moedex, and checked the moemons' data.

**Moemon**: Gible

**Name**: Fuka

**Species**: Land Shark Moemon

**Type**: Dragon/Ground

**Current Level**: 1

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Gible can eat anything, but prefer meat.

**Ability**:Sand Veil

**Height**: 5'02"

**Weight**: 97.9lbs

**Cup** **Size**: A

**Strong Against**: Dragon, Rock, Electric, Steel, Fire, Poison

**Weak Against**: Ice, Dragon

**Attacks**: Tackle, Dragon Rage

**Evolves into**: Gabite (Lvl 24)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Gible are very aggressive moemon. However, they are also very affectionate and clingy. They always hold on tightly to their masters. To show their affection for their trainers, they bite down hard on their masters' hand. However, most trainers take this the wrong way, they don't understand that this is how Gible show their affection. Their affectionate bites hurt, but the pain goes away quickly.

"Aw, Fuka-chan!" Dawn exclaimed, hugging the small little moemon tightly, rubbing her cheek against her. "You are so adorable with how you bite me, it's so freaking cute!"

"Chi!" Fuka said, biting down on Dawn's head.

"Fuka, get off of me!" Dawn said, prying Fuka and her sharpened teeth off of her head. "And Fuka, don't just keep saying 'Chi' all the time, okay?"

"Chi?" Chi asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No, not Chi." Dawn said, frowning. "My name is Dawn. D-A-W-N."

"…Dawn…" Fuka said, blushing, smiling. "Dawn…"

"Yeah, great name, isn't it?" Dawn asked, smiling. "But you've got a cute name too!"

"Dawn…" Fuka said, pointing at Dawn. "Dawn…"

"Um, no…" Dawn said, staring at Fuka's finger, which was pointing at Lucas. "He's Lucas."

"Lucas." Fuka said, pointing at Lucas.

"Good!" Dawn said, clapping.

* * *

><p>"Aw, how cute." A certain green haired man said, watching Dawn try to teach Fuka from a distance.<p>

"I assume that my invisibility was thanks to your power?" The woman from before asked, walking up to our green haired stalker.

"Oh, very good!" He said, smiling. "You're smart, aren't you?"

"How did Dawn see me then?" She asked, frowning.

"Oh, come on now, you know why." He said, laughing. "That girl has the power to see that which is concealed from the truth. She's the only person who can see the keys' true identity."

"I see." The woman said, frowning. "And that necklace?"

"What about it?" The man asked, his expression growing sober.

"The Dawn Stone, right?" The woman asked, smiling. "That's your signature, isn't it?"

"Whatever. We can't stay here all day." The man said, sighing, the two disappearing into the mist that surrounded Celestic Town.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Let's say a prayer for those who died in 911<p> 


	38. Chapter 41

Alright, here's another chapter! Review!

Mwak4ever: Biting isn't a good thing though.

Some guy named Blaze: Good speech.

007 dragon: I agree with you.

The Black Okami: Chi is a reference.

Mobiusfan: No, she doesn't.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 41

* * *

><p>"Alright, so here we are, back in Hearthome City." Dawn said, frowning. She and Lucas walked into the bright and shining city, heading straight for the gym. "Well, I'm going to take on this gym leader now! Just you wait, I'll win!"<p>

Dawn and Lucas stopped in front of the gym. The gym was a large castle with black and grey stones, but wasn't rundown like in a haunted house.

"This is the gym?" Dawn asked, frowning. "Oh, well, let's get going." Dawn entered the castle, walking down the dimly lit hallway before she arrived at the field, which was a violet sand stage, lit by blue lights.

"Ah, bonjour mademoiselle." The woman standing on the other side of room said, smiling. "Mon nom est Fantina."

"Um, hi, my name is Dawn…" Dawn said, frowning.

"Ah, Dawn. Let us do battle, oui?" Fantina said, smiling.

"Alright." Dawn said, nodding. "You use ghost types? Alright, I'll start out… with Penny!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Penny emerged from, frowning.

"This place is dreary." Penny said, looking around at the dimly lit arena. "I should clean it."

"Alright, Gea, venir sur les!" Fantina shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Drifblim emerged from. The Drifblim wore a large violet dress with red lace and yellow sleeves. She had long billowing white hair down her back, and gold eyes.

"Whoa, what's that?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Thunderbolt." Fantina ordered, smiling. Gea released a blast of lightning at Penny, who jumped out of the way.

"Whoa, that was close!" Penny exclaimed. "Bubblebeam!" Penny launched a flurry of bubbles at the blimp moemon, who simply leapt up into the air.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do from up there?" Penny asked, smirking.

"Float, of course." Gea said, as if that was obvious. She held her hand up, which a violet parasol emerged from. She opened the parasol, which caught the wind, hoisting her in the air, keeping her floating there.

"Whoa!" Penny said, her calm face disappearing, replaced with a bright, childlike expression reminiscent of her past self. "That is so freaking awesome! You can freaking float! That is… that is…"

"I know, right?" Gea asked, laughing. "Oh well, I still have to win! Shadow ball!"

Gea created another parasol/umbrella in her other hand, and pointed it at Penny. It began charging with violet energy, before it was fully charged. Then, it opened up, the shadow ball shooting at Penny, hitting her head on.

"Ouch!" Penny exclaimed, sitting up, wiping the violet sand off of her dress. "That really hurt!"

"Shadow ball! Shadow ball!" Gea shouted, firing multiple shadow balls at Penny, who jumped around, avoiding them.

"Bubblebeam!" Penny shouted, opening her mouth, powerful bubbles shooting out at Gea.

"Gust!" Gea said, waving her parasol, blowing the bubbles all around in the air.

"Brine!" Penny shouted, holding up her hand. The bubbles which were scattered about in the air shot forwards at Gea, as well as water forming in the air, which hit her from all sides.

"Ouch!" Gea exclaimed. "That seriously hurt, you bitch!"

"Thunderbolt!" Gea shouted, releasing a bolt of lightning from her parasol at Penny.

"Metal claw!" Penny exclaimed, charging her hand with energy. She hit the sand, creating a tidal wave of sand that shot up into the air, blocking the lightning.

"Tres bon!" Fantina exclaimed, smiling. "Brilliant! To use the sand of my field as a defense!"

"Aqua jet!" Penny exclaimed, charging at Gea, her body coated in water. She leapt off the sand and shot up at Gea.

"Thunderbolt!" Gea shouted, releasing a bolt of lightning at Penny, who was shooting at her. The lightning struck the aqua jet, charging it with electricity, as Penny shot closer and closer towards her. Penny collided with Gea head on, the electricity striking the two, being super effective against both. The force of the lightning caused massive damage to the two moemon, badly shocking the two of them. The two plummeted out of the air, hitting the sandy battlefield hard, kicking violet sand and dust up into the air, the force of the impact creating a cloud of dust up into the air. The dust swirled around for a while, before it finally died down, the dust cloud clearing up to reveal Penny and Gea landing on the ground.

"Hah…" Gea said, pulling herself up, smirking. "I'm… still conscious…"

"Yeah…" Penny said, picking herself up off of the sand. "I'm alive too…"

"Seriously?" Gea asked, panting. "How can you still be standing?"

"Because I'm just that freaking awesome." Penny said, laughing. "Bubblebeam!" Penny launched a blast of bubbles at Gea, which shot towards her at top speed.

"Gust!" Gea exclaimed, holding her hand up, creating a tornado, which blew the bubbles out of the way, protecting her from the explosive bubbles. "Now, ominous wind!"

Gea released a blast of violet wind from her parasol, the violet blades slicing through the bubbles, causing the floating little mines to explode in midair.

"Whoa, damn it!" Penny exclaimed, frowning. "You can blow up my bubbles in mid air?"

"That's not all that happens." Gea said, smiling. "Now, I'm much more powerful. Just watch. Gea's body began glowing with a strange violet light, as she became more and more powerful.

"What the hell?" Penny exclaimed, surprised.

"Ominous wind." Gea explained, smiling. "When I use it, all of my stats increase to double what they were before. Now, let me show you what I mean. Thunderbolt!"

Gea launched a superfast bolt of lightning from her hand, which shot at Penny, hitting her head on, sending her flying into the wall at full power, knocking her unconscious from the sheer dominating force of the lightning.

"No way…" Dawn said, shocked. "Penny… lost?"

"Tres bon." Fantina said, smiling. "Now, what will you use next?"

* * *

><p>What will Dawn use next? Penny's her ace!<p> 


	39. Chapter 42

Here's another chapter! I'm surprised no one remembers the guy in the leather duster, though. Please review!

SolaeTheBurn: Every day!

007 dragon: The physical force of metal claw meets sand was enough to blast a strong enough barrier of sand to deflect the lightning.

Some guy named Blaze: That's about all we have left.

The Black Okami: Well, Dawn still has Yuna as her ace.

Chaos Paradox: Yeah, we'll see!

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 42

* * *

><p>"Penny…" Dawn said, frowning. "Are you alright? Return…"<p>

Dawn returned Penny to her moeball, placing it in her bag.

"Alright, Rena, I'm gonna rely on you!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Rena emerged from, growling at Gea.

"Electric type?" Gea asked, frowning. "You aren't giving me enough credit! Shadow ball!" Gea pointed her parasol at Rena, and released a sphere of shadowy violet energy at Rena.

"Rena, dodge it!" Dawn exclaimed.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Rena exclaimed, jumping to the side, narrowly avoiding the shadow ball, which hit the far wall.

"Good reflexes." Gea said. "That's a good thing for a cute kitty like you to have!"

"You haven't seen anything yet." Rena said, smirking. "Just watch, and you'll see just how 'cute' I can get."

"Well, I'm still much faster than you!" Gea exclaimed. "Stronger too! Shadow ball!"

Gea launched an enormous shadow ball at Rena, one she just barely managed to dodge.

"Damn…" Rena said, frowning. "That power boost of yours is really gonna be a pain in the ass…"

"Yeah, well, what are you going to do about it?" Gea asked, smirking.

"Thunderbolt!" Rena shouted, launching a bolt of lightning at Gea.

"Whoa, that was close!" Gea exclaimed, jumping out of the way. "What was that for?"

"To get me closer to you." Rena said, jumping at Gea.

"What?" Gea exclaimed, turning to face her. Rena punched Gea in the stomach, knocking her back.

"So?" Gea asked, frowning. "That barely hurt! It's nothing compared to my power!"

"Really?" Rena asked, smirking, her body glowing with the violet aura that Gea had.

"What the hell?" Gea exclaimed, staring at her aura-less body. "What happened to my boost from ominous wind?"

"I stole it with snatch." Rena said, smirking. "I can steal all of your stat boosts."

"Yeah, well I'll just have to keep boosting my stats!" Gea exclaimed. "Ominous wind!" Gea released more violet winds at Rena, but Rena jumped through them, sustaining cuts, and struck Gea again, Rena's stats now quadrupling in power.

"Thunderbolt!" Rena exclaimed, placing her hand on Gea's chest. She launched a massively powerful thunderbolt from her hand, which sent Gea flying, literally flying, across the room and crashing into the far wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Retour." Fantina said, returning Gea to her moeball. "Eca, come on out."

Fantina tossed out a moeball, which a Gengar emerged from. She wore a long violet dress with messy violet hair and red eyes.

"Kheheheh…" The Gengar chuckled, smiling evilly. "Let's go, girly…"

"Thunderbolt!" Rena shouted, releasing a blast of lightning from her hand. The huge lightning bolt arced at the ghost moemon, but she disappeared at the last second.

"What the hell?" Rena exclaimed, looking around, frowning.

"Shadow claw…" Eca said, smiling, reappearing behind Rena. Her hand began glowing with a shadowy aura, and she cut into Rena, knocking her to the ground.

"Ouch…" Rena said, rubbing her back. "That really stings…"

"Kheheheh…" Eca laughed, fading in and out of sight. "You'll never catch me… Kheheheh…"

"Shockwave!" Rena shouted, releasing a blade of lightning at Eca. Eca vanished, and the lightning shockwave arced back towards Rena.

"Ouch!" Rena exclaimed, holding her arms up in defense. "God that hurt!"

"See?" Eca whispered into Rena's ear from behind her. "As long as I'm behind you, you can't even use always hitting moves."

"Thunderbolt!" Rena shouted, firing another blast of lightning at Eca, who continued to dodge by fading into the air.

"Damn it!" Rena exclaimed, looking around, frowning. "How can you keep disappearing?"

"Because." Eca smirked. "I'm fucking awesome that way."

"Crunch!" Rena exclaimed, biting down on Eca, but Eca managed to slip away again.

"Alright…" Rena said, frowning. "Looks like I have to use my eyes…" Rena opened her eyes, which began glowing gold. She looked around for any traces of heat, and found Eca.

"There you are…" Rena said, smirking. She charged at Eca and bit down on her hand, causing Eca to yell out in pain.

"How did you find me?" Eca exclaimed, grabbing her hand, frowning. "My invisibility should be able to hide me from anything without a single bit of trouble!"

"I can sense heat patterns with my eyes." Rena bragged, smirking. "So even if you're invisible, I can still see right through you, finding your every location. And my eyes can even see through walls and clothes, too!"

"What?" Eca exclaimed, holding her hands over her breasts, blushing. "How dare you stare at my breasts?"

"Who said I was looking at your breasts?" Rena asked, frowning. "You're not that attractive. And we're in the middle of a battle, you idiot!"

"I am so attractive!" Eca exclaimed, frowning. "You just don't know anything about me!"

"Well, I'm sure there are people that find you attractive." Rena said, frowning. "I'm just not one of them."

"Yeah, well I don't care a damn about your type!" Eca exclaimed, charging at Rena. "Shadow claw!"

Eca shot towards Rena, and cut into her with her violet/black claws, slicing through her clothes.

"Hey!" Rena exclaimed, looking at her torn up shirt, which she covered with one arm. "Just because my breasts look good doesn't mean you should just cut my shirt open like that! There's a thing called respect!"

"Shadow ball!" Eca shouted, firing a sphere of violet energy at Rena.

"Thunderbolt!" Rena shouted, firing a bolt of lightning at Eca. The two jumped to the side, avoiding each others' attacks, and charged at each other.

"Crunch!" Rena shouted.

"Destiny bond." Eca said, grinning wildly.

Rena bit down on Eca, knocking her unconscious. However, light from Eca transferred into Rena, causing her to fall to the ground, unmoving.

"What the heck was that?" Dawn asked, shocked. "Rena, are you alright?"

* * *

><p>No, she was hit with destiny bond.<p> 


	40. Chapter 43

Here's another chapter. Got a lot of reviews. Sorry it's late.

Some guy named Blaze: Yuna's coming up soon!

Sonikah: Of course it would hurt.

The Black Okami: Yes, rape is legal. And the clothes grow back when they're healed up.

XxObsessiveReaderxX: Nope. Glad you're back though. Hopefully others will star reviewing again too.

Chaos Paradox: Yes, yes it is.

SolaeTheBurn: Yes. I am genius… look up to me… praise me… (stroking ego)

Mario Nerd: Yeah, we all have girl troubles. Mine happens to revolve around a certain girl who is the basis of Leaf.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 43

* * *

><p>"Rena, are you alright?" Dawn asked, frowning. "What's wrong?"<p>

"She is unconscious." Fantina said, smirking. "Destiny bond, when one falls, the other goes with it."

"What?" Dawn exclaimed, frowning. "That move is way to unfair."

"Oui." Fantina said, nodding. "Never give up, never surrender!"

"Got it." Dawn said, nodding. "Rena, return." Dawn returned Rena to her moeball, and reached for another one.

"Yuna, come on out!" Dawn exclaimed, tossing out a moeball, which Yuna emerged from.

"Return." Fantina said, returning Eca to her moeball. "Magi, come out!"

Fantina tossed out a moeball, which a Mismagius emerged from, frowning.

"Alright, it's like the battle's started all over!" Dawn exclaimed. "Now, Yuna, go!"

"Yes, mistress!" Yuna exclaimed, charging at Magi.

"Magi, use shadow ball." Fantina ordered. Magi opened her mouth, a sphere of darkness energy forming in front of it.

Magi released the shadow ball at Yuna, which shot forwards at an impressive speed.

"Crap!" Yuna exclaimed, jumping out of the way. "That was close. Guess I can't just charge in…"

"Psychic." Magi said, frowning, holding her hand out, which began glowing violet-pink.

_Psychic?_ Yuna thought, frowning. _But it won't hurt me… and there's nothing to control here…_

"Oh, really?" Magi asked, frowning. "Look behind you."

"Huh?" Yuna asked, turning around to see what she was talking about. The violet sand was glowing with a pink aura, floating in midair. The sand shifted into the form of blades, and shot at Yuna.

"What?" Yuna exclaimed, dodging most of the sand, but some of it struck her, cutting gashes onto arms. More sand shot out from the floor, wrapping around her legs, causing her to trip and fall to the ground. "How the hell did that hurt me? It's just sand!"

"I used my psychic power to fuse the sand together into blades." Magi said, more of the violet sand pulling itself up from the arena, wrapping around her body. "That's how I fight. With psychic power. You don't stand a chance."

"Oh, don't I?" Yuna asked, standing up, smirking. "You took me by surprise and injured me, I'll give you that. But now that I know what your little game is, let me warn you: it won't work."

"Oh?" Magi asked, giggling. "And why not?"

"Because it's still sand." Yuna said, picking a handful of sand up from the ground, grinding it in the palm of her hand before opening her fist and letting it fall through the cracks of her fingers, the sand grains scattering across the field. "You might have compressed it down to a single mass, but that doesn't change the fact that it's sand. And sand…"

Yuna grabbed another handful of sand from the field, holding it in her fist, which began glowing with a blue energy.

"…Can be frozen."

Yuna opened her fist to reveal the frozen sand, trapped in place, each individual grain frozen. She turned her hand over, the ice covered grains falling on the ground.

"Shadow ball." Magi said, holding her hand up. A large magic wand appeared in her hand, which was more of a golden staff, which curved up into a half circle with a violet crystal hovering in the center of it. The crystal began glowing, and she swung it at Yuna, launching the shadow ball at her.

"Whoa!" Yuna exclaimed, jumping out of the way, avoiding the shadow ball. "What the heck are you, a magical girl?"

"Yep!" Magi said, winking. "Transfo-"

"ENOUGH OF THAT!" Yuna exclaimed, hitting Magi over the head.

"Hey, that hurt!" Magi exclaimed, holding her head, whining.

"This is a battle!" Yuna said, frowning. "We don't have time for shtick!"

"Bleh…" Magi said, sticking her tongue out, frowning. "Fine, then take this!"

Magi released another shadow ball at Yuna, who ducked under it.

"Night claw!" Yuna exclaimed, holding her hand up, which began glowing with black power. Yuna cut into Magi with her claws, injuring her.

"Damn it!" Magi exclaimed, holding onto her shoulder, frowning. "Alright, no more miss nice witch!" Magi waved her hands at Yuna, sand shooting at her.

"Agility." Yuna said, closing her eyes. She jumped off the ground and focused, jumping around, avoiding the different attacks of sand, jumping off of the oscillating waves, landing on top of Magi, smiling.

"Get off!" Magi exclaimed. Suddenly, all the sand from her attacks fell to the earth, Yuna having broke her concentration. The sand buried the two, Magi making her body incorporeal and floating up through the sand.

"It looks like it's my victory." Magi giggled, smirking.

"Don't think so." A voice called out. "I'm not that easy to beat!"

"What?" Magi exclaimed, staring at the sand, which had begun shifting.

"Ice punch!" Yuna shouted, blasting through the sand, hr fist outstretched, glowing blue.

Yuna froze the sand while smashing through it… Dawn thought. That's genius…

"What the hell?" Magi exclaimed. Yuna hit Magi in the stomach, releasing icy energy into her body, freezing her solid. The ice around Magi shattered, and Yuna's wrist claws cut into her, causing Magi to fall to the ground, badly injured.

"Return." Fantina said, returning Magi to her moeball. "Excellente. The raw power of your moemon was truly de toute beaute."

"Alright, Yuna, we won!" Dawn said, smiling.

"Great…" Yuna said, collapsing. "I'm almost out of energy right now…"

"Okay, I get it." Dawn said, smiling. "Return."

"Congratulations, young Dawn." Fantina said, walking up to Dawn. "Here, the Relic Badge is yours. And this is a gift from me, TM 65. It contains shadow claw. Shadow claw is quite a powerful move. It has a high chance of being a critical hit. I suggest you use it on your Sneasel."

"Thanks." Dawn said, taking the disk and the badge. "Alright! I beat the fifth gym leader!"

* * *

><p>So, now that Dawn's defeated the fifth gym leader, where does she go to next?<p> 


	41. Chapter 44

Here's another chapter. I didn't get very many reviews for that last chapter. Please review, guys!

SolaeTheBurn: Well, Dawn IS Leaf's daughter.

007dragon: And if they aren't rare, they're overpowered.

The Black Okami: No, just a magical girl joke in general.

Mobiusfan: There will be. There will be.

Mario Nerd: Yes, maybe.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 44

* * *

><p>"Alright, so where are we heading next?" Dawn asked, frowning, as they walked down the street.<p>

"Well, according to this, we need to go to Canalave City next." Lucas said, looking at his moetch.

"Um, excuse me!" A young moemon said, running up to Dawn, tears in her eyes. "I need your help!"

"What?" Dawn asked, turning to face the moemon. She wore a black dress with an orange front, cut low and sleeveless, with black hair down to her neck and red eyes, as well as dog ears.

"I… I'm being chased by a strange man…" The moemon sobbed.

"What's so strange about him?" Dawn asked, sighing.

"He-he's wearing this weird coat, like Neo! It's so weird, he kept chasing after me, I think he might rape me!"

"A coat like Neo?" Dawn asked, frowning, blood draining from her face as she remembered a certain person who wore a coat like that. "You mean Neo from Matrix?"

"Yeah…" The moemon said through her tears and sobs. "Please, I need you to help me, miss!"

The moemon hugged Dawn tightly, crying into her skirt.

"Alright, I got it, let go of me." Dawn said, prying the moemon off. "Where is this guy?"

"He should be coming!" She exclaimed. "Please help!"

"Why, hello there, Dawny." The man in the leather duster said, walking up to Dawn, smiling, tipping his hat. "I just saw the cutest moemon! A Houndour! You don't normally find those around here!"

"Yeah, we know." Dawn said, frowning. "She's right here. Resorted to rape now, have we?"

"Rape?" The man asked, genuinely surprised. "Me? Never. But you might want to check your purse."

"My what?" Dawn asked, frowning. "My purse?"

Dawn placed her hand into her bag, only to find her wallet missing.

"What?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Looking for this?" The Houdour asked, smirking, waving Dawn's wallet. "You're way to trusting!"

The Houndour turned on her heals, and ran down the concrete streets.

"She lied to us? She used us? She stole my wallet?" Dawn asked, glowing angrily with orange flames. "UNNACCEPTABLE! LUCAS, WE'RE GOING AFTER HER!"

"I'm just gonna… yeah." The green haired man said, smiling awkwardly, stepping back into the darkness of the alley.

Dawn and Lucas charged down the streets after the Houndour, who turned to see them, still running.

"Damn it!" Houndour panted, running down the street. "That girl has so much money… I might be able to actually buy a house for once, eat real food instead of searching garbage cans…"

"Gotcha!" Dawn exclaimed, tackling the Houndour to the ground. "You're not getting away from me that easily!"

"Ah…!" Houndour gasped, reaching for Dawns' wallet, which she dropped.

"Alright, talk!" Dawn exclaimed, pushing the Houndours' face into the ground. "Why did you steal my money?"

"Dawn…" Lucas said.

"What?" Dawn asked, whipping her head around to face Lucas. Dawn was crouched on the Houndour's back, one hand on the back of her head, the other on her collarbones, pressing down hard.

"She won't be able to say anything if she's got her face buried in the cement." Lucas said.

"Oh, right." Dawn said, smiling, getting off the Houndour. The Houndour charged towards the wallet, and Dawn grabbed onto the back of Houndour's dress, and pulled her back.

* * *

><p>"Alright, fine, I won't run away…" Houndour sighed, sitting on the concrete street, frowning. "But do I really need a leash?"<p>

"Think of it as insurance." Dawn said, smiling, staking the chain leash attached to the collar to the ground, smiling. "Now, talk."

"Well, I needed some money…" The Houndour said, looking at the wallet lying on the ground enviously. "I don't want to live like some wild animal."

"Well, you could always sell your body." Dawn said, frowning. "I mean, I'm against it, but a lot of moemon ARE into that kind of thing.

"Never!" Houndour hissed, frowning.

"Okay, why not?" Dawn asked, a little taken aback by the Houndour's sudden rage attack.

"My mother…" The Houndour said, looking at the ground, frowning. "She was really strong and really proud. She told me that the most important thing to a moemon is their body, and they should never sell it to people, even to live."

"I see…" Dawn said, frowning. "So that's why you're stealing from people?"

"Yeah…" Houndour said, nodding. "There's no food around here, no berry trees, nothing… urban moemon like me… we have to do whatever we can to survive…"

"I see…" Dawn said, looking down, frowning. "And your mother?"

"She was captured…" Houdour said, frowning. "By a trainer… I've been looking for her ever since…"

"Alright, I've decided." Dawn said. "You're coming with me."

"What?" Houndour asked, frowning.

"You're going to be my moemon." Dawn said. "And in exchange, I'll help you find your mother."

"Really?" Houndour asked.

"Yup!" Dawn said, smiling. "That was a romantic story. So I'm going to help you learn to be a better person, so you don't have to steal. But first…"

"Eh?" Houndour asked, frowning. Dawn walked over to the dog moemon and grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her into the air and over her knee. She pulled up the bottom of her dress, revealing her small ass.

"Bad girls who steal need a spanking." Dawn said, frowning, slamming her hand onto the Houndours' rump,repeating the process several times over, Houndours' screams of pain echoing throughout the alley.

* * *

><p>So, Dawn's team is now complete with six moemon! How's that? Lemon coming up next chapter!<p> 


	42. Chapter 46

Wow. THREE reviews for that lemon. Pathetic. REVIEW!

The Black Okami: Yes, that does sound… interesting.

Chaos Paradox: EVERYONE gets owned by Fuka.

SolaeTheBurn: Well, it's a Schwarzenegger line from Commando. Kind of.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 46

* * *

><p>"Um, Fuka!" Dawn exclaimed, pulling out of Maki, jumping off the bed. "What are you doing here? I sent you out to Lucas!"<p>

"Chi?" Fuka asked, tilting her head to the side, confused.

"Yeah, that's right!" Maki said, climbing off the bed, straightening out her skirt. "Um, just run along now, okay?"

"Chi." Fuka said adamantly, shaking her head side to side.

"Aw, cute little Fuka!" Dawn said, rubbing against Fuka's cheek.

"Fuka!" Fuka exclaimed. "Fuka wanna play with Dawn!"

"Wh-what?" Dawn asked, pulling away, frowning.

"Dawn was playing with doggy!" Fuka said, her sharp mouth opening a little, pointing at Maki. "Fuka wanna play with Dawn!"

"Um, sorry, no, it doesn't work that way…" Dawn said, trying to come up with an excuse for why Fuka couldn't have sex.

"Chi?" Fuka asked, frowning. "Why not?"

"Because, well… it just doesn't, and I won't." Dawn said, frowning. "So, um, do you think you can go now?"

"Nope." Fuka said, shaking her head. "I wanna stay."

"Yeah, well, you can't." Dawn said, holding up a moeball, returning Fuka to her moeball. "Sorry girl, but there are some things you can't see right now. You're too young."

"Chi." Fuka said, emerging from the moeball, shaking her head.

"Hey, you can't just come out whenever you want!" Dawn exclaimed, frowning.

"Chi." Fuka said, smirking. She stood up, and ran out of the room.

"Um…" Dawn said, her mouth agape. "What just happened?"

"Well, she's gone…" Maki said, blushing. "But I'm getting really sore right now… So, um, can we not…"

"Don't worry about it." Dawn said. "Right now, I need you to help me clean this mess up."

"Chi…" Fuka said, frowning, walking through the streets of Hearthome, sucking her thumb. "Why is mistress so mean to me?"

"What's the matter, girl?" A voice that could only belong to the scum of society asked, the cold steel of a switch blade pressed against her throat. "Can't find some fun? I think I can help you out. Why don't you get out of those clothes?"

"Chi?" Fuka asked, frowning. "Why would I take my clothes off?"

"So, you're still a kid, are you?" The man said, chuckling. "Well, let me show you how it's done."

The man spun Fuka around and held a knife up to her throat.

"Be careful, girl." The man said, smirking.

"…There are a lot of dangerous people out here." A voice from behind him said. The man slumped to the ground, an ornately designed silver dagger in his back, the handle decorated gold. "So you better be careful."

"Chi?" Fuka asked, tilting her head to the side, frowning.

"Hello there, girl." Another man, one with green hair and a leather jacket, walked up to Fuka, reaching down, and pulled the dagger out of the back of the dead man.

"Chi…" Fuka said, backing up.

"I told you to be careful." The man said, his green eyes dancing wildly in the moonlight. He disappeared and reappeared behind Fuka, stroking her cheek. "A lot of people out here willing to do god knows what to a sweet young thing like you."

"Hey, Lucas, where's Fuka?" Dawn asked, walking out of the moemon center, Maki right beside her.

"I'm not sure…" Lucas said, frowning. "She ran out of there so fast you would think she had something catching."

"Well…" Dawn said, frowning. "She kind of saw Maki and I having sex, and she was upset when she couldn't have sex, so she kind of… ran away? Is that it?"

"Seriously?" Lucas exclaimed.

"Mistress, this is bad!" Maki exclaimed. "This place is really dangerous at night!"

"What?" Dawn exclaimed, turning to Maki.

"Yeah, really really dangerous!" Maki exclaimed. "There's no telling what could happen is some sort of pervert came across her!"

The man traced the blood stained dagger across Fuka's face, but she stood there not even flinching.

"…What's wrong, girl?" The man asked, frowning. "Why aren't you afraid?"

"Because you're not a frightening person." Fuka said matter-of-factly. "You might try to be intimidating, but I can see right through you."

"What?" The man asked, taken aback by what Fuka said, and how coherently she said it.

"I can see that deep down, you're a good person." Fuka explained. "You remind me… of… my mistress…"

"Remind you of Dawny, eh?" The man said, chuckling, putting the dagger into his leather coat. "I see… Well, I'd best be going…"

"There she is!" Maki exclaimed, running towards Fuka, sniffing the air, tracking her by her scent.

"Fuka!" Dawn exclaimed, running up to her little moemon.

"Chi!" Fuka said, smiling, hugging Dawn tightly.

"Hey, wait, you're…" Lucas said, staring at the man.

"Hello Dawny." The man said, smiling. "I would watch where I'm standing, you don't know what you might step in. Or who."

"What?" Dawn said, looking down to see a dead body lying at her feet. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Sorry about leaving the mess." The man said, smiling, tipping his hat. "But I'd best be leaving."

"Oh no, you're not getting away." Dawn exclaimed. "Don't you dare go 'poof' on me!"

Dawn lunged at the man, but he stepped back, pressing himself against the wall of one of the buildings, falling back through the wall.

"Damn it…" Dawn said, frowning. "He got away again…"

"Chi…" Fuka said, looking down sadly.

"Fuka, be honest with me!" Dawn said, grabbing onto Fuka's shoulders. "That guy… did he… hurt you in any way?"

"Chi?" Fuka asked, tilting her head to the side, confused, before shaking it rapidly. "Oh, no, no! He was actually helping me, he saved my life!"

"What?" Dawn asked, shocked. "Why would he do that? There's nothing in it for him…"

"Why indeed?" The man asked himself, staring down at them from his perch atop the building. "Well, time will tell…"

The man stepped off the ledge of the building and vanished into the fog itself.

* * *

><p>So, what's going on? Why would he do something like that?<p> 


	43. Chapter 47

Alright, I got more reviews by begging. Great! Review!

Mwak4ever: Yes. I'm sure he's a good person, yessiree.

The Black Okami: He'll get his name soon enough.

GuideLucario: He's a nice guy, just like all killers are. He's about as nice as a knife in your back.

007 dragon: And he was taught a lesson.

Chaos Paradox: Obviously.

SolaeTheBurn: No, it's not Vader. Not yet, anyway…

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 47

* * *

><p>"Alright, Fuka, you promise not to run off anymore?" Dawn asked her young moemon.<p>

"Chi…" Fuka said, nodding.

"Good girl!" Dawn said, patting Fuka on the head.

"Chi!" Fuka exclaimed, chomping down on Dawn's hand.

"You… little…" Dawn said, getting irritated. "Why you!"

Dawn chased the small little moemon down the street angrily.

"Does this happen often?" Maki asked, looking up at Lucas.

"Not too often." Lucas said, surprised. "Usually, she's chasing me."

"Huh." Maki said, frowning. "Sucks to be you."

"Don't rub it in…" Lucas said, frowning.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to bed…" Maki said, yawning. "You come get me when we're leaving, okay?" Maki walked back to the moemon center half asleep, disappearing into the gloom of the dark streets.

"Geez Dawn, what's taking so long?" Lucas asked, frowning. "Well, I wonder what Barry's doing…"

* * *

><p>"Please master, make me you apprentice!" Barry exclaimed, bowing even deeper into the mud in front of Crasher Wake.<p>

"Not a chance." Wake said, frowning.

"Please master! I need to become stronger!" Barry begged, grabbing onto his leg.

"I said no!" Wake exclaimed, trying to shake Barry off of him. "Besides, strength isn't something you can just teach! You need to have faith in your moemon, that's the only way you can win!"

"But I do have faith in them!" Barry exclaimed.

"Fine…" Wake said, frowning. "I've made my decision."

"You have?" Barry exclaimed, looking up at him hopefully.

"Yes." Wake said, nodding. "I want you to stay inside the Great Marsh for one full week."

"That's it?" Barry asked, frowning. "That seems too easy."

"I'm not done…" Wake said, sighing. "While you are in the Great Marsh, you have to catch three moemon, but you can't use any moeballs. You have to convince them to join your party. If you can do it, then I'll take you on as an apprentice. So, you think you're up for it?"

"Well…" Barry said, frowning. "Alright, I'll do it! Let me go catch some moemon!"

"Oh, and you can't leave no matter what for the whole week!" Wake shouted after Barry. "So keep that in mind!"

"Got it!" Barry said, entering the Great Marsh.

"Leave your moeballs at the desk…" The cashier woman said, frowning.

"Fine…" Barry muttered, placing his three moeballs on the desk, as well as the admission fee.

"Ah, here are your marsh balls…" The woman said, reaching for some balls, but Barry had already walked out with the bait and the rocks.

"So, these are moemon that are available in the Great Marsh?" Barry asked, flipping through the guide book. "Wow, they have all different types of moemon!"

Barry stepped out onto the marshland, which was a muddy ground littered with grass, trees, and lakes.

"God, this place is disgusting…" Barry said, looking around, frowning. "Alright, let's find some friends!"

Barry ran across the mud, before sinking into the mud down to his waist.

"Damn it!" Barry exclaimed. He managed to pull himself up, and looked at his mud-soaked waist.

"I'm gonna need to take a bath or something…" Barry said, frowning. He walked through a brush of trees to find a small lake.

"Ah, perfect!" Barry said, smiling.

"Ah…" A young moemon standing on the shore of the lake, pulling herself out of the water, dripping wet, totally naked. She had a thin body and orange hair down to her neck, and bright red eyes, with orange, tan, and yellow clothes in a pile at her feet.

"Uh…" Barry said, blood dripping from his nose.

The two stared at each other for a good long while, not even moving an inch.

"AAAAAAAAH!" The moemon screamed, Barry running as far away from the lake as he possibly could.

"That was close…" Barry said, panting. "What was that, a Buizel?"

Barry sat down at the base of a large tree, and reached into his airtight bag for some food.

"Food…" A bunch of voices called out from all around Barry. "Food…"

"Um… what?" Barry asked, looking around worriedly, a sandwich inches from his mouth.

Several figures came crawling out of the bushes and the mud, staring at the sandwich intently. The moemon were staring at the food, drooling. They wore blue and yellow shirts and blue skirts, with yellow boots. They had blue hair down to their necks and black eyes, and looked like kids staring at a birthday present.

"Food?" One of the moemon, the one at the front, asked, walking up to Barry, staring at him intently.

"Well…" Barry said, staring at the pleading eyes of the small moemon, looking up at him like a hungry little puppy. "…Alright, I guess…"

Barry pulled off a chunk of the sandwich, and placed it in the moemons' mouth.

The moemon chewed for a little and swallowed, and then a smile spread across her childish face.

"It's good!" She said, half to Barry, half to the other moemon. "Try some, guys!"

"Well… alright…" The other moemon said, crawling up to Barry. Before he knew it, his sandwich was no more.

"More!" The moemon said, holding out their hands, staring at Barry. Before he knew it, Barry was staring at the expectant faces of seven hungry Munchlax.

"Alright, I've got some stuff for you guys." Barry said, pulling out a can of bait.

"Bleh!" The leader of the Munchlax, the one who first came up to Barry, said, frowning. "Bait is bland!"

"Really?" Barry asked, surprised. "Well, alright…" Barry reached into his bag, and emerged with some plastic wrap and seasonings.

"Huh?" The seven Munchlax asked, turning their heads to the sides.

"You place the seasonings on the plastic wrap…" Barry explained, shaking a little of the brown dust onto the plastic wrap spread over the mud. "Then you roll the bait around in it."

Barry rolled the small white balls until they became a light brown, and handed each Munchlax one.

"Um…" The Munchlax said, biting down on the ball. "It's delicious! Yes!"

"Alright!" The Munchlax shouted, eating the balls. "More!"

"You've had too much!" Barry exclaimed.

* * *

><p>So, Barry's a good cook! Who knew?<p> 


	44. Chapter 48

Now returning to Man vs. Wild, where our very own Barry tries to survive as long as he can in a swampy environment. And I only got five reviews.

The Black Okami: Okay, I'll try not to fuck up.

GuideLucario: I don't have to look behind me. I'M not the one with a knife on him. As for you…

Chaos Paradox: Probably, yeah.

Mwak4ever: FOR THE LAST TIME. I'm a guy, everyone!

SolaeTheBurn: Yeah, they will.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 48

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Barry said. "You guys have had enough food, don't you think?"<p>

"Bleh…" The Munchlax said, shaking their heads. "More! More!"

"You gluttons have had enough…" The leader of the Munchlax said, hitting the others over the head.

"Bleh! You're mean!" The other Munchlax complained, walking away. The leader turned back and smiled at Barry.

"Thanks for the food!" The Munchlax said, smiling. "It was delicious!"

"Um, you're welcome?" Barry said, lowering his arm. "Okay, so what should I catch…"

Barry began looking through the guidebook, and compared his current party to the moemon that could be caught.

"Alright, I need a fire type, a water type, and something else… maybe a rock type…" Barry said, looking through the book. "Unfortunately, there aren't many fire or rock types in here… Make that zero."

"So, for starters I should find powerful water types… like, maybe…" Barry flipped to the "WATER" section and browsed a little. "Alright, there's Quagsire, Golduck, Whishcash, Gyarados, Bibarel, Marill, and Buizel…"

"Alright! I'm gonna catch me a Buizel, so I can be just like Master Wake!" Barry exclaimed.

"Don't you dare!" A voice shouted out.

Barry spun around to see a figure duck into the bush. The bush then began sweating.

"I see you there. Come out." Barry said, sweat dropping.

"Alright!" A young moemon exclaimed, jumping out of the bush, glaring at Barry angrily. She wore an orange and tan shirt and orange shorts, with orange hair down to her neck and red eyes, with a yellow scarf around her neck.

"Ah, you're that moemon from before…" Barry said, frowning.

"That's right!" The Buizel exclaimed, blushing. "You pervert! You saw my naked body, so I'm going to take you down right now!"

"Oh, yeah?" Barry asked, reaching for a moeball. "Nae, go-"

Barry put his hand to his belt and found thin air.

"Crap…" Barry said, face palming. "I forgot…"

"_I'm sorry, but bringing moemon into the enclosure is prohibited."_ Barry remembered the woman saying. _"You'll have to leave any moemon you have with you in our care."_

"Crap, I don't have any moemon!" Barry exclaimed, turning and running away.

"Do you actually think you can get away from me?" The Buizel exclaimed, chasing after Barry. "Not a chance! I'm going to take you down!"

"Crap!" Barry exclaimed. "If she catches me I am so dead!" Barry shot forwards as fast as he could, and his foot was caught in a mangrove root, causing him to trip on the roots and flip through the air, hitting the mud repeatedly before skidding to a stop, laying caked in mud, staring up at the sky.

"Thought you could get away from me?" The Buizel said, panting, staring down at Barry angrily.

"I-I'm sorry…" Barry said, shaking in fear. I guess this is where I die… Oh well… I didn't marry Dawn, but I guess I had a nice life…

"Headbutt!" A voice shouted. A Munchlax jumped out of the brush and hit Buizel in the stomach with a headbutt, knocking her into the mud.

"Hello there!" The Munchlax said, kneeling over Barry, smiling. "Remember me?"

"Yeah, vaguely…" Barry said, sitting up, rising to his feet. "Thanks for helping me out there."

"This isn't over yet!" Buizel said, hopping to her feet, growling angrily, her blush covering her entire face now. "I'm going to take you down! Sonicboom!"

The Buizel sliced her hand down, releasing a shockwave of sound at Barry.

"Gaah!" Barry exclaimed, jumping to the side, the shockwave shooting past him, separating the mud for a time.

"Take that!" Munchlax shouted, tossing a rock at Buizel. The rock touched down long before it hit Buizel and bounced off the ground a few times before skidding to a stop at her feet.

"Throwing a rock?" Barry asked, frowning. "THROWING A ROCK? Why the hell do you think that was gonna scare her off?"

"Well, it works in the games!" Munchlax said, frowning.

"Listen, you're not supposed to throw rocks!" Barry explained. "If you want a moemon to run away from you, what you need to do is throw a handful of mud at it!"

"A handful of mud?" Munchlax asked, tilting her head to the side in a questioning manner. "And that's supposed to scare away the moemon attacking us?"

"Yeah." Barry said, nodding. "I don't really know why, and I don't think it makes any sense. But according to the 'Great Marsh Guidebook', throwing mud at a moemon will cause them to become irritated and run away to clean themselves!"

"…Yeah, but that lady is already really dirty…" Munchlax said, shivering, hiding behind Barry. "I'm not sure if throwing more mud will help the situation…"

"I know that!" Barry said. "But it's worth a shot, right?"

"Alright, are you bastards done talking?" Buizel asked, shaking in anger. "Because I've been getting really mad listening to you guys, and I'm about ready to get me some vengeance!"

"I agree, mister!" Munchlax exclaimed, nodding frantically. "It's definitely worth a shot!"

"Alright, let's see how you like this!" Barry exclaimed, grabbing a handful of mud and throwing it at the water moemon. The mud hit the Buizel square in the face, coating her face in a layer of brown to match her muddied up clothes.

"I see…" Buizel said, frowning, moving her hand up to her face, scraping the mud off. "You guys must really want me to kill you…"

"That didn't help at all!" Munchlax exclaimed, crying in fear. "She's even angrier!"

"Crap!" Barry exclaimed. "Run!"

Barry and the Munchlax tore down the muddy path, running as far away from the homicidal Buizel chasing after them as fast as they could.

"You won't get away from me!" The Buizel exclaimed, chasing after them.

* * *

><p>As we can see on Man vs. Wild, humans are NOT the superior species.<p> 


	45. Chapter 49

Alright, here's another chapter! In this one, Barry continues his journey through the Great Marsh to find three new moemon for his party! What sort of moemon will he find? Well, let's read and find out! And please review!

The Black Okami: Um, I'M A GUY. First of all, there are NO women on the internet. And if that wasn't enough, there are definitely none that write lemons. The reason I have so many strong-willed women in my story is because… well, all the women I know are strong willed. My sister is a pretty strong person, as is my childhood friend and girlfriend. So, being around so many strong women, it's caused me to be a little biased in creating female characters. And the same goes for male characters. Most of my friends are pretty weak when compared to the girls I know, so… That's where the character relationships come in.

GuideLucario: I don't think "awkward" really describes that enough.

Mobiusfan: Maybe he won't…

Mwak4ever: I am totally a guy.

Chaos Paradox: Um, okay…

Electrify: Munchlax is a normal type, not a water type.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 49

* * *

><p>"Huff… huff…" Munchlax panted, the two of them falling to the ground, sitting in the mud. "Good… we managed to lose her…"<p>

"What's that girls' problem?" Barry asked, frowning, leaning up against a tree stump. "I mean, it was an accident! I didn't mean to look at her body, it just sort of… happened accidently."

"Yeah, well Buizel are really proud moemon." Munchlax said, frowning. "So is someone looks at their naked, body it's an unforgiveable offense.

"Great…" Barry said, frowning. "Just great… That's just what I didn't need…"

"Well, if you want to leave, go ahead!" Munchlax suggested. "Being around a psycho moemon isn't very good for your health…"

"I know that." Barry said, frowning. "The only problem is, I need to stay here for a whole week."

"A whole week?" Munchlax asked, surprised. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because…" Barry said, grumbling. "I need to become stronger. So Master Wake sent me out here to go catch some moemon to join me. I have to find three in the next week…"

"…Oh…" Munchlax said, blushing.

"What?" Barry asked, frowning.

"Well, it's just… you looked like a moemon just now…" Munchlax said, laughing. "I mean, that's the first time I've ever heard something other than a moemon refer to someone as 'master'!"

"Well, sorry!" Barry exclaimed, blushing.

"Alright, I've decided!" Munchlax said, smiling. "I'm gonna join your party!"

"Wh-what?" Barry asked, shocked. "You're gonna join my party?"

"Right!" Munchlax said, nodding. "On one condition!"

"What?" Barry asked, frowning.

"You can't make me evolve." Munchlax said, frowning. "I don't want to evolve, and you can't make me evolve, are we clear? I wanna stay my cute little self, not grow up bit and ugly!"

"Snorlax aren't that bad…" Barry said, frowning.

"They are!" Munchlax objected. "So I'm gonna be staying as a Munchlax forever, got it?"

"Alright…" Barry sighed. "But why do you wanna join me anyway?"

"Because I felt an emotional connection when I saved you!" Munchlax said, smiling. "It's definitely not because I want to eat good food every day, got it?"

"Got it…" Barry sighed. "Anyways, so you really wanna join me?"

"I really, really do!" Munchlax said, nodding. "Because you're a funny guy, kind of like a straight-man!"

"Yeah, universal straight-man, that's me…" Barry said, frowning. "Somehow I get the feeling that my character is nothing more than a straight-man…"

"That's right!" Munchlax said, laughing. "Because you're so stupid!"

"Hey, if you want to be my moemon, don't you think you should be a little more respectful?" Barry asked, frowning.

"Sorry, master!" Munchlax said, saluting Barry. "Won't happen again!"

"Alright, now we've got to think of a name for you…" Barry said, frowning, sitting down on the tree stump. "Alright, how about…"

"Rona." Munchlax said, matter-of-factly.

"W-well, that was fast…" Barry said, surprised.

"I already came up with it a while back." Munchlax explained. "That's really all to do around here. I've decided, and I want the name Rona, okay?"

"Alright." Barry said, nodding. "Your name's Rona."

"Yes!" Munchlax said, drooling. "Got me a meal ticket!"

"…If you're gonna be shallow, and you at least not be shallow around me?" Barry asked, frowning. "That kind of hurts my self-esteem…"

"What are you talking about, master?" Munchlax asked, tilting her head to the side. "You don't have any self-esteem. You're a pathetic person."

"That hurts way too much…" Barry said, frowning. "Anyways, let's check your data…"

Barry opened up his moedex, and looked up info on Rona.

**Moemon**: Munchlax

**Name**: Rona

**Species**: Big Eater Moemon

**Type**: Normal

**Current Level**: 27

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Munchlax are capable of eating any form of food.

**Ability**:Pickup

**Height**: 5'03"

**Weight**: 107.8lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: None

**Weak Against**: Fighting

**Attacks**: Metronome, Tackle, Defense Curl, Amnesia, Lick, Recycle, Screech, Body Slam, Giga Impact

**Evolves into**: Snorlax (Happiness)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Munchlax are an incredibly gluttonous moemon. They eat their own body weight in food every day, and yet somehow they don't get fat. Their weight betrays their small size and childish body though, so perhaps they use some form of magic to appear not fat. They care greatly for their masters, though they usually claim to use humans for the food they give.

"Shallow little thing, aren't you?" Barry asked, frowning.

"Yes, master, I'm certainly shallow!" Rona said, smiling cheerfully. "Now then, you're looking for other moemon, right?"

"Right." Barry said, nodding.

"Excellent!" Rona said, smiling. "I've got the perfect idea for you! Do you need any specific types of moemon for your party?"

"Um, a fire type and a water type." Barry said.

"Alright, got it!" Rona said, nodding. "I have the perfect moemon for you!"

"You do?" Barry asked, surprised.

"Yup!" Rona said, nodding. "She's kind of an urban legend, but she's definitely here somewhere! We just need to find out where she's hiding, and then you can capture her!"

_I'm a little scared of what this moemon might be…_ Barry thought, frowning.

* * *

><p>We all are Barry.<p> 


	46. Chapter 50

Alright, Barry continues his adventures in the Great Marsh! He faces a new moemon! Please review!

007 dragon:

The Black Okami: I AM NOT A WOMAN! I AM A 100% HOT BLOODED MAN!

Chaos Paradox: Probably… Kufufu…

GuideLucario: 'S cool.

Gemralts: Maybe, but there are no women on the internet according to every meme source I've found.

Mwak4ever: But there are no women on the internet. (Though I do know women on fanfiction)

SolaeTheBurn: …Yes, it's certainly weird.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 50

* * *

><p>"Alright, so what kind of moemon is this?" Barry asked.<p>

"We'll see when we get there!" Rona said, smiling. She led Barry through the marsh, and soon enough, they reached something different. The mud had dried up, the grass was burned away, and all the trees were scorched.

"They say she's a moemon which can cause anything they touch to burn away!" Rona explained. She's really strong!"

"Well, let's see if we can find her…" Barry said, frowning. "But it's strange. A fire moemon in a place like this?"

"Human!" A voice shouted.

"Huh?" Barry and Rona exclaimed, looking up at a large mountain, which a young moemon stood on, staring down at them, smiling.

"You're a human, right?" The moemon asked, jumping down onto the ground, smiling. "Alright! Score!" The moemon wore a yellow shirt and yellow shorts, and she had fiery red-orange hair down to her shoulders, tied back in a ponytail, and red eyes.

"What are you?" Barry asked, surprised.

"I'm a Ponyta." The Ponyta said, smiling warmly. "I was left here as an egg. Maybe someone forgot me, maybe someone took me and left me here, I don't know. The only thing I do know is that I'm a fire type! Unfortunately, none of the moemon that live here will come near me, so I've gotten bored! I wanna have some fun! Let's play!"

"Play?" Barry asked, frowning.

"Yup, play!" The Ponyta said, smiling. "And play can only mean one thing, right?"

"Sex?" Barry guessed.

"No, stupid!" Ponyta said, shaking her head. "We're gonna play a game of tag!"

"Tag?" Barry asked. "That's it? That should be easy enough!"

"Alright, me against the two of you!" Ponyta said, smiling, clapping her hands happily. "You two are the demons, and I have to run away as fast as I can!"

"Alright, yeah!" Rona said, smiling. "But we get to use moves. That seems fair, right?"

"Oh, brilliant!" Ponyta exclaimed. "You guys use as many moves as you can to stop me! Oh, boy, this'll be really fun!"

"Rona, you sure about this?" Barry asked. "Ponyta are really fast."

"Oh, don't worry, master!" Rona said, smiling. "We'll catch her, and when we do, we'll tickle her into submission until she joins us!"

"That doesn't seem very bad on the surface, but that tone of voice…" Barry said, frowning. "Somehow, I'm terrified…"

"Alright, you guys ready?" Ponyta called out. "Be sure to watch, cause I'll be gone in a flash!"

"We're ready!" Barry shouted.

"Great!" Ponyta said, smiling. "GO!" Ponyta kicked off the ground, shooting off through the forest at an unbelievable speed, two trails of fire burning on the ground behind her.

"Wha…" Rona said, her mouth agape.

"Ponyta are fast, but that was…" Barry said, shocked. "That was…"

"Oh, no! You're not getting away that easy!" Rona exclaimed, following after the scorch marks burned into the ground. "Come on, Barry! We need to catch up!"

"I'm coming!" Barry exclaimed, sighing, chasing after the Munchlax.

Rona followed the flame trail to another clearing, where they abruptly disappeared.

"Alright, where are you?" Rona exclaimed, looking around angrily. "I know you're here somewhere!"

"Above!" The Ponyta called down. Rona jerked her head up to see the Ponyta, cloaked in a veil of flames, shooting straight at her.

"Crap!" Rona exclaimed, jumping back. The Ponyta hit the ground at full force, leaving a singed crater around her, Rona just outside it.

"Wh-what the hell are you?" Rona asked, shaking.

"I'm awesome, aren't I?" Ponyta asked, leaning over, staring at Rona intently. "Wasn't that the coolest thing you've ever seen?"

"Yaah!" Rona exclaimed, lunging at the Ponyta, but she jumped out of the way just in time, smiling.

"Whoa, that was close!" Ponyta said, smiling. "You almost got me that time!"

"Rona!" Barry exclaimed, running up to Rona, panting. "You find her?"

"Oh, hey, human!" Ponyta said, waving at Barry. "You need to try harder if you guys want to catch me!"

"Alright!" Barry exclaimed, charging at the Ponyta. The Ponyta lashed her leg out and hit Barry in the neck, sending him flying into the trees.

"Master!" Rona exclaimed.

"Oh, crap…" Ponyta said, shocked. "I was so into the game, I forgot he was human, and put full power into that kick…"

"What?" Rona exclaimed. However, a few seconds later, Barry emerged from the woods, his body covered with injuries.

"Hah!" Barry said, laughing. "You call that a kick? Dawn's punches hurt way more than that!"

"What?" Ponyta asked, surprised. "How can a human take a kick like that?"

"Well, maybe you're not powerful." Rona said, sticking her tongue out mockingly.

"No, she's WAY powerful…" Barry said, panting. "I haven't been hurting this bad since my dads' starter used me as a punching bag."

"What kind of childhood did you have?" Rona asked, surprised.

"I've been through more abuse in fifteen years than ten people get in a lifetime!" Barry exclaimed. "Don't think of me as a normal human!"

_Yeah, anyone who can take a hit from a moemon and stay standing is definitely not normal…_ Rona thought, frowning.

"Alright, you sure you're okay?" Ponyta asked.

"Definitely!" Barry said, smiling. "And this time the gloves are off!"

"You know, I don't really think you'll need me for this…" Rona said, taking a few steps back. "So, um, I'll just sit down and stay out of your way."

"Alright, let's do this!" Barry exclaimed, charging at the Ponyta.

"Whoa, close!" Ponyta exclaimed, jumping into the air, avoiding him. "But my agility won't lose to that!"

Ponyta leapt off of Barry's back, and shot into the forest.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Barry exclaimed, spinning on his heels, charging after the fire horse moemon.

"Yeah." Rona said, nodding. "Not normal."

* * *

><p>No, Barry is definitely NOT normal. I figure someone who's grown up with a girl like Dawn would have to be pretty strong to be able to survive her abuse.<p> 


	47. Chapter 51

Alright, this is getting ridiculous. I KNOW THERE ARE WOMEN ON THE INTERNET. IT IS A BLOODY INTERNET JOKE. YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TAKE IT SERIOUSLY.

Hello. This is Lauren, Espeon of Shadow's or whatever the git calls himself's roommate. That idiot has gotten fed up with talking to people about being a guy and about women on the internet or some bloody thing like that, so he asked me if I can talk to you all and get you to calm down. Stupid git...

P.S. I'm also a character in the story named Lulu ;)

GuideLucario: I thought Barry was an idiot…

The Black Okami: He's not a gal, he's just gay.

Mwak4ever: As do I. I think Barry is the stereotypical thickheaded douche.

NightFlowerLuv: I agree, love. Lots of women on the internet. And a lot of them are more perverted than guys.

De Reader: I think Lucas's charm is his weakness and patheticness. Though he's cute.

Chaos Paradox: That guy annoys me.

007 dragon: Yeah, he's an idiot. With ADD. Who forgets to empty a bloody dishwasher.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 51

* * *

><p>"Hah! You might be strong for a human, but you still can't catch me!" Ponyta shouted over her shoulder, her body glowing with orange flames as she charged through the forest, burning up trees.<p>

"Yeah, well you've got a freaking veil of flames on you! How the hell am I supposed to tag you?" Barry exclaimed, charging after the moemon at top speed, but it was nowhere near fast enough to catch up with her.

"Huh?" Ponyta asked, skidding to a stop, the flames around her body disappearing. "Oh, yeah, right."

"Raah!" Barry exclaimed, jumping at the Ponyta.

"Oh, well, to bad for you." Ponyta said, frowning, her body coated with a veil of flames. She kicked off the ground once more and tore off through the forest.

"Damn it, this isn't fair!" Barry exclaimed, charging after the horse moemon. "Where are you going?"

Barry followed the young moemon through the forest following the scorched trees, until he arrived on the other side of the clump of trees, which was all mostly swampland.

"Whoa, crap!" Ponyta exclaimed, jumping off of rocks and tree stumps to avoid falling into the swamp. However, her efforts proved to be for naught as she slipped on a slick rock and fell into the mud, which put out her flames.

"Hah!" Barry exclaimed, running up to the mud, standing over the Ponyta. "I've got you!"

"Think so?" Ponyta asked, smirking. "Flame wheel!" Ponyta's body became cloaked in a veil of flames, which caused the mud to dry up and harden. She broke free of the crumbling dirt, pushed Barry out of the way before he could touch her, and shot down the swampy mud, laughing, the mud hardening beneath her feet.

"Crap!" Barry exclaimed, pulling himself out of the mud, running after her on the dirt path. "If she can't even fall into the mud, what the hell am I supposed to do? There's no way to catch her!"

"Ha!" Ponyta said, spinning around, running backwards, staring at Barry, laughing. "Come on, you can catch me if you try hard enough!"

Suddenly, Ponyta realized she was no longer running on anything. She looked down to see that she was moving atop of a pond, running at a fast enough speed to walk on water.

"Bullshit!" Ponyta exclaimed. "I can't walk on water!"

Because Ponyta apparently can't walk on water, she plummeted into the pond, her flames disappearing.

_Crap…_ Ponyta thought as she sank to the bottom. _Can't swim… fire going out…_

Ponyta opened her eyes to find herself lying in the shade of a tree, the sun slowly going down.

"I'm alive?" Ponyta asked, sitting up. "But how?"

"I found you and pulled you out." Barry, who was sitting next to her, said, smiling. "I'm just glad you're not really heavy."

"But that means-" Ponyta exclaimed.

"I won." Barry said, smiling. "I won and you lost!"

"Aw!" Ponyta said, looking down at the ground, frowning. "I lost!"

"Hey, don't cry, little girl!" Barry said, running his hand through her hair.

"Thank you!" The Ponyta sobbed into Barry's sweater.

"Um, didn't I tell you not to cry?" Barry asked. "That's not something you cry about…"

"No, thank you for saving my life!" Ponyta said, looking up at Barry. "Thank you! I can't swim, so I would have drowned if you hadn't saved me! Tell me if there's anything I can do for you, okay?"

"Um, I have an idea…" Barry said, frowning. "But you might not be up for it…"

"Really?" Ponyta asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "What is it? I already told you I'd do anything."

_Yeah, and if you say it with such a naïve look on your face, I'm not sure if I should suggest it or not…_ Barry thought. _Oh, well…_ "Well, do you want to come with me and be my moemon?" Barry suggested.

"Okay." Ponyta said, nodding.

"What?" Barry asked, surprised. "Okay?"

"Yeah!" Ponyta said, smiling. "You played tag with me, so you can't be a bad person, right? Besides, I don't hate humans, and I like you!"

"You're too cute…" Barry said, hugging the Ponyta, crying.

"Alright, now may I have a name, master?" Ponyta asked, looking up at him expectantly.

"Alright…" Barry said, frowning. "How about Tammy?"

"Tammy, huh?" Ponyta thought. "Yeah, that sounds fine."

"Alright, so you're name's Tammy." Barry said, getting out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Ponyta

**Name**: Tammy

**Species**: Fire Horse Moemon

**Type**: Fire

**Current Level**: 33

**Scarcity**: Common

**Diet**: Ponyta consume plants and wheat.

**Ability**:Run Away

**Height**: 4'07"

**Weight**: 96.3lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Grass, Bug, Steel, and Ice

**Weak Against**: Water, Ground, and Rock

**Attacks**: Tackle, Ember, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Stomp, Fire Spin, Take Down

**Evolves into**: Rapidash (Lvl 40)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Ponyta are very kind moemon, and care greatly for their masters. The flames on their body won't harm anyone they care about, so only their masters can ride them. They are also very domestic and follow orders very well. They are very loyal, and will only follow instructions from their masters. They greatly enjoy playing tag, and other athletic competitions.

* * *

><p>How was that pre-written chapter? Don't worry, once that guy gets over his tantrum he'll be back.<p> 


	48. Chapter 54

Here's another chapter! We'll finally return to Dawn's story! Unfortunately, I only got five reviews.

GuideLucario: Well, Tammy was asleep.

The Black Okami: …Good point.

Mobiusfan: Thanks!

Chaos Paradox: Damn straight!

Electrify: They collapsed on the ground.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 54

* * *

><p>The next morning, Barry awoke to a very sore feeling in his body, partly from the sex, but a lot of it was due to the fact that he fell asleep laying against a FUCKING tree branch.<p>

"Alright, better check Belle's data." Barry said, looking at his moedex. "Alright, find information on Belle…"

**Moemon**: Buizel

**Name**: Belle

**Species**: Sea Weasel Moemon

**Type**: Water

**Current Level**: 29

**Scarcity**: Uncommon

**Diet**: Buizel eat mostly fish.

**Ability**:Swift Swim

**Height**: 5'04"

**Weight**: 99.8lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Ground, Rock, Fire

**Weak Against**: Grass, Electric

**Attacks**: Sonicboom, Quick Attack, Water Gun, Pursuit, Swift, Aqua Jet, Agility

**Evolves into**: Floatzel (Lvl 26)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Buizel are very powerful moemon, and they are very proud as well. They don't spend much time around other moemon, and because of that are fairly innocent to sex. They train hard in order to be stronger, because they believe that strength is what makes moemon attractive. However, after being introduced to sex, they quickly become enthusiastic about being fucked.

"Wow…" Barry said, surprised. "So that's why Belle was so violent before? Because she was shy?"

"I am not shy!" Belle exclaimed, blushing. "You just shut up, okay?"

"What?" Rona asked, giggling. "Are you STILL going on about stuff like that? You idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Belle exclaimed. "And I'm not shy either! I just don't see what's so great about sex!"

"Well, that wasn't what you were saying last night." Rona said, smirking. "I saw you! You were begging master to go down on you so hard, it was adorable!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" Belle exclaimed, thrashing around angrily.

"You two need to stop it with your constant arguments…" Barry sighed.

"Master?" Tammy asked, walking up to Barry, frowning.

"Yeah, what is it?" Barry asked, frowning.

"Why did you fuck them?" Tammy asked, tears forming in her eyes. "You didn't want to have sex with me? You don't… you don't find me attractive…?"

"Made her cry." Rona said, frowning disapprovingly at Barry.

"Made her cry." Belle said, shaking her head, frowning.

"Will you two shut up?" Barry exclaimed, frowning. "Listen, Tammy, it's not that I don't want to have sex with you, it's just that you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to have to wake you up."

"Thank you master." Tammy said, hugging Barry, smiling. "So, master, does that mean that you're going to fuck me right now?"

"I second that idea." Rona said eagerly, raising her hand. "And Belle thirds it, right?"

"What-?" Belle exclaimed, blushing. "I-I-"

"Yeah, she agrees too." Rona said. "We all want you to fuck us, master."

"Well, it's not that I'm not tempted, but, um, don't you think we should wait to get to a real bed?" Barry asked, frowning. "My back is REALLY sore from that, so I think…"

"Alright, master!" Tammy said, nodding. "So, our first order of business is to find a real bed!"

"A REAL BED!" Rona cheered, smiling. "Then fucking!"

"You guys…" Barry sighed. "Alright, well, I got three new moemon to join my party, so I need to go see Crasher Wake and have him train me to make me stronger!"

Barry walked through the large swampy forest that made of the Great Marsh for a while, his three moemon following after him silently. He managed to walk for quite a ways, getting trapped in mud, tripping over tree roots, all that stuff, before finally he set his eyes on the building that led back out to Pastoria City.

Barry entered the building, and reclaimed his moeballs.

"Alright, master, now can we have sex?" Tammy and Rona asked simultaneously, Belle holding back from being so indecent. …In public, anyway.

"First, I need to introduce you to my other three moemon." Barry said, holding out the moeballs. "Come on out, guys!"

Barry dropped the three moeballs to the ground, Nae, Kuru, and Hera emerging.

"Um, who are these guys?" Nae asked, frowning.

"I'm Belle." Belle said, holding her hand out in an awkward gesture of friendship.

"Rona!" Rona said, smiling.

"Tammy." Tammy said, pointing at herself.

"I'm Nae…" Nae said, blushing a little at the new faces. "This is Kuru, and that's Hera."

"Nice to meet you!" Rona said, shaking Nae's hand rapidly, before moving on to Kuru and Hera. "There, now that we've got that out of the way, let's move on to sex!"

"I told you, later." Barry said, frowning. "I need to go meet up with Master Wake!"

Barry returned Nae, Kuru, and Hera to their moeballs, before giving Rona, Tammy, and Belle their moeballs.

After returning all six moemon, Barry stepped out into Pastoria, and headed to the Pastoria Gym.

"Wow!" Dawn said, looking around Canalave City, smiling. "This place is pretty cool!"

Canalave city was a bustling town, divided into two sections by the ocean, a large bridge crossing over it.

"Yeah, they say that Canalave has the greatest library in all of Sinnoh!" Lucas said, looking at the guidebook. "Is that amazing or what?"

"I'll go with 'or what'." Dawn answered. "Let's go check into the moemon center."

Dawn and Lucas headed over to the moemon center and entered it, only to see that it was filled to the brim with people.

"Why are there so many people here?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Sorry…" Nurse Joy said, frowning. "We can't put you up here. Everyone's here, because there moemon and even them themselves have been having nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but you need to find somewhere else to sleep…" Nurse Joy said, frowning apologetically.

"That sucks!" Dawn exclaimed, walking out of the moemon center. Suddenly, a moemon descended to the ground, a Staraptor.

"Hey, guys!" Barry said, climbing off of Kuru, returning her to her moeball. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, great, it's Barry…" Dawn said with little to no enthusiasm. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I came here to challenge the gym, but first I need to heal up my moemon and have some sex." Barry answered. "Master Wake told me my entire training was simply to catch three moemon and improve my relationship with the ones I have. What a rip-off."

"Well, good luck, the moemon center is totally full." Dawn said, frowning.

"Seriously?" Barry said, frowning. "So where are we supposed to sleep?"

"Excuse me…" An old woman said, walking up to the group. She wore a black dress and had grey-white hair down her back, covering her wrinkled face. "You can stay at my house if you want… I don't mind…"

"Um, I'm kind of short on cash…" Barry said, frowning.

"No charge…" The old woman said, leading the three of them to her rundown old house.

"Well, thanks!" Dawn said, smiling. "There sure are some nice people in the world!"

"Yes, there are…" The old woman chuckled, moving her hand to her face. She pulled off her face, revealing a young and beautiful face beneath it. She pulled her hair out of her face to reveal her blue eyes, and stared at the house, laughing. "The night is young…"

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? And we all know who that is, right?<p> 


	49. Chapter 56

Alright, here's another chapter! I got some reviews! Please review!

The Black Okami: Oh, he'll get a name soon enough.

Chaos Paradox: Yes she did.

Mobiusfan: EXACTLY like a stalker.

GuideLucario: Sure, let's go with that.

Electrify: That made me laugh.

SolaeTheBurn: No, you don't.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 56

* * *

><p>"I should have known." Darkrai said, frowning. "The necklace that girl was wearing… The Dawn Stone. That's your signature, isn't it?"<p>

"Of course." The man said, smiling. "I set that up because I knew that you would plan on going after her. I put some of my consciousness into that stone, and had a colleague of mine deliver it to her. If she's ever in danger, I can teleport right to her, and even enter her brain if need be."

"So what are you doing here?" Darkrai asked. "I'm feeding right now."

"Oh, come now, Darkrai." The man said, smiling innocently. "Is that any way for you to talk to the man who freed you?"

"No, but it wasn't YOU who freed me." Darkrai said, smiling equally innocently. "It was that moemon ranger, what's-his-name."

"Kelly." The man said, smiling. "And if we're splitting hairs here, it wasn't him. It was Team Dim Sun."

"I see." Darkrai said, frowning. "So, why have you stopped my feeding?"

"What, I can't protect an innocent little girl?" The man asked, smiling.

"You could. Once." The woman said. "But as you are now, there's nothing for you to gain. So tell me, why are you protecting this girl?"

"Do I…" The man said, his expression going serious. "…Have to spell it out for you?"

"No." Darkrai said, shaking her head. "I already know why."

"Do you now?" The man asked, glaring at the black clothed moemon.

"Yeah." Darkrai said, nodding.

"Alright, I guess I'll tell you." The man said, smiling. "I'm under orders."

"Really?" Darkrai asked, frowning. "What kind of orders?"

"Dawny…" The man said, frowning. "She's required to save the world. I need to use her powers to activate the key and defeat Team Galactic."

"Really?" Darkrai asked, frowning. "So you're protecting this girl, Dawn, by looking after her?"

"That's right." The man said, nodding. "To save the world. After all, it's not just about eternal life, you have to do the job, too."

"Really?" Darkrai asked again. "That's not the real reason, is it?"

"What do you mean?" The man asked, a confused expression on his face, something rarely seen.

"This girl… Dawn…" Darkrai said, frowning. "**She** would be about her age…"

The man's confused expression suddenly faded away into silence, and he reached into his coat, pulling a picture out. The photograph wasn't anything special, it was just a picture of a young woman holding the baby. The woman had curly brown hair down her back and bright green eyes, with a warm smile.

"Yeah…" The man said in a distant voice.

"You know, you'll never get that time back." Darkrai said, frowning. "As you said, it's not just about eternal life, you have to do the job too. Something like that, you can't have it back."

"I know." The man said, placing the photo back in his pocket. "You don't have to tell me that."

"Still, following a little girl just because she's around the same age as someone you know, that's really creepy." Darkrai said, frowning. "You must have been some kind of stalker before what happened to you."

"I am not a stalker!" The man exclaimed. "I follow Dawny because it's my job! And if I don't do the job, I end up being removed from the story!"

"I see." Darkrai said, smirking. "You say you're not a stalker, yet you follow Dawn without her even noticing you, and you won't even tell her your name."

"Alright, fine, if you say it like that." The man sighed. "But I'm following her in order to help her and protect her."

"So why can't you tell her the truth?" Darkrai asked, frowning. "About you, about the key, about everything?"

"Because I can't." The man said, frowning. "This world follows a set script. As an actor in that script, I can't deviate from it in any way. I can only observe."

"Really." Darkrai said, smirking. "But you're still a stalker."

"Oh, like you're any better." The man said, smirking. "You lure children into your house, where you molest them in their dreams and then give them nightmares. And I'M the predator here?"

"Ye-yeah, but I'm a dream eater, I have to do what I can to survive…" Darkrai said, looking away, almost as if she was ashamed of herself.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't hurt people!" The man exclaimed. "Can't you do something besides leave them in a never ending nightmare?"

"Well, it was all your conspiracy to free me…" Darkrai yawned. "So I can do whatever the fuck I want, right? I seem to recall you telling me that freedom was 'doing what you want and living how you want', right?"

"Yeah, I do remember saying that…" The man said, frowning. "But leave Dawny out of it, okay?"

"Fine, fine…" Darkrai said, frowning. "But there's nothing much I can do about those other two, I already fed on them."

"Meh…" The man said, yawning. "Those two aren't really any of my concern. Couple of monkeys…"

"Well, that girl isn't going to move forwards if her friends are in trouble." Darkrai said. "So I'll enjoy what you come up with. See ya…" And with that, Darkrai disappeared from Dawns' dream.

"Crap, you're right!" The man exclaimed. "Great, now I have to save those assholes!"

"Oh, and I almost forgot." Darkrai said, popping back into the dream. "I can't believe you actually revealed your true form to Dawn in her dreams."

"Leave." The man said, frowning. "You just stepped over the line."

"I'm gone." Darkrai said, smiling, disappearing.

Dawn's eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed, sweating.

"Oh…" Dawn said, panting. "It was just a dream…"

* * *

><p>Yes, Dawn, it was just a dream.<p> 


	50. Chapter 57

Alright, here's another chapter. But wow, I only got three reviews. Pathetic. Come on, guys! Please review!

The Black Okami: Yes. Yes there is.

Chaos Paradox: It's only a dream, it's only a dream, it's only a dream…

GuideLucario: Well, who said she's dead?

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 57

* * *

><p>After her shocking awakening that night, Dawn woke up once more: to the face of a man with green hair, leaning over staring at her.<p>

"That's sexual harassment." Dawn said, kicking the man into the wall.

"Sorry, sorry." The man said, brushing his clothes off, completely uninjured from Dawns' kick. "But I was worried Darkrai got you after all."

"Wha-? Darkrai?" Dawn asked, still groggy from the sleep.

"Why don't I show you?" The man said, helping Dawn out of bed, leading her in her pajamas down the hallway. He opened the door to the living room, where Barry and Lucas lay on the floor, trembling.

"Lucas! Barry!" Dawn exclaimed, running over to them. "What did you do?"

"…" The man said, shocked. "DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO A WORD I SAID? IT WAS DARKRAI! DARKRAI!"

"What the fuck's a Darkrai?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"It's a moemon that sucks out peoples' bad dreams." The man explained. "She gives people nightmares and once they're reached their suffering peak, she comes back and eats their dreams."

"So then…" Dawn said, looking at the two.

"Those two will be dreaming for a while." The man said, nodding.

"Is there a way…" Dawn said under her breath.

"Huh?" The man said, not quite sure of what he heard.

"Is there a way?" Dawn said, louder this time. "A way to wake these two up?"

"But wouldn't your journey go faster without these two idiots?" The man asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Dawn said, nodding. "It would."

"So why-"

"Someone like you, who's never cared for anyone before, wouldn't understand." Dawn said. "Lucas is a fun guy to be around, and while I hate him a little, Barry's still my childhood friend."

"So you want to save them?" The man asked.

"Yes." Dawn said, nodding.

"Then I'll tell you how." The man said, smiling widely.

Dawn walked out of her room, fully dressed, her bag over her shoulder.

"Ready to go now?" The man asked, smiling.

"Yes." Dawn said, nodding.

"Alright, give me your moetch." The man said.

"What? Why?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"I'm going to imprint something into it." The man said, taking the moetch from Dawns' wrist. He fiddled around with it for a bit, then handed it back to Dawn.

"What did you do?" Dawn asked, examining it.

"Have you seen Pirates of the Caribbean 2?" The man asked.

"What?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Alright, go to the map function." The man said, sighing.

"Fine…" Dawn said, frowning, heading to the moetch function for map. Once she reached it, a large scale 3-D map of the sinnoh region appeared from the screen, hovering above Dawn's arm.

"What the hell is this?" Dawn exclaimed.

"It's a new map function." The man said, smirking. "It'll locate the one thing you're looking for, and shine a light on it.

A small island in the middle of the ocean was glowing brightly, and there was a small dot in Canalave City.

"That small dot is you, and that big shining glow is Fullmoon Island." The man said. "That's where you have to go."

"Seriously?" Dawn asked, surprised. "Cool, thanks."

"You're damn right, thanks." The man said, turning away, laughing smugly. "That is the pinnacle of all moetch creation! It can only be accessed through my excellent tweaking skills! And not only can it find any location you want, it also reveals secret locations only I know about, like Newmoon Island and Flower Paradise! And it can also find any item you want, or if there are any moemon you're currently looking for, it reveals the exact areas they can be captured in! Yes, this is truly a excellent work of craftsmanship, if I do say so myself, and I… Dawny?" The man finally turned around to see Dawn had already left the abandoned hotel.

"Hey, Dawny!" The man exclaimed, running after Dawn, who was briskly walking through the empty streets of Canalave, the dark night sky illuminated by the streetlamps.

"Why are you following me?" Dawn asked, frowning, continuing her pace without even turning around. "Shouldn't you go rot in some matrix cosplay club or something like that?"

"You don't have a very high opinion of me, do you?" The man asked, frowning sheepishly. "Don't answer that."

"Why are you following me?" Dawn asked again, frowning.

"Because if you go off all on your pretty little lonesome, you'd never make it." The man said, smiling.

"Why not?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Fullmoon Island is protected by a special barrier." The man explained. "No one can enter. Anyone who tries to will fall into a deep sleep upon entering."

"What?" Dawn exclaimed, spinning on her heal to face him. "Then how do I get inside?"

"Here." The man said, removing his leather coat, tossing it to Dawn. "Use this."

"…No thanks, it's not 'me'." Dawn said, frowning.

"That coat is specially made." The man explained. "Anyone who wears it is completely unaffected by the world. You won't be able to be struck by any sort of hypnosis spell upon entering."

"_Seriously_?" Dawn asked. "_Seriously_? This thing actually has a purpose?"

"Of course!" The man said, surprised at her surprise. "You think I wear this outfit because I like how it looks?"

_That's totally it…_ Dawn thought. _That has absolutely totally got to be it…_

"Wait, but if everyone else will fall asleep, then how will I get there?" Dawn asked, frowning, putting the coat on.

"Leave that to me." The man said, holding his hand up. Suddenly, everything within a foot of Dawn began to shift and contract, leaving patches of black in the voids of the moving reality.

"What the hell?" Dawn exclaimed.

"I'm using gods' power to send you to Fullmoon Island, just this once!" The man exclaimed. "There, you'll find someone that can help you!"

"Wait, who is this person?" Dawn exclaimed as reality around her began to contort even more. "What do I do when I see her?"

"Her name is Cresselia, and she's a legendary moemon!" The man shouted. "You'll find her, and you'll ask her to save your friends!"

The world stopped shifting, reality returned to normal, and Dawn was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think of that chapter? Good or not?<p> 


	51. Chapter 58

Alright, here's another chapter! Dawn meets up with Cresselia! What will the kindest moemon do?

Foxfawn: Thanks!

The Black Okami: Yes, he is.

Chaos Paradox: Well, something that awesome has to have a purpose.

Electrify: Sorry, no.

Mobiusfan: Read on and see.

SolaeTheBurn: Well, Dawn would never say nice things about someone to their face, but she thinks nice thoughts about them.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 58

* * *

><p>Fullmoon Island. A beautiful tropical paradise. The island was little more than a small dot of land, but it was a lush place. It had trees almost over all land, except for one large lake in the center, the lack filled with pure water and in the shape of a crescent moon.<p>

The world began swirling around the small island, on the strip of land that was in front of the lake. The world twisted to reveal a black hole in space, which Dawn popped out of, falling onto the grassy inlet.

"Ouch…" Dawn panted, picking herself up. "Who would have thought a wormhole from one place to the other would hurt to travel through… my whole body's sore…"

"Human!" A voice shouted out. The lake began shining, and a light began emanating from it. A moemon emerged from the water, shining with a beautiful light.

"Whoa…" Dawn said, staring at the radiant moemon. "You're so beautiful…"

The moemon was indeed radiant and beautiful. She wore a flowing gown of blue and gold fabrics, with long elegant pink ribbons forming crescent moon-like loops around her. She had blonde hair down to her shoulders, sticking down in two sections and sticking up at the top, with a large piece of hair colored pink. She had beautiful eyes that seemed to be blue, pink, and gold at the same time.

"Remove that coat." Cresselia said, holding her nose. "It stinks of impurity and corruption."

"Damn right it's impure." Dawn said, tossing the coat away. "This thing's as impure as the driven yellow snow."

"I want to know how you got here." Cresselia said, frowning. "Humans should not be able to reach this island by themselves."

"Well, I was… sort of helped." Dawn said. "I don't know how I got here myself."

"Oh…" Cresselia said, face palming. "It must have been that son of a bitch…"

"What?" Dawn said. "What son of a bitch?"

"That would explain the coat…" Cresselia sighed, ignoring Dawn. "I knew its stench was familiar… So you're one of HIS agents?"

"One of that stalker guys' agents?" Dawn asked, frowning. "Yeah, not in this lifetime, lady!"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Cresselia asked, glaring at Dawn. "I'm a legendary moemon, you know! I could fry your brain just as much as look at you."

"Wh-what?" Dawn asked, shaking from the power emanating from Cresselia. "Um…"

"Juuuust kidding!" Cresselia said, laughing. "I would never harm a cute little human like you!"

"Um… thanks?" Dawn said, smiling shakily.

"So, cutie!" Cresselia said, smiling. "What have you come all the way to Fullmoon Island for? This isn't a place that you come to for a vacation, you know! So speak, what do you want?"

"Um… I need something for my friends…" Dawn said, turning away, frowning. "I have to find some way to save them…"

"Save them from what?" Cresselia asked, yawning. "This isn't really something I can be bothered with… And I'm not feeling especially generous to someone who trespasses onto my island."

"Well, I'm sorry for that." Dawn said, frowning. "But this is the only place to find you, there's nowhere else. So I didn't have any choice but to come here like this, sorry."

"Hm, that was a good apology." Cresselia said. "So I'll listen to what you have to say. Speak, girl. But this doesn't mean I'm promising you anything."

"Alright." Dawn said, frowning. "Two of my friends were attacked by a moemon. They were struck by some sort of spell of hers, and now they're trapped in a deep, deep sleep."

"…Not interested." Cresselia said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm a specialist. I go into peoples' dreams and make them feel good, sometimes even do 'other things', I'm not someone you go to for just any ordinary problem."

"Please, you have to help them!" Dawn exclaimed. "They're my best friends, and I was told you're the only person who can save them!"

"Listen, you're an agent of that man, so I'm not going to do any favors for you. That bastard caused a conspiracy domino effect that led to the release of my mortal enemy, Darkrai." Cresselia said, frowning. "And any friend of Darkrai's is an enemy of mine."

"Wait, did you say Darkrai?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Yeah, why?" Cresselia asked.

"Well, that's the name of the moemon that cast some strange bad dream spell on my friends." Dawn said.

"What?" Cresselia exclaimed. "Damn it! That bitch is still putting people under nightmares and interfering with my plans! I tried to make humans into my sex slaves by giving them nothing but good dreams of sex with me, but that bitch made all the people I seduced have nightmares! That damn witch!"

_Unreal…_ Dawn thought, sweat dropping. _Darkrai's the good guy in this?_

"Alright, here!" Cresselia said, handing Dawn a small feather.

"What's this?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"It's the Lunar Wing." Cresselia said. "One of my feathers. If a person holds it while they sleep, then they have dreams about what they want most. It can also cure peoples' nightmares. Use it to reverse the effects of that Darkrai."

"Alright, thanks." Dawn said, taking the feather. "Now, how do I get back…"

"I'll take care of that." Cresselia said, smiling. She tossed the leather duster to Dawn, and then held up her and. Her hand began glowing, and suddenly Dawn disappeared in a flash of light.

Dawn flashed back into reality in front of the abandoned hotel, and quickly rushed inside. She held the Lunar Wing next to Barry and Lucas' heads, the light causing them to wake up.

"Oh my god…" Barry said, sitting up, sweating. "I just had the worst dream…"

"Me too…" Lucas said, shaking. "But I feel strangely refreshed and happy, like that nightmare sucked away all my fears…"

(Note: When someone afflicted with Darkrais' nightmares wakes up, they are incredibly energetic and happy, free of all fear and sadness. So it's a good thing)

"Huh." Dawn said. "Well, as long as you two are up…"

"Great job, Dawny." The man said, appearing in the center of the room, minus a leather coat. "I'm glad everything worked out okay."

"Here's your coat back." Dawn said, tossing the coat to the man. "It doesn't fit my style."

"Well, thanks." The man said, catching the coat in midair.

"Oh, and here's one more thing." Dawn said, walking up to the man, handing him the Lunar Wing.

"What's this for?" The man asked, frowning.

"As a thanks. For helping me." Dawn said. "I don't need it."

"Well, I don't need it either." The man said, frowning.

"Maybe not." Dawn said. "But I can see. Beneath that smirk of yours, you're pretty sad, aren't you?"

"Well, well." The man said, placing the Lunar Wing in his pocket. _Dawny, you're truly an expert at seeing things that are hidden away…_

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter?<p> 


	52. Chapter 59

Alright, here we are at the halfway point of the story! Sorry it's late, guys!

The Black Okami: We'll see her eventually.

Chaos Paradox: Probably, yeah.

Mwak4ever: That's right.

GuideLucario: You're right. I'd be that moemon's sex slave.

007 dragon: Oh yeah. Totally based off of the succubus.

Electrify: Well, I'll reveal his name soon enough. In fact, I have already revealed it. Question is, were you paying attention?

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 59

* * *

><p>"So, you're going to challenge the Canalave City Gym?" Barry asked, surprised. The three had spent the rest of the night outside, as none of them wanted to spend much time in that hotel. They were sitting on a park bench, discussing their next course of action.<p>

"Yup!" Dawn said, nodding.

"What? No fair!" Barry exclaimed. "I wanted to challenge it first!"

"Yeah, well… bye." Dawn said, spinning on heel, and charging down the street.

"Get back here!" Barry exclaimed, charging after Dawn, only to be grabbed by the sweatshirt collar and pulled back.

"Sorry Barry, but Dawn's going first." The man in the leather coat said, smiling like a snake staring at a rat. "You don't mind, do you?"

"N-no sir…" Barry said, shaking.

"Wait up, Dawn!" Lucas exclaimed, running after Dawn. Dawn stopped at what was labeled the gym in the guide, but it… wasn't. It was a construction site, BUILDING a gym.

"Ah, you two must be challengers of the gym, yes?" A muscled man said, walking up to the two.

"Yeah, that's me." Dawn said, nodding.

"Alright, well the boss is inside." The man said, gesturing to the doorway with a nod. Or what looked at the doorway. The whole bloody thing looked like a doorway.

Dawn walked inside, and saw that the gym was little more than just an arena, forged entirely of stainless steel.

"Whoa, this is pretty cool…" Dawn said, looking at all the construction around her.

"Isn't it?" A voice shouted, laughing. Dawn and Lucas turned to see a man walking up towards them, smiling heartily. He wore grey pants and a white wife-beater shirt under a brown cape. He had rusty magenta hair and beard, as well as black eyes.

"Who are you, old guy?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"I'm Byron, the gym leader here!" Byron said, laughing.

"You sure? Cause this doesn't look very complete to me." Dawn said, looking at the building.

"It's under construction." Byron said. "But it'll look amazing when it's done!"

"Whatever." Dawn said, yawning. "I really don't care what your gym looks like, I just want to fight and get my badge."

"Well, you'll get your badge if you win." Byron said, laughing. "Go, Magna!" Byron tossed out a moeball which a Magneton emerged from. She wore a grey leotard with black tights ending in magnets on her ankles. She had grey hair down to her shoulders with magnets on the sides, and magnets on her wrists. She had pale black eyes, and an emotionless expression.

"Alright, this is a long shot, but Fuka, go!" Dawn said, tossing out a moeball, which Fuka emerged from.

"Alright, Fuka, this might be a little sudden, but do you think you could defeat that thing?" Dawn asked, pointing at Magna.

"Chi…" Fuka said, staring at the thing, shaking, tears forming in her eyes.

"Dragon/Ground type…" Magna said emotionlessly. "Electric moves ineffective… Steel moves effect normally. Flash cannon." Magna held her hand up, white energy charging in the magnet, releasing in a destructive beam.

The flash cannon released a blinding white light upon impact, causing everyone on hand to shield their eyes, minus Magna who simply stood there unaffected.

When they finally managed to open their eyes again, they saw no injured Fuka, only a hole in the field.

"Yah!" Fuka exclaimed, jumping out behind Magna, punching her in the face. Magna didn't move a fraction of a millimeter from the force.

"Whoa, how'd she dig under the field?" Byron asked, surprised. "I mean, this is stainless steel over layers of cement!"

"Strong claws!" Fuka said, smiling.

"Flash cannon." Magna said, pointing her hand at Fuka, metallic energy charging inside of the magnet.

"Whoa!" Fuka shouted, pushing Magna's hand up, averting the blast.

Fuka ducked down the hole she dug and re-emerged a distance away from Magna.

"Alright! Dragonbreath!" Fuka exclaimed, puffing up her cheeks. She released a blast of sand from her mouth, shooting forth at a high speed.

"Though it is sand, it is a dragon type move." Magna said, holding up her hand. "Not necessary to avoid. Tri attack." Magna released a triangle of light from her hand, which shot forwards into the sand, pushing it away from her. The sand shot back and hit Fuka, knocking her backwards.

"Chi…" Fuka said, sitting up, nearly her entire body covered in sand.

"Flash cannon." Magna said, pointing her hand at Fuka, releasing another blinding flash of white energy at the moemon.

"Chi!" Fuka exclaimed, holding her hands up in defense. Suddenly, the sand shot up from the ground and solidified, blocking the flash cannon completely.

"What?" Byron exclaimed, surprised.

"What?" Dawn exclaimed, surprised.

"What?" Lucas exclaimed, surprised.

"What?" Fuka exclaimed, surprised.

"What." Magna said, neither with exclamation nor surprise.

"Um, Magna, don't copy me if you're not surprised." Byron said.

"Affirmative, master." Magna said, her head moving just a slight millimeter up and down to show her acknowledgement.

"Whoa…" Fuka said, staring at the sand swirling around her, forming a protective barrier. "Alright, sand, go attack her!"

The sand paused, almost as if thinking it over, and then shot at Magna in a wave.

"Attack is ground type. Poses serious threat." Magna said. "But is counter-able by being a linear attack. Tri attack."

Magna released another light triangle at the oncoming wave of sand. However, the sand shifted its' form, transforming into multiple tentacles of sand, which avoided the triangle and hit Magna, sending her flying back through the air.

"Chi…" Fuka said, the tri attack flying past her harmlessly as the sand returned to her and floated around her dormantly, as though waiting for commands.

"Gonna like this…" Fuka said, smiling evilly.

* * *

><p>So, Fuka's first fight! Will she manage to defeat a moemon so much stronger than her?<p> 


	53. Chapter 60

Here's another chapter!

GuideLucario: Sure. Like Gaara. But cuter.

Chaos Paradox: Yeah, like Gaara. And this will be the last move that I take from Naruto. (Said unconvincingly)

Npro15975346: Is that your phone number? SO long… And sure, Fuka is the new Gaara.

Electrify: Yes, some women will like that…

Mwak4ever: Definitely more than a little scary.

The Black Okami: Yeah. What a twist.

007 dragon: Yeah, probably.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 60

* * *

><p>"Whoa, Fuka, that was so cool!" Dawn exclaimed.<p>

"Whoa, that was an amazing sand tomb!" Byron exclaimed. "Magna, are you okay?"

"Affirmative." Magna said, emerging from the tomb of sand. "Sand has damaged magnetic sensors… Must switch out…"

Byron reached for his moeball, but the sad around Magna held her in place, keeping her from switching out.

"Sand tomb!" Fuka said excitedly, smiling. The sand around Magna began swirling around her, cutting into her body.

"Magnet rise." Magna said, releasing electromagnetism from the magnets on her ankles, levitating her into the air, out of reach of the sand.

"Sand, keep going!" Fuka ordered, the sand shooting up in a pillar towards the Magneton.

"Magnet rise." Magna said once more, the magnets on her legs pushing her off of one of the metal pillars, sending her flying through the air, avoiding the sand, shooting at Fuka.

"Chi…" Fuka said, shaking, staring at the approaching electric moemon, being followed by a wave of sand. "Chi!" Fuka jumped down into the hole in a desperate maneuver to escape the Magneton and sand.

"Evasive maneuver engaged." Magna said, the magnets breaking her in midair, reflecting her from the steel ground, shooting her up into the air. The wave of sand flooded Dawns' side of the field, burying who knows how many construction workers in the sand tsunami, covering the hole completely.

"Gah…" Dawn coughed, spitting sand out of her mouth. "Nice job, Fuka…"

"Chi!" Fuka exclaimed, sticking her head out of the sand, spitting out the grains.

"Flash cannon…" Magna said, pointing the magnet at Fuka, charging energy. She released the beam of light at Fuka, who was completely trapped in the sand.

"Whoa!" Fuka exclaimed, swimming through the sand, avoiding the beam.

"Whoa, Fuka, how'd you move like that?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Simple!" Fuka said, smiling. "Jesus can walk on water, but Chuck Norri- I mean Fuka can swim on land!"

"Did you seriously almost go with a Chuck Norris joke?" Dawn asked, sighing. "That's just… wow."

"Thunderbolt." Magna said, launching a bolt of lightning at Fuka. The lightning hit her head on, but didn't do any damage. However, it had a much different effect.

"Chi?" Fuka exclaimed, struggling. The sand that was surrounding her body, having been hit by lightning, had fused and twisted together to form a restricting glass that was melted onto her skin.

"CHI!" Fuka exclaimed. "It burns!"

Fuka!" Dawn exclaimed.

"When a moemon is trapped in sand tomb, they cannot switch out." Magna stated. "There is no escape. You will faint now. Flash cannon."

"Chi!" Fuka exclaimed. "No!"

Fuka opened her mouth and began charging energy into a violet and gold sphere. She released it in a blast of power, the dragon pulse shooting through the air. It plowed right through the flash cannon like it was made of paper. It shot forth and hit Magna head on, badly injuring her.

"37% health remaining…" Magna said, landing on the ground, injured. "System unable to take another hit from that move…"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Magna!" Byron said, pointing at Fuka.

"Everything's all twirly…" Fuka said, having expended all of her energy into the move she inadvertently fired. She fainted, the sand and glass disappearing around her as she landed on the ground, unconscious.

Well, yeah. What did you think was going to happen? Fuka's like twenty levels below Magneton! There's no way she could have won realistically!

"Aw, sorry Fuka…" Dawn said, frowning apologetically. "I guess I shouldn't have sent you into battle as a little girl. We'll have to let you grow some more, get some training done, you know."

"So, what's your next moemon gonna be?" Byron asked, smirking.

"Alright, my next moemon…" Dawn said, thinking. "Alright, I think I'll go with Maki! Come on out, Maki!"

"Hau!" Maki said, emerging from the moeball, smiling. "Alright mistress! I'm ready to take down your enemies!"

"I guess since Dawn showed her dominance, Maki thinks she's the pack leader now…" Lucas said, smiling.

"You say something?" Dawn asked, whirling her head to glare at Lucas.

"Not a word." Lucas said, shaking his head.

"Fire/Dark type… no threat detected." Magna said. "Lower level than myself, and no resistance to lightning."

"You're annoying me!" Maki huffed. "Always underestimating me! I'm no underdog!"

"Thunderbolt." Magna said, releasing a blast of lightning at Maki.

"Wha!" Maki shouted, running across the field, avoiding the lightning.

"Adjusting aim." Magna said, pointing her hand at Maki again.

"Ember!" Maki shouted, releasing a blast of sparks at Magna, hitting her head on, burning some of her clothes.

"Clothes are singed." Magna said, putting out the flames with her hand. "But body itself is uninjured. Weak flames were ineffective."

"What? My flames aren't weak!" Maki exclaimed, huffing. "Fire fang!" Maki charged at the Magneton, avoiding her lightning bolts, and sinking her teeth into Magna's arm.

"Pain is nothing." Magna said. "Will proceed with-"

Her mouth began glowing with a red and orange flames, which badly burned Magna's arm.

"Health… Fading…" Magna said, falling backwards.

"Flamethrower!" Maki shouted, releasing a blast of flames from her mouth, encompassing Magna, badly burning her, knocking her backwards.

"System… shutting… down…" Magna said, laying on the steel ground. "Will it hurt…?"

Magna lost consciousness, laying on the ground, unmoving.

"Pretty good, girl!" Byron exclaimed, smiling. "Return, Magna! Alright, Lexi, go!"

Byron tossed out a moeball, which a Steelix emerged from. silver-grey long sleeved shirt, and instead of a bottom, she had a long rocky silver-grey tail. She had messy silver hair down to her neck, and cold grey eyes.

"Whoa, why the heck do you have a tail?" Maki exclaimed, surprised. "I mean, that's just weird!"

"Simple…" Lexi said, smiling cruelly. Her tail shifted into a dress bottom, which was colored grey. "If Steelix weren't having tails, then they would be so much more powerful. And faster. We use them to restrain our powers so we don't hurt people."

"Shit." Maki said, shaking. "I'm screwed…"

* * *

><p>So, how will Maki win?<p> 


	54. Chapter 61

Alright, here's another chapter! Review!

Mwak4ever: Because shut up.

GuideLucario: Because she hasn't been in many battles.

Chaos Paradox: (Turns head) Of course!

007 dragon: Not really, no.

Npro15975346: Kufufu… yes…

Mobiusfan: Well, how do you fuck a mermaid?

Electrify: Better be original.

The Black Okami: They can turn their tails into legs, remember? From LAST CHAPTER?

SolaeTheBurn: Steel/Ground, actually.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 61

* * *

><p>"Earthquake!" Lexi shouted, releasing a pulse into the ground. The pulse shot rocks out of the ground, breaking through the steel barrier, shooting at Maki.<p>

"Whoa!" Maki exclaimed, jumping up into the air. "Ember!" Maki spit sparks of flame at the steel moemon, who raised her arm to block the sparks, which barely did any damage to her.

"What, you thought you could hurt people with a pitiful move like that?" Lexi asked, smirking. "That didn't even burn my sleeve."

"Crap!" Maki exclaimed, comedic-crying, running across the steel ground.

"Boss!" One of the workers shouted from above. "Lighten up on the earthquakes! Our building's coming down!"

"Alright, Lexi, cool it." Byron ordered. "Use something else."

"Alright, fine…" Lexi sighed. "Stone edge!"

Lexi held her hands out, rocks from the previous attack digging up from the ground, held aloft by an invisible force. The rocks shot out towards Maki, who stared at them, bug-eyed.

"This isn't faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiir!" Maki cried, running around the field, the rocks hitting the ground after her.

"Maki, remember, pain is just gods way of telling you to try harder!" Dawn shouted at Maki.

"Fuck you mistres!" Maki shouted, avoiding another barrage of stone. "Let's try this out!"

Maki spun around and held out her hands. "Fire spin!"

Maki released a tornado of flames from her hands, which enveloped the stones, knocking them to the ground.

"Alright!" Maki exclaimed. "That was an amazing attack! Let's try it out again!"

Maki charged at the Steelix and released another tornado of flames at her.

"Ugh…" Lexi said, enduring the blast of flames. However, the flames shot up in a pillar of fire around her, hurting her even more.

"Awesome!" Maki said, her eyes shining excitedly. "That was so cool! A freaking ring of fire!"

"Flash cannon!" Lexi shouted. Her body stuck in one place due to the fire spin, she opened her mouth and released a powerful laser of energy at Maki, hitting her head on, sending her flying through the air, hitting one of the metal pillars that made up the gym.

"Maki!" Dawn exclaimed, turning to her moemon, who fell to the ground, laying unconscious.

"Oh my god, that guy just fell off!" Someone from above shouted. "Those tremors just now knocked him off!"

"Oh my god, is he alright?" Another person shouted.

"Yeah, he's fine!" The first guy shouted back. "Just landed in the water and- oh my god, the Sharpedo!"

(Note: Never have a moemon battle in a construction zone.)

"Mistress…" Maki said, standing up, shaking. "I'm not going to lose… Don't worry… My flames… will win…"

Maki began glowing with a white energy, her body transforming. The light around Maki faded, revealing her new form, Houndoom.

"Whoa…" Maki said, looking at her new body. She wore and orange and black form-fitting leotard with silver claws reaching up over her breasts, with long silky black hair and red eyes. She had black gloves with claws on the ends, and large silver horns on the sides of her head.

"I'm so fucking hot!" Maki exclaimed, twirling around. "And I've got huge freaking breasts!"

"Are you done with this?" Lexi asked, frowning. "Stone edge!"

Lexi released more stones at Maki, who simply laughed.

"Flamethrower!" Maki shouted, releasing a blast of flames from her mouth, incinerating the stones.

"Whoa…" Lexi said, frowning. "That's bad… I'll be in trouble if that hits…"

"Oh, don't worry, it won't hit." Maki said, smirking. "Not yet, anyways… Kufufu…"

Maki's body began glowing with a black aura.

"What the hell?" Dawn asked, frowning in surprise. "What's with that malevolent aura?"

"Nasty plot…" Maki said, smiling evilly. "I'm going to take you down… Ahahaha!" The fire spin began again, but this time the flames slowly turned from their orange color to a black flame straight from hell.

"What?" Byron exclaimed, looking around at the flame pillar, which was beginning to even melt the metal foundations of the gym.

"Maki, you might want to cool down some!" Dawn exclaimed. "You're going to bury us in molten metal!"

Maki nodded, and the fire spin disappeared, leaving Lexi with room to breathe. But this didn't mean Maki would let up, oh no.

"Flamethrower!" Maki exclaimed, holding her hand up, releasing a high powered blast of black flames from her hand. The flames shot at Lexi, hitting her head on. Lexi was set ablaze in a blast of black flames as she began to burn away.

"Return!" Byron exclaimed, returning Lexi to her moeball before the black flames burned Lexi down to ashes.

"Whoa…" Maki said, staring at the buildings' framework, which had a big gaping hole in it, burning on the outside with black flames.

"Boss, the gym's coming down!" One man shouted.

"Um, Maki…" Dawn said, Maki dissipating the flames and the heat, the building stable for now.

"Alright, who've you got left to face me?" Maki asked, laughing. "My flames will melt your steel types into heaps of molten slag!"

"Really?" Byron asked, smirking. "This last girl of mine is pretty strong. Tori, go!"

Byron tossed out a moeball, which a Bastiodon emerged from. She wore a brown dress, and over that brown dress she wore a steel grey dress made of armor, with grey gauntlets and grey boots. She had long brown-gold hair down to her shoulders with a grey crown. She held a grey square shield in her hand, and had cold grey eyes.

"Hah!" Maki laughed. "THAT'S your secret weapon? I'll melt that shield down to scrap metal! There's not a way in hell that you'll ever manage to block my flames!"

_Somehow I think Maki's gonna lose this…_ Dawn thought, sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>But will she? THAT'S the question.<p> 


	55. Chapter 62

Alright, here's another chapter!

The Black Okami: Okay, sorry. And no, it's not Amaterasu. I got it from a different manga.

Foxfawn: We all love her.

XxObsessiveReviewerxX:

Chaos Paradox: Right.

Npro15975346: Don't worry, we'll get one eventually.

GuideLucario: Well, a lot of people don't have names in my story.

Mwak4ever: Sorry.

Electrify: But that wouldn't be as funny.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 62

* * *

><p>"Flamethrower!" Maki shouted, releasing a blast of black flames at the Bastiodon.<p>

"Iron defense." Tori said, holding up the shield, which began glowing with a silver aura. The black flames hit the shield, shooting out across the sides. As soon as the flames died down, the shield was untouched and unmarred by the flames.

"What?" Maki exclaimed, surprised.

"Flames of that level won't pierce my shield." Tori said, pointing her shield at Maki. "Flash cannon."

The shield opened up like it was a large mouth, a cannon pointing out of it.

"What the hell?" Maki asked, surprised. "Um…"

The cannon began charging with a white aura, and fired a high powered laser at Maki, hitting her head on, sending Maki flying through the air, hitting the steel pillar.

"Ouch…" Maki said, falling to the ground, standing up. "Damn it! What the hell is up with that freaking shield? Who makes a shield with a bloody cannon in it?"

"Metal burst." Tori said, drawing energy out of her body. "Take this! Flash gattling!"

Tori's shield opened once more, and released a machine gun-like fire of metallic energy at Maki.

"Crap!" Maki shouted, running around the field, the metal burst riddling the steel floor with holes. :If that thing hits me, I'm toast! Crap crap crap!"

"Out of power." Tori said, the cannon barrel retracting back into the shield. "Stone edge!"

Tori held out her shield, a barrage of stones tearing out of the rocks jutting out of the steel ground, firing at Maki.

"Fire spin!" Maki shouted, releasing a tornado of black flames from her hands, swallowing up the stones.

"Explode." Tori said. The stones detonated inside of the flames, the force of the explosion burning up the oxygen in the air, the flames disintegrating them.

"As long as I can remotely detonate my stones, then there's no way your fire attacks will ever hit me, no matter how powerful or flashy they are." Tori said, frowning. "Your flames will never reach me."

_This is bad…_ Dawn thought. _Maki is a mostly offensive moemon, while that Bastiodon is a mostly __**defensive**__ one. Unfortunately, her defenses are stronger than Maki's power…_

"Stealth rock." Tori said, rocks floating up from the ground, hovering around both sides of the field.

"Flamethrower!" Maki shouted, releasing a blast of black flames at Tori.

"Not a chance." Tori said, frowning. Some of the rocks from stealth rock flew together and grouped in a large stone, which detonated, releasing an explosion which extinguished the flamethrower. The rocks then gathered together once more, the rocks reforming.

"Crap, so what do I do now?" Maki asked, looking around, frowning. "My flames aren't even making a dent…"

"Someone like you, a weak little dog who can do nothing but blindly charge, there's no way you'll ever make it past my shield." Tori said, frowning.

"What?" Maki asked, growling. "Who the hell do you think you're calling a dog? I'm not a fucking dog!"

"Yeah you are!" Dawn exclaimed. "You're totally a dog! You are 100% based off of a dog!"

"Oh, right." Maki said, placing her fist into her hand. "I forgot."

"Are you done acting like an idiot?" Tori asked, frowning. "Stone edge!"

Tori launched a barrage of stones at Maki, who jumped out of the way, her only option.

"There's no way you'll ever hit me." Tori said, frowning. "Stone edge."

Tori released a blast of stones at Maki, hitting her head on. The stones hit her body, and exploded, knocking Maki backwards, sending her flying through the air, hitting the steel floor painfully.

"Maki!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I'm not done yet!" Maki shouted, picking herself up, shaking. "My flames will defeat you yet!"

"Impossible." Tori said, frowning. "You're simply not powerful enough."

"Rrr! Flamethrower!" Maki shouted, firing a pillar of black flames at Tori.

Tori simply held up her shield, the flames bouncing off it harmlessly due to Tori's iron defense attack.

"Damn it!" Maki shouted, releasing more blasts of flame at Tori, who either blocked them with her shield or with her stones.

"Flash cannon." Tori said, releasing a laser from the cannon in her shield, which hit Maki, cutting through the metal and slam her against one of the metal pillars, Maki falling to the ground in pain.

"Damn it…" Maki said, standing up. However, the stones positioned themselves around Maki, blowing up around her, Maki falling to the ground, shaking.

"Maki, return." Dawn said, reaching for a moeball.

"No…" Maki said, standing up, shaking. "I'm not going to lose without even putting a scratch on her!"

"What's with this power?" Tori asked, surprised, black flames swirling around Maki in her rage.

"Inferno!" Maki exclaimed, all of the black flames charging into her fist. Maki charged at Tori, and punched the air. A high concentrated blast of black flames shot out from her fist, shooting straight at Tori.

"Crap! Defense!" Tori shouted, the stones moving in front of her to block the flames, but the flames burned a clean hole straight through the stones before they could blow up.

"Iron defense!" Tori exclaimed, holding the shield in front of her, maximizing its' defensive strength. The flames hit the shield head on, the flames strong enough to blast the shield out of Tori's hand, and though it blocked most of the flames, they still managed to hit her, burning her body.

"Very good…" Tori said, gingerly touching her burned clothes and flesh. "Your flames managed to reach me after all…"

Maki fell to the ground, drained of all energy, and lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Maki, return." Dawn said, frowning. "Alright, so who should I use now?"

* * *

><p>Who should Dawn use now? (Yes, I'm asking)<p> 


	56. Chapter 63

Alright, here's another chapter! The conclusion of Dawn's gym battle! Review!

Serperior: Yes she should.

Electrify: I like that idea.

The Black Okami: Okay, sure. It's the Amaterasu.

Npro15975346: Yeah, she probably will.

Chaos Paradox: We'll see more of them soon enough!

Mwak4ever: Well, I wanted your opinions on who I should use.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 63

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm gonna go with Penny!" Dawn exclaimed, tossing out a moeball, which Penny emerged from.<p>

"What do you want me to do, mistress?" Penny asked.

"Um, can you beat that Bastiodon?" Dawn said, frowning.

"Yes, mistress." Penny said, nodding. "Water gun."

Penny opened her mouth, a small stream of water shooting out, hitting the shield.

"…Is that it?" Tori asked, frowning.

"Penny…" Dawn said, frowning.

"Sorry mistress." Penny said, frowning. "I tried to test her strength. Apparently I have to try harder."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Dawn said, frowning.

"Alright, now, bubble!" Penny said, launching several slow moving, small bubbles at Tori. Tori didn't even blink, and the stones around her moved into position, popping the bubbles.

"Penny!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Sorry, mistress." Penny said. "I was making a joke."

"This isn't the time to be making jokes!" Dawn exclaimed. "You need to win! Try harder, damn it!"

"Yes mistress!" Penny said, nodding. She charged at Tori, who was surprised at Penny's immediate seriousness and speed.

"Crap, I got too caught up in her pace!" Tori exclaimed, jumping back.

"Whirlpool!" Penny shouted, holding her hands up. Water began swirling in her hands, creating an enormous whirlpool of water. She threw it at Tori, the water tearing through the steel floor, heading straight for Tori.

"Iron defense!" Tori exclaimed, holding the shield against the whirlpool. The whirlpool pushed her backwards, and soon it created a blowback function, the whirlpool dispersing and sending Tori flying through the air.

"That was pretty good…" Tori said, standing up. "But it's still not enough to beat me. Flash cannon!"

Tori launched a high powered laser at Penny from the cannon in her shield. However, Penny jumped to the side at the last minute, avoiding the laser.

"Flash cannon." Tori said again, firing another blast of metal energy at Penny. "Go ahead and keep dodging."

"Alright!" Penny said, smirking. "Aqua jet!" Penny shot forwards, her body cloaked in a spiraling veil of water. She charged straight at Tori, who fired a flash cannon at her.

Penny shot towards Tori, the flash cannon hitting her veil head on. Penny continued her charge, heading straight for the shield moemon.

"The rotation of the water is making it impossible to get a clean shot!" Tori shouted, Penny coming closer and closer to her. Penny hit the shield head on, the power of her charge striking the powerful force that was the shield. The two attacks collided with each other, and Penny's propulsion caused the two to shoot backwards into the steel foundation, several of the looser parts landing on the two of them.

"God, that hurt!" Penny shouted, immerging from the pile of steel beams.

"A little, yes…" Tori said, standing up as well.

"Aqua jet!" Penny shouted, shooting at Tori. Penny hit Tori head on this time, knocking the two of them free from the steel beams, both of them hitting the ground.

"Flash cannon!" Tori shouted, getting to her feet, holding her shield up at Penny. The cannon aimed at her point blank and began charging energy, Penny just sitting there, staring at it in shock.

"Ice beam!" Penny exclaimed, opening her mouth, the laser freezing in place. The ice shot up, freezing the energy, and moving up towards the cannon, freezing that solid as well. Soon enough, the entire shield was frozen solid, unable to close again.

"Damn it!" Tori exclaimed.

"Metal claw!" Penny shouted, her hand glowing with a white energy. She swiped at Tori, who reflexively put her shield up to block it. Penny hit the shield with her hand, cracking some of the ice, sending it flying through the air, hitting the ground and skidding to a stop.

"Damn it!" Tori shouted, the stones hovering around her. "Stone edge!"

The rocks shot towards Penny, who began charging energy.

"Brine!" Penny shouted. Water began gathering around her, and shot out in small blades that shattered the stones. The water then shot towards Tori, cutting into the gaps in her armor.

"Damn it!" Tori shouted, charging at Penny. "How the hell can you break through my defenses that easily?"

"You might be the ultimate shield, but I'm still stronger than you." Penny said. "And you're weak against water moves. Aqua jet!"

Penny shot towards Tori, hitting her head on, punching her in the stomach.

"Damn it…" Tori said, hitting the ground, falling unconscious.

"Well, you managed to beat my best steel type moemon." Byron said. "That Empoleon of yours is in a whole different level than your other moemon."

"You're damn straight she is." Dawn said, smiling, returning Penny to her moeball.

"Well, here's the Mine Badge." Byron said, handing Dawn brown badge with three silver pickaxes. "And here's TM 91. It contains Flash Cannon. It's a powerful move, and lowers special defense 10% of the time."

"Thanks!" Dawn said, taking the TM. "Alright, better check Maki's data!"

**Moemon**: Houndoom

**Name**: Maki

**Species**: Dark Moemon

**Type**: Fire/Dark

**Current Level**: 25

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Houndoom are purely carnivorous.

**Ability**: Flash Fire

**Height**: 5'11"

**Weight**: 102.7lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Grass, Steel, Ice, Bug, Psychic, Ghost

**Weak Against**: Fighting, Ground, Rock, Water

**Attacks**: Bite, Ember, Smog, Howl, Roar, Fire Fang, Faint Attack, Flamethrower, Inferno

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Houndour

**Info: **Houndoom are a very violent moemon. They are very loyal to their trainers, but only if their trainers can manage to assert their dominance. If they view a trainer as unworthy, they won't leave them, but will instead control them completely, making them the dog. This moemon has a slight tendency towards domination and the like, due to their offensive power and endurance.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Maki is now an S&amp;M fan. May god help us.<p> 


	57. Chapter 64

Here's another chapter, with more exposition. Good fuckity god... May god help us...

Jellyz: Read it. Pretty good.

Chaos Paradox: We all do.

The Black Okami: Well, she was the easiest to write a battle for.

Mwak4ever: My bleeding sympathies to your boyfriend. I know better than to talk to a girl during that "period" of time. Kufufu…

Electrify: Kufufu…

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 64

* * *

><p>"Alright, I won!" Dawn said, walking out of the gym, smiling. "So, where should we go next?"<p>

"The next gym is in Snowpoint City." Lucas said, looking at the map on his moetch

"Snowpoint?" Dawn asked, frowning. "That's way too far away!"

"Well, the only other gym is in Sunnyshore, and the town is closed due to a power surge that caused a blackout." Lucas said. "So the entire town is closed for now."

"Damn it…" Dawn said, frowning.

"Hey, Dawn!" Barry shouted, running up to Dawn, panting.

"Oh, Barry." Dawn said, smiling. "I just beat the gym and got the badge!"

"Yeah, that's great, but we've got more important things to deal with!" Barry exclaimed. "At the library!"

"What?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Professor Rowan is at the library, along with that other guy, the weird cosplayer!" Barry exclaimed. "They sent me to get you!"

"Oh, really?" Dawn asked, frowning. "Well, why didn't you tell me earlier? Let's go!"

Barry led Dawn and Lucas to the library (never thought I'd write that…) and opened the doors, the three stepping inside.

"Top floor!" Barry shouted, running through the library and up the stairs. The three of them reached the top floor, where there were only three people in the smallest room there was.

"Sis?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Oh, Dawn!" Lucia said, hugging her little sister, squashing Dawns' face in her breasts.

"Sis… can't… breathe…" Dawn gasped out, struggling against her sisters' cleavage.

"Lucia, you might want to let Dawny go before she suffocates." The third person there, the man with the black cloak, said, smiling.

"Oh, sorry, I forget myself sometimes." Lucia said, smiling. "Alright, Rowan, my sister's here! What'd you want to talk to us about?"

"We have a problem." Professor Rowan said, standing in front of the window, looking out over the ocean.

"We do?" Barry asked, frowning.

"Yes." Rowan said, turning away from the window, nodding. "As this man has told me, it seems as though Team Galactic has planned to set off a bomb."

"A bomb?" The three of them exclaimed.

"Yes." Rowan said, nodding. "He has told me that Team Galactic is planning to catch the three mirage moemon that live in the three lakes."

"The mirage moemon?" Lucia asked, frowning. "What are those?"

"Sorry Lucia, let me explain it from here." The man in the black coat said, smiling. "The three moemon are Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. They are so rare that they are thought of as illusions. But they do exist. They live in islands in the centers of the three lakes of Sinnoh."

"Whoa, so our lake DID have an ultra-rare moemon!" Barry exclaimed, smiling. "That is so totally cool!"

"You would think so." The man said, frowning. "However, where there are legendary moemon, there are people who want to use their power. Team Galactic is an organization that aims to do exactly that."

"So what's this about a bomb?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"The Galactic Bomb is a device that Team Galactic has been working on for a long time." The man explained. "I infiltrated their base and took the blueprints of it a while back, so I know what they plan to do with it. And let me just say, it's not going to be pretty."

"You have to be very direct with this guy to get what you want." Dawn said, frowning. "What are they planning to do with it?"

"They're planning to use the bomb to catch the moemon." The man said, frowning. "They are planning to blow up one of the three lakes."

"What, why?" Barry exclaimed. "Why does blowing up the lake matter? Why do something like that?"

"Because it's impossible to reach the center by boat." The man said. "The moemon are psychically linked to the lakes. Anyone who heads to the island will get lost. So if they blow up the entire lake, eliminating all the water, then the force of the explosion will stun the moemon enough to capture it."

"But who knows what that'll do to the ecosystem, that's the problem." Rowan said, frowning. "I'd like to inform the authorities of this, but without any proof…"

"Don't need to worry about proof, professor." The man said, smiling. "Dawny and her friends will go out to each of the three lakes to stop Team Galactic."

"We will?" Dawn asked.

"You will?" Professor Rowan exclaimed, surprised. "He told me that you would be interested in helping, but I never thought…"

"He did?" Dawn asked, glaring at the man, who turned his head away, frowning.

"And if he did?" The man asked.

"Alright, now I need you three to go out to each of the different lakes." Professor Rowan said, taking a book off the shelf, blowing the dust off of it.

"What's that?" Lucia asked, frowning.

"It's an old book." Rowan said, sighing. "Written, oh, twenty years ago I'd say from a Professor out west by the name of Reinhart. An old colleague of mine…"

"A Moemon Professor?" Lucia asked. "Huh…"

"Well, he's done great research on legendary moemon and folklore." Rowan said, handing the book to her. "He's said to be the only man in the world who can read the ancient language."

"Really?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Rowan said, nodding. "But he went missing fifteen years ago, and no one's seen him since."

"To bad…" Lucia said, staring at the book. "He's pretty handsome."

"Really?" Dawn asked, taking the book. There was a picture of Professor Reinhart in the inside of the cover. He had wavy brown hair and warm brown eyes, wearing a kind smile.

"Mm, he's not so hot." Dawn said, frowning.

"Ladies, if you're quite done?" The man in the leather coat said, frowning. "I believe Professor Rowan was here to talk about something besides the good looks of some dead guy."

"Who says he dead?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Oh, he's dead." The man said, nodding. "Deader than dead."

"How do you know?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"I killed him." The man said, frowning. "That's how I know."

* * *

><p>"Nyeh nyeh NYEH!"<p>

Shut up Joey.


	58. Chapter 65

Alright, here's another chapter. And I have to address something. YES, I know that there was a fuck up yesterday with the last chapter, let me just say I GOT IT OUT ON TIME. Yes, I know there was the chapter of my other story in there. However, I would like to say that I didn't fuck up, the computer did.

Okay, you probably don't buy that. Here's what happened. I went to submit chapter, scrolled down, and added chapter 64. However, it replaced chapter 63 with chapter 64, since the "replace chapter" is right beneath the "add new chapter". (Those who have stories know what I'm talking about) So chapter 64 was up all day today, but under chapter 63. The story also fucked up because I submitted the chapter again, but the two documents got mixed up. I'll get it fixed up later, go read that one before you read this. (And I'd also like to point out that I don't need five different people to tell me a "mistake," just one will do.)

Also, you guys take a "mistake" way to seriously. Considering I have to write a chapter every day, you guys could cut me some slack. Instead I get bitching. So, here's the new chapter. I hope you guys are grateful.

And if you're wondering why I say "mistake" it's because that was a hundred percent intentional. I wanted to test you guys. And you failed. Big time.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 65

* * *

><p>"Fuck this shit." Dawn said, frowning. "Why the hell do I have to go all the way to Lake Valor?"<p>

"Because." The man in the black coat said, smiling. "That was decided by me. You are going to go to Lake Valor."

"But why me?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Because GOD. IS. PISSED." The man in the black coat said, smirking. "And now I get to take it out on you."

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long?" Lucia called over her shoulder.

"I'm worried…" The man said, frowning, pulling Dawn back. "It seems as though something's changed… This world… I feel as though everything was going smoothly… But now there seems to be a change in how our world will go…"

"What?" Dawn asked, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure…" He said, frowning. "But I'm worried. I decided to go with you to Lake Valor, because you might be our only hope now."

"Come on, you guys, we're almost there!" Lucia shouted, turning around, frowning. "You two are so slow!"

"And Lucia?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"I need to be by her side." The man said. "No matter what."

"Are you serious?" Dawn said. "Are we just going to forget you saying that you killed a guy?"

"It doesn't matter." The man said. "No one even really cares who I killed anyway."

"They don't?" Dawn asked.

"No *wink* they don't." The man said, winking. "And I'm sure *wink* that it won't *wink* have anything to do with the story. *wink*"

"Why did you kill him?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"I killed him to save my life." The man said, frowning. "It was the biggest mistake I ever made. Now there's no going back from what I am."

"What…?" Dawn asked, staring at the man, her mouth open.

"Let's go." The man said, walking up away from Dawn, putting his arm around Lucia's shoulder.

Suddenly, a shockwave shot through the forest, knocking Dawn and Lucia to the ground by the force, though the man was strangely unharmed by the shockwave.

"Ouch…" Dawn said, sitting up, dusting herself off. "What the hell was up with that shockwave?"

"Well, what causes shockwaves?" The man asked, helping Lucia to her feet.

"Explosions." Dawn said, frowning.

"And what causes explosions?" The man asked, smirking.

"Bombs…!" Dawn said, the concept dawning on her. "The lake!"

"That's why I chose this lake." The man said. "Because I knew this would be where the bomb would go off. We'd better hurry."

The three of them rushed to the lake, where they saw a horrible sight. The lake had been totally and completely dried up. The lake was nothing more than brown stone, with a small mountain in the center leading up to a cave. The mountain was being guarded by Team Galactic grunts.

"Alright, we need to get going!" Dawn exclaimed, jumping down into the lake. She skidded down the side and jumped off, landing on the ground.

"Alright, let's go." The man said, taking Lucia's hand, leading her down a much less steep portion of the mountain.

"Alright, anyone else?" Dawn asked, panting, looking around at the grunts that she'd beaten up. Another group came and charged at her. Dawn responded to this assault by punching them out. He fists were flying wildly, and soon enough, most of the grunts were lying at her feet, either groaning or unconscious.

"Come now, Dawny, you didn't have to be so violent." The man said, smiling.

"Yeah, well, they're all beaten up, anyways!" Dawn exclaimed. "We need to stop them from capturing the moemon that lives in this cave!"

"Go ahead, Dawny." The man said, nodding. Dawn ran up an incline in the mountain that was less steep, perfect for walking up, Lucia following after her.

"Perfect…" The man said, smirking. "Things are going smoothly. Sorry, Dawny."

The man, frowning, followed the two girls up the hill.

"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed, entering the cave. "Who are you?"

"Well, if it isn't young Dawn." The man said, turning to face her, smirking. He wore a Team Galactic black and white uniform, and had blue hair that spiked up into two horns. "I am Saturn. If you're here to save the moemon of the lake, I'm sorry to inform you that you're too late."

"What?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"Yes, we've already captured Azelf and sent her to our headquarters in an airship." Saturn said, smirking. "But you won't get there, because you're going to die here."

"What?" Dawn asked, shocked. "What, are you insane? You actually think that someone like YOU is going to be able to kill me?"

"Of course not." Saturn said, smirking. "But I know someone who can."

"And what's going on here?" A cheery voice rang out, Dawn and Lucia turning their heads. The man in the leather coat walked in through the entry to the cave, looking around. "Wow, this cave is pretty cool looking!"

"Listen, just stay out of this!" Dawn said, frowning.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Dawny." The man said, smiling, walking up to her. "Dawn, do you believe in god?"

"What?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"God." The man said. "Do you believe in him?"

"Um, I guess…" Dawn said, frowning.

"Alright, here's something to think about." The man said, scooping some of the sediment from the brown cave floor, molding it and packing it into the shape of a sphere. "Do you think god created the world we live in?"

"…" Dawn said, unsure of what he was saying.

"Think of it like this." The man said, tossing the sphere into the air, catching it. "We, all of us, were created by god. He, one day, arbitrarily, said 'you know what, I have a great idea, I'm going to create a world.' And he did it. He simply thought up our world, our universe, our ways of life, our customs, everything, and we existed."

"Where are you going with this?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Now then, think of this." The man said, catching the sphere, holding it up. "What if god thought 'I made a mistake. I created a world, but now it bores me, no one respecting my ideas, no one showing me any gratitude for how hard it is, what's the point?'?"

"I don't know." Dawn said, irritated. "What is the point?"

"The point is this." The man said. "God created this world, but has decided that he's unhappy with it. Now he's made a major decision. And the world…"

The man crushed the sphere in his hand, the dirt falling back to the floor.

"…Will crumble into dust."

"What?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"You're a very special person, Dawn, you know that?" The man asked, smiling, walking up to her, so he was standing right in front of her.

"I am?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Yes." The man said, nodding. "God created you in order to save the world. But now, god changed his mind. He doesn't want the world saved. The world will come to an end as he planned. But there's still a problem. You have the power to save the world. Now how do you think we're going to fix that problem?"

"What?" Dawn repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. "What are you talking ab-"

Dawn's sentence was cut off by the searing pain in her chest.

"Goodbye Dawny." The man said, removing the jeweled dagger from her heart, Dawn falling to the ground, lifeless as the stone she lay on. "Guess this is the end."

* * *

><p>So Dawn's dead. Yeah. I'm kind of upset right now, so I've decided that I'm just going to end this story. No happy ending. No nothing. Cyrus takes over and rules the world. This is it for my moemon stories. So much for Dawn.<p> 


	59. Chapter 66

Alright, this is planned to be the last chapter. Both the last chapters got the reactions I anticipated. And because of that, I now know exactly how this will end. So, it was a good run, and good-bye.

Once more, with feeling:

JUST AS PLANNED.

GuideLucario: Are you sure about that? I could end this any time I want.

Electrify: He's the Slender Man. And it's neither of those. Dawn really died.

Serperior: I did what I did.

Gemralts: Maybe.

Mario Nerd: I'm a satirist.

Jellyz: I wanted that reaction. Thanks.

The Black Okami: Well, some things happen, I guess.

Mwak4ever: Who says I didn't plan this all out?

Foxfawn: Thank you and thank you.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 66

* * *

><p>Dawn's eyes opened. She stared up. Or down. Somewhere. Everything was white. There was nothing she was lying on, but somehow she felt a floor beneath her. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.<p>

_That's right._ Dawn thought. _I died. Is this what death feels like? It hurts… so much…_

"Dawn!" Lucia exclaimed, running over to her sister, cradling her dead body.

"That's enough." Saturn said, grabbing her wrist, pulling Lucia away from Dawn, spinning her around.

"Hey!" Lucia exclaimed, struggling against Saturn. "Let go of me!"

"Magnificent…" Saturn said, in awe. "You really can't tell…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucia asked, frowning.

"Aoshi Kashita had one child." Saturn said, smirking. "Dawn."

"What are you talking about?" Lucia asked, confused.

"'You' don't exist." Saturn said, smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Lucia asked, frowning.

"It's simple!" Saturn said, pushing Lucia to the ground, standing over her. "The key turned herself human in order to hide herself from us!"

"Wh-what…?" Lucia asked, frowning. "What key? What are you talking about?"

"So you don't have any memory of it." Saturn said, smirking. "That's to be expected."

"What are you talking about?" Lucia exclaimed.

"YOU are the key." Saturn said. "Arceus. The Alpha Moemon. Goddess of dimensions. To protect yourself from us, you turned yourself human. Turned yourself into a sister for Dawn, in the hopes that her power would protect you."

"N-no…" Lucia said, shaking her head, crawling back. "What are you talking about? I'm not a key!"

"There is one way to prove it." Saturn said, smirking. "You've never gone to sleep."

"What?" Lucia said, unsure of what she'd just heard.

"Because you are in a dormant state, Arceus, you are unable to fall asleep. One day just bleeds into the next. Before you know it, it's day again. You never sleep. Never dream. You simply faint, like other moemon."

"I… I…" Lucia stuttered.

"Well Arceus, it's time to come back with us." Saturn said, smirking. "Doku, use poison jab!" Saturn tossed out a moeball, which a Toxicroak emerged from. She wore a blue jacket over a red shirt and blue shorts, with blue hair down to her shoulders, sticking out at the top, with gold eyes and white gauze wrapped around her waist.

The Toxicroak leapt at Lucia, hitting her in the stomach, Lucia knocked unconscious.

"Alright, Doku, take her with us." Saturn said, the Toxicroak hoisting Lucia over his shoulder.

"And thank you." Saturn said, patting the man in the leather coat on the shoulder. "We couldn't have done this without your help."

"Don't." The man said, clenching his mouth in anger. "I was just following orders."

"Really?" Saturn asked, smirking. "You killed an innocent girl on _orders_?"

"Yeah, well you gotta do the job." The man said, frowning. "Get out of here."

"Alright." Saturn said, he and his Toxicroak leaving with Lucia in tow.

"Alright, what should I do now?" The man asked, looking down at Dawn.

* * *

><p>The End. So, I decided to end the story earlier than others. Well, I don't think there's much I could do, but this is the end.<p>

"Hey wait a minute!" Dawn exclaimed, her eyes snapping open.

"Hello, Dawny." The man said, smiling brazenly, staring down at Dawn. "You've been out for a while, but I knew you wouldn't stay dead for too long."

"Why you…" Dawn said, but suddenly realized she couldn't sit up. "What the hell?"

"Rigor mortis." The man said, smirking. "It'll go away in a little while."

"I thought you stabbed me." Dawn said, frowning, staring up at the stone ceiling.

"I did." The man said, nodding.

"So how am I alive?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Thank your sister for that." The man said, smiling. "And her power."

"Lucia?" Dawn asked, surprised. "What do you mean 'her power'?"

"'Lucia' or should I say, the key, has quite an amazing amount of power." The man said, smiling. "Power dwarfed only by gods, and by extension, mine."

"What?" Dawn exclaimed. "Lucia's this 'key' everyone's talking about?"

"Yep." The man said, nodding. "However, because she's in her dormant state, she can't control her powers very well. They activate with her subconscious, whenever she feels strong emotions. Because of this, she can't dream. If she ever did, her dreams might destroy the world. So, I guess at that moment, your sister wanted nothing more than for you to live."

"Wait a second…" Dawn said, frowning. "That means you had this entire thing planned from the very beginning!"

"Not me." The man said, shaking his head, smirking. "My master did. He planned everything out, from beginning to end. He knew what you would do, he knew what Team Galactic would do, everything."

"But I thought he was going to destroy the world." Dawn said, frowning. "By killing me. So why am I still alive?"

"I lied." The man said, smiling.

"You lied?" Dawn asked, unsure of what she heard.

"I lied." The man confirmed. "God wanting to destroy the world, your death helping that, all lies."

"I'm gonna hit you once I can move again…" Dawn growled.

"God has amazing perception, you know that?" The man asked, smirking. "He knew that by making a 'mistake' he could get the reactions he needed out of people. Then he pretended to want to destroy this world we live in, knowing full well the reactions of everyone outside. And everything went just as planned."

"Why would anyone go to that much work?" Dawn asked, frowning. "Whoever this god of yours is, he must be a freaking asshole."

"Yes, he's definitely an asshole." The man said, nodding.

Yeah, well you're an asshole.

"My master planned things out this way to accomplish two tasks." The man said. "The first task was for Lucia to be captured by Team Galactic. The second task was to make every single person in this cave believe that you had died. Even you. Even me."

"Why?" Dawn asked, frowning. "Why did he need me to die?"

"To answer that, I need to tell you about a man named Aurore Reinhart." The man said, frowning. "And how his death saved the world."

* * *

><p>So. Here we are. How was that for a twist? I totally got ALL of you. First off, before we do anything, I want to say I AM SORRY. I am sorry for anyone who was sad that I said I was ending the story, anyone who got pissed, anyone who committed suicide, etc, etc, etc…<p>

Now, let me explain WHY I did that. These last few chapters have got to be the BEST interactive story there can be (within guidelines). I completely decided how the story was going to go based off of your reactions, reactions I knew that you would have. So all of you out there who reviewed either of the last two chapters and gave your opinions on my "mistake" or my ending the stories, you can now say that you helped write this story.

And, also, as an apology, we get to learn the leather duster guys' name next chapter.

Once more, with feeling:

I AM SORRY.


	60. Chapter 67

Alright, here. In this chapter we learn about the man in the leather coat's tragic past!

And also, I kind of got punished by both Leaf and Lulu's real world identities for what I did, so… Yeah, I think I did a pretty stupid thing. Once more, with feeling: Sorry.

GuideLucario: Well, I am badass god.

Electrify: He's the Slender Man. And it's neither of those. Dawn really died.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Don't apologize. I should apologize for doing a dick move like that. Sorry.

The Blacker Okami: Don't worry, I'm not stupid enough to do it twice. If I did, I would die… Yeah… definitely… *shivers*

Chaos Paradox: You think I'm an asshole now? Wait until the end of the chapter to tell me how much of an asshole I am.

Nomercy745: To late… Yeah… definitely to late… *shivers*

Foxfawn: What sort of idiot would end a story there? Not this one. No, this story still has a ways to go yet!

Gemralts: Don't feel too bad. Anyone who reads this story from the start for the first time won't understand anything either.

Mobiusfan: I read a story where they killed off the main character in first chapter.

Mwak4ever: Once again, I AM SORRY. But next time I kill off a main character, they won't come back. …Probably.

FluffyMareep: I've been on here long enough to know that much. I was never upset at all, I had it all planned out.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 67

* * *

><p>"Alright, what about him?" Dawn asked, frowning.<p>

"Aurore was a genius." The man said, sitting down next to Dawn. "He was a talented archaeologist, and was the only person in the world who could decipher the ancient texts."

"So?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"He lived in a far off region known as Unova." The man continued. "He and his wife. When his daughter was born, he felt as though his world was complete. He decided to go to on one last expedition, a temple hidden in the deepest snowy mountains of Sinnoh."

"And what happened then?" Dawn asked worriedly, rigor wearing off enough to sit up.

"Aurore managed to decipher the puzzles and made it to the last level of the temple. What he found there was something he didn't expect, though." The man said, frowning.

"What'd he find?" Dawn asked.

"A moemon…" The man said, frowning. "A moemon stronger than any he'd ever seen. A moemon known as Regigigas."

"Wait, I've heard of that thing!" Dawn exclaimed.

"You have?" The man asked, surprised.

"Yeah…" Dawn said, nodding. "My dad… he told me he was looking for the three moemon needed to awaken it…"

"I see." The man said, frowning. "So Aoshi wants to try that as well… He must have read what was written in Snowpoint Temple. That must be why he moved to Sinnoh."

"What?" Dawn asked. "Why my dad did?"

"Yeah." The man said, nodding. "He must be following in Aurore's footsteps. How ironic that fifteen years later he'd do the exact same thing…"

"Huh?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"That day… when Aurore read the ancient mural…" The man said. "…A moemon awakened. Regigigas. He was caught in a collapse… And was nearly dead. That's when…"

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

"_Ugh…" Aurore said, struggling against the rocks that had buried both him and the Colossal Moemon. "Can't… move… Can barely… breathe…"_

"_Master!" A young black and red moemon exclaimed, emerging from a moeball, pulling at Aurore's hand._

"_Sora…" Aurore gasped out, coughing up blood. "Enough… I'm done… I guess… this is it… for me…"_

"_Master!" Sora exclaimed, tears falling from her blue eyes. "Please! You can't die!"_

"_I wish…" Aurore said, spitting more blood onto the ground. "Wish… I could have seen the two of them… one… last…"_

"_Aurore…" A smooth voice said, as a sphere of white light floated down before the two of them._

"_So you're god or whatever? Here to come get me?" Aurore said, still managing to smile despite the pain he was in. "I guess that's what it means when people say they 'see a white light' when they're dying…"_

"_I'm not going to do anything of the sort." The sphere said. "After all, you need to save the world."_

"_Huh?" Aurore asked, frowning. "Save the world? I'm kind of dying…"_

"_You've saved the world before." The sphere said. "And you will save the world again. Now, I ask you, do you want to live?"_

"_Live…" Aurore gasped out, blood falling from his mouth. "I need… to see her… both of them… I…"_

"_If you want to live, I will give you the power to do so." The light said. "But if not, then this is where you'll die."_

"_Screw that…" Aurore said, frowning. "I'm not dying here… I have… a daughter… a wife… There's no way in hell I'm going to just die!"_

"_Then I will give you my power." The light said, enveloping Aurore's body. "And you will do my bidding… For on this day… Hope for our world has been born."_

End Flashback.

* * *

><p>"That's it?" Dawn asked, frowning. "That's what happened to Aurore? What the hell does that have to do with you?"<p>

"Because I was the one who killed him…" The man said, clenching his fist, frowning. He then relaxed, and turned to Dawn.

"Um, why are you looking at me like that?" Dawn asked, crawling backwards.

"Dawny…" The man said, frowning. "I never told you my name, have I?"

"No…" Dawn said, shaking her head. "I don't even care what it is."

"My name…" The man said, frowning. "Is… _was_… Aurore. Aurore Reinhart."

"But…" Dawn said, her mouth open.

"That day… When I accepted gods offer, I wanted nothing more than to live, to see my daughter…" Aurore said, frowning. "And I did something foolish. When I awoke, I was in an ancient city. I looked how I do now. I had been sent back in time to the very beginning… The beginnings of the ancient civilizations I'd been studying my entire life… I lived through that, never aging, never dying, an eternity of life."

Aurore laughed bitterly.

"The worst thing about immortality?" Aurore asked, frowning. "You can't die. Forcing immortality onto someone is the cruelest thing that can ever be done. Then, when I was born, that is, the Aurore that I used to be, I watched out for him. However, I was unable to do anything that might affect the path of the future. I watched my daughter grow up into a young woman like yourself, watched my wife stare out the window for hours, waiting for me to return even though she knew I was dead, watched myself accept gods' offer all over again… And now here we are. Fifteen years later, in a cave. Big freaking improvement."

"Wow." Dawn thought, her mouth open in shock. "You might just have the most depressing backstory out of anyone I've ever seen. I mean… damn. I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself yet."

"Well, I've tried, you know, when I realized I'd have to look out for people like you, but this body keeps me from dying." Aurore said. "And if I don't do my job, then my soul vanishes."

"So?" Dawn asked, frowning. "I think that would be ideal."

"As soon as I stop doing the job, it will be as though I've never existed." Aurore said, frowning. "I've saved the world. Kind of. I've manipulated people into saving the world. If I ever disappear, then everything in this world will be destroyed, including my old family. A family I can never go back to."

"You know, I used to think you were an asshole." Dawn said, frowning. "And, well, you are kind of an asshole. You freaking stabbed me. But you've got the most depressing history there is, and if you don't continue down the path of despair then you lose the ones you love. So if anyone's a dick, it's this god you serve."

"Yeah, I agree." Aurore said, nodding. "God is a dick."

* * *

><p>I'll third that. I am a major dick. Why? Because I have a misery fetish. (Not sure if fetish is the right word, but let's go with it) I enjoy making my favorite characters have depressing pasts, futures, or presents. My favorite characters are: Leaf (who doesn't have one, thankfully) Petal (who doesn't have one. YET) Lulu (who is in love with someone she can't have) and Aurore (whose past is so depressing it would make anyone else commit suicide) So does that make me a bad person?<p>

Probably.


	61. Chapter 68

Alright, in this chapter, Lucas is going to go through some intense training to become more powerful! Will he succeed? Well, let's find out! Review!

GodlikeLegendary: No, I'm definitely a jerk.

GuideLucario: I'll come up with a good ending.

: Well, you got your wish.

Chaos Paradox: Yeah, I'm a sick person.

Mobiusfan: I told most of them, but Aurore is based off of me.

Jellyz: I'll keep going.

Mwak4ever: Creepy is bad.

Electrify: Well, I planned it out. You may not believe me, but I did. And yes, it was traumatizing.

The Black Okami: Suicune will have a major role in my next story.

007 dragon: Wow, I feel sorry for you. If a girl I liked was moving away, and I acted like a dick to her, I'd feel bad too. Well, you should just tell her your feelings and see if you can keep in touch!

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Don't apologize. I should apologize for doing a dick move like that. Sorry.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 68

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Lucas said as the boat sailed towards the grey island. The boat pulled to a stop on the pier, and Lucas stepped off.<p>

"Wow… so this is Iron Island?" Lucas asked, surprised. "Alright, so where's this guy who's supposed to teach me?"

"Right here!" A voice shouted. Lucas' eyes shot up to the top of the iron mountain, where a man in a blue suit stood, smiling. He leapt off the mountain top and landed on the metallic ground in front of Lucas.

"Whoa!" Lucas exclaimed, surprised. "Who are you?"

"My name's Riley." Riley said, tipping his blue hat to Lucas. "My sis told me to train you."

"What?" Lucas said, frowning. "I thought that that creepy guy in the leather duster told me to come here."

"He did." Riley said, nodding. "He called in a favor from my big sis, who asked me to come here and train you."

"My little sister, Cynthia, told me about your friend Dawn." Riley said, smiling. "I guess that's how it is with her, liking little girls."

"I… I see…" Lucas said, backing up. "So Cynthia's your little sister?"

"Yeah." Riley said, nodding. "But don't worry, I'm not a pedo like her."

"Alright, so you're gonna train me?" Lucas asked.

"Exactly!" Riley said, nodding. "But first I need to see how strong you are!"

"And how are you gonna do that?" Lucas asked.

"Send out all your moemon." Riley said. "I want to test out their skills."

"Alright…" Lucas said, frowning. "Hiko, Vivi, Casey, Mello, come on out!"

Lucas tossed out four moeballs, which his Chimchar, Bidoof, Abra, and Clefairy emerged from.

"So that's it…" Riley said, frowning. "You've got four moemon, all in their basic stages…"

"Yeah, so?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"So, let's test out your skills." Riley said. "Rukia, go!"

Riley tossed out a moeball, which a Lucario emerged from.

"Whoa, a Lucario!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yep!" Riley said. "Rukia here's special."

"What?" Lucas asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Because Lucario are nearing extinction." Riley said. "Originally, my sisters and I were the only trainers who had Lucario, but they each had an egg. We decided to give the eggs to trainers who we thought were worthy. Cynthia gave hers to the fighting gym leader, and my other sister gave her egg to some kid ten years ago."

"Alright, let's do it!" Hiko said. "I only showed up once in Chapter 2, and no one even knows what kind of personality I have!"

"This'll be fun!" Vivi said, smiling.

"Mya…" Casey said, yawning.

"Alright, let's do this!" Mello said, charging at Rukia.

"Force palm." Rukia said, placing her hand on Mello's breasts, releasing a shockwave that knocked her back, sending her skidding across the metal ground and Lucas caught her by the waist, hoisting her up into the air before she hit a large metal boulder.

"Ah, master, thanks for saving me!" Mello said, hugging Lucas. "I thought I might get badly hurt!"

"Alright, ember!" Hiko shouted, charging at Rukia, spitting some embers at her.

"Bone rush." Rukia said, holding out her hand, a blue bone of energy appearing in the palm of her hand. She spun the bone in her hand, the flames being extinguished by the vacuum.

"Gimme that bone!" Hiko shouted, charging at Rukia.

"Hah!" Vivi exclaimed, rolling on the metal ground, pointing at the two, laughing happily.

"Okay, it wasn't that funny." Hiko said, frowning.

"I'll take you on!" Mello exclaimed, breaking free from Lucas's grasp, charging at Rukia.

"You're welcome to try." Rukia said, smirking. "…Flatty."

"I-I'm not flat!" Mello exclaimed, holding her hands over her small breasts, blushing. "I-I'm still developing!"

"Yeah!" Hiko exclaimed. "Just because she's still developing, that's not a bad thing! Besides, lolicons find her really attractive!"

"Not helping Hiko!" Mello said, frowning.

"You guys are too much!" Vivi said, pounding on the ground, laughing.

"Mya…" Casey said, yawning, holding out her hand. "Rukia's body began glowing and she was lifted into the air.

"Alright, my turn!" Hiko exclaimed, charging at Rukia. "Flame wheel!"

Hiko's body began glowing with a flames, and the flames began mixing with the bright light of evolution.

"Psychic." Rukia said.

_Mya?_ Casey thought, her brow furrowed in frustration. _There's an interference…_

Suddenly, the psychic energy around Rukia disappeared, and she reformed the bone in her hand, bringing it down on Hiko's head, knocking her into the iron ground, while Rukia landed on the ground. The backlash knocked Casey backwards, causing her to fall onto the ground.

"Whoa…" Hiko said, looking at her new body. "I evolved!"

Hiko stood before them in her new form. She wore orange pants and an orange shirt with a blue collar, and had orange hair down to her shoulders, as well as an orange tail with a flame on the end, and black eyes.

"Whoa!" Lucas said, surprised. "Hiko, you evolved!"

"Finally!" Hiko cheered, smiling. "Alright, you Lucario or Rukario or whatever you are! I'm ready to take you on!"

"I think not." Rukia said, shaking her head. "I've seen the skills of you four, and I must say, I'm not impressed. You need much more training if you want to be a strong moemon."

"Alright, well, Rukia has spoken." Riley said, returning Rukia to her moeball. "Alright, Lucas, now about you training…"

"Alright!" Lucas said. "So what am I gonna do?"

"I want you…" Riley started, smirking. "To find me an egg."

* * *

><p>So, what are the details of this test? Let's find out next time! So, please review, everyone!<p> 


	62. Chapter 69

Alright, here's the second chapter of Lucas' journey to becoming stronger! Let's see what he'll accomplish by himself!

Mwak4ever: Believe it or not, that's actually a plot point. (You'll see what I'm talking about)

GuideLucario: I changed my medication.

Zoeten: Probably not, because they have to catch to many moemon.

Electrify: Well, duh.

007 dragon: Just watch.

The Black Okami: Yeah, I know.

Foxfawn: Thanks!

Mobiusfan: No idea.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 69

* * *

><p><strong>Moemon<strong>: Monferno

**Name**: Hiko

**Species**: Playful Moemon

**Type**: Fire/Fighting

**Current Level**: 26

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Monferno are omnivorous, mainly consuming fruit, meat, wheat, and dairy.

**Ability**: Blaze

**Height**: 5'05"

**Weight**: 102lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Grass, Steel, Ice, Bug, Rock, Dark, Normal

**Weak Against**: Flying, Ground, Psychic, Water

**Attacks**: Scratch, Leer, Ember, Taunt, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel, Feint

**Evolves into**: Infernape (Lvl 36)

**Evolves From**: Chimchar

**Info: **Monferno are much stronger than their pre-evolutions, both in bed and in battle. They are very improved in combat, now knowing fighting moves, and are fierce and dominating in bed, as well as very passionate. They are willing to do anything for their trainers, as well as take on any task. They are very playful, and enjoy playing tricks on others.

"Lucas, stop looking at your moedex and pay attention!" Riley exclaimed.

"What? Oh, sorry!" Lucas said, looking up from his moedex. Riley had led him to an opening in the side of the mountain, which looked like a gaping mouth in the wall.

"Listen, you need to retrieve an egg for me." Riley said, frowning.

"Retrieve an egg?" Lucas asked, surprised.

"Yes." Riley said, nodding. "It's an egg I've placed in the deepest part of the cave. You need to find it and bring it out successfully. If you don't, then you fail."

"But how will that help me become stronger?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"Listen kid, out of the three of you children, you're definitely the weakest." Riley said, sighing, scratching his head in frustration. "Why? Because you lack something the other two have in abundance."

"What's that?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"Stamina." Riley said, as if it were obvious, jabbing his finger into Lucas's face. "Both you and your moemon. You need to work on strengthening the bonds between you, as well as boosting your stamina. And this test will accomplish both."

"What?" Lucas asked, frowning. "How?"

"Simple." Riley said, pressing his finger against Lucas's forehead. "Like this!"

Riley released a blue energy from his finger, sending Lucas flying back into the cave. Suddenly, Lucas realized there was no longer any ground beneath him, and plummeted deep down into the depths of the cave.

"Master, are you sure that was the best course of action?" Rukia asked, emerging beside Lucas.

"I'm sure, Rukia." Riley said, nodding. "If that kid has enough inner power, he'll make it out in one piece."

_And if he doesn't, this'll be his grave…_ Riley added silently.

"Ouch…" Lucas said, sitting up from the hard stone floor. "I fell a heck of ways… I'm surprised I'm alive…"

Lucas looked up to see the light shining from the caves' entrance, but other than that the cave was a pitch black.

"Great, I can't see a thing…" Lucas said, frowning. "Wait, I got it! Casey, come on out!"

Lucas tossed out a moeball, which Casey emerged from, yawning.

"Casey, use flash!" Lucas ordered. Casey nodded, her eyes still closed, and released a flash of bright light from her body which illuminated the cave.

"Hey, there's the exit!" Lucas said, walking over to an exit out of the cylinder of solid iron he was surrounded by. He and Casey crawled through, emerging on the other side.

"Oh, Casey, I just had a great idea!" Lucas said. "Do you think you can use your psychic powers to see further ahead in the cave? We can use them to find our way out and get the egg!"

"Mya…" Casey said, nodding, opening her gold eyes. She began focusing on the cave wall, but then she shook her head.

"Huh?" Lucas asked, frowning. "Casey, what's wrong."

"Dunno." Casey said, shaking her head. "Can't see."

_Sorry Lucas._ Riley thought, following Lucas with his aura. _The magnetic properties of Iron Island keeps psychic powers from working. So no teleporting out of here, either._

"Alright, well, let's go." Lucas said, walking down the cave cautiously, Casey following after him.

"Graag!" A voice roared, the ground shaking. A moemon broke through the solid metal ground, glaring at Lucas and Casey.

"Crap, a Steelix!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Master, I feel weak…" Casey yawned, the strain of the electromagnetism inside of Iron Island taking its toll on her body.

"Alright, Hiko, let's try out your new form!" Lucas said, tossing out a moeball, which Hiko emerged from, smiling.

"Alright, think you can fight me?" Hiko asked, smiling. "I'll bring you down to size, you big palooka!"

"Iron tail!" Steelix shouted, her tail shooting at Hiko.

"Hiko, watch out!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Don't worry, master!" Hiko said, smiling. Just gotta feel the glow of the air…

Hiko dodged to the side at the last second, moving so subtly she gave off the illusion that the tail had simply shot past her and missed.

"Mach punch!" Hiko shouted, charging forwards at a blinding speed, hitting the Steelix in the stomach, sending her flying through the air and hitting the iron wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Whoa, could it be that Hiko is actually really strong?" Lucas asked, surprised.

"Yep, I definitely am, master!" Hiko said, smiling. "Alright, let's do this! Find the egg!"

Lucas returned Casey to her moeball to give her some much needed rest, and he and Hiko continued their journey through the winding maze of Iron Island.

"Whoa!" Hiko exclaimed, surprised, when they reached the last chamber. "This place is really freaking awesome!"

The chamber was, unlike the other chambers inside the cave, perfectly carved. The iron was so well carved it looked like it was a metal plate. In the center of the cavern, which was perfectly sculpted into a dome, was a large shrine. In the center of that shrine was a blue and black egg.

"So this is the egg that Riley wanted me to get?" Lucas asked, frowning. "I wonder why he went to so much trouble to get it…"

"Stop right there." Two voices shouted, Lucas whirling around.

Two Team Galactic grunts were standing before him, a man and a woman, each holding a moeball.

_What?_ Riley thought, surprised. _I couldn't sense those two before… But impure aura has been mixed with the aura Lucas has…_

"Rukia, we need to go to the exit!" Riley exclaimed, charging down the side of the mountain.

* * *

><p>Nothing much to say here. Please review.<p> 


	63. Chapter 70

Here's another chapter.

GuideLucario: There were more, I just didn't feel like showing them.

The Black Okami: Yes, and I'll probably deserve it too.

Foxfawn: Well, they are annoying.

Zoeten: Well, the problem is that Wes WOULD catch a lot of moemon, but he wouldn't use most of the ones he caught, and having to come up with that many characters… Yeah, too much work for me.

Electrify: Well, couldn't QUITE fit that in.

Mobiusfan: As said above, too hard to fit in.

007 dragon: They are, but I was lazy.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 70

* * *

><p>"What the heck?" Lucas asked, frowning.<p>

"Give us the egg." The Team Galactic Grunt said, frowning. "It has a powerful moemon inside of it that our leader wants for himself."

"No way!" Lucas said, standing in front of the egg, holding his arms up defensively.

Without a word, the two Galactic grunts tossed out moeballs, which a Golbat and a Croagunk emerged from. The Golbat wore a blue dress and had blue hair down to her shoulders and had black eyes, with violet and blue wings.

"Alright, Hiko, can you do it?" Lucas asked, turning to his Monferno, who was panting.

"Sorry master…" Hiko panted. "All the walking's tired me out… No endurance…"

"Wasn't the entire point of this training to increase your endurance?" Lucas asked, frowning. "Oh, well, Casey, Vivi, go!"

Lucas tossed out two moeballs, which Casey and Vivi emerged from.

"Alright, let's do this, ready Case?" Vivi asked, smiling. "I'm so fired up! My first battle for my master!"

"Mya…" Casey said, yawning.

"Mud bomb!" The Croagunk shouted, releasing a blast of mud at Casey.

"Protect…" Casey said, yawning, creating a sphere of light around her body, the mud hitting it. The light turned brown with the mud, and the protect disappeared, the mud falling harmlessly to the ground.

"Rah! Not gonna let you beat me Casey!" Vivi shouted, charging at the Golbat. "Hyper fang!"

Vivi leapt at the bat moemon, opening her mouth.

"Razor wind." The Golbat said, flapping her wing at Vivi, releasing a whirlwind that sliced into Vivi, sending her flying back towards the ground.

"Ah!" Vivi exclaimed, curling into a ball to minimize damage, but suddenly she realized that her body was hovering in the air.

"Don't worry…" Casey said, yawning, easily dropping Vivi to the ground with her psychic powers, letting her down easily. "Not gonna let you fall…"

"Thanks Case!" Vivi said, cackling like a fool. "Alright, send me flyin' at her!"

"If you say so…" Casey said, yawning. _For some reason it's easier to use psychic powers down here…_

Casey focused her power, Vivi's body glowing blue. She pulled her hand back and threw it forwards, sending Vivi flying at Golbat.

"Think that's gonna work?" The Golbat asked, smirking. "I'll just mow you down again!"

"Rollout!" Vivi shouted, curling into a ball. Golbat launched more wind at Vivi, but the vacuum created by her rotations cut through the wind, Vivi hitting Golbat head on, sending the two of them flying into the rock wall, the two plummeting to the ground.

"Brick break!" The Croagunk shouted, charging at Vivi, holding her hand up like a karate chop.

"Psychic." Casey said, yawning, pushing Croagunk away from Vivi with a psychic blast, sending her flying into the air.

"Mud shot!" Croagunk shouted, launching a blast of mud at Vivi.

"Wah!" Vivi exclaimed, opening her mouth, releasing a blast of water from her mouth, which hit the mud, blasting through it, hitting the Croagunk, knocking her out of the air, Croagunk hitting the ground.

"Whoa!" Vivi exclaimed, staring at her glowing white body. The light around Vivi faded, revealing her new form. She wore a brown dress with a tan front and dark brown sleeves, with curly brown hair down her back and hazel eyes.

"Alright, I evolved!" Vivi said, smiling. "See Casey? I evolved first, so I'm more powerful than even you now!"

"…" Casey said, holding her hand out, releasing a rainbow beam from her hand, the psybeam hitting Vivi head on.

"Hey, what the heck was that for?" Vivi exclaimed, standing up, pissed. "You totally just hit me! I'm on your team!"

"…You pissed me off." Casey said, yawning. "I felt like shutting you up…"

"Yeah, well I'm gonna shut you up!" Vivi exclaimed.

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting?" Croagunk asked, scratching her head.

"Ugh…" Golbat said, standing up, shaking. "I took a major hit from the thing…"

"Stay back for now…" Casey said, yawning, focusing her psychic powers, holding Vivi up in the air.

"What are you talking about?" Vivi exclaimed, struggling. "I want to fight too!"

"…Fine." Casey said, shrugging, flinging Vivi at the Golbat, hitting her head on.

"Damn it Casey!" Vivi exclaimed, picking herself up. "You are so dead!"

"Really?" Casey asked, smirking, the light around her fading. "I believe you said something about evolution, right?" Casey stood in front of them in a new form as well. She wore a brown shirt and gold pants, with gold hair down to her shoulders and black eyes.

"Faint attack!" Croagunk shouted, charging at Casey, disappearing.

"Teleport." Casey said, vanishing out of the way. Croagunk reappeared, looking around frantically for Casey.

"Psybeam." Casey said, reappearing in the same spot, holding her hand up next to Croagunk's head, releasing a blast of psychic energy, knocking Croagunk unconscious.

"Alright, now get going!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Not a chance!" The Galactic grunts shouted. "We're getting that egg!"

"I beg to differ." Riley said, walking into the cavern. "Rukia, go."

Rukia shot forwards, striking the two Galactic grunts in the stomachs, knocking them unconscious.

"Nice job, Rukia." Riley said, smiling. "Return."

Rukia returned to her moeball, and Riley walked over to Lucas.

"So those are your new moemon's forms?" Riley asked, smiling. "Pretty powerful, I'd say. With a little more training, you'd be a pretty powerful foe.

"Oh, wait, here!" Lucas said, running over to the shrine. He picked up the egg, and held it carefully in his hands, walking back to Riley. Suddenly, the egg began glowing. The egg grew larger and hatched to reveal a small moemon.

The moemon wore a black vest over a blue dress, with black hair tied down in two twin tails, as well as blue streaks in it and red eyes.

"Huh?" The moemon asked, looking around, surprised.

"Hey, girl…" Riley said, reaching out a hand, but the moemon shook her head, scared, and hid behind Lucas.

"Huh…" Riley said, frowning. _Riolu… She hid from me… but why did she become so attached to Lucas? Is it because he was the one who saved her, or…_

_No…_ Riley thought. _That Riolu. She sensed the warmth of his aura… And she was drawn to it, subconsciously…_

"Um, thanks…?" Lucas asked, frowning, trying to pull the moemon off of his leg.

"Uh uh." The Riolu said, shaking her head earnestly. "Wanna go with you."

"Um, what?" Lucas asked. "Riley, is that okay?"

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it." Riley said, smiling. "If I said no, she'd probably follow you on her own anyway."

"Alright, so I guess you'll be coming with me then!" Lucas said, smiling, hugging the Riolu tightly.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Lucas now has five moemon. I wonder what his last moemon will be…<p> 


	64. Chapter 71

Alright, another chapter! Please review!

GuideLucario: I stated before, I doubt that any of my characters will ever get a legendary moemon.

The Black Okami: Glaceon's one of my favorites too!

Foxfawn: Well, you won't learn for a while.

Chaos Paradox: Yes. Riolu.

Mobiusfan: Maybe, yeah.

Mwak4ever: Don't worry, I won't.

Electrify: Well, Aoshi's moemon had more personality than him.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 71

* * *

><p>"God it's cold…" Dawn said, stepping out of Mt. Coronet, the icy wind blowing in her face.<p>

"Really?" Aurore asked, turning back to her. "I'm not cold at all…"

"Yeah, well, you're not really a human, so you don't count." Dawn said, shivering. "Us normal people are FREEZING."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be wearing a skirt." Aurore said, yawning.

The two began walking through the snow, Dawn freezing in her boots.

"If memory serves, your annoying friend Barry is gonna be confronted by Team Galactic!" Aurore shouted over the blizzard. "We need to get to him! If they manage to gain all three of the lake guardians, then they'll be able to control Lucia's powers!"

"What?" Dawn shouted.

"Tell you later!" Aurore shouted back. The two continued their walk through the freezing winds, Dawn certain she would freeze to death.

"Alright, here." Aurore said, placing his hand on Dawn's back, pushing her through a door, Dawn falling into the small house.

"Um, what?" The man sitting at the coffee table said, surprised.

"Hey, let us stay here for a while, please?" Aurore asked, smiling.

"Um, my family's having dinner…" He man said, gesturing to his wife and son, who were sitting at the table, their mouths open.

"We won't be long." Aurore said, giving his best conman smile.

"Let's go…" Dawn said, grabbing Aurore by the jacket, pulling him outside. "We don't have to bust into people's homes."

Dawn and Aurore stepped out into the blizzard, only to see the wind die down and Snowpoint city to appear.

"Well, what do you know, we're here already!" Aurore said, smiling.

"Damn it…" Dawn said, frowning. "Alright, let's just go find that lake…" Dawn walked to through the forest to the west of Snowpoint, the blizzard dying down to small snowflakes every once in a while.

"Um, it's up there." Aurore said, pointing up a steep cliff towards the tree cluster atop it.

"Seriously?" Dawn asked, frowning. "How the hell are we supposed to get up there?"

"Um, like this…?" Aurore asked, as if it was obvious. He stepped onto the rock wall, walking at a nearly vertical incline, reaching the top.

"Come on Dawny, it's easy!" Aurore called down.

"Yeah, but I can't walk up walls." Dawn said, frowning. "So it might be a bit hard for me to pull off."

"Oh, right." Aurore said, leaping down to the snow, landing in the large drift at the base.

"So, what now?" Dawn asked, frowning. "How am I supposed to get up there?"

"Well, you need the HM Rock Climb." Aurore explained. "Like this one." Aurore tossed Dawn a small disk, which she caught in one hand, placing it in her bag.

"Well, that was easy." Dawn said, frowning.

"Cheating always is." Aurore said, nodding. "But we're not done yet. You still need a badge to be able to use that HM."

"Great, so we have to battle the Snowpoint Gym?" Dawn asked excitedly. "Good, the reason why I went on my trip in the first place, I want to beat gyms!"

"Go!" Aurore said, placing his hand on Dawn's back, pushing her forwards. Dawn ran through the snow, and reached the gym. The gym was shaped like a large castle made of a blue-white stone, with ice lining it. Dawn opened the doors to the gym, met with a blast of snowy wind. Dawn entered the gym, and saw the amazing interior. The gym had ice all along the floor, with mounds of snow all around the floor.

"Hey there!" The girl on the other side of the field said, smiling. "I'm Candice! I'm the gym leader 'round here!" Candice wore a white shirt and a beige skirt with a blue sweater wrapped around her waist, and she had black hair tied in two braids down her back, and had bright brown eyes.

"Alright, nice to meet you!" Dawn said, smiling. "You use ice types, right?"

"Damn straight I do, yup!" Candice said, laughing. "And I'm the ice girl with the blazing spirit!"

"Alright, let's get this battle on! Three moemon each!" Candice said, smiling. "I'll take the first move! Come on out, Yukino!"

Candice tossed out a moeball, which an Abomasnow emerged from. She wore a large white sweatshirt with green on the bottoms of her sleeves, with long white pants with green at the bottoms of their legs. She had long white hair down her back with green tips, and bright violet eyes.

"Alright, Maki, go!" Dawn shouted, tossing out a moeball, which her Houndoom emerged from, smiling. "I'll take you down, Candice! Let's see what we can do!"

"That's the spirit, missy!" Candice said, smiling. "Let's have a blazingly passionate battle!"

"You know, I think I've found another gym leader I can relate to!" Dawn said, smiling. "Candice, you've got yourself a passionate battle on your hands!"

"Alright, so Dawny's starting her gym battle…" Aurore said, staring up at the gym. "Now, it's time to do what I came here for."

Aurore walked through the snow drifts, completely unheeded by the snow. He walked through the snow and the trees, heading to the building in a straight line. He stood before a large building, a ruined, blue castle.

"It's been a long time…" Aurore said, frowning, staring at the large castle. "Snowpoint Temple… Let's go."

Aurore entered the icy building, walking through the traps and tricks of the temple, before he reached the deepest depths of the temple.

"So, it's been a while…" Aurore said, frowning, staring at the avalanche of stone which Regigigas was trapped beneath.

"Hello there." A voice called out. "Strange, I'm the only one allowed in here."

"Ah, hello." Aurore said, turning around to see a man standing before him. The man wore a white shirt and a black jacket, with black pants. He had messy raven hair, falling over his black eyes and down to his neck.

"Been a while, Aoshi."

* * *

><p>SO, how was that chapter? Good or not? Aoshi returns!<p> 


	65. Chapter 72

Alright, here's the beginning of the battle between Dawn and Candice! Please review!

Foxfawn: No one can.

The Black Okami: Well, it is pretty strong.

GuideLucario: Yeah, Candice is definitely one of the five hottest gym leaders.

Mwak4ever: Careful, Aoshi is known to be awesome.

007 dragon: Yes, I'm just that awesome for bringing him back.

Mobiusfan: No, he's always looked like that, he just wears more black cuz it's awesome. Black is the new black.

Electrify: Good senses. Sorry, but there won't be lemons. Yet.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 72

* * *

><p>"Alright, Yukina, use water pulse!" Candice ordered. Yukina held her hands up, creating a sphere of water in her hands. She placed it on the ice, and the water pulse shot forth at Maki.<p>

"Whoa!" Maki exclaimed, jumping into the air, avoiding the water pulse.

"Focus blast!" Yukina shouted, releasing a blast of glowing energy at Maki.

"Wha! Flamethrower!" Maki shouted, releasing a blast of flames at the focus blast, creating an explosion in midair. Maki landed on the ice, and slipped, falling on her butt.

"Owie…" Maki said, rubbing her ass. "That really stings…"

"Ice shard!" Yukina said, holding her hand up, releasing a blast of ice shards at Maki.

"Fire spin!" Maki shouted, opening her mouth, creating a tornado of flames which melted the ice and shot towards Yukina.

"Avalanche!" Yukina shouted, pressing her hands against the ice, releasing an avalanche of snow onto the fire spin, extinguishing it.

"Wood hammer!" Yukina shouted, charging at Maki, her fist glowing with a green energy.

"Kufufu…" Maki laughed evilly, Yukina hitting her in the stomach, sending her flying into a large snow drift.

"Alright Yukina! That's the way to do it!" Candice cheered, smiling.

"Ahahaha!" Maki's voice laughed out, the snow melting. Maki's body temperature began rising, the snow melting, the ice turning into wet stone.

"What the heck?" Candice asked, shielding her eyes.

Maki's body was glowing with an evil black aura.

"Sorry…" Maki said, smirking evilly. "I didn't want to pull this out so early in the battle, but I don't have any choice."

"What the hell?" Yukina asked, frowning. "Water pulse!" Yukina released a blast of water at Maki, who simply stood there, smirking.

"You think you measly water balls can extinguish my flame?" Maki asked, laughing, the water sphere hitting the tornado of black flames spinning around her body, evaporating instantly.

"Flame wheel!" Maki shouted, laughing maniacally, charging at Yukina, her body cloaked in a veil of black flames.

"Wood hammer!" Yukina shouted, punching Maki as the two collided. However, Maki's force threw Yukina back through the air, her body covered in black flames.

"Ah, Yukina, return!" Candice shouted frantically, returning Yukina to her moeball.

"Wow, Dawn!" Candice said, surprised, turning back to Dawn, smiling. "That was an amazingly passionate move! You totally destroyed my field advantage!"

"Alright, Maki, let's try that again!" Dawn said, smiling.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to try my best!" Candice said, laughing. "Alright, Menoko, let's show 'em our passion!"

Candice tossed out a moeball, which a Froslass emerged from. She wore a white and blue kimono, with long sleeves that covered her hands. She had violet hair down to her neck, and gold-blue eyes.

"Another weakling?" Maki asked, laughing. "I'll take you down! Flamethrower!" Maki spit a stream of black flame at Menoko, who disappeared.

"What the hell?" Maki asked, looking for the Froslass, frowning. "Where'd you go?"

"Frost breath…" Froslass whispered from behind Maki, wrapping her hands around Maki's neck, blowing blue steam across her neck, her flames freezing solid.

"What the hell?" Maki exclaimed, staring at the black flames, frozen in place.

"Wake up…" Menoko said emotionlessly, slapping Maki across the face with a wake-up-slap, sending her skidding across the cold, wet floor, hitting the wall hard.

"How the hell did you freeze my flames?" Maki exclaimed. "Flamethrower!" Maki opened her mouth, shooting a pillar of black flames at Menoko.

"Frost breath." Menoko said, pressing her hand against her mouth, blowing a blast of cold air at the flames, freezing them in place. The ice shot up the black flames, freezing them solid, Maki jumping backwards before she was frozen by the frost breath.

"What the hell?" Maki asked, frowning. "Flame wheel!" Maki's body was covered in a veil of flames, charging at Menoko.

"Frost breath!" Menoko shouted, releasing a blast of icy mist from her mouth, freezing Maki solid in her flame wheel.

"Raah!" Maki exclaimed, breaking free from the ice. "Take this!" Maki grabbed a shard of ice in her hand, which melted back into flames, pressing them against Menoko's shoulder.

"Hey…" Menoko said, frowning, blowing her cold breath on the flames, causing them to disappear. "I like this kimono…"

"Yeah, well see how you like my fist!" Maki shouted, punching Menoko in the face. However, she passed right through the ghost type, slipping on the wet floor, skidding forwards.

"Not so much a threat without your flames, are you?" Menoko asked, kicking Maki in the stomach.

"Don't think so?" Maki asked, standing up, panting. "Well, take my inferno!" Maki punched at Menoko, releasing a blast of black flames that shot straight at her.

"Frost breath." Menoko said, releasing a blast of chilled air at the flames. The ice and flame pushed each other back, releasing an explosive blast of power, the two flying back through the air, hitting the ground.

"Ouch…" Maki said, standing up, panting. "Damn it, I'm gonna take you down!"

"No, you won't." Menoko said, hitting Maki in the back of the neck, knocking her unconscious.

"Maki…" Dawn said, frowning. "Okay, return." Dawn returned Maki to her moeball, and reached for another one. "Rena, come on out!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Rena emerged from, glaring at Menoko in an intimidating manner.

"Let's do this." Rena said, smirking.

"So, Aoshi, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Aurore asked, smiling.

SMACK

"Okay, I probably deserved that…" Aurore said, rubbing his injured cheek.

"Damn straight you did." Aoshi said, rubbing his knuckles, frowning.

"Alright, so maybe I sort of tormented Dawny a little…" Aurore said, frowning.

"Not even close." Aoshi said, frowning. "That was for having sex with my daughter."

"Hey, Aoshi, Dawny and I never-" Aurore started.

"My OTHER daughter." Aoshi said. "You're married for gods' sake!"

"Well, Lucia isn't your daughter." Aurore said, smirking. "She's the key."

"Yeah, I know." Aoshi said, frowning. "I KNOW she's the key. You think I'm stupid? It's written write next to us on the bloody wall!"

"Oh, right." Aurore said, nodding.

"She might be the key, she might be Arceus." Aoshi said, frowning. "But I still love her. She's my little girl, even if she does have divine power."

"Pedo." Aurore coughed.

"At least I'm not a deadbeat parent." Aoshi said, frowning.

"Wanna fight?" Aurore asked, the aura of a tiger appearing behind him.

"Any time." Aoshi said, nodding, the aura of a dragon appearing behind him.

As the two glared at each other, smiling like good friends, the tension continued to build until it reached its peak.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Aurore said, smiling.

"Yes, a nice day." Aoshi said, nodding.

"Hey, we wanted a fight!" Cara's muffled voice shouted, her moeball shaking.

"Yeah!" Eve's muffled voice rang out.

"Why don't YOU TWO fight?" Aoshi asked, sighing.

Suddenly, and earthquake shot through the castle.

* * *

><p>Oh, no, an earthquake! What's gonna happen?<p> 


	66. Chapter 74

Alright, back to the task at hand with Dawn's battle against Candice.

The Black Okami: I know. I do the same thing with my story characters, like Aoshi. I didn't just give him strong moemon, I focused more on giving him my favorites.

GuideLucario: Yeah, I found like three different moemon pictures of Dragonite, but I thought that the one I chose was the cutest and most loveable one, and perfect for my mental image of Ryoko.

Mwak4ever: Yes, you've earned that right.

Foxfawn: Yay indeed!

Electrify: Well, the pain faded after a few seconds.

Mobiusfan: Nope, sorry.

007 dragon: Actually, I don't want there to be too much interaction between Aoshi and Dawn. The fourth wall can only take so much damage.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 74

* * *

><p>"Hah… hah…" Rena panted, glaring at the Froslass in front of her.<p>

"Darn it…" Menoko said, frowning. "You're too strong… It's not fair…"

"Thunderbolt!" Rena shouted, holding out her fist, releasing a blast of lightning at Menoko.

"Double team." Menoko said, dividing up into multiple copies of herself, the thunderbolt hitting one of the multiple copies, flying past her.

"Blizzard!" Menoko shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a blast of ice from her mouth, a windstorm blizzard shooting out, covering the field in another veil of ice, the force of the wind sending Rena flying back into the wall.

"Rena, you okay?" Dawn shouted.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Rena shouted, landing on the ground.

"Good!" Dawn shouted, flames of passion burning around her. "Take her down! Use all your power!"

"You're pretty fired up, aren't you?" Candice said, smiling. "I like that in a challenger!"

"Yeah!" Dawn shouted. "There's no way I'm gonna lose! I'm gonna take you down! If I keep up this pathetic battling, there's no way I'll get my screen time back! Rena, go full power!"

"Um… okay…" Rena said, smiling. "Shockwave!" Rena sliced down with her claws, releasing a wave of lightning at Menoko.

"Double team." Menoko said, dividing into five copies once more. However, the shockwave turned back to one of the five, hitting her head on, causing the rest to disappear.

"Damn it!" Menoko said, landing on the ground, staring at her ripped kimono. "I forgot that your shockwave goes after the other moemon…"

"Yup!" Rena said, smiling. "Now, have a taste of thunderbolt!" Rena released a blast of lightning from her hand, which shot at Menoko, who glided elegantly to the side.

"Darn! I'll have to try again!" Rena said, charging up more electricity.

"You won't get to try again." Menoko said, disappearing, reappearing behind Rena. "Shadow ball!" Menoko created a violet swirl of energy in her hand and released it into Rena's back, sending her skidding across the icy floor.

"Crap!" Rena said, crashing into the wall. "I forgot about the ice!"

_Wait, the ice…_ Rena thought. "I just had a great idea!" Rena leapt to her feet and stared at Menoko, giggling. "Thunderbolt!" Rena held her hand up and released a concentrated blast of lightning at Menoko, who disappeared.

"You won't get me that easily." Menoko said, reappearing behind Rena.

"Oh, no?" Rena asked, spinning around, smirking. "Heads up!"

"Huh?" Menoko asked, surprised.

"Duck!" Rena ducked, a bolt of lightning heading straight for Menoko.

"Wha-?" Menoko asked, shocked, the lightning hitting her head on, sending her flying backwards.

"How'd you do that?" Candice asked, shocked.

"Your ice." Rena said, smirking. "Against the metal doors, the ice was so fine it was just like a mirror! And just as mirror reflects light, I knew that it would send my lightning bolt right back at me!"

"Yeah, but you almost hit me, Rena!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Sorry mistress!" Rena shouted from the other side of the field, laughing sheepishly.

"If you're quite done…" Menoko said, standing up, panting. "I'm gonna take you down…"

"Think so?" Rena asked. "Allow me to show you a combo you'll never defeat."

"What?" Menoko asked, frowning.

"Rain dance." Rena said, releasing a blast of energy into the air, creating clouds all over the field, pushed up against the ceiling. Droplets of water began falling from the clouds, soaking both of the moemon, as well as their trainers.

"Now, take my strongest move…" Rena said, holding up her hand, which began charging with lightning.

"Wait…!" Menoko shouted.

"100 million volt…" Rena said, the lightning charging into her hand. "Elettrico lancia!"

Rena released an enormous lance of lightning which shot at Menoko, hitting her head on, totally frying and knocking her unconscious.

"Return, Menoko." Candice said, smiling, returning Menoko to her moeball. "Dawn, that was an impressive attack! But my moemon are stronger still!"

"Come on out, Yumiko!" Candice shouted, tossing out a moeball, which her Sneasel emerged from, smirking.

"Great, a Sneasel…" Dawn said, frowning. "Yuna's a tough opponent… Fighting a Sneasel will be difficult..."

"I don't like this rain." Yumiko said, looking around, frowning. "Let's get rid of it. Hail!"

Yumiko released icy energy up into the clouds, turning the downpouring rain into painfully strong hail.

"Ouch!" Rena shouted, shielding herself.

"Ice shard." Yumiko said, creating a large chunk of ice in the palm of her hand, crushing it into several smaller shards, and sending them flying at Rena, cutting into her arms and legs.

"Damn it!" Rena shouted, charging at Yumiko. "Thunderbolt!" Rena released a blast of lightning at Yumiko, who disappeared, reappearing behind Rena, cutting into her with her claws.

"I might not have Menoko's snow cloak, but I still have aerial ace." Yumiko said, smiling, licking the blood off her claws.

"Yeah, well you can still be hurt!" Rena said, punching Yumiko in the jaw, sending her skidding across the ice.

"Ouch…" Yumiko said, rubbing her cheek. "That does it. No more getting into your zone. I'll simply have to take you out using other measures."

Yumiko released another wave of ice shards, Rena charging at her.

"Thunderbolt!" Rena shouted, releasing another bolt of lightning as she ran.

"Sorry." Yumiko said, jumping into the air to avoid the thunderbolt, sailing over Rena's head. "But I'm gonna have to ask you to sleep. "Avalanche!"

Yumiko clapped her hands together, creating a wave of snow and ice, which fell down upon Rena as she passed beneath her.

Yumiko landed on the ground, smirking, as Rena was buried beneath the layers of snow and ice.

"I'm not done yet…" Rena gasped, bursting out of the ice and snow, charging at Yumiko.

"Nice." Yumiko said, smiling. "But you're not strong enough to beat me just yet." Yumiko turned to the side to avoid Rena's punch, her claws hitting Rena in the shoulder, slicing three lines down her front, knocking her unconscious.

"Return, Rena." Dawn said, returning Rena to her moeball.

"So, who else do you think can defeat me?" Yumiko asked confidently.

"Yuna, come on out!" Dawn shouted, tossing out a moeball, which Yuna emerged from.

* * *

><p>Alright, a Sneasel vs. Sneasel battle! Who's gonna win?<p> 


	67. Chapter 75

Alright, here's the conclusion of Dawn's battle with Candice!

The Black Okami: Well, I like Dratini and Dragonair. I agree that Dragonite is cuter as a moemon.

Zadex: No.

GuideLucario: Yes, it can be daunting, but if you have a good idea, just let it flow out.

Mwak4ever: Well, it's in another language. And no, Sneasel won't win.

Electrify: Yeah, this is fiction. Lightning can do whatever the fuck I want it to.

Mobiusfan: Well, I've got some sex planned out.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 75

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Yuna said, smiling, emerging from her moeball. "Let's go! Where's my opponent?"<p>

Yuna looked around excitedly, only to lay her eyes on Yumiko.

"Great…" Yuna sighed. "A Sneasel… I'm so unmotivated…"

"Hey, come on, you should feel proud to fight against a moemon as cute as me!" Yumiko said, smiling.

"Well, I guess you're right." Yuna said, nodding. "You're pretty hot!"

"I know, right?" Yumiko said, smiling. "SO are you! You've got to be the cutest moemon I've ever seen!"

"Oh, come on!" Yuna said, laughing. "You're so much hotter than I am!"

"Aw, thanks!" Yumiko said.

"Those two could be twins…" Dawn sighed. "They look exactly the same…"

"Ice shard!" Yuna and Yumiko shouted, releasing blasts of ice at each other, the ice shards shattering in midair.

The two charged at each other, icy energy charging in their hands.

"Ice punch!" The two shouted, hitting each other in the face, sending them flying through the air. The two touched down on the icy floor, and skated towards each other.

"Alright, how do you like my slash attack?" Yumiko shouted, slicing down with her claws.

"Ice style: reverse point shatter." Yuna said, grabbing onto Yumiko's hand as she slashed down. Her hand began glowing with ice, and froze Yumiko's hand, heading down her arm.

"How the hell-?" Yumiko exclaimed, staring at her freezing body, the ice travelling down her arm. "I'm an ice type? How the hell can you freeze me?"

"My mom developed the reverse style in order to combat the ice types that lived in her original home, Icefall Cave or something." Yuna explained. "And she designed it so that even if you ARE an ice type, it'll still freeze you solid!"

"Crap!" Yumiko shouted, slicing at Yuna with her claws, Yuna breaking off the connection at the last minute, jumping back.

"Darn it! My arm is totally frozen solid!" Yumiko shouted, staring at her arm, which was frozen down to the elbow from the reverse style's freeze ability.

"Faint attack!" Yuna shouted, disappearing, reappearing in front of Yumiko, slashing down on her.

"Ice punch!" Yumiko shouted, slamming her frozen arm into Yuna's stomach, sending her flying backwards with a large amount of force, doing more damage than normal.

"Well, I guess this thing does have some advantages." Yumiko said, smirking. "Ice punch!" Yumiko charged at Yuna, her frozen fist raised.

"Ice style: reverse point break." Yuna said, her claws flipping back, as she clenched her fist. Her punch collided with Yumiko's, shattering the ice around her arm, sending her skidding back as the ice crumbled off of her arm.

"Damn it…" Yumiko said, holding her freezing arm, warming it to keep it from falling off.

"Slash!" Yuna shouted, slicing down on Yumiko, cutting through her, leaving three diagonal cuts down her black top, revealing her breasts.

"Hey, pervert!" Yumiko exclaimed, holding her arms over her breasts. "Ice shard!"

Yuna countered Yumiko's shards of ice with her own, the shards shattering, diamond dust raining down on the field.

"Damn it…" Yumiko said, frowning. "It seems we're evenly matched… There's no way we'll be ever to settle this…"

"I know…" Yuna said, nodding. "Alright, that's it! I'm gonna take you down!"

"How're you gonna do that?" Yumiko asked, smirking.

"Alright! It's time for my deus ex machina!" Yuna shouted. "Razor claw, activate!"

"What?" Yumiko asked, shocked. "Razor WHAT?"

The razor claw fastened to Yuna's waist began glowing, and the light enveloped her entire body.

"Yeah!" Yuna shouted. "I'm finally evolving! Fuck yes!"

The light around Yuna faded to reveal her new form. Yuna wore a tight black miniskirt and black shirt, with silver claws over black gloves, and a long red scarf tied around her neck. She had messy black hair down to her shoulders beneath a red nurse hat, and red eyes.

"Ice punch!" Yumiko shouted, charging at Yuna.

"Alright, taste my final move!" Yuna shouted, holding her hand up. "Reverse point release!"

Yuna caught Yumiko's fist in her hand, avoiding the claws, and absorbed the energy out of the ice punch, releasing a blast of energy into Yumiko, sending her flying through the air, Yumiko hitting the ground, falling unconscious.

"Damn it…" Yumiko panted. "How'd you do that?"

"Reverse point release." Yuna explained. "I can absorb the elemental energy out of any physical attack and release it back at ten times the power. But it's too hard to do, so I never used it as a Sneasel…"

"Tch…" Yumiko said, smirking. "That technique is not fucking fair. Oh, and by the way, you look pretty hot like that… hot enough to fall in love with…"

Yumiko lost consciousness, Yuna being the victor.

"Alright!" Yuna exclaimed, smiling. "I won!"

"Great!" Dawn said, smiling.

"Oh my god!" Candice exclaimed, smiling. "That was the most fiery battle I've ever been in!"

"Thanks!" Dawn said, smiling. "You were pretty strong, too!"

"Hey, I've got this friend, Volkner. He's the gym leader of Sunnyshore, right?" Candice asked, smiling. "He's a little apathetic about his fighting, but I'm sure you've got the passion to reignite his flame of battle! So do you think you could fight him for me?"

"Um, sure, I guess…" Dawn said, nodding.

"Oh, and here's TM 72!" Candice said, handing Dawn a blue disk as well as the Icicle Badge. "It contains Avalanche! It does double damage if the user has taken damage!"

"Thanks!" Dawn said, taking the TM and badge. "Oh, I'd better check Yuna's data!"

**Moemon**: Weavile

**Name**: Yuna

**Species**: Sharp Claw Moemon

**Type**: Dark/Ice

**Current Level**: 43

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Weavile mainly consume meat, but are omnivorous

**Ability**: Pressure

**Height**: 5'09"

**Weight**: 104.2lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Psychic, Ghost, Ground, Grass, Flying, Dragon

**Weak Against**: Fighting, Rock, Fire, Steel, Bug

**Attacks**: Scratch, Quick Attack, Faint Attack, Icy Wind, Slash, Ice Shard, Ice Punch, Night Slash, Shadow Claw

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Sneasel

**Info: **Weavile are very mischievous and manipulative, as well as being very devious. They are very cunning, and enjoy having sex. They view their masters as the only person that's allowed to punish and reprimand them for their actions, and if anyone else tells them what they do is wrong, they won't listen. They're very strong and fast, which is good for battles and sex.

* * *

><p>So, Yuna evolved! Also, check out the new poll on my profile! It's a poll on Aoshi's team!<p> 


	68. Chapter 76

Alright, here's another chapter!

007 dragon: It's hard to explain. You should look it up.

The Black Okami: Well, I can't really decide my favorite Hoenn Starter, but my favorite legendary dog is probably… Suicune, due to Pokemon Crystal and brainwashing as a child. Though Raikou is pretty cool looking too…

Mwak4ever: Well, maybe she was. It's Yuna.

GuideLucario: Well, it wasn't so much of a flirt session as it was a"let-me-stroke-my-own-ego-while-complimenting-the-looks-of-someone-else session", but yes it was awesome.

Mario Nerd: Yeah, kind of.

Electrify: Fuck you, it's fanfiction. POKEMON fanfiction. I can break ask many laws of science as I want.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 76

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Dawn said, smiling. "I won!"<p>

"Okay, so who should I teach Rock Climb to?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Chi!" Fuka said, smiling, emerging from her moeball. "Please teach me, okay? Chi?"

"Um, what?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Please, wanna learn the rock climb move!" Fuka begged. "Please teach to me!"

"Alright." Dawn said, smiling, handing the disk to Fuka. The disk began glowing, and the light encased her body, Fuka learning the new technique.

"Chi!" Fuka said, running through the snow, smiling, Dawn following after her.

Fuka soon reached the cliff edge, and began climbing like mad.

"Wait, Fuka, I need to hold onto you!" Dawn shouted from below.

"Chi?" Fuka asked, jumping down to the ground, turning her head to the side, questioningly. "Chi!"

Fuka placed her hands on the cliff once more, and paused to give Dawn time to hold onto her.

Dawn paused for a few seconds, unsure if she should do this. After all, Fuka wasn't exactly her strongest moemon in any meaning of the word. But she still decided to put all of her faith into Fuka, and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Fuka grabbed onto the rocky outcroppings and shot up at an incredible speed up the steep slope, her velocity propelling her into the air, Dawn landing in the snow in front of Barry, facing the Team Galactic member before him.

"What the hell?" Barry exclaimed, surprised, Fuka touching down next to Dawn, glaring at the woman. "Where'd you come from?"

"Well, if it isn't another one of those brats." The pinkette said, smirking. "Sorry girly, but you're too late. I already caught the legendary moemon and wiped the floor with that little friend of yours."

"Damn it Mars!" Dawn exclaimed. "You're not gonna get away this time! You're gonna pay for kidnapping that guy at the Valley Windworks!"

"What? I'm not Mars!" The woman exclaimed. "I'm Jupiter!"

"Jupiter?" Dawn said, frowning. "Never heard of you."

"Well, I'm not sure if I can defeat you." Jupiter said, frowning. "So I'll withdraw for now. Besides, as long as we have Uxie, there's no point in me sticking around. See you two later." Jupiter pushed Dawn out of the way and jumped down the cliff edge, landing on a snowmobile, shooting off through the icy forest.

"Damn it!" Dawn exclaimed, running over to the cliff side, staring at Jupiter zipping off into the distance, frowning.

"See ya, Dawn." Barry said, frowning, tossing out a moebal that Kuru emerged from, getting on her back. "I need to go think some things through."

Barry flew off to focus his moemon's power through some intense training, leaving Dawn standing in the snow, frowning.

"Damn it!" Dawn exclaimed, punching the ground. "If I had only gotten there faster, beaten Candice a little quicker, maybe-"

"Maybe what?" Aurore asked, Dawn raising her head to see in standing on the air, at eye level with her. "Maybe you could have defeated her? Maybe. But there's no way we'll ever know. Anyways, it's not too late."

"It's not?" Dawn asked.

"No." Aurore said, shaking his head. "There's still one last legendary moemon to reach. And if we're lucky, we'll get there in time."

"How're we gonna get there, though?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Like this." Aurore said, holding his hand up, grabbing thin air. He then pulled his hand, and suddenly, the world began shifting, like it was a backdrop someone was pulling away. Aurore sweapt the backdrop over the three of them, and the lake returned to its stillness, Dawn Fuka and Aurore gone.

The world began shifting at Lake Verity, the three reappearing on the lake shore.

"Never tried pulling three people at once…" Aurore said, collapsing. "So tiring…"

"Dawn…" Rowan said, frowning. "I don't know how you got here, but I'm glad… That woman… She's going to steal Mesprit… Her moemon are really strong… Be careful… She even defeated me…"

"Getting old, eh Professor?" Aurore asked, smirking.

"Whoever you are, I don't need any of your lip." Rowan said, frowning.

"What, how could you forget this handsome face?" Aurore asked, smiling.

"You again?" Mars asked, frowning irritatedly. "Damn it! You two, take care of them!" Two Team Galactic grunts tossed moeballs out, which a Stunky and a Glameow emerged from.

"Mars?" Dawn asked, surprised. "How the hell did you get here so fast?"

"Luna, Mimi, go!" A voice shouted, a Riolu and Buneary emerging from behind Dawn, charging at the two.

"Dizzy punch!" Mimi shouted, hitting the Stunky in the stomach with her spiraling fist.

"Force palm!" Luna shouted, pressing her palm against the air, releasing a shockwave of air into the Glameow, sending her flying backwards.

"Hey, Dawn!" Lucas said, running up to Dawn. "It's been a while!"

"Lucas?" Dawn said with obvious surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Another brat?" Mars said, frowning. "You brats seem to be popping out from the woodwork!"

"Listen, you don't stand a chance against these two." Lucas said, glaring. "Leave."

Whoa… Dawn thought, surprised. Lucas is… whoa.

"Not yet." Mars said, smirking, holding up a detonator. "I still have one last card to play."

"What's that?" Lucas asked, frowning.

"It's a detonator." Mars said, smirking. "To a bomb. I'm gonna blow this entire blasted lake up to get that Mesprit."

"No way!" Lucas shouted. Suddenly, the center of the lake began glowing, and a glowing momeon emerged from it.

The moemon wore an oversized white shirt that covered almost the entirety of her loli body, and she had long pink hair down her back, tied down in four ponytails that went down the sides of her head, and lazy gold eyes, with a ruby on her forehead.

"Excellent!" Mars said, tossing the detonator away from her, pulling out a communication device.

"Alright, she's out! Get her!" Suddenly, a translucent bubble emerged from the bottom of a large helicopter hovering above the lake, encasing the moemon, dragging her upwards.

"Poor Mesprit…" Mars said, smirking. "That bubble is unbreakable and better yet, made out of a special material that reflects psychic powers back on the user. You can't even teleport yourself away!"

"Mesprit!" Aurore exclaimed. The moemon, Mesprit, was dragged up into the helicopter, which landed behind Mars. Mars and the two grunts stepped into the helicopter, which took off, flying away.

* * *

><p>So, now the emotion moemon has been captured! Oh no! What will they do next?<p> 


	69. Chapter 77

Here's another chapter, with Team Galactic's plan explained. Well, this should be interesting...

The Black Okami: Then Raikou.

GuideLucario: Maybe. Maybe not.

Gemralts: Um, I don't think so. Check again.

Mobiusfan: Maybe.

xxQuietShadowxx: Thank you.

Electrify: Well if lightning bolts don't kill people in pokemon, then they aren't really lightning bolts. There's suspension of disbelief.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 77

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Dawn exclaimed, running towards the helicopter.<p>

"What are you going to do?" Aurore asked, grabbing onto Dawn's shoulder, pulling her back.

"I'm gonna go find their base and kick their ass!" Dawn exclaimed. "And I'm gonna release the three legendary moemon before they do whatever it is they're planning to do!"

"Alright, and where do you think this base of theirs is?" Aurore asked, frowning. "Sinnoh's a big place."

"Well…" Dawn said, thinking.

"Anyways, we should probably go back to your house, Dawny…" Aurore said, frowning. "We'll need a place to rest up and plan our strategy."

* * *

><p>"Aw!" Leaf said, wiping tears from her eyes, smiling. "To think that my little girl has brought home a guy… They grow up so fast!"<p>

"Mom, shut it." Dawn said, frowning. "It's not like that."

"And such a handsome man, too…" Leaf said, smiling. "To bad you're such an ASSHOLE, Aurore."

"Still holds a grudge, I see." Aurore said, leaning back in his chair, taking a sip of tea. "You SHOULD be thanking me."

"I SHOULD do a lot of things, but thanking you isn't one of them." Leaf said, frowning. "I SHOULD be killing you for stalking my daughter like the stalker you are."

"Well, that's not nice." Aurore said, frowning. "Little Dawny might be dead if it wasn't for me."

"I thought you killed me!" Dawn exclaimed.

"…Alright…" Aurore said, taking another sip of tea. "I'll give you that one, but-"

"And you got Lucia kidnapped!" Leaf exclaimed. "That's two strikes pall! How do you think I feel as a mother, leaving the hands of my children in an asshole like you?"

"Dunno, I'll have to ask your mom…" Aurore said, frowning. "Anyways, you seen anymore of the old gang?"

"Tsubasa's still as hard to get a hold of as ever…" Leaf sighed. "Rumor has it she's working for you. And Anabel's still in Hoenn."

"Robin?" Aurore asked.

"Still dating Wally…" Leaf sighed. "And Lulu moved here, of course…"

"Excuse me man, but did you call him Aurore?" Professor Rowan asked, frowning.

"Yeah, why?" Leaf asked, frowning.

"Professor Reinhart?" Rowan exclaimed, nearly leaping from his chair.

"Um, yeah…" Aurore said, turning away. "I haven't changed that much, just my hair and outfit…"

"But why-?" Rowan asked.

"Long story…" Aurore sighed.

"Um, excuse me, how is ANY of this relevant?" Dawn asked, frowning, sitting down on a comfy chair. "Shouldn't we be focusing on getting the legendary moemon back, or on finding Team Galactic's base?"

"We're focusing on something much more important." Aurore said, frowning. "Team Galactic's goals."

The four of them made a little circle with their chairs, facing each other, and Aurore began speaking.

"I already told you that Team Galactic wants to use the power of Arceus -Lucia, I mean. Now, to do that, they need to seal her and control her brain thoughts with what's known as the red chain."

"The red chain?" Dawn asked.

"Yes." Aurore said, nodding. "A chain crafted from the rubies of the three lake moemon. One chain for each ruby, and three legendary moemon: Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia."

"Wait, what's this about Dialga and Palkia?" Lucas asked, frowning. "What are they?"

"They are the legendary moemon of time and space." Aurore said. "Their power is needed to completely control the subconscious desires of Arceus."

"Wait, what?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Arceus turning into Lucia… That was what Team Galactic wanted." Aurore explained. "The ultimate moemon, trapped in human form. If her subconscious can change the world, then if they could use the power of the red chain to control her desires, they can shape the world however they like."

"And Dialga and Palkia…" Rowan started, drifting off.

"Their power will also serve to amplify Lucia's power to accomplish Team Galactic's final goal." Aurore said, frowning gravely.

"What's their final goal?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Team Galactic… wants to break the fourth wall." Aurore said, frowning.

"What?" Dawn asked. "What the hell is the fourth wall?"

"There." Aurore said. "Right there. It's stupid comments like that that break the fourth wall."

"What's this fourth wall, though?" Rowan asked.

"It's a theory." Aurore said. "Maybe god is simple controlling everything that happens to us from another dimension, an invisible 'fourth wall' as it was."

"Um… okay…" Dawn said, frowning. "That makes no sense."

"Cyrus wants to break through this barrier between our dimensions, and enter the domain of god. If he can break through the fourth wall and emerge into that world, then he can completely change this world as he sees fit, getting rid of everyone to have a totally empty world for himself." Aurore explained. "God fears this. He knows that if Cyrus can release Lucia's power and control it, he can open up a gateway between our world and his. And if he crosses that boundary, then our world will spill into his world, and chaos will result."

"Seriously?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"Yes. Everyone will become one soul and all things will be caught in the void." Aurore said. "All becomes one and one becomes all. And the world will descend into chaos."

"How do you know?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"It happened once before." Aurore said, frowning. "A moemon, Giratina. Her master had been killed in an accident, so she tried an incredibly risky thing. She stole Arceus' power and used it to create another world, a world outside of time and space, where she could live in happiness with her master. But when she broke through the fourth wall, she created her world outside of time and space alright, but it was a world of chaos and destruction, and Arceus was forced to seal her there. It was all she could do to keep the destruction of that world from entering this one."

"Whoa…" Dawn said, shocked.

"Now, if we're not careful, Cyrus may repeat her mistake, and plunge this world into chaos once more." Aurore said, frowning.

* * *

><p>Deep stuff there, yup.<p> 


	70. Chapter 78

Alright, here's another chapter! Please review, everyone!

The Black Okami: Congratulations!

Gemralts: Yes, I know, that's why I said THE emotion moemon.

Kellyluvstigers: I've said it a million times before, but I'M A GUY. I think…

Nomercy745: Well, there's backstory there that might eventually be gotten to.

Electrify: It's broken beyond repair, and that's the scary thing.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 78

* * *

><p>Dawn was walking across Route 222, grumbling to herself.<p>

"Damn it!" Dawn exclaimed. "Why do I have to challenge Volkner NOW?"

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

"_Alright, Dawny, I'm gonna focus my efforts on finding Team Galactic's base." Aurore explained as the two left Dawn's house. "Meanwhile, I won't you to challenge the last gym, the gym in Sunyshore City."_

"_What?" Dawn exclaimed. "Why now?"_

"_We need the help of a certain woman." Aurore said frowning. "And the only way to contact her is to go to her directly. And to do that, you need to get through the Elite Four. SO you need all the badges."_

"_Wait, this woman wouldn't happen to be…" Dawn said, growing pale._

"_Yes!" Aurore said, nodding. "The champion, Cynthia!"_

"_That's sexual harassment!" Dawn said, punching Aurore in the face, Aurore brushing it off as always._

"_Alright, good luck to you!" Aurore said, smiling, walking away._

End Flashback.

* * *

><p>"That's right!" Dawn said, punching a tree trunk angrily. "That bastard!"<p>

Dawn walked down the strip of land between the forest and beach, and soon arrived at the gateway to Sunyshore City.

"Whoa…" Dawn said, staring at the city, her mouth open in shock.

"This place is amazing!" Dawn exclaimed. All of Sunyshore was mechanically controlled. All the sidewalks were made out of moving platforms that moved everyone without them having to move a muscle. This was made possible by the solar panels located over the entirety of the city, over the houses and buildings, focusing all of the energy from the sun.

"It is, isn't it?" Dawn turned to see the owner of the voice. A white guy who was acting like a black guy. He wore baggy black jeans and a red belt, with a large yellow shirt and a red afro with blue eyes.

"Gah! A censor!" Dawn exclaimed, jumping back. "Don't take it out on me because Nintendo censored out the fact that you're black!"

"No, I'm white." The man said, smiling. "Besides, Nintendo doesn't censor stuff like that. They have a black chick in Unova, right?"

"Crap!" Dawn exclaimed. "We're breaking the fourth wall! The world's doomed!"

"Uh… what?" The man asked, shocked.

"Crap!" Dawn exclaimed, charging down the moving streets gotta get away!" Dawn looked down to see she was running down a sidewalk pushing her backwards, meaning she wasn't actually going anywhere.

"Hey there, you must be that girl Candice told me about!" The man said, smiling. "Dawn, right? I'm Flint of the Elite Four, nice ta meet you!"

"Y-yeah…" Dawn said, frowning.

"Great! You're gonna give Volkner a fiery passionate battle, right?" Flint asked, smiling. "Great! He's in the lighthouse! Go drag his apathetic ass back to his gym and reignite his flames of battle!"

Flint pushed Dawn forwards onto a moving sidewalk, sending her flying forwards across the treads, until she arrived at a large metal tower with lights flashing out of the top story.

"Whoa, cool." Dawn said, walking towards the lighthouse. However, she bumped into a man walking out the door.

"Oh, excuse me…" The man sighed, scratching his head absentmindedly. He wore a blue jacket over a black shirt and black pants, with messy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry…" Dawn said, frowning.

"Wait…" The man said, grabbing Dawn's chin, staring at her face absentmindedly, his dull eyes staring deep into hers.

"This is sexual harassment…" Dawn said, frowning.

"Sorry…" The man said, frowning. "That look in your eyes… You're a moemon trainer, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Dawn said, nodding. "Why?"

"You want to challenge the gym leader, right?" The man asked, sighing.

"Yeah." Dawn said, nodding. "I've never seen him before, but I can't wait for my battle with him!"

"Alright…" The man said, walking past her. "I'm Volkner. The Sunyshore Gym Leader. If you're serious about challenging me, come to my gym. But if I were you, I'd wash my face and go home, kid."

Volkner walked down the street, the moving sidewalk increasing his pace as he walked, and soon enough he was out of sight.

"Well, he was weird…" Dawn said, frowning. "Alright, I'd better go heal my moemon up and prepare to battle him!"

Dawn stood on the moving sidewalk and traveled to the moemon center, healing up her moemon, before heading off towards the gym. Dawn walked onto the sidewalk and traveled up a large hill, arriving at the large building. The building was strangely shaped, like a dome, and was lined totally with solar panels.

"Alright, let's do this!" Dawn said, charging for the gym opening, only to be knocked back by Flint, who was walking out.

"Oh, if it isn't Dawn!" Flint said, smiling, staring down at Dawn. "What're you doing down there?"

"Seems like this has been happening a lot…" Dawn said, frowning, standing up, dusting off her skirt. "Anyways, get out of my way, I've got a gym match to get to."

"I know you do!" Flint said, laughing. "Volkner just came by here, and he was totally itching to fight you! I think he could see the raw passion in your eyes, and it excited him!"

"Um, okay…" Dawn said, frowning. "Now, could you move?"

"Now, all you need to do is remind him of the pure passion that battling has to offer! Come on, you can do it!" Flint said, laughing. "Go in there and show him who's the boss!"

"Alright, not get. Out. Of. My. WAY." Dawn said, growling angrily.

"Oh, right, sorry." Flint said, laughing, stepping to the side. Dawn walked into the gym, and was amazed at the inside.

The inside of the gym was amazing, like what the inside of a generator might look like. The floor was lined with gears and the like, as were the walls. The gears were all moving in perfect synergy, and the ceiling and walls, were crackling with electricity. Dawn walked down the ramp, and stepped onto the metal arena that Volkner was laying on.

"So, you finally came, huh?" Volkner asked, sighing, sitting up. "Oh well, might as well see what you can do…"

"Oh, you'll see." Dawn said, smirking.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Review!<p> 


	71. Chapter 79

Hello! This is Lauren! Because Volkner is my most favorite gym leader (drools…) he is so amazing… so cool… Excuse me, I got off topic. Anyways, EoS is letting me handle the authors notes for the next few chapters, since it's Dawn's battle with Volkner and he's so amazing… Yes... mm... Volkner...

Gemralts: I'm not gonna get involved, bring it up to him later.

The Black Okami: He'll watch it.

Mwak4ever: You are my soul sister! TT-TT

Electrify: EoS's stories: Where bad puns go to die.

Mobiusfan: Thank you for the idea. Volkner, I'll give you a hug!

Foxfawn: Yes, Dawn got very large wood.

007 dragon: I already told you, Volkner. Oh, right… I think his was Candice.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 79

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's get this over with…" Volkner said, yawning. "Three moemon each, let's go…"<p>

"Alright, go, Sakura!" Dawn said, tossing out a moeball, which Sakura emerged from, frowning.

"Ah…" Volkner sighed, tossing a moeball from his belt, which a moemon emerged in a flash of light. "Tali, go."

A Jolteon emerged from her moeball, staring at Sakura, smirking. She wore a spiky yellow dress with long yellow sleeves, and a white spiky collar covering her chest. She had yellow hair falling down to her shoulders in a cascade of spikes, and brown eyes.

"Alright, Sakura, use energy ball!" Dawn ordered. Sakura released a sphere of green energy from her hands, which shot out at Tali.

"Charge beam!" Tali said, smirking, holding her hand up, creating a sphere of lightning in her hand, releasing a blast of compressed lightning at Sakura. The charge beam hit the energy ball, breaking through it, and shooting at Sakura.

"Petal dance…" Sakura sighed, creating a tornado of petals around her body, the petals swirling around her body, the petals shattering the charge beam, refracting it away from Sakura's body.

"Sakura, use petal dance again!" Dawn ordered. Sakura charged at Tali and held her hand up, releasing a tornado of petals that spun towards Tali.

"Quick attack!" Tali said, shifting to the side at a high speed to avoid the tornado. She leapt off the metal ground and charged at Sakura as fast as she could.

Tali shot forwards and punched Sakura in the face, sending her skidding across the arena, Sakura grabbing onto the edge to keep from falling onto the gears on the floor.

"This sucks…" Sakura said, pulling herself onto the arena, frowning. "I wish I could just leave this alone and not have to battle…"

"Hey, stop thinking like that." Tali said, punching Sakura in the face, knocking her to her knees.

"Wh-what?" Sakura asked, her mouth half-open in shock.

"You can't just be so depressing!" Tali said, frowning. "You need to be a more happy person! The world isn't so bad! Just smile!"

"Smile?" Sakura asked, frowning. "I don't understand… I'm just… so depressed…"

"Well, fine." Tali said, frowning. "Thunderbolt!" Tali released a flood of lightning into Sakura, knocking her out.

"Sakura?" Dawn exclaimed.

Sakura woke up in a murky realm of pink and purple.

"Wha-?" Sakura asked, looking around, frowning.

"Hey there!" A voice called out. Sakura turned to see… herself. She was standing before herself, the other her she was staring at was in her sunlight form.

"You're me?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!" Sunny Sakura said, smiling. "I'm you! And you're me! Isn't that funny?"

"Um…"

"You need to embrace me." Sunny Sakura said, smiling. "Become me. When we become one, we'll become stronger than anyone and happier than anything!"

"B-but, I'm scared…" Sakura said, shaking. "I-I don't want to change… I want to be myself… I want… I want…"

"It's alright…" Sunny Sakura said, smiling, wrapping her arms around Sakura, hugging her. "It's not like you'll change when we become one. I'm the inner you. I'm who you are, and you're who I am as well. You're my negative side, and I'm your positive side. And when we become one, we'll be each other."

"But…" Sakura said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shh…" Sunny Sakura said, putting her finger on Sakura's lips. "Let's be quiet… And become one with each other…"

Sunny Sakura pulled Sakura into a tight hug, her hand reaching down and groping Sakura's butt.

"Hands! Hands!" Sakura said, breaking away from Sunny Sakura. "What're you doing? Don't touch me down there!"

"Sorry…" Sunny Sakura said, smirking, grabbing onto Sakura's wrists, pulling her in close, pressing her mouth against Sakura's ear. "This'll feel good, so just embrace it…"

Sunny Sakura pulled back and wrapped her hands around Sakura's head, pulling her in for a deep kiss, the two of them glowing and the world collapsing.

Sakura's eyes snapped open, and she sat up.

"Oh, good, you woke up!" Tali said, smiling. "Ready to have some more fun?"

"Fun?" Sakura asked, smiling. "Alright, let's do it!"

"Wha-?" Dawn said, shocked. "Which Sakura are you?"

"Don't worry mistress." Sakura said, turning back to Dawn, a small smile on her face. "There's always been only one Sakura. And that's me. Who I was before was just one half in the sum of the whole."

"Alright, this should be fun!" Tali said, smiling. "Charge beam!"

Tali released a compressed blast of lightning at Sakura, who stood there.

"Sorry." Sakura said, frowning. "That won't work on me." Sakura held her hand up, creating a green barrier around her. "Protect."

"Iron tail!" Tali said, charging at Sakura, her body coated in iron energy.

"Sunny day!" Sakura said, releasing a blast of light up into the air, sunlight shining down on her, transforming her into her sunlight mode.

"What now?" Dawn asked, frowning. "What have you changed to now?"

"I don't know… I don't feel any different." Sakura said, frowning, looking at her body. "But I look hot!"

"Alright, charge beam!" Tali shouted, releasing a blast of lightning from her hand, which shot at Sakura.

"Solarbeam!" Sakura shouted, holding her hand up and releasing a blast of shining light at Tali. The two attacks collided in midair, knocking Tali and Sakura backwards.

"Whoa, that was so freaking awesome!" Sakura said, smiling. "You were amazing! That attack has the same power as my solar beam! Alright, let's do this!"

"So positive all of a sudden!" Tali said, smiling. "My master could learn something from you!"

* * *

><p>No way! Volkners apathy is one of the reasons why he's so hot!<p> 


	72. Chapter 80

Lovely Miss Lauren is here for the day! You all love me, it's safe to say! (Cookie to anyone who gets that reference)

The Black Okami: But he's so awesome…

Foxfawn: I feel your pain TT-TT

GuideLucario: I'm NOT a fangirl! I just love Volkner. And worship the water he walks on.

Mwak4ever: Yes, you are amazing!

Electrify: No. No I won't. I have sworn off romantic relations for a while considering my last relationship ended badly. And I am not interested in you.

007 dragon: Yeah… Me pissed…

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 80

* * *

><p>"Pin missile!" Tali shouted, holding her hand up, her collar shooting out glowing needles at Sakura.<p>

"Petal dance!" Sakura said, flipping up into the air, a tornado of petals swirling around her body, reflecting the needles, Sakura landing harmlessly on the ground.

"Alright!" Sakura shouted, charging at Tali. "Take this! Seed bomb!" Sakura punched at the air, the shockwave releasing a blast of seeds from her fist, which shot forth at Tali, detonating. The force of the explosion knocked Tali across the field. Tali sat up and stared at the air, where Sakura was hovering over her head.

"Solar beam." Sakura said, smirking, drawing energy from the intense sunlight, releasing it in a high compressed beam of light energy, hitting Tali head on, creating a massive indent in the metal battlefield.

"Return…" Volkner said, frowning. "Well, you're not bad. "But let's see how you'll handle yourself against my next moemon! Tora, come out!" Volkner tossed out a moeball, which a Luxray emerged from, smirking.

"Darn it…" Sakura said, frowning. "She looks strong…" However, Sakura's face brightened as she looked at the Luxray. "But I know I'm gonna win!"

"Think so?" Tora asked, frowning. "I don't. And do you know why? You have a fatal weakness."

"What?" Sakura asked, frowning. "No I don't…"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna exploit it." Tora said, frowning. "Rain dance!"

Tora released a blast of energy into the air, drawing in a swirl of rainclouds around the field, blocking out the sun. Rain began pouring down on the two moemon and their trainers, short-circuiting the entire arena.

"Ah…" Sakura said, her legs beginning to wobble. She collapsed to the ground, panting. "What'd you do…?"

"Simple." Tora said, smirking. "Your power increases in sunlight. That's the special effect of Cherrim. But it has a flip side. When it's raining, all of your stats are halved. Meaning your body is now incredibly weak."

"No…" Sakura said, returning to her original form.

"Now, take my strongest attack!" Tora exclaimed. "Thunder!"

Tora's body began glowing with a white light, which shot up into the air, and was enveloped by the clouds. The rainclouds began sparking with electricity and shot down the electricity in a mighty bolt of lightning that hit Sakura head on, enveloping her in the divine light.

As soon as it appeared, the lightning faded away, Sakura collapsing on the arena, unconscious.

"Return, Sakura…" Dawn said, frowning, returning Sakura to her moeball. "Still, you were really amazing, you know that?"

"Send out your next moemon…" Volkner sighed. "Or are you gonna forfeit?"

"Are you kidding?" Dawn asked, smiling. "This is an incredibly fun battle! There's no way I'd give in now! Besides, I've got the perfect moemon to take your Luxray out! Rena, go!"

Rena emerged from her moeball, smiling, staring at the Luxray.

"Let's do this!" Rena said, smiling. "It's not every day I get to take down a moemon who's the same as me!"

"We might be of the same species, but we are definitely NOT the same." Tora said, smirking. "Let me show you the difference between you and me!"

Tora charged at Rena, and raised her fist, smirking.

"Charge beam!" Tora shouted, punching the air. Her fist began glowing with a white light, and a beam of concentrated energy shot out from the sphere of light, hitting Rena in the shoulder. The charge beam bore straight through Rena's shoulder, leaving a gaping hole the size of a silver dollar in her right shoulder-blade.

"Damn it…" Rena said, falling to the ground, holding onto her shoulder in pain. "Alright, snatch!"

"What?" Tora asked, frowning. Suddenly, her body began glowing, and light enveloped Rena's body. The light began to fade, and Rena stood on her feet again, smirking.

"What'd you do?" Tora growled, frowning.

"I used snatch." Rena said, smirking. "I stole the stat boost that you gain from using charge beam."

"What?" Tora asked, shocked. "How do you know about the stat boost?"

"Well, let me think." Rena said, smirking, her fist enveloped in a sphere of white energy. "How do you think I know about it?"

Rena charged at Tora, and punched the air, releasing a large blast of energy that hit Tora in the stomach, sending her flying through the air and hitting the arena.

"Wow, that was more powerful than I expected…" Tora said, standing up, frowning. "But you can't control the concentration of you power very well. Charge beam SHOULD have the destructive power necessary to bore through flesh and bone, not that weak knock-off.

"Think it's weak, huh?" Rena asked, smirking. "That was about 16 or 17% of my power."

"What?" Tora asked, frowning.

"Now it's up to 34%." Rena said, smirking. "Charge beam!" Rena punched the air, releasing a blast of power that was much more powerful, aiming straight at Tora.

"Wha!" Tora exclaimed, jumping out of the way. "That was powerful… But you must be running out of energy, using an attack that powerful, right?"

"Yeah." Rena said, nodding. "I can only manage about 50% without blacking out… Alright, let's go. I'll take you down in one hit!"

Rena's power increased a third time, bringing her up to 50%, her entire arm enveloped by the light.

"Charge beam!" Rena shouted, releasing a high-concentrated blast of energy that shot through the field, hitting Tora head on. Tora was shot backwards into the wall, breaking through the gears and wires before being stopped on the metal reinforcement, knocked unconscious.

"Damn it… Still can't manage it…" Rena said, collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

"Alright, return, Tora." Volkner said, returning Tora to her moeball. "You're strong. Stronger than any challenger in a while. Against you, I can use my strongest moemon. Kabi, come on out!"

Volkner tossed out a moeball, which an Electivire emerged from. She wore a yellow and black dress with long yellow hair down her back in two twintails, with a long black cord on each side of her head. She had fiery red eyes, and wore a smirk.

"Alright, Fuka, go!" Dawn shouted, tossing out a moeball, which Fuka emerged from.

* * *

><p>So, why did Dawn choose to send out Fuka? Well, I don't know any more than you guys do.<p> 


	73. Chapter 81

Alright! Welcome to Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story! I'm your host, Lauren! I'm sorry but it seems like this'll be the last chapter I do commentary on! Aren't you all just so sad? I know I am! I want to keep on talking to you all forever! I'll miss you guys! (030)/

The Black Okami: What was?

Foxfawn: Yes. Yes we do. But why'd you review twice?

Mwak4ever: Oh, I would, I would, I would! I want to keep doing it! But EoS is taking over next chapter, so sorry!

GuideLucario: Yeah, what girl doesn't like a little yaoi every now and then, huh?

Jellyz: Alright! I'll be sure to do that right away!

Some guy named Blaze: Welcome back! Oh, EoS is gonna be so excited!

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 81

* * *

><p>"Um, don't wanna fight against someone that strong…" Fuka said, tearing up.<p>

"Thunder!" Kabi shouted, releasing a bolt of lightning down on Fuka.

"Chi!" Fuka said, falling backwards, tripping over her own feet, the lightning striking the ground a centimeter away from her.

"Chi! That was close!" Fuka exclaimed, shaking.

"Darn it, you've got some good luck…" Kabi said, frowning. "Thunder!"

The rain clouds cleared up, but Fuka was still assaulted by blasts of lightning from Kabi's attacks.

"Chi!" Fuka exclaimed, running around, dodging all of the attacks by a hair.

"Darn it!" Kabi exclaimed, chasing after Fuka. "Why are you so hard to hit?"

"Dunno!" Fuka exclaimed, jumping around at random, avoiding the lightning bolts.

"Thunderpunch!" Kabi said, charging lightning into her fist, punching at Fuka, who slipped back, Kabi punching over her head.

"Dragonbreath!" Fuka shouted, releasing a blast of sand up into Kabi, sending her flying into the air.

"Thunder!" Kabi shouted, releasing a blast of lightning down at Fuka.

"Chi!" Fuka exclaimed, shielding her head with her arms, sand shooting up over her body, blocking the lightning.

"Wha-?" Kabi exclaimed, surprised, landing on the ground.

"Sand tomb!" Fuka said, holding her hand up, sand shooting at the Electivire.

"Close…" Kabi said, using quick attack to jump up high into the air. "Giga impact!"

Kabi shot down towards Fuka at a high speed, creating a burning line through the air.

"Rock climb!" Fuka shouted, shooting across the field by sliding across the metal, avoiding Kabi's impact, Kabi standing up, shaking, temporarily paralyzed.

"Alright, my turn!" Fuka shouted. "Dragonbreath!" Fuka launched a blast of sand at Kabi, covering her in sand.

"What the hell?" Kabi exclaimed, staring at the sand around her body.

"Sand tomb!" Fuka exclaimed, sand swirling around Kabi's body, cutting through her skin, sand trapping her body, swirling around her like she was the eye of a hurricane.

"Chi!" Fuka said, smiling. "Mud shot!"

Fuka opened her mouth and a blast of mud shot out, hitting Kabi straight on, knocking her out of the sand tomb. The sand shot after Kabi, and hit her repeatedly, keeping her on the ground.

"Fire punch!" Kabi shouted, releasing flames from her hand, punching the sand, fusing it together to form glass.

"Chi!" Fuka exclaimed, surprised. "How'd you do that?"

"Alright, take this!" Kabi shouted, charging at Fuka, her hand glowing with orange flames. "Fire punch!" Kabi hit Fuka in the stomach, sending her flying off the arena, headed straight for the wall.

"Chi!" Fuka exclaimed, shielding her face. However, sand swirled around her, creating a cushion for her to land on to reduce the impact.

"Alright!" Fuka said, jumping down onto the metal arena, frowning. "I'm gonna take you down! Just you watch!"

Fuka began glowing, white energy swirling around her.

"Whoa!" Dawn exclaimed. "Fuka's evolving!"

The light around Fuka's body faded, and she stood in her new form, a Gabite.

"Chi!" Fuka said, staring at her new body, smiling. Fuka wore a blue dress and a red vest over the blue dress, with blue hair down to her shoulders and gold eyes.

"Alright! I'm ready to take you down!" Fuka said, smiling. "Mud shot!" Fuka opened her mouth, releasing a blast of mud from her mouth, hitting Kabi head on.

"Bleh…" Fuka said, spitting out mud, frowning. "I hate that move… mud in my mouth… bleh…"

"Fire punch!" Kabi said, throwing a punch at Fuka, who dodged her head out of the way.

"Dragon claw." Fuka said, holding her arm out. Her sleeve was drooping like a fin, and became solidified like a blade. Her fist and sleeve began glowing with a violet-blue energy, and she cut into Kabi with a punch, sending her flying backwards.

"Giga impact!" Kabi shouted, charging at Fuka, her body glowing.

"Rock climb!" Fuka shouted, a blast of sand shooting up into the air. Fuka grabbed onto the sand, and shot up into the air, hovering over the arena, looking down on Kabi.

"Dragon claw!" Fuka shouted, landing down on Kabi's back, slicing into her back, Kabi stumbling and falling onto the arena.

"Ah…" Kabi said, picking herself up, panting.

"Dragon pulse!" Fuka said, opening up her mouth, creating a sphere of energy in front of her mouth, firing it off at Kabi as she stood up, hitting her head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Yes…" Fuka said, holding her hand into a fist, smiling. "I'm strong!"

"Return." Volkner said, returning Kabi to her moeball. "Ha… ha… hahahahaha! Ha! Hehehe ha!"

"Uh…" Dawn said, frowning.

"That was amazing!" Volkner exclaimed, laughing. "That was the most fun battle I've had since… I don't know when! Here, it's the 8th badge! The Beacon Badge! You've earned it!"

Volkner walked over to Dawn and put the badge in her hand, as well as a disk.

"That's charge beam." Volkner said, smiling. "Though your Luxray can already use it amazingly well…"

"Thanks!" Dawn said, smiling, taking the TM. "And make sure you don't get any more depressing, okay?"

"I will." Volkner said, smiling. "I'll remember this battle with you for a while!"

"Alright, I'd better check Fuka's data." Dawn said, returning Fuka to her moeball, taking out her moedex.

**Moemon**: Gabite

**Name**: Fuka

**Species**: Cave Moemon

**Type**: Dragon/Ground

**Current Level**: 40

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Gabite love meat, but can eat anything.

**Ability**: Sand Veil

**Height**: 5'07"

**Weight**: 105.9lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Dragon, Rock, Electric, Steel, Fire, Poison

**Weak Against**: Ice, Dragon

**Attacks**: Tackle, Dragon Rage, Bite, Sandstorm, Sand Tomb, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw

**Evolves into**: Garchomp (Lvl 48)

**Evolves From**: Gible

**Info: **Gabite are very violent moemon, and enjoy fighting. They train hard to become more powerful to help their masters, and are incredibly selfish. They don't want to let anyone else come close to their masters. They are also very energetic, and most trainers find it a handful to train them. But it's very rewarding to have one in both sex and combat.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Looks like I'm gonna be saying goodbye to you all after this… TT-TT<p>

Bye-ni! Y(030)Y


	74. Chapter 82

Espeon of Shadows is back once again! He's doing tricks that will drive you insane! Anyone get that reference? Huh?

The Black Okami: Sorry I like the same pokemon you do…

Mwak4ever: Yes, I wish I could miss her. But no. She just lives with me and doesn't split the rent.

GuideLucario: Well, I can also do yaoi-based authors notes too. NO I CAN'T.

Electrify: I appreciate them in a punny way.

Some guy named Blaze: Yeah, I have no idea. And yes, I still play it.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 82

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Dawn said, smiling. "Eight badges! Now, there's only one thing left to do!"<p>

Dawn turned her head and looked out across the long ocean stretching out into the distance.

"The Elite Four." Dawn said, smiling. She looked down, and realized that the electronic sidewalk was no longer working.

"Oh, I guess my battle with Volkner must have shorted something out…" Dawn said, frowning. "Oops. Oh, well."

Dawn walked down the powerless streets, and soon arrived at the sandy beach, the sun setting in the distance.

"Hello there." A young woman standing on the small beach of the lagoon said, turning to face Dawn.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"I'm a gym leader." The woman said, smiling. "From Olivine City."

"Really?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"Yes." Jasmine said, chuckling. "You know… Your eyes… they remind me of something…"

"Really?" Dawn asked, surprised. "What?"

"Tell me… Your name?" Jasmine asked. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's Dawn!" Dawn said, smiling. "Dawn Kashita!"

"I see." Jasmine said, smiling. "Your eyes… they remind me a lot of the one I know. Aoshi…"

"You… know my old man?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Yes." Jasmine said. "Back in the day he was quite a powerful trainer. He even defeated me!"

"Oh, wow." Dawn said. "I just can't picture my old man being that powerful of a fighter, considering he does pretty much anything my mom says."

"Yes, I know, he was the same back then." Jasmine chuckled. "His Charizard was very powerful, but she seemed to control him instead of the other way around."

"I know, Cara's still as demanding as ever." Dawn said, laughing.

"Here." Jasmine said, handing Dawn a blue disk.

"What's this for?" Dawn asked, taking the disk, surprised.

"It's HM 07, Waterfall. It's a gift." Jasmine explained. "For having such a nice conversation with me, and also as a thank-you for a favor that your father did for me a long time ago."

"Oh, thanks…" Dawn said, putting the HM in her bag. "Well, I'd better be going! We should talk again sometime!"

"Yes, we should." Jasmine said, nodding. _It's true… She's got his kindness, but she's also got the passion and aggression of the one whose actions I found distasteful…_

Dawn walked to the edge of the water, then turned to face the brown haired woman again.

"Wait, if you knew my dad from before I was born, how old are you?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"You should know better than to ask a girls age, Dawn." Jasmine said, smiling, an irritation mark on her forehead.

"Alright, let's go!" Dawn said, tossing out a moeball, which Penny emerged from. "Penny, let's surf our way all the way to the Elite Four!"

Dawn wrapped her arms around Penny's waist, and the two swam off into the sunset.

"I wish you…" Jasmine said, staring out over the ocean. "…The best of luck on your challenge."

"Whoa…" Dawn said, staring up at the large wall of water crashing down with a mighty roar, so much so that her voice was entirely drowned out by the immense sound.

"Alright, I'd better use that waterfall HM that Jasmine gave me!" Dawn shouted. She pulled out the disk, the disk glowing and transferring energy into Penny, filling her body with power. Dawn placed the HM back in her bag, and looked down at Penny.

"Alright, Penny, swim horizontally!" Dawn ordered.

"Yes mistress!" Penny shouted, swimming up against the waterfall, a physically impossible feat.

Soon, Penny pulled herself out of the waterfall, arriving in a lagoon. Penny swam to the shore, and returned to her moeball to dry off.

"Alright, I'd better heal up here." Dawn said, walking into the moemon center located next to a large cave entrance. A few minutes later, she walked out with her moemon party totally healed up.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Dawn shouted, charging into the darkness of the Victory Road.

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Lulu said, staring at the television screen connected to Aurore's stalker camera. "Dawny's entered the cave! This is the most exciting part, seeing how she'll get through!" Lulu and Aurore were sitting on Lulu's red velvet couch, staring at the television in her house.<p>

"Pause." Aurore said, pausing the television.

"What'd you do that for?" Lulu asked, shocked.

"I was bored…" Aurore said, yawning. "I mean, let's face it! NO one reads this story to see people walking through caves! They read it to see the battles!"

"I thought they read it for the sex." Lulu said, frowning.

"That too!" Aurore said, nodding.

"I think you're doing irreparable damage to the fourth wall…" Lulu said, frowning.

"Oh well…" Aurore sighed. "You know, I don't even care anymore. The fourth wall can just collapse for all I care. What's this world done for me?"

_I can't believe god made YOU the protector of this world…_ Lulu thought.

"Anyways, this story can just end for all I care." Aurore said, yawning. "I'm getting my own spin-off anyways."

"Seriously?" Lulu said, surprised.

"Yeah." Aurore said, nodding. "Aurore's Moemon Adventures, coming out right after this story ends! Be sure to check it out, got it?"

"What do you think this is, a commercial?" Lulu sighed.

"Anyways, let's get back to Dawny." Aurore said, turning away from your computer screen and back to the TV.

"Right, let's see how she gets through Victory Road!" Lulu said excitedly.

"No, that's boring…" Aurore sighed. "Fast forwards…"

Aurore pressed the arrow, the TV screen moving forwards quickly.

"Whoa, you can do that?" Lulu exclaimed, shocked.

"Alright, Team Galactic, I'm gonna take you down!" Dawn shouted from the TV screen.

"Too far. Way too far." Aurore said, pointing the remote back at the TV. "Rewind…"

The television rewound, and soon showed Dawn staring up at the large white and Red brick building of the Moemon League.

"Alright!" Dawn exclaimed, staring up at the Moemon League building. "I'm gonna defeat the Elite Four! Just you guys watch me!"

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Dawn exclaimed, staring up at the Moemon League building. "I'm gonna defeat the Elite Four! Just you guys watch me!"<p>

Dawn charged into the building and the next chapter to come, blazing with excitement.

* * *

><p>I'M. BACK. PEOPLE!<p> 


	75. Chapter 83

Another chapter! Dawn begins her Elite Four challenge!

The Black Okami: I understand.

GuideLucario: Yes… Kufufu…

Foxfawn: Yes, it will be cool.

xxQuietShadowxx: Cynthia will appear soon enough.

Electrify: …Still wasted on me.

Some guy named Blaze: My wfc doesn't work, sorry. Something wrong with the landline.

007 dragon: YES! Someone finally got that reference!

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 83

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Dawn exclaimed, looking around the magnificent lobby of the moemon league. It had posh couches and chairs, as well as fancy furniture and a moemon center and mart. After healing up all of her moemon, Dawn walked up to the large double doors.<p>

"Please insert your badges." The mechanical voice said, slots opening up on the circular lock on the doors, perfect for the eight badges.

Dawn placed the eight badges on the lock, the lock turning and the double doors opening, Dawn walking through.

Dawn walked down a long hallway, reaching a large room. The room had artificial grass growing across the floor, with large logs and trees scattering it.

"Helloooooo!" A voice shouted out, Dawn looking around for the owner. Suddenly, a figure falling to the ground from the trees, landing on his feet. He had orange pants and a black sleeveless shirt, with green hair and ahoge, with bright green eyes.

"What the hell?" Dawn exclaimed, shocked.

"Hey there!" The man said, smiling. "I'm Aaron! The first member of the Elite Four! I use the bug types! Let me show you the elegance and beauty of the bug types!"

"Alright, fine!" Dawn said, frowning. "Let's go!"

"Neura! Come on out!" Aaron said, smiling, tossing out a moeball, which a Yanmega emerged from. She wore a green skirt and a green vest over a black shirt with long green hair tied back in a braid and red eyes, with red goggles over her hair. She had four clear wings, two on each side, which emerged from her back.

"Alright, part flying type, huh?" Dawn asked, smiling. "Yuna, go!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball that Yuna emerged from, smiling mischievously.

"Ice shard!" Yuna said, throwing a chunk of ice Neura, who dodged to the side.

"Ancient power!" Neura said, holding her hand up, a sphere of energy forming in it. She launched it at Yuna, hitting her in the stomach, sending her flying through the air.

"Yuna!" Dawn exclaimed, Yuna hitting a large tree.

"I'm fine…" Yuna said, smirking, landing on the ground. "It'll take more than that to bring me down!"

"More than this, huh?" Neura asked, smirking. "Alright, how about this? Air slash!" Neura flapped her wings at Yuna, creating a supersonic blade of wind that sliced through her.

"Pretty strong, huh?" Neura said, smirking. "You can only use your claws at a close range, but mine can cut through the sound barrier."

"Ice shard!" Yuna shouted, throwing more ice fragments at Neura.

"Not gonna work." Neura said, smirking, her wings moving around, creating a barrier of sound and wind that reflected the attacks. "What have you got-"

Yuna punched Neura in the face, sending her flying across the field, Neura flapping her wings to lift her into the air, braking her just in time.

"Wow, that was close!" Neura said, rubbing her cheek. "You charged in and punched me just as soon as you threw the ice shard!"

"Oh, yeah?" Yuna asked, smirking. "I'll show you close! Faint attack!" Yuna disappeared from the field, Neura looking around, frowning.

"Don't know where you'll appear, so absolute defense!" Neura said, creating a sphere of wind and sound around her. "Now, if you punch me, it'll cut up your hands!"

"…So?" Yuna asked, appearing in front of Neura, punching her in the jaw, the wind carving gashes across her arm.

"Damn it!" Neura growled. "Bug buzz!" Neura opened her mouth, and a high-pitched shriek echoed out of it.

"Huh?" Yuna asked. "What's that gonna-"

Suddenly, Yuna collapsed to the ground, holding her ears in agony. The sound waves shot into her ear canal, creaking intense pain in her head. Yuna writhed on the ground in pain, screaming bloody murder as the sound continued.

"Ultrasonic waves." Neura said, smirking. "Powerful sound waves that have enough power to partially and temporarily deafen you. But against a dark moemon like you? One who relies on their hearing? The effect is far worse than that."

"Oh yeah?" Yuna asked, picking herself up, shaking, blood trickling from her ears. "I might be injured… I might be nearly deaf… But this is nowhere near enough to defeat me…"

"I admire your courage." Neura said, holding her hand up, wind swirling in it. "Air slash!"

Neura launched the vacuum sphere at Yuna, who jumped out of the way.

"Ice shard!" Yuna shouted, launching a flurry of ice at Neura.

Neura deflected the ice with her wings, and Yuna charged ice in her fist, punching at Neura, hitting her in the stomach with her ice punch, sending Neura flying through the air, Neura hitting the tree, freezing her body to the trunk.

"Damn it!" Neura said, struggling against her icy bonds.

"See?" Yuna asked, smirking. "If you can't use those wings of yours, no more wind."

Yuna charged a large amount of ice in her fist, charging at Neura, hitting her.

"Ice style: reverse point break." Yuna said, striking the ice with her fist, the impact of the blow shattering the ice and transmitting into Neura's body, breaking through the tree trunk, Neura flying through the air before she hit the far wall, falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Nice try, Neura! Better luck next time!" Aaron said, smiling, returning his Yanmega to her moeball. "Alright, Hasa, go!"

Aaron tossed out a moeball, which a Scizor emerged from. She wore a red and black leotard, with clear wings sticking out of the back, two red pincers on her hands, with red hair down to her neck, sticking up in three points, and gold eyes.

"Whoa…" Yuna said, blushing. "You look so awesome…"

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Scizor is pretty awesome, right?<p> 


	76. Chapter 84

Alright, here's another chapter! It continues Dawn's battle vs. Aaron.

The Black Okami: Well, it's cool, but it's not one of my favorites.

Foxfawn: Yeah, right? Powerful.

Mwak4ever: Sorry… Lauren will return eventually…

GuideLucario: Don't worry, no yaoi.

Mario Nerd: Don't I wish? No, as much as I hate to admit it, Lauren is 100% real and won't be leaving any time soon.

Electrify: Uh… what?

Some guy named Blaze: I'm a normal American. I like all sports and play no sports.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 84

* * *

><p>"Ice shard!" Yuna shouted, releasing a few chunks of ice at the Scizor.<p>

"Quick attack!" Hasa said, moving to the side at a high speed, avoiding the ice. "Try again."

"Ice punch." Yuna said, charging at Hasa.

"X-Scissor." Hasa said, her hands glowing. The pincers on her hands sliced downwards with an "X" motion, hitting Yuna across the chest, slicing through her clothes, revealing her breasts.

"Hey, you pervert!" Yuna said, punching Hasa in the jaw.

"I suppose that counts as a scratch…" Hasa said, rubbing her jaw, smirking. "But that's all you get. "Iron head!"

"Ice punch!" Yuna shouted, throwing a punch at Hasa, who's head was glowing with a white light.

Yuna's fist hit Hasa head on, Yuna flying backwards, hitting a tree, breaking through it.

"Yuna, you alright?" Dawn asked.

"Make room… stop… spinning…" Yuna said, falling unconscious.

"Return." Dawn said, returning Yuna to her moeball. "Alright, Maki, let's do this!"

Maki emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"Alright, let's go!" Maki said, smiling. "Ember!" Maki launched some small sparks at Hasa, who jumped back.

"Stop." Hasa said, frowning. "This is masters special garden. Someone like you? I won't let you destroy it with your flames!"

Hasa stomped out the sparks before they got out of control, and charged at Maki.

"Oh yeah?" Maki asked, smirking. "Well, if you don't want me to burn this whole place down, you'd better take me out fast! Flamethrower!"

Maki opened her mouth, a stream of flames shooting out at Hasa.

"Iron defense!" Hasa exclaimed, holding her arms in front of her body, her body glowing with a white light. The flames hit Hasa, Hasa managing to protect the flames from hitting any of the plants.

"How'd you like that?" Maki asked, smirking, the flames dying down.

"As much as you'll like this!" Hasa shouted. "Razor wind!" Hasa sliced her hands open, creating a tornado of wind, shooting at Maki. The wind hit her head on, sending Maki flying through the air. Maki landed on the ground next to Dawn, frowning.

"You think you'll beat me?" Maki exclaimed. "I'll burn this whole place down!"

"Maki, we're the GOOD guys…" Dawn said, face palming. "Try not to destroy this place…"

"Alright, mistress!" Maki said, smiling. "Maki will try her best!"

However, Maki's actions didn't match her words.

"Nasty plot!" Maki exclaimed, smirking, her body glowing with a black aura. "Flamethrower!"

Maki spit a much more powerful blast of flame, the flames a black color, shooting towards Hasa.

"Can't dodge this one!" Hasa muttered, frowning. "Flash cannon!" Hasa held her hands up, creating a sphere of white energy. She released a high-powered blast of energy at the flames, breaking through them, hitting Maki head on, knocking her backwards as her flames engulfed Hasa's body.

"Ouch!" Maki exclaimed, standing up, panting. "That really hurt!" Maki's flames ceased, leaving Hasa badly burned, panting.

"I'm not done yet…" Hasa said, frowning. "Razor wind!"

Hasa released a tornado of wind from around her body, blowing out the flames that were licking at the tree.

"Ugh… I'm almost done…" Hasa said, falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Return." Aaron said, returning Hasa to her moeball. "Dawn, that moemon of yours is powerful. But she can't control her power."

"Excuse me?" Maki asked, twitching. "Why don't you say that after you beat me?"

"Alright, fair enough." Aaron said, smiling. "Hino, come on out!"

Aaron tossed out a moeball, which a Heracross emerged from, frowning.

"So, you're burning up my masters forest?" Hino asked, frowning. "Well, I'll take you on!"

"Flamethrower!" Maki shouted, releasing a blast of flames at Hino.

"Stone edge." Hino said, large rocks pulling out of the ground, blocking the flames.

"Damn it!" Maki exclaimed, frowning. "Flamethrower!" Maki continued spitting flames at Hino, and Hino continued blocking them with rocks.

"Megahorn!" Hino shouted, charging at Maki before she could spit more flames, hitting her in the stomach with a headbutt, sending Maki flying into the air.

"Alright, let's do this." Hino said. "Aerial ace." Hino disappeared, appearing in the air above Maki, cutting into her. Maki plummeted to the ground, Hino shooting down at Maki.

"Close combat!" Hino shouted, hitting Maki in the stomach repeatedly, creating a large crater in the ground when the two hit.

"Ugh…" Maki said, standing up, panting. "You can't beat me! Flame-"

Hino disappeared and reappeared behind Maki, cutting into her with her hand, knocking Maki unconscious.

"Try that again when you manage to control your powers." Hino said, frowning.

"Return, Maki." Dawn said, returning Maki to her moeball. "Alright, looks like it's up to you, Penny!"

Penny emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"You seem to be a powerful person, and you've got good focus, unlike that last one." Hino said, smiling. "You'll be an excellent opponent."

"Really?" Penny asked, smiling. "Thank you so much! That's so sweet of you! Now, bubblebeam!" Penny opened her mouth and unleashed a barrage of bubbles at Hino, who countered them with stone edge.

"Pretty nice try." Hino said, smiling. "But you need to try something besides long range attacks."

"Alright." Penny said, smiling. "Aqua jet!" Penny's body became cloaked in a veil of water, and she shot at Hino at high speed.

_My defenses are still down from close combat…_ Hino thought, frowning. "Stone edge!"

Hino's stones shot at Penny, but broke on contact, Penny charging straight at Hino.

"Aerial ace!" Hino said, disappearing.

"What?" Penny exclaimed, her target having vanished.

"Take this!" Hino exclaimed, appearing behind Penny, slicing into her, Penny breaking from the aqua jet, stumbling forwards.

"That was close…" Penny said, smiling. "Good thing that aerial ace barely hurts."

"Yes." Hino said, nodding. "But you've yet to defeat me."

* * *

><p>So, how will this battle turn out? Only one person knows, and that's me!<p> 


	77. Chapter 85

Here's another chapter! Sorry, the battle's not over! Next chapter will be the last of the battle!

The Black Okami: Well, I don't like bug pokemon all that much. If I had to choose though, my favorite is probably Scoliopede.

GuideLucario: Not to mention I did it twice before.

xxQuietShadowxx: Thanks!

Fairylust: Go right ahead!

Electrify: Ah. I see.

007 dragon: Yes. Yes it is.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 85

* * *

><p>"Stone edge." Hino said, directing a mass of stones to fly at Penny.<p>

"Bubblebeam!" Penny exclaimed, opening her mouth, countering the stones with her bubbles the same way that Hino blocked them before.

"Stone edge!" Hino shouted, rocks shooting out of the ground at Penny from all directions.

"Whirlpool!" Penny shouted, creating a tornado of water around her body, pushing the stones away.

"Aqua jet!" Penny shouted, shooting out at Hino, coated with a veil of water, charging straight at Hino.

"Aerial ace." Hino said, disappearing. Penny stepped onto the ground and shot up into the air, creating a pillar of water shooting up towards the ceiling, the water dispersing and Penny spinning around, creating a sphere of metal in her hands, Hino appearing on the ground, Penny firing a focused blast of light at her, hitting Hino head on on the head, knocking her down into the field, Hino laying on the ground, panting.

"Aqua jet!" Penny shouted as gravity kicked in, shooting at Hino, her body cloaked in a veil of water.

"Close combat!" Hino shouted, punching at Penny with full power. The two of them collided, Penny flying into the air, Hino slumping onto the ground, unconscious.

Penny landed on the ground hard, and lay there, unmoving.

"Simultaneous knockout, huh?" Aaron asked, smiling. "Return, Hino."

"Return." Dawn said, retuning Penny to her moeball.

"Go, Reine!" Aaron shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Vespiquen emerged from. She wore a long elegant black and yellow striped dress with long sleeves that revealed her cleavage, with translucent wings growing from her back and gold hair down her back, with bright red eyes.

"Alright, another bug/flying?" Dawn asked, frowning. "Go, Rena!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Rena emerged from, growling.

"Thunderbolt!" Rena shouted right off the bat, releasing a blast of lightning from her hand, which shot straight at Reine.

"Defend." Reine said, snapping her fingers, a horde of bees swarming out around her, forming a condensed cloud in front of her to block the lightning. "Sorry, but you'll have to try much harder if you think that's gonna scratch me."

"Damn it." Rena said, frowning. "That's gonna be hard to deal with. Alright, shockwave!" Rena slashed with her hand, creating a wave of lightning that shot at Reine, who simply snapped her fingers again, the bees protecting her from the attack.

"Attack." Reine ordered, snapping her fingers, the bees shooting at Rena.

"Think that's gonna work on me?" Rena exclaimed as the bees swirled around her in a cloud before shooting at her. "Discharge!"

The bees swirled closer, and Rena began glowing. Then, small, thin, almost microscopic bolts of lightning shot out from her body, piercing every single bee, causing them to fall dead to the ground.

"Sorry, but you'll have to try much harder if you think that's gonna scratch me." Rena said, smirking.

"Fine." Reine said, smirking. "I can always create new minions to do my bidding."

As is on cue, more bees swirled around her, almost as if they were coming from her body itself.

"Thundershock!" Rena shouted, releasing a small, less powerfull bolt of lightning at Reine, who snapped her fingers once more, creating another flurry of bees in front of her, forming a protective barrier.

"I see…" Rena said, smiling. "So that's how I can defeat you."

"What?" Reine said, frowning. "Impossible! My technique has no weakness!"

"No, there is one." Rena said, nodding. "You can't really control the bees, just their movements. You can only block one attack at a time."

"My bees do exactly as I tell them to!" Reine exclaimed. "Just you try it!"

"Alright." Rena said, smirking, her hands sparking with electricity. "But mark my words, my lightning will hit you next time."

Rena released a bolt of lightning at Reine, who snapped her fingers once more, the bees swirling around her. The lightning hit the bees, separating into small strands of lightning, exterminating the bees, their bodies falling to the ground as the charge beam in the center of the lightning broke through, hitting her in the chest, sending her flying through the air.

"Damn it!" Reine said, looking down at the burn on her chest. "Heal me!" Reine snapped her fingers, bees flying into her burn, healing it.

"That hurt!" Reine said, frowning. "Power gem!" Reine launched several crystallized jewels at Rena, the gems flying at her, cutting into body, badly injuring her.

"Charge beam!" Rena shouted, punching the air, releasing another beam of energy, hitting Reine in the stomach. Reine sat up, panting, her bees flying towards her wound. However, her wounds were healing too slowly.

"Not enough bees…" Reine said, frowning. "Power gem!" Reine launched jewels at Rena, who held her hand up.

"Thunder." Rena launched a bolt of lightning down on Reine's body from the heavens, knocking Reine's body into the floor, Reine falling unconscious.

"Return." Aaron said, returning Reine to her moeball. "Alright, Rupi, go!"

Aaron tossed out a moeball, which a Drapion emerged from. She wore a purple and dark purple striped shirt, with purple hair tied to the sides in twintails, flowing down her back.

"Alright, now that's what I'm talking about!" Rena said, smiling. "Thunderbolt!" Rena launched a bolt of lightning at Rupi, who jumped out of the way.

"Sludge bomb!" Rupi shouted, spitting a blast of acid at Rena, who jumped out of the way, the poison landing on the grass, melting through it.

"Rupi, be careful!" Aaron exclaimed. "Please, don't burn up my grass, okay? Please?"

"Sorry, master!" Rupi said, smiling. "But when faced with such a strong opponent, I can't help giving it my all."

"Yeah, me too." Rena said, nodding. "No tricks."

"No tricks." Rupi confirmed, smirking.

"Yes…" Rena said, nodding, her smile wild.

"Now…" Rupi said, her smile equally wide.

"A straight up fight!" The two shouted, charging at each other.

* * *

><p>So, who will win this battle of giants, Rena or Rupi? Well, wait until tomorrow to find out!<p> 


	78. Chapter 86

The final chapter of Dawn's battle with Aaron!

Mwak4ever: I'm sorry I'm not a girl like Lauren is.

The black okami: Well, are you reading the next chapter today?

GuideLucario: They'll take a while, but I think I'll make the limit.

Electrify: I agree.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 86

* * *

><p>"Charge beam!" Rena shouted, releasing a blast of energy at Rupi.<p>

"Toxic spikes!" Rupi said, smirking, dodging under the laser, tossing several violet caltrops at Rena.

"Crap!" Rena exclaimed, jumping into the air, avoiding the spikes.

"So, what now?" Rupi asked, smirking, staring up at Rena. "As soon as you touch the ground, you'll be poisoned.

Rena looked down, and saw that she was right; Rupi had spread caltrops all across the ground, leaving not a single spot to land on. Rena began falling towards the ground, terrified.

"Magnet rise!" Rena said, charging electricity into her legs, creating an electromagnetic field that levitated her into the air.

"Whoa, that was close!" Rena said, hovering in midair, smiling. "I almost landed on the poisonous spikes!"

"Yeah, but take this!" Rupi said, smiling, opening her mouth. She fired a sphere of poisonous liquid at Rena, who held up her hand.

"Thunderbolt!" Rena shouted, launching a bolt of lightning at the sludge, hitting it straight on, breaking through the poisonous fluid, hitting Rupi head on.

"Ouch!" Rupi exclaimed, breathing on her burns. "That really hurts!"

"Thunderbolt!" Rena shouted, launching another bolt of lightning at Rupi, hitting her again.

"Great, my caltrops are hindering me now…" Rupi said, frowning. "Alright, take this! Pin missile!"

Rupi released needles of poison at Rena, who dodged to the side quickly to avoid her.

"Cross poison!" Rupi shouted, charging at Rena, her hands glowing violet, slicing into her, Rena flying backwards into a tree.

"Damn it!" Rupi said, shaking her hands, Rena releasing paralyzing energy into her hands, her body starting to feel numb.

"Hah…" Rena said, standing up, her body poisoned.

"Venoshock!" Rupi shouted, launching a massive blast of poisonous acid at Rena.

"Discharge!" Rena shouted, releasing a shockwave of lightning at Rupi.

The two attacks hit their targets, Rena and Rupi collapsing to the ground.

"Yes…" Rupi said, standing up, her body badly beaten, burned, and paralyzed, smirking. "I won! I won!"

"Return…" Dawn said, returning Rena to her moeball, staring at the barely conscious Rupi. "Alright, Fuka, I need to rely on you!"

Fuka emerged from her moeball, poisoned when she stepped on the spikes, flinching.

"Take this!" Fuka exclaimed. "Dragon claw!" Fuka punched Rupi in the chest, Rupi falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Uh…" Fuka said, staring at the knocked out Drapion. "I guess… I hit a weak spot?"

"Return…" Aaron said, returning Rupi to her moeball. "Alright, congratulations Dawn. You've managed to defeat me, the first of the Elite Four. But I'm only the weakest of them. Good luck from here on out."

Aaron stepped to the side and the next door opening, Dawn returning Fuka to her moeball, heading out into the next room after healing up.

The next room was strange. It looked like the inside of a desert, with rocky crags and sand. There was even an environment painted on the walls, so it actually looked like they were inside. There was even heat and wind, so Dawn was surprised at the realism.

"Hello there, dear…" An old voice said, walking up to Dawn. She wore a white jacket over a red shirt and black dress, with grey hair down to her neck, brown eyes, and a brown scarf.

"Hi…" Dawn said, frowning. "Are you my next opponent?"

"That's right." The woman said, nodding. "I'm Bertha, the second member of the Elite Four. I use the ground types."

"Alright, let's go." Dawn said, smiling. "I'll take you on!"

"Good…" Bertha said, smiling. "Lenna, go…"

Bertha tossed out a moeball, which a Golem emerged from. She wore a brown shirt and brown pants, which looked like they were made of stone, with long grey-brown hair down her back and red eyes.

"Alright! Penny, go!" Dawn said, tossing out a moeball, which Penny emerged from, ready for battle.

"Alright, let's go!" Penny said, smiling. "Bubblebeam!" Penny released a blast of bubbles at the Golem, who charged her hand with flame, punching the bubbles, popping them instantly with the flames.

"A fire punch?" Penny asked, shocked. "Whoa!"

"Thunderpunch." Lenna said, charging at Penny, her hand infused with lightning, punching the air, releasing a bolt of lightning at Penny.

"Metal claw!" Penny said, hitting the lightning with her energy-charged fist, dispersing the lightning. She continued to charge at Lenna, and hit her in the stomach, knocking her backwards into one of the rocky crags, the impact actually punching a dent into it.

"That hurt." Lenna said, frowning. She jumped from the rock crag, flying through the air. "Gyro ball!" Lenna began spinning in a ball, charging at Penny, her body glowing. She hit Penny head on, sending her flying through the air.

"Aqua jet!" Penny shouted, her body covered with a veil of water as flew through the air, spinning around and shooting at Lenna.

"Brick break!" Lenna shouted, punching the water, the water pushing her fist to the side, Penny hitting her head on. She shot across the desert sand, hitting the crag, the veil of water dispersing, Lenna unconscious in the rock dent.

"Return." Bertha said, returning Lenna to her moeball. "Very good, dear. Manu, come on out." Bertha tossed out a moeball, which a Whishcash emerged from. She wore a blue dress with a yellow front, and she had long blue hair down to her back, with blonde highlights down in antennae. She had blue eyes, and a "W" symbol on her hair.

"Aqua jet!" Penny shouted, charging at Manu.

"Earth power." Manu said, frowning, a pillar of rock shooting out from the ground, hitting Penny in the stomach, knocking her into the ceiling, Penny falling towards the ground.

"Fissure." Manu said, charging energy into her hand. She ran towards Penny and hit her in the stomach, knocking her back.

"Is that it?" Penny asked. "My next attack will-"

Blood suddenly fell out of Penny's mouth, and she began coughing up blood, falling to the ground, unconscious.

"What did you do?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"I struck her vitals." Manu said obviously. "It'll knock her unconscious in one hit, but she'll survive."

"Return." Dawn said, returning Penny to her moeball. "Alright, Sakura, it's up to you! Go!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Maki emerged from, smirking.

"Maki?" Dawn asked, shocked. "But I sent out Sakura!"

"Sorry, but I asked Sakura to take a backseat for now." Maki said, frowning.

"What? Why?" Dawn demanded.

"Because I need to become stronger." Maki said, frowning. "That Heracross told me I couldn't control my strength. And she was right. I'm strong. I just need to use my power. And against a moemon I have absolutely no chance against, I have that opportunity. Let's go, you damn fish! I'm gonna burn you into a crisp!"

* * *

><p>So, Maki's gonna take on the Whishcash? How's that gonna go?<p> 


	79. Chapter 87

Alright, let's see if Maki can really manage to pull off a win! Or will she lose?

The Black Okami: I see… Well, Suicune will come…

Foxfawn: Alright, Penny (Empoleon) Yuna (Weavile) Rena (Luxray) Sakura (Cherrim) Maki (Houndoom) Fuka (Gabite)

ZLUZCKY: Yeah, well, take what you can get.

xxQuietShadowxx: Thanks!

Mwak4ever: I'm very sorry. I am sorry god put me on this earth as a man instead of a british chick. And we'll see how the fight goes.

Electrify: Because all the balls look the same.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 87

* * *

><p>"You think you have a chance against me?" Manu asked, frowning. "You're a fire type! I could take you out in one hit!"<p>

"Maybe." Maki said, nodding. "But you still need to land that one hit."

"Alright, shall we test that theory?" Manu asked, frowning. "Earth power!" The ground began shocking, Maki jumping backwards to dodge the pillar of earth that shot up at where she was standing that instant.

"Think you managed to escape?" Manu asked, smirking. Maki's eyes shot down at a pillar of earth shooting towards her.

"Fire spin!" Maki exclaimed, holding her hands up, creating a tornado of flames from the palms of her hands, sending her flying backwards, out of range of the pillar. Maki landed on top of one of the crags, and tried to catch her breath.

"Alright, so I need to focus my powers to beat this woman, so how the hell do I do that?" Maki asked, frowning.

"Water pulse!" Manu shouted, opening her mouth, a sphere of water shooting at Maki.

"Wha!" Maki shouted, holding her arms up in defense, little good it did. The water pulse hit her head on, Maki flying backwards, skidding across the rocky crag.

"Great, just what I needed to clear my head, searing pain…" Maki said, frowning, picking herself up, panting.

"Hello there!" Manu said, jumping up the rock crag, smiling. "Rock slide!"

Manu hit the rock with her fist, releasing a flurry of boulders at Maki, hitting her head on, knocking her off the rock wall, Maki hitting the sand, panting.

"And once more!" Manu shouted, burying Maki under a pile of boulders with another rock slide.

"Have you woken up yet?" Manu asked, smirking. "There's no way you can defeat me!"

"Yeah, I'm wide awake." Maki said, pushing the rocks off of her, as she stood tall, panting and bleeding. "I've figured out how to win. Nasty plot."

Maki's body began glowing with a dark aura as the ritual began.

"Well, you've boosted your flames pretty high." Manu said, smirking. "But no matter how strong your flames might be, there's no way they'll defeat me."

"That's what I thought too." Maki said, nodding.

"What?" Manu asked, shocked.

"I thought that the move I used… was simply a move that increased the power of my flames… but it's not." Maki said. "It's a technique that boosts the users skills to double what they used to be."

"SO?" Manu shouted. "How's that gonna help you?"

"I'll show you how." Maki said. "Ember." Maki opened her mouth, small black flames shooting straight at Manu.

"Water pulse!" Manu shouted, releasing a blast of water at the flames, extinguishing them, the water shooting at Maki.

Maki suddenly disappeared. The water pulse hit the sand, blasting it into the air, Manu shielding her eyes from the sand.

"Hey there." Maki said, smirking. Manu spun around to see Maki standing on the rock crag behind her, smirking.

"How'd you get behind me?" Manu asked, spinning around.

"My technique increased all my stats, speed included." Maki explained, smirking. Maki disappeared once more, reappearing behind Manu. "Faint attack."

Maki hitting Manu in the back, Manu flying forwards.

"Here again." Maki said, appearing in front of Manu. "Fire spin." Maki held one of her hands up, a miniature tornado of black flames appearing in front of it, hitting Manu, knocking her off of the rock crag.

"What the hell?" Dawn asked, frowning. "Wasn't that tornado way smaller than the stuff you created before?"

"Yep!" Maki said, nodding, landing on the sand next to Dawn. "My moves before were way too flashy and destructive. However, no matter how big the flames are, their destructive power is the same. So I decided instead to focus my flames into small ones so I could use them easier."

"You think you've won?" Manu asked, panting, standing up. "Not a chance… I'm not done yet… I'm gonna… take you down…"

"You're still alive?" Maki asked, shocked. "I thought my flames were strong enough to take you down!"

"Not a chance…" Manu said. "Take this! Fissure!" Manu charged at Maki, her hand glowing with energy. Manu charged the earth power to the max, and hit Maki in the stomach at full force.

Manu kept her fist on Maki's stomach, and Maki just stood there.

"…What?" Maki asked, smiling innocently, blinking.

"How…" Manu said, shocked. "Why isn't it-"

"Don't care." Maki said, smiling, punching Manu in the face with a blazing black fist, Manu falling unconscious.

"Return…" Bertha said, smiling. "Very good. Now then, go, Donnie!" Bertha tossed out a moeball, which a Hippowdon emerged from. She wore a black bodysuit with tan pads, and brown hair down to her shoulders, held by a black headband, and bright red eyes.

"A Hippowdon?" Dawn asked, frowning. "Alright, Maki, think you can take her?"

"Any time!" Maki said, smiling. "My flames can't be stopped!"

"Let's see…" Donnie said, smiling. "Mud bomb!" Donnie pulled her head back and spat a sphere of mud at Maki, who dodged out of the way.

"Flamethrower!" Maki shouted, spitting a small stream of black flame at Donnie.

"Sand tomb." Donnie said, creating a tornado of sand around her, blocking the flames.

"Fire spin!" Maki shouted, creating a spinning vortex of flames, which spiraled towards Donnie.

"Sand tomb!" Donnie shouted, creating a tornado of sand, the two attacks colliding, creating an explosion of sand and sparks.

"Flamethrower!" Maki shouted, running in from behind the explosion, the dust not even clearing, spitting a stream of flames at Donnie.

"Mud shot!" Donnie countered, releasing a stream of mud at the flames, the two attacks colliding again. "Now, earthquake!" Donnie shot a massive tremor of power through the ground, releasing a shockwave up through Maki, causing her to collapse on the ground.

"Crap, feeling the backlash…" Maki said, panting.

"Stone edge." Donnie said, several stones hitting Maki, knocking her unconscious.

"Return, Maki." Dawn said, returning Maki to her moeball. "Crap, what do I use against that?"

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Good or not?<p> 


	80. Chapter 88

Alright, here's another chapter! Who'll Dawn use next? Well, let's just see.

The Black Okami: Maki didn't die because she's boss, and no I don't want to be a chick.

Electrify: I agree with Lucas being a meat shield.

Mwak4ever: Um, actually, fissure is a OHKO move, which means it only works if the target's weaker than the user. So because Maki was hit with fissure and totally unaffected, she has a higher level. I blame your error on you being a member of the human race, and having nothing to do with your gender.

Charlie: There are a million things in this world you can have, Charlie, and a million things you can't have!

SolaeTheBurn: I don't know, but I want some.

Mario Nerd: …I don't want to be a british chick. I'm happy being an american idiot.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 88

* * *

><p>"Alright, Sakura, it's your time to shine!" Dawn shouted. "Come out and win this for me!"<p>

Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Sakura emerged from, a shy smile on her face.

"Yes, mistress." Sakura said, smiling. "Alright! Let's go with a seed bomb!"

Sakura tossed a large seed at Donnie, which split up into smaller seeds, which exploded against her body, knocking Donnie backwards.

"Take this!" The ground moemon shouted. "Stone edge!" The Hippowdon launched several large rocks at Sakura, who jumped out of the way.

"Thanks for putting the battlefield here." Sakura said, smirking. "With sunlight like this? Transformation 24/7."

As if on cue, Sakura's body began glowing, and she went through a magical girl transformation into her sun mode.

"Sailor Sun!" Sakura said, smiling, standing before them in her new form.

"BAD JOKE." Dawn shouted.

"I warn you girl, if you strike me down I will become more powerful than you can ever imagine." Donnie warned, smirking.

"BULL. SHIT." Sakura said, frowning. "If I strike you down, you'll be deader than Steve Jobs."

"WHOA!" Dawn shouted, shocked.

"…What, too soon?" Sakura asked.

"Well, at least we waited a few weeks to use it…" Dawn sighed. "Anyways, get on with the battle."

"Alright!" Sakura shouted, charging at Donnie. "Take this! Petal dance!" Sakura's body was covered in a veil of petals, and she tackled Donnie, knocking her back.

"Sand tomb." Donnie said, holding her hand up, a blast of sand shooting at Sakura.

"Protect." Sakura said, her body protected with a green dome. "No, petal dance again!" Sakura held her hand up, a tornado of petals spiraling at Donnie, breaking through the sand spiral around her, hitting her head on. Donnie flew backwards into the rock wall of a large outcropping, panting.

"SO, the only thing you've got going for you is that sand tomb, huh?" Sakura asked, smirking. "Well, I know a girl whose sand tomb would beat yours easily. So I guess there's no use for you now."

"Mud shot!" Donnie shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a high concentrated blast of mud at Sakura.

"Solar beam." Sakura said, holding up her hand, releasing a blast of light that hit the mud, plowing through it, hitting Donnie at full power, blowing her into a deep crater in the rock crag, where she fell out of and onto the sand, panting.

"Return." Bertha said, returning her unconscious moemon to her moeball. "Very good, dear. But this next one will certainly defeat you. Cori, go."

Bertha tossed out a moeball, which a Gliscor emerged from. She wore a violet shirt which revealed her stomach, which was covered with a maroon shirt, and violet shorts with a black wing cape and violet hair down to her shoulders, as well as gold eyes and fangs. She also had a long violet tail, and violet gloves with claws.

"Hello…" The Gliscor said, smirking. "Let's do this…"

"Solar beam!" Sakura shouted, releasing a blast of light from her hand, which shot at Cori, who dodged to the side.

"Fury cutter!" Cori said, giggling, flying towards Sakura on her wings. She cut into Sakura with her claw, Sakura clutching her shoulder, frowning.

"Petal dance!" Sakura shouted, launching a tornado of petals from one hand, while her other clutched her bleeding shoulder.

"Whoa, that was close." Cori said, dodging to the side. She flew around Sakura's head, suspended by the wind, and cut into Sakura's back, Sakura stumbling forwards.

"Damn it!" Sakura exclaimed, spinning around, punching at Cori, but Cori flew up into the air to dodge.

"Here's another one!" Cori said, cutting into Sakura again, and again, Sakura panting as she tried to strike back.

"Petal dance!" Sakura shouted, hitting Cori head on with a tornado of petals, Cori flying backwards.

"Whoa, that hurt…" Cori said, surprised. "Only a little, but still, wow!"

"Alright, this is bad…" Sakura said, frowning. "It looks like the only thing that'll save me now… is an anime reference!"

"…What?" Dawn asked.

"Scatter…" Sakura said, holding her hand up like she was holding a sword. "Senbon-"

"No Bleach references." Cori said, hitting Sakura over the head. "First the Sailor Moon transformation, then Steve Jobs' death, now Byakuya Kuchiki? What, you want them to think the writer's out of ideas?"

"Wait, we have writers?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"You know, it's better to just call you stupid." Cori said, hitting Sakura in the stomach, Sakura falling unconscious.

"Return." Dawn said, returning Cori to her moeball. "Alright, go, Yuna!"

Yuna emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"My first battle against an Elite Four member!" Yuna said excitedly. "This'll be so much fun!"

"Think so, huh?" Cori asked, flying towards Yuna. "Fury cutter!" Cori sliced down at Yuna with her claws, but Yuna blocked them with her own claws.

"What a weird character!" Yuna and Cori said aloud, staring at the other. "How the hell did you do that to your body? You've got to be the most twisted Gligar/Sneasel I've ever seen!"

"Well, maybe I am." They both said. "But that's all thanks to the razor fang/claw!"

"Well now." Cori said, flying backwards, landing in the sand. "This ought to be fun. Let's see which one of us is gonna win this."

"Do we really need to?" Yuna asked, frowning. "I mean, we both know that since my mistress is the main character, I'm gonna be the one to win. And then whatever your mistress's next moemon is, she's gonna wipe the floor with me. Can't you tell? All these battles are just following a set formula!"

"Oh, crap, you're right!" Cori exclaimed. "Well, whatever! I'm still gonna fight you no matter what!"

"Only a fool fights a losing battle." Yuna sighed. "Oh, well."

"Better to die a fool than live a coward." Cori answered, charging at Yuna. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Yuna, it's the reader's job to point out the flaws, not yours. SO, do you think everything's gonna go just how Yuna said it would? Or not?<p> 


	81. Chapter 89

Alright, here's another chapter!

The Black Okami: I said I don't want to be a chick.

GuideLucario: I'm American. I'm used to people having low respect for me. In America.

Mwak4ever: Not a problem.

Foxfawn: Why are you depressed? Talk to me about it.

SolaeTheBurn: Ah, yes. I hate that song.

GodlikeLegendary: I know, they're much cooler.

Electrify: I can understand not knowing about anime, but not Sailor Moon? Seriously?

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 89

* * *

><p>"Ice shard!" Yuna shouted, firing a chunk of ice at Cori.<p>

"Fury cutter!" Cori shouted, bringing her claw down, slicing a clean cut through the ice.

"Faint attack." Yuna said, disappearing, reappearing behind Cori. "Now, ice punch!" Yuna charged her fist with an icy energy, and punched at Cori. Cori moved backwards, avoiding the punch, and grabbed Yuna's arm.

"Nice hands…" Cori purred, rubbing her face against Yuna's elbow and forearm. "So hot…"

Cori opened her mouth and lightly bit down on Yuna's arm, her mouth glowing orange-red, and suddenly the flames began burning her arm with flames.

"Gyaah!" Yuna cried out in pain, ripping her arm free of Cori's jaws, the fangs ripping off a lot of her flesh.

"Hah…" Yuna panted, blowing on her ripped apart arm with her icy breath, soothing the painful gashes and burns.

"You might want to watch out for that arm." Cori warned. "If you don't rest it for a while, you might lose it.

"Yeah, I know." Yuna said, staring at her arm. "The nerves are pretty much shot… I can barely clench it into a fist… So it looks like I can only use one more attack with it. But really… All I need it one more shot to knock you out of the match!"

"I could say the same for you." Cori said, smirking. "Your ice punch is so fierce, so deadly… but it'll melt in my mouth."

"Let's see." Yuna said, charging at Cori, who opened her mouth wide.

Yuna's fist began glowing with the energy of an ice punch, and she threw a power-filled punch at Cori, who bit down on the front of it.

"Sorry…" Yuna said, smirking. "Ice style: reverse point shatter." Yuna's fist began glowing, ice spreading over Cori's body, freezing it solid.

"Ha…" Cori smirked through the ice, her mouth sparking with electricity.

"Gyaah!" Yuna shouted, electricity charging into her jagged wounds, and through her entire body, Yuna falling into the sand, the ice shattering.

"Damn it…" Cori gasped out. "Looks like I'm… out…"

Cori fell beside Yuna, the two laying unconscious on the sand.

"Return…" Dawn said, returning Yuna to her moeball. "That was reckless, Yuna…"

"Don't worry." Bertha said, returning Cori to her moeball. "Your little Weavile will be just fine. But for now… Peria, go!"

Bertha tossed out a moeball, which a Rhyperior emerged from. She wore a dark grey shirt and dark grey skirt, with orange plates over her shoulders and around her waist, with dark grey hair down her back, covered by an orange plated hat, with a large white horn on her forehead, and orange eyes.

"Whoa…" Dawn said, shocked. "So that's a Rock/Ground type, and my only moemon are Fuka and Rena… Alright, it looks like it's up to Fuka! Go, Fuka!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Fuka emerged from, smiling.

"So, you're my opponent, pipsqueak?" Peria asked, smirking. "Excellent! I'll wipe the floor with you as a little training practice!"

"Don't be too sure!" Fuka said, smiling excitedly. "In this field, I got total advantage!"

"Really?" Peria asked. "Then how about an earthquake to lower that advantage a little?"

Peria hit her fist against the ground, releasing a shockwave through the stadium, knocking Fuka off of her feet, falling on her butt.

"Owie!" Fuka complained, rubbing her butt, sore from the shockwaves. "That was mean! You're gonna pay! Sand tomb!" Fuka held her hand up, sand swirling around it. The sand shot at the Rhyperior in several long tentacles, Peria countering by holding up her hand.

"Earthquake!" Peria shouted, releasing a shockwave from her hand, the sand shattering into tiny grains once more, falling to the desert floor.

"Chi!" Fuka exclaimed, frustrated. "Alright, take this! Dragon pulse!" Fuka opened her mouth wide, and released a sphere of draconic energy at Peria.

"Rock wrecker!" Peria shouted, opening her hand, holding her palm up towards the dragon pulse, creating an enormous boulder in the palm of her hand, launching it at Fuka, the rock breaking apart the dragon pulse, hitting Fuka at full force.

"Damn it…" Fuka gasped, holding onto her stomach. "Chi… chi…"

As Fuka panted for breath, Peria knelt on the ground too, panting.

"That move takes a lot out of me…" Peria said, frowning.

"Well then, how about this to get you back on your feet?" Fuka asked, frowning. "Sand tomb!"

Sand began swirling around Peria, holding her hands out to the sides, lifting her to her feet.

"Alright, now take this! Dragon claw!" Fuka shouted, charging at Peria, her hand glowing with violet flames.

"Megahorn!" Peria said, lowering her head, her horn releasing powerful energy into Fuka's stomach as she lunged at Peria, knocking her backwards.

"Now, avalanche!" Peria shouted, releasing energy into the air, creating an avalanche of ice that buried Fuka beneath it.

"Hah…" Fuka said, pulling herself out of the ice and snow, shivering. "I'm not done yet…"

"Yes you are!" Peria shouted, breaking free of the loosening sand, charging at Fuka. "Megahorn!"

Peria's horn began glowing again, and she charged at Fuka, ready to take her down.

"Wah!" Fuka exclaimed, creating a barrier of sand between the two of them.

"Pointless!" Peria said, drilling through the sand, breaking through it quickly, only to see Fuka was gone.

"What?" Peria exclaimed. "Where'd she go?"

"Right here!" Fuka exclaimed, jumping out of the sand behind Rhyperior. "I used dig to get behind you!"

"What?" Peria exclaimed, spinning around.

"Now, take this!" Fuka shouted, her body coated in a violet flame. "Dragon rush!" The sand that Peria broke through before wrapped around her body, immobilizing her, Fuka tackling her head on, sending her flying backwards into the rock wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Bertha said, returning Peria to her moeball. "Congratulations, dear! Fighting against you has made me feel like I was forty years younger! Go ahead, pass on to the next room, dear!"

"Alright!" Dawn said, returning Fuka to her moeball, healing her moemon, and stepped into the next room.

* * *

><p>SO, how was that? How will Dawn fair against Flint?<p> 


	82. Chapter 90

Here's another chapter. Happy Halloween, everyone who it's Halloween for.

GuideLucario: I'm not sure if being a British chick is an improvement.

SolaeTheBurn: It's not that I don't know how to write lemons, it's that I chose to put lemons aside in order to make room for story. I need to make it through the entire story, and it's not gonna be easy. So I'm still gonna have lemons at chapter 100 and after defeating the Elite Four.

The Black Okami: Yeah, I have no idea.

Electrify: Sailor Moon is not Mythbusters. Look it up.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 90

* * *

><p>Dawn walked into the next room, an intense burst of heat pouring into her face. She entered the boiling hot room, which had a metal floor over a vat of magma, Flint standing on the other side, smiling.<p>

"Hey, Dawn!" Flint said, smiling. "I heard about your skill from Volkner! You really reignited his fire! Let me see your passionate fighting style for myself! Let's having a scalding hot battle!"

"Alright!" Dawn said, smiling. "Go, Sakura!" Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Sakura emerged from, smiling.

"Go, Pira!" Flint said, tossing out a moeball, which a Rapadash emerged from. She wore a white shirt and white shorts, with long red-orange hair flowing down her back like fire, and flaming red eyes.

"Why'd you send me out against a fire type?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Well, you know, because Yuna is really injured from the last battle, and I needed to send someone out." Dawn said.

"Well, why didn't you send out Penny and sweep the other guys' party?" Sakura complained.

"Wasn't thinking that far ahead." Dawn said sheepishly.

"Alright, bounce!" Pira shouted, jumping high into the air.

"Crap!" Sakura exclaimed, staring up at the soaring moemon. "How do I beat that? Oh right, get out of the way." Sakura stepped to the side, Pira coming down on the ground hard.

"Seed bomb!" Sakura shouted, launching a large seed at Pira, hitting her in the side of the head, creating a large explosion, launching her to the side.

"Flare blitz!" Pira shouted, charging at Sakura, her body cloaked in a large veil of fire.

"Petal dance!" Sakura shouted, holding her hand up, a tornado of petals shooting up from the metal ground somehow, knocking Pira into the air as the petals burned up.

"Thank you for knocking me into the air." Pira said, smiling. "Now I can use my ultimate move."

"What?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Sunny day!" Pira shouted, creating intense light in the room, focusing on Pira.

"That's your big move?" Sakura asked, smiling. Her body began glowing with a white light. "Sunlight? Thanks a ton!"

The light around Sakura faded, and she stood in her sunlight form.

"Solar beam!" Pira shouted, firing a blast of light at Sakura, who held her hand up, smirking.

"Solar beam." Sakura said, smirking, releasing a high powered blast of light at Pira, breaking through her solar beam like it was nothing, hitting Pira head on, knocking her out of the air. Pira hit the steel field hard, and slowly picked herself up.

"Solar beam." Sakura said, standing over her, firing another blast of light energy at point blank, knocking Pira unconscious.

"Return." Flint said, returning Pira to her moeball. "Awesome! Using my own move against me! Alright, Rea, go!"

Flint tossed out a moeball, which a Flareon emerged from. She wore a red shirt with a fluffy white collar and red skirt, with fluffy tan hair down to her shoulders and a fluffy white tail, and bright red eyes.

"Whoa, a Flareon!" Dawn said, surprised. "Sakura, think you can go for two?"

"Yep!" Sakura said, smiling. "Solar beam!" Sakura launched a beam of light at Rea, who dodged to the side using quick attack.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Rea shouted, launching a sphere of violet flame at Sakura, hitting her head on, burning her skin. At that moment, the sunlight faded, Sakura returning to her original form.

"Damn it…" Sakura said, blowing on her burned skin. "Petal dance!" Sakura held her hand up, releasing a blast of petals at Rea.

"Flamethrower!" Rea shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a large blast of flame that hit the petals head on, burning them to cinders, hitting Sakura.

"Hah…" Sakura said, breaking free from the flames, her clothes on fire.

"Giga impact!" Rea shouted, tackling Sakura at full power, sending her flying through the air, hitting the metal wall, falling unconscious.

"Return." Dawn said, returning Sakura to her moeball. "Alright, Rena, go!" Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Rena emerged from, smirking.

"Alright! Take this!" Rena shouted, launching a bolt of lightning at Rea. "Thunderbolt!"

"Urgh…" Rea gasped, taking the lightning head on. "Damn it! I can move again! Flamethrower!"

Rea opened her mouth, launching a large blast of flame at Rena. Rena jumped out of the way, the flame hitting the metal wall.

"Rain dance." Rena said, releasing energy into the air, creating rain clouds, rain falling down on the metal field.

"You think that'll extinguish my flames?" Rea asked, laughing.

"Not supposed to." Rena said, the rain drops hitting the metal, evaporating into steam. The rain soon turned into a large amount of steam, which blinded everyone on the field.

"What the hell?" Rea asked, looking around, growling. "Why the hell would you do that? Now we can't see anything!"

"You can't." Rena said, emerging from the steam, punching Rea in the jaw.

"What?" Rea asked, looking around angrily. "How the hell did you hit me just now?"

"My eyes." Rena said, smirking. "I have super powerful eyesight, nearly X-ray vision. Seeing through steam or fog? That's not a problem at all. I can see you perfectly well."

"What?" Rea asked, looking around, shaking. "Flamethrower!" Rea launched a blast of flame into the steam, pushing it away, but totally missing Rena.

"Here's another one." Rena said, hitting Rea in the back, sending her flying forwards.

"I might not be able to use lightning attacks in this steam, but I can certainly use brute force if I have to." Rena said, smiling. "So what are you gonna do now little Flareon?"

* * *

><p>Yes, will it be an easy win for Rena, or does Rea have some tricks up her sleeve?<p>

On a side note, I had a great Halloween. Though the kids around here are greedy. Oh, and guess what Lauren dressed up as for Halloween? A pink haired witch. Of course.


	83. Chapter 91

Another chapter! Read on!

The Black Okami: I didn't forget. The existence of fox ears is an already stated requirement for all Eeveelutions, so I didn't need to mention it.

Scorch321: I barely understood any of that. Ah, to be young(er) again…

GuideLucario: Yeah, but as a British chick I would date British guys. And a lot of them are ugly. Okay, that's a stereotype. There are the cool guys who talk in the cool British accents, but those are few and far between.

xxQuietShadowxx: Thanks!

Mario Nerd: I am too old to go trick or treating. But that didn't stop me from going as Aurore to a Halloween party. Because he's badass.

Electrify: Alright, I'll take your word for it.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 91

* * *

><p>"Damn it…" Rea said, looking around, frowning. "Alright, let's try this…"<p>

Rea began glowing red, releasing heat from point on her body, complements of the internal fire sack she had. The heat reached out to the far reaches of the stadium, completely undeterred by the steam.

"That's your big plan?" Rena asked from the steam, smiling. "Desperately trying to heat up the entire stadium? This entire room is scalding! It won't do a thing to me!"

_I know that._ Rea thought, frowning, closing her eyes. _But even if your body heat is close to that of the steam, it should be a few degrees off…_

Rea's eyes snapped open as she found a patch of steam in the shape of a Luxray that emanated a different temperature than the rest of the field.

"Found you." Rea said, smirking, spitting a stream of fire at Rena, who barely dodged out of the way in time, the flames hitting her left arm.

"Damn it!" Rena exclaimed. "Alright, fine."

The rain ceased, the steam dispersing into the air soon enough, clearing up the field.

"So, you ready to fight me seriously now?" Rea asked, smirking.

"Damn straight I am!" Rena exclaimed, smiling. "Let's fight for real now, you dog… fox… kind of… feline thing!"

"I'm an Eeveelution, not a… whatever you said!" Rea shouted.

"That's what I'm saying!" Rena shouted back. "What the hell is an Eeveelution?"

"An Eeveelution's an… Eeveelution, that's what!" Rea exclaimed.

"Yeah, and what is it?" Rena asked. "You lot look like a bunch of genetic mutations, even if you are cute and cuddly!"

"Yeah, well, we're all strange human-animal things, so when it comes down to it we're all genetic mutations!" Rea shot back.

"Why are we having such a deep conversation when we should be pummeling each other?" Rena asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I agree, let's fight!" Rea shouted, charging at Rena. "Overheat!" Rea's body began glowing with an orange energy, and released it in a concentrated beam of flames at Rena.

"Crap!" Rena exclaimed. "I'm screwed!"

The overheat hit her head on, burning off most of her clothing, as well as singing her hair and skin.

"Crap…" Rena gasped out, walking towards Rea. "My entire body feels burned… I feel like I'm one big living bonfire, just blazing away until I'm all burned up…"

"If you mean your hair, yeah. It's a big bonfire." Rea said, pointing at Rena's flaming hair.

"Rain dance." Rena said, pointing a finger up, creating a small raincloud which dropped rain on the flames in her hair, extinguishing them.

"Oh, how convenient." Rea said, surprised. "Alright, time for my strongest move!"

"That wasn't it?" Rena asked, surprised.

"Of course not! Take this! Giga impact!" Rea charged at Rena, air bending in front of her, and shot straight forwards, pushing through the hot air.

"I wouldn't do that…" Rena warned. "Your body's taken to much stress…"

However, Rea kept coming.

"I warned you." Rena said, holding her hand up, launching a blast of lightning at Rea. However, she hit the lightning, and continued moving through it.

"What the hell?" Rena asked, surprised.

"Full power!" Rea exclaimed, tackling Rena head on, the two tumbling across the steel ground, before eventually settling to a stop beside each other, unmoving.

"That was… fun…" Rena panted.

"Yeah…" Rea said, nodding. "Let's do it again sometime…"

The two lost consciousness, their trainers returning them to their moeballs.

"Alright, Maggie, go!" Flint exclaimed, tossing out a moeball, which a Magmortar emerged from, smiling evilly. She wore a red skirt and a red and yellow shirt with a flame pattern, with long yellow sleeves, and long red hair down her back, with red eyes.

"Fuka, it's up to you!" Dawn said, tossing out a moeball, which Fuka emerged from, smiling.

"Hello." Fuka said, smiling. "I'm Fuka. You?"

"Hey there." Maggie said, smiling. "I'm Maggie. I'm a Magmortar, and my master's strongest moemon."

"I see." Fuka said, laughing.

Fuka spun around to glare at Dawn.

"AGAIN?" Fuka exclaimed. "Why do you keep sending me up against the Elite Four's strongest moemon?"

"Well, you know." Dawn said, smiling. "The stronger the opponent, the stronger you'll get. You know, if you don't faint. Or die."

"Thanks a ton." Fuka said, smiling, an irritation mark on her forehead.

"Are we gonna fight?" Maggie asked, smiling. "Because this is entertaining enough as is!"

"Yeah, sorry." Fuka said, smiling. "Dragonbreath!" Fuka opened her mouth, releasing a blast of sand at Maggie.

"Flamethrower!" Maggie said, releasing a blast of flames at the sand fusing it into glass.

"Chi…" Fuka said, shaking. "I'm nothing without sand…"

"What next?" Maggie asked, smiling. "If not, I'm gonna use another flamethrower!"

"Dragon pulse!" Fuka shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a sphere of draconic energy at Maggie.

"That's more like it!" Maggie exclaimed, smiling. "Thunderbolt!" Maggie released a blast of lightning from her hand, hitting the dragon pulse, shattering it, heading straight for Fuka.

"Chi!" Fuka exclaimed, shielding herself, when the lightning hit her head on. However…

"That… barely hurt me at all…" Fuka said, frowning.

"I knew it!" Maggie said, smiling. "Part ground! Electricity won't hurt you! So, back to flamethrower!"

Maggie launched a blast of flames at Fuka, who spit a dragon pulse at it, hitting it head on, extinguishing the flames.

"Dragon breath!" Fuka said quickly, releasing sand from her mouth, hitting the ground. However, the sand soon became scalding due to the blazing metal.

"Alright, let's do this!" Fuka said, moving her hand, directing sand at Maggie.

"Flamethrower!" Maggie shouted, launching a blast of flames from her hand, which shot towards the sand. However, Fuka was too quick for her, twisting the sand out of the way to avoid the flames, taking the flames herself. The scalding flames shot towards Maggie, hitting her head on, knocking her back, and even burning a little thanks to the heat.

"Hyper beam!" Maggie shouted, holding her hands up, launching a large blast of light at Fuka.

"Well, it's not flame, so…!" Fuka shouted, guiding sand in front of the hyper beam, but the hyper beam broke through the sand barrier, and hit Fuka head on, sending her flying backwards, hitting the scalding metal wall, Fuka crying out in pain, falling to the ground.

"Hah…" Maggie gasped, temporarily frozen in place. She used this opportunity to charge up energy for a solarbeam.

"Alright! Full power!" Fuka shouted, charging at Maggie. "Dragon claw!"

Fuka's hands were glowing with violet flames, and she charged at Maggie.

"Solarbeam!" Maggie shouted, releasing a blast of light at Fuka.

"Crap!" Fuka exclaimed, her body growing a violet aura around her, turning the dragon claw into a dragon rush. Fuka hit the solar beam head on and tackled into Maggie, sending her flying backwards, Maggie hitting the far wall, knocked unconscious, Fuka stumbling and falling to the ground.

"Pretty good…" Flint said, smiling. "Return, Maggie. Alright, time for my trump card! Hana, go!"

Flint tossed out a moeball, which a Houndoom emerged from, staring down at Fuka, smirking with an aura of menace over her.

"Crap…" Dawn and Fuka said at the same time, staring at Hana.

* * *

><p>So, how will Dawn defeat a Houndoom, like Maki? Let's look on and see!<p> 


	84. Chapter 92

Alright, another chapter! This one has a touching reunion in it! What do I mean? Let's see!

Foxfawn: Yes, so let's see what she does.

GuideLucario: What would ditto's ability be?

Scorch321: Well, Aoshi lost a few times.

Mwak4ever: I see.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 92

* * *

><p>"Can we have a second?" Dawn asked.<p>

"Uh, sure, why not." Flint said, shrugging.

"Alright, Fuka, let's go." Dawn said, taking Fuka by the wrist, dragging her back.

"Okay, Fuka, I'm sure you can do it." Dawn said, patting Fuka on the back.

"Is that it?" Fuka exclaimed. "I thought you had some strategy for beating her, instead you just pat me on the back and say 'good luck'?"

"Yeah, um… Good luck!" Dawn said, smiling.

"No way, I'm not doing this." Fuka said, shaking her head. "That's a Houndoom, like Maki! She looks like she wants to kill me and devour my corpse! Not a chance!"

"You'll do it!" Dawn said, pushing Fuka out into the ring. "Okay, we're ready!"

"Um, dragon-" Fuka said, opening her mouth.

"Flamethrower." Hana said, releasing black flames from her mouth, hitting Fuka head on, totally covering her body in fire. The flame died down, and Fuka stood there, burnt.

"…I'm tagging out." Fuka said, walking back to Dawn, falling unconscious.

"Return." Dawn said, returning Fuka to her moeball. "Alright! Maki, it's up to you!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Maki emerged from. The two Houndoom stared at each other for a good long while, not saying anything.

"Mommy?" Maki finally asked, getting over her shock.

"Huh?" The other Houndoom asked, surprised.

"Mommy!" Maki exclaimed, leaping onto the Houndoom.

"Hey, don't hug me when you look exactly like me! It's creepy!" Hana exclaimed, prying Maki off.

"Mommy…" Maki said, tearing up. "You don't remember me…?"

"Please, don't cry with that face…" Hana said, face palming.

"Hey, Flint, where'd you catch that Houndoom?" Dawn asked.

"Hearthome, why?' Flint asked, frowning.

"See mommy?" Maki said, excitedly. "It's really me! You left me behind when you were captured! And I can prove it too!"

Maki reached into her cleavage and pulled out a small red stone pendent, showing it to her.

"See? You gave this to me, remember mommy?" Maki asked, smiling.

"You mean…" Hana said, blushing, wrapping her arms around Maki, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry I left you behind, Maki…"

"It's alright, mommy." Maki said, hugging Hana back, smiling. "Can we just stay together like this for a while?"

"Aw, how cute!" Dawn said, smiling. "So, um, what do we do now?"

"Well, we shouldn't make them fight." Flint said. "How about we send out our next moemon, and treat those two as having both fainted?"

"I like that idea." Dawn said, nodding.

"Alright, go!" Flint said, tossing out a moeball. "Karu, show them your stuff!"

The moeball hit the ground, an Infernape emerging from it. She wore a gold colored bra-shaped top that stopped just under her breasts and revealed her cleavage, with long red sleeves and red jeans, with long flaming red hair flowing down her back, and blue eyes.

"An Infernape?" Dawn said, smiling. "Go, Penny!"

Penny emerged from her moeball, staring at the fire monkey.

"I see." Penny said, smiling. "So this is how it will be. Let's do this."

"Mach punch!" Karu shouted, charging at Penny, her fist and arm shooting straight at Penny in a powerful punch.

"Not very intelligent." Penny said, smiling. "Aqua jet!" Penny charged at Karu, her body cloaked in a veil of water.

"Thunderpunch!" Karu shouted, her fist glowing with lightning. Her fist collided with the veil of water, sending her flying back, but charging electricity into Penny, the two hitting the ground simultaneously.

"That was pretty good…" Penny said, standing up. "I have to give you credit… But don't think this will be easy, got it?"

"I could say the same to you." Karu said, standing, smirking. "Let's go! Full power!"

Penny ran towards Karu, but didn't use aqua jet as she was still wary of thunderpunch.

"Earthquake!" Karu shouted, punching the ground, releasing shockwaves through the metal floor, knocking Penny off her feet as her momentum sent her flying towards Karu.

"Alright, take this! Thunderpunch!" Karu shouted, throwing a lightning-filled punch towards Penny.

"Crap!" Penny exclaimed. "Metal claw!" Penny hit Karu's hand with her glowing palm, pushing her hand down while doing minimal damage to her hand, Penny flipping over Karu's back, spinning around, hitting Karu in the back with a metal claw.

"That hurt!" Karu said, spinning around, holding her fist up. "Mach punch!"

Karu punched Penny across the face, not having the time to fill her fist with electricity.

"That hurt!" Penny said, holding her face, frowning. "Alright, take this! Bubblebeam!" Penny opened her mouth, releasing a stream of bubbles at Karu.

"Take this!" Karu shouted, using mach punch on all of the bubbles, popping each of them, before punching Penny in the stomach, sending her flying through the air.

Penny hit the wall, falling onto the burning metal, picking herself up, shaking.

"I'm not going to lose…" Penny gasped, standing on her feet. "Take this! My strongest move!"

Penny held her hands in front of her mouth, blowing a sphere of water in front of her,

"Hydro pump!" Penny exclaimed, spitting the water in a large blast of water at Karu.

"Thunderpunch!" Karu shouted, punching the incoming beam of water, fusing it with electricity, but the water still flooded into her, sending her flying into the wall as the high-compressed water slammed her into the metal at full force, Karu falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Whoa…" Penny gasped out. "One hit knock-out…"

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Good or not? I'm happy for Maki.<p> 


	85. Chapter 93

Alright, now Dawn will enter the final room of the Elite Four! What sort of battle will she have to face against Lucian?

The Black Okami: I think it's pretty accurate.

GuideLucario: Where do I vote?

xxQuietShadowxx: Thanks!

Scorch321: Pretty good!

Mwak4ever: And that's a pretty happy ending!

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 93

* * *

><p>"Alright…" Dawn said, walking into the next room. "So this is the final member of the Elite Four?"<p>

Dawn opened the door, doing a double take when she was the inside of the room. The room was painted, of all colors, violet. There were four shining balls atop pedestals in the room, casting a dim light across the otherwise darkened room, giving off a strange sort of mystical aura.

"Ah!" The man standing in the room said, shocked. "I-I was just reading one of my doujin- I mean, reading one of my novels! What are you doing here?"

"I wanna battle with you, duh." Dawn said, staring at the man condescendingly. The man wore a red suit and had purple hair down to his shoulders and tinted glassed.

"I'm Lucian of the psychic types!" Lucian of the psychic types declared. "Prepare to lose to my massive psychic power!"

"Yeah, whatever…" Dawn said, yawning.

"Nene!" Lucian shouted, tossing out a moeball. "Go!"

A Miss Mime (Fuck you Mr. Mime, this is my story) emerged from her moeball, smiling. She wore a white shirt with red sleeves and red shorts, with large white gloves and dark blue hair tied up in two ponytails sticking out to the sides, and bright red eyes.

"Alright, Yuna, take care of this guy…" Dawn sighed, tossing out a moeball, which Yuna emerged from, smiling threateningly.

"This is my opponent?" Yuna asked, smirking. "Doesn't seem all that threatening."

"…" Nene said, flipping Yuna off.

"…I see…" Yuna said, an irritation mark appearing on her head. "Okay, you're dead mime girl!"

"Wait, Yuna, remember not to use your hand!" Dawn exclaimed, Yuna's eyes darting down to her right hand, which, though fine on the surface, was nearly shattered inside.

"Don't worry mistress, I'll finish her off in one shot!" Yuna shouted, throwing a punch at Nene.

"…" Nene said, shaking her head, smirking, creating a wall in front of her, Yuna hitting it at full force.

"GGaah!" Yuna exclaimed, grabbing her wrist, blood spurting out of her hand.

"Yuna!" Dawn exclaimed. "We need to get you to a real doctor to get your hand looked at!"

"Fuck you, mistress!" Yuna snarled.

"Wha-what?" Dawn asked, taken aback by Yuna's cruel attitude.

"I'm not gonna lose that easily…" Yuna said, clenching her hand into a fist, blood spurting out.

"Yuna…" Dawn said, touched by Yuna's dedication.

"Let me show you… my resolve…" Yuna said, her fist glowing. "Brick break!"

Yuna charged at Nene, who created another invisible barrier in front of her body.

"Fuck you…" Yuna growled, hitting the wall at full force, breaking through it, hitting Nene in the face. "…And you DAMN WALLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Nene went flying across the stadium, skidding across the ground, before crashing into the large metal doors that separated the room from the hall.

"That's the weakness you psychic types have…" Yuna said, panting. "You might have good special powers, but your defenses are weak… All it'll take… is one more blow…"

The same can be said for Yuna… Dawn thought, frowning. There's no way she'll withstand another one of her attacks with that hand…

A bolt of lightning shot out from Nene's hands, arcing straight for Yuna.

"Not a chance." Yuna said, shaking her head. She jumped out of the way, the lightning missing her. However, the lightning hit one of the orbs, which began charging with energy, firing it back at Yuna, hitting her in the back, Yuna falling to the ground.

"My orbs absorb energy." Lucian said, smirking. "Any energy based attacks, they'll absorb them and shoot them right back at you."

"Really?" Yuna asked, smirking. "Ice beam!" Yuna opened her mouth, firing a beam of ice at one of the orbs, the orb absorbing the energy and firing it at Nene.

"…" Nene said, creating a mirror, the ice beam hitting the mirror, and with a swipe of Nene's hands, she sent it flying at Yuna.

"And by the way, the barriers Nene creates are made out of the same material as my orbs." Lucian said, smirking.

"Crap…" Yuna said, getting hit with the ice beam head on, sending her flying backwards into the wall.

"Okay, that does it." Yuna said, standing up, frowning, energy charging into her hand.

"Wait, Yuna!" Dawn said, running out in front of Yuna, glaring at her, holding her arms up defensively. "No ice punch, got it?"

"What? Why not?" Yuna asked, frowning. "If I use the ice punch, I can totally win, no sweat!"

"I don't care!" Dawn shouted. "You're my friend! There's no way I'm gonna let you destroy your hand like this! No ice punch!"

"…Fine." Yuna said, disappearing, reappearing behind Dawn, back to back. "No ice punch."

"Good luck." Dawn said, nodding. Yuna jumped at Nene, smirking.

"…" Nene said, launching a bolt of lightning at Yuna, who disappeared.

"…!" Nene said, surprised.

"Look out." Yuna said, smirking, slicing into Yuna with her left hand, creating three large gashes in her back.

"Shadow claw." Yuna said, smirking. "This ghost move is like poison to you psychic types."

"…!" Nene said, holding her hand up, knocking a bolt of lightning at Yuna, who jumped into the air, standing on the ceiling.

"What?" Dawn exclaimed, surprised. "How are you doing that?"

"Let me show you…" Yuna said, holding her hand up, the violet energy turning to a black aura. "…My real strength, not having to rely on my moms skills."

Yuna disappeared from the ceiling, slicing into Nene again. She moved at a supersonic speed, jumping off of the walls so fast all that could be seen was a dark blur moving around like a tornado, Nene's body in the center.

"Night slash!" Yuna said, coming to a stop. Blood shot out from Nene's body, gashes and cuts all across it, Nene collapsing to the ground unconscious.

"I don't need my ice punch to defeat the likes of you." Yuna said, smirking.

* * *

><p>Even injured, Yuna is still badass, like all of Dawn's moemon. Except maybe not Fuka. YET. You will be. You will be.<p> 


	86. Chapter 94

Only got three reviews for that last chapter. Come on guys, review!

The Black Okami: I know. Penny's probably the least badass, and Fuka will be one of the most soon enough.

GuideLucario: Alright, vote casted!

Mwak4ever: Quite so, yes.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 94

* * *

><p>"Not bad…" Lucian said, returning Nene to her moeball. "But you're an ice type… so this shouldn't be difficult. "Taku, go."<p>

Lucian tossed out a moeball, which a Bronzong emerged from. She wore a dark blue dress that revealed her cleavage, with long blue sleeves that covered her hands. She had long blue hair down her back, and dull red eyes, as well as an expression that made her look like she wasn't all there.

"So, you're my next opponent?" Yuna asked, smirking. "Well, you don't look so tough. But I've learned not to underestimate my opponents. Let's do this!"

Yuna charged at Taku, and threw a punch with her good hand. However, Taku turned into a horizontal line, slipping past Yuna's punch, as though she was a 2-D existence.

"You're caught in my mirror…" Taku said, her image shattering. Taku instead still stood before Yuna, holding up a mirror.

"What the hell is that?" Yuna asked, charging at Taku.

"Mirror, mirror…" Taku said, softly, holding the mirror up for Yuna to see. "Reflect her image…"

A large circular barrier appeared in front of Yuna, and she hit it full force with her good hand, shattering it with brick break.

"You'll have to do much better if you expect to be able to beat me with a trick like that." Yuna said, smirking.

"…Fine…" Taku said, holding up the mirror towards Yuna. "Gyro ball…" Taku held up the mirror, which began focusing energy, launching it at Yuna.

"Night slash!" Yuna shouted, slicing the sphere of energy in half. However, the two half-spheres shot past her, and released a blast of energy into her from both sides, causing her to fall to the ground.

"What the hell was up with that?" Yuna asked angrily, picking herself up.

"Earthquake…" Taku said, releasing a tremor through the ground, sending Yuna flying into the air.

"Crap…" Yuna muttered, falling towards the ground. "That did a lot of damage somehow…"

"I'm beyond you…" Taku said, holding her mirror up to Yuna. "Flash cannon…" Taku launched a compressed beam of light at Yuna hitting her in the stomach, sending her flying into one of the large balls, Yuna laying atop it, panting.

"Damn it…" Yuna said, frowning. "That took a lot out of me…"

"Flash cannon…" Taku said, pointing the mirror at Yuna once more, but Yuna was too quick for her. Yuna jumped into the air, avoiding the beam of light, and leapt towards Taku.

"You missed me by a mile!" Yuna exclaimed, her claw filled with darkness energy. "Now you're done!"

"Wasn't aiming for you…" Taku said, staring at Yuna. Suddenly, a flash cannon hit Yuna square in the back, causing her to pass out and fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Silly girl…" Taku said, frowning. "Forgetting about the orbs… I pity you…"

"Return." Dawn said, returning Yuna to her moeball. "Alright, you took down one of my dark types, but I've got another waiting in the wings! Maki, go!"

Maki emerged from her moeball, growling at Taku, who remained unfazed. Lucian, however, was not.

"Two dark types?" Lucian asked, surprised.

"What can I say, I want to clean this up fast." Dawn said, frowning. "Maki, make quick work of her, okay?"

"I'll try my best!" Maki said, smirking. "Alright, no holding back! Nasty plot!" Maki began focusing her energy, and soon enough a dark aura began encompassing her body.

"I see…" Taku said, frowning. "Against this… I'm not worried…"

"You will be…" Maki said, smiling savagely. "You will be!"

Maki opened her mouth, a small stream of flame shooting at Taku.

"…" Taku said, holding up her mirror. The flames hit her mirror… and were absorbed into it.

"What the hell?" Maki exclaimed, surprised.

"…" Taku pointed the mirror at Maki, and released a stream of black flames at her. "Have a taste of your own flames."

"Whoa!" Maki exclaimed, jumping out of the way, the flames hitting one of the orbs, shooting at Maki.

"Fire spin." Maki said, a tornado of black flames swirling around her, the flame stream hitting it, being absorbed into the flames. The fire spin swirled around her hand, and formed a spiraling black fireball in her hand.

"Pointless." Taku said, frowning. "I'll fire it back."

"No you won't." Maki said, wagging her finger side to side, charging at Taku.

Taku held her mirror up, firing a beam of light at Maki, who jumped to the side, avoiding the flash cannon, kicking the mirror out of Taku's hands.

"My mirror!" Taku exclaimed, turning to the mirror, Maki appearing in front of her, smirking.

"This is for hurting my friend." Maki said, smirking, hitting Taku in the stomach with the fireball, sending her flying through the air, hitting the far wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Lucian said, returning Taku to her moeball. "I didn't want to have to use her so early on in the battle, but I guess I have no choice."

"Huh?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Lana, go." Lucian said, tossing out a moeball, which a Gallade emerged from. She wore a white shirt with long green sleeves and white pants, with green hair down to her shoulders, with a blue streak in it. She had red eyes, and her sleeves had two long blades sticking out of her elbows.

"Oh crap…" Dawn said, frowning.

"This'll be easy!" Maki said, running towards Lana. "You're just another poser, aren't you?"

"No." Lana said, easily dodging Maki's punch. "I'm more powerful than you'd ever believe."

"Ember!" Maki shouted, launching several small black sparks of flame at Lana.

"Vacuum wave." Lana said, spinning, creating a vacuum of air from her slice, the flames extinguishing in midair.

"What?" Maki asked, shocked.

"Drain punch." Lana said, charging at Maki, hitting her in the stomach, absorbing energy from Maki, Maki collapsing to the ground.

"Next?" Lana asked, turning to Dawn, frowning.

* * *

><p>How was that?<p> 


	87. Chapter 95

Alright, pretty good! Happy daylight savings! Let's do the time warp again!

Scorch321: Makes sense now, right?

GuideLucario: Oh, that's not his ace… Kufufu…

Mwak4ever: I know, but Maki already had her day in the sun when reunited with her mommy.

007 dragon: Kufufu, maybe…

The Black Okami: 600 doesn't really matter. 500 is what matters!

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 95

* * *

><p>"Hey, don't write me off just yet!" Maki exclaimed, standing up, panting.<p>

"Wow, you're pretty strong!" Lana said, surprised.

"You're damn straight I am!" Maki said, smiling. "Flamethrower!"

Maki fired another thin stream of flame at Lana, who waved her hand to the side. She created rocks in the air out of energy, the rocks moving in front of her body, blocking the flames.

"Damn it!" Maki exclaimed. "Fire spin!" Maki launched a small tornado at Lana, and Lana responded by holding up her arm, which began glowing with a purple-pink aura, and she sliced her arm at the flames, a purple blade slicing through the black flames and hitting Maki.

"That barely hurt a bit!" Maki exclaimed, laughing. "If you're this weak, I should be able to take you out easily!"

"Don't bet on it." Lana said, disappearing, reappearing in front of Maki. "Drain punch." Lana punched Maki in the stomach at full force, Maki collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

"Return…" Dawn said, returning Maki to her moeball. "Alright, Penny, do your best!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, Penny emerging.

"Bubblebeam!" Penny shouted, spitting a blast of bubbles at Lana, who countered with a stone edge.

"Damn it!" Penny said, frowning. "Why do they always counter with a stone edge?"

"Leaf blade." Lana said, spinning towards Penny, releasing several green slices of energy at her, Penny holding up her arms to defend herself.

"Drain punch!" Lana shouted, stopping her rotations in front of Penny, pulling her fist back, letting loose a powerful punch at Penny.

"Sorry." Penny said, catching Lana's wrist. "But I'm not in the mood to have my energy drained right now. That's what sex is for."

Penny held her other hand up, a water pulse forming in her palm. She hit Lana in the stomach with the sphere of water, sending her flying backwards.

"Stone edge." Lana, nearly unfazed by the attack said, a stone moving from its position in the air, Lana landing on top of it.

"Hydro pump!" Penny shouted, holding her hands up to her mouth, releasing a high-compressed blast of water at Lana.

"Psycho cut!" Lana shouted, her hands covered with pink-violet aura, slicing at the water repeatedly, cutting the water repeatedly, slicing it away from her torso, eventually the water dispersing into the air.

"Damn it…" Penny said, frowning. "That was my best move!"

"Leaf blade!" Lana shouted, slicing a blade of grass energy at Penny.

"Ice beam!" Penny shouted, releasing a blast of ice from her mouth, freezing the leaf blades solid in the air, Penny kicking at the blades, causing them to shatter.

"Care to try again?" Penny asked, smiling.

"Those two are going at it pretty well…" Dawn said, frowning. "But they aren't scoring any major hits on each other."

"Drain punch!" Lana shouted, the rock she was standing on shooting towards Penny. She jumped off, the rock hitting Penny in the stomach, Lana punching her in the face.

"Thanks." Penny said, smirking. "Drill peck!" The air around Penny's hand began spinning, and she hit Lana in the stomach with a spiral-like punch, sending her flying back into the rock, drilling through it.

"Damn it!" Lana shouted, hitting the wall, leaping towards Penny.

"Aqua jet!" Penny shouted, her body cloaked in a veil of water. She shot towards Lana, tackling her head on, knocking her into the wall again.

Penny continued to hit Lana with a flurry of spiral-punches, not letting up for even a second in fear of giving Lana a chance to strike back.

"And for the finishing touch!" Penny shouted, pulling her fist back. "Shadow claw!" Penny's fist began glowing with a shadowy violet aura, forming the image of a three point claw. She struck Lana in the stomach and pushed her even further into the wall, cracking it, nearly busting a hole right through it until she reached the reinforced blue steel.

"Return…" Lucian said, returning Lana to her moeball. "Alright, you've forced my hand."

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked, frowning. "I thought that was your strongest moemon?"

"In terms of strength." Lucian said, nodding. "But I still have a moemon with much stronger psychic powers on my team. Yunere, go!"

Lucian tossed a moeball, which an Alakazam emerged from. She wore a brown shirt and yellow pants, with long blonde hair down her back with light tips, and black eyes, holding two spoons.

"Alright, another foe?" Penny asked, smiling. "Bring it on!"

"Energy ball." Yunere said, holding up her spoons, creating a green sphere between them, launching it at Penny.

"Metal claw!" Penny shouted, slicing with her metal claw, breaking through the sphere.

"That was just a cheap trick." Yunere said, smirking, her spoons glowing, lifting Penny up into the air. "Here's the real show."

"Really?" Penny asked, opening up her mouth, releasing a blast of white light at Yunere, the flash cannon snapping her out of focus, giving Penny a chance to land on the ground. As soon as her feet touched tile, Penny was covered with a veil of water and shot forth, tackling Yunere, knocking her backwards across the field.

"Come on, you're just pathetic!" Penny chortled, smiling. "That Gallade chick was way stronger than you are! You might have all these fancy psychic powers, but without it, you're just a scrawny twig of a girl!"

"Shut up!" Yunere shouted, flustered. "Focus blast!" Yunere launched a gold colored ball of energy at Penny, hitting her in the stomach, sending her flying through the air, where she collided with the wall, falling onto the tile.

"So, you do have a good move in reserve, don't you?" Penny said, picking herself up, smiling. "Alright, now we've got a good match, don't we?"

"Focus blast!" Yunere shouted, launching another gold orb, but Penny dodged to the side, the focus blast hitting one of the orbs, firing back at her.

"Whoa, that was close!" Penny said, dodging to the side, the focus blast hitting Yunere in the stomach, sending her flying back, Penny charging after her.

"Shadow claw!" Penny shouted, her hand cloaked with a violet aura, slicing through Yunere's clothes, drawing three bleeding gashes across her body, Yunere falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Return." Lucian said, returning Yunere to her moeball. "That's not good…"

"Alright, you're done with your trump cards and aces." Dawn said, frowning. "Now, anything else left?"

"Yes…" Lucian said, frowning. "I still have one last trump card left. But I didn't want to use her."

"Let's see it." Penny said, smiling. "I want to fight this trump card of yours!"

"Alright…" Lucian said, pushing her glasses up. "Eos, go!"

Lucian tossed out a moeball, an Espeon emerging from her moeball.

* * *

><p>Oh yeah, shit just got real.<p> 


	88. Chapter 96

Here's another chapter! Will Penny defeat Eos? Or am I just gonna let her win so we can get to Cynthia?

GuideLucario: Espeon is his ace. Kufufu…

The Black Okami: Yeah, kind of got carried away with the author's note.

Foxfawn: Yes, Espeon.

Mwak4ever: Don't bet on it.

Electrify: Thank you for shattering my pride into a thousand bloody pieces.

Scorch321: Good luck with that.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 96

* * *

><p>The Espeon wore a violet dress with a ruby on her forehead and violet hair down to her shoulders, sticking up in two fox ears, with violet eyes and a violet tail that split at the end.<p>

"This is my strongest moemon!" Lucian exclaimed, smiling. "Eos, with her powers she might as well be a god!"

"Psychic!" Eos said, lifting Penny into the air with her psychic powers.

"Flash cannon." Penny said, opening up her mouth, releasing a high powered blast of light from her mouth, hitting Eos head on, knocking her backwards.

Penny touched down on the ground and charged at Eos, hitting her in the stomach with a shadow claw, Eos falling unconscious.

"Alright, you done now?" Dawn asked, frowning. "Those moemon of yours sure are weak. Penny took out three of your best in a row. Now, I'm moving on, got it?"

Dawn returned Penny to her moeball, healed up her moemon, and walked off into the final room.

"Wow…" Dawn said, entering the champion's room. The room was made out of a shiny black tile with a bright blue moeball outline in shining light.

"Hello, Dawn…" Cynthia said, looking away, blushing. "I-I've been waiting for you to come here… a-and now that you're here, um, give me your panties! …No, wait, I mean, let's battle!"

"…That's sexual harassment." Dawn said dryly. "Let's battle."

"Alright, Rei, go!" Cynthia shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Spiritomb emerged from. She wore a brown dress and had bright green eyes, as well as messy wild violet hair with green highlights.

"Alright, Penny, you did pretty good last time!" Dawn said, tossing out a moeball, which Penny emerged from.

"Rei, use shadow ball!" Cynthia ordered.

"Penny, shadow claw!" Dawn shouted. Penny sliced the sphere of shadowy energy, causing the sphere to dissipate.

"Damn it!" Rei shouted, frowning.

"Water pulse!" Penny shouted, releasing a sphere of watery energy at Rei.

"Dark pulse." Rei said, opening her mouth, releasing rings of darkness at the water pulse, causing it to explode in midair.

"Metal claw!" Penny shouted, charging towards Rei, her hand glowing with a white energy. She through a metal filled punch at Rei, whose body melted away into darkness and reappeared behind Penny.

"Sucker punch!" Rei said, punching Penny in the lower back, but doing little damage. Penny spun around and hit Rei with another shadow claw, but Rei disappeared into the shadows once more.

"Damn it!" Penny said, frowning. "Stop disappearing into the shadows like that! It's really annoying!"

"Well, too bad." Rei said, punching Penny again, disappearing before she could strike back. "I have no weaknesses and can sink into the darkness! Your attacks can never hurt me!"

"Don't bet on it!" Penny said, creating a claw out of ghostly energy. "Shadow claw!" Penny sliced with her claws, but her claws moved right through Rei as she turned into a shadowy liquid substance, melting into the shadows, avoiding her attack once more.

"Damn it…" Penny said, frowning. "I know there must be some way to hurt you…"

"Don't bet on it." Rei said, releasing another dark pulse at Penny, knocking her backwards.

"Yeah, well, you won't beat me at this rate either!" Penny exclaimed. "Your weak attacks can't affect me, and they're getting annoying!"

"Alright…" Rei said, smirking, emerging from the shadows. "Psychic." Rei held her hand up, lifting Penny into the air with the use of her psychic powers. As Penny struggled against the glowing blue aura surrounding her, Rei just laughed.

_Damn it… _ Penny thought, frowning. _There's no way there can be a moemon that's invincible… Everyone has one weakness… If I can just hit her…_

_That's it! _Penny though excitedly. She's spent her entire life never being hit by attacks! It's probably even her one fatal flaw! There's no way she'll be able to endure the damage if it's inflicted on her!

"Alright, take this! Bubble beam!" Penny shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a furry of bubbles at Rei, who transformed into shadows, the bubbles moving right through her.

"Sorry, but it'll take more than that to inflict damage on me." Rei sneered, smiling.

"Alright, how about this?" Dawn shouted. "Penny, use flash cannon!"

"Alright, if you say so, mistress!" Penny said, opening her mouth, releasing a high powered blast of light at Rei. The light beam shot towards Rei, hitting her head on. The laser pushed against her body, sweeping down across the field, hitting Rei against the wall.

Rei, totally unable to melt into the shadows from the light based attack and totally unprepared for the massive damage the steel move caused, fell off of the wall, her body smoking, and she fell onto the black tile floor, unconscious.

"Wow…" Cynthia said, blushing. "Dawn… The way you used your moemon… the commanding way you controlled them… that really turns me on!"

"Just send out your next moemon you pervert!" Dawn shouted.

"Alright, Lia, go!" Cynthia tossed out a moeball, which a Roselia emerged from.

"Alright, she might be a grass type, but you're part steel, Penny!" Dawn shouted. "So you can take her down easily! Just remember, she can't use her poison moves against you!"

"Alright, I know." Penny said, nodding.

"I think not." Lia said, smiling. "You have no idea how powerful I am."

"Alright, ice beam!" Penny shouted, opening up her mouth, releasing a beam of ice at Lia.

"Energy ball." Lia said, releasing a sphere of energy at the ice beam. The energy ball hit the ice beam, blowing up, the ice beam disappearing.

"Whenever energy ball hits an attack made of energy instead of matter, it self-destructs." Lia said. "This will work against ice beam, that flash cannon, even fire! It's a truly elegant and deadly attack.

"Alright, then try a simple drill peck!" Penny said, the air around her hand swirling into a drill, and she charged at Lia.

"A rotation for a rotation then." Lia said, smirking. Penny threw her spiral punch at Lia, who countered with a tornado of petals around her body. The two rotations canceled each other out, sending Penny spinning through the air, before crashing on the ground.

"It seems I've greatly underestimated you…" Penny said, standing up, panting. "It shant happen again. Now… I'm fighting seriously."

* * *

><p>So, Lucian gets a pathetic defeat like the pathetic character he is. And I'm a little pissed Penny can defeat my namesake so easily, but… meh.<p> 


	89. Chapter 97

Alright, here's another chapter! Remember to review, guys!

The Black Okami: Yeah, I'm disappointed too.

Mwak4ever: Mwak4ever stands for Marowak forever?

GuideLucario: Maybe I am. Or maybe I've heard it so many bloody times from Lauren, I'm just used to saying it.

XxQuietShadowxx: Yes, yes she does.

Electrify: Yeah, but I'm an Espeon and I'm the god of this story.

Scorch321: I think Umbreon is pretty good too.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 97

* * *

><p>"Ice beam!" Penny shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a beam of ice at Lia.<p>

"Once more, energy ball." Lia said, releasing another sphere of energy at the ice beam, the two attacks exploding.

"Damn it…" Penny said, frowning. "Alright, bubblebeam!"

"So, not going for supereffective anymore?" Lia asked, smirking. "Just trying anything that works?"

"Well, you never know!" Penny said, opening her mouth, releasing a blast of bubbles at Lia.

"Petal dance." Lia said, smirking, a tornado of petals slicing through the bubbles.

"Damn it!" Penny said, frowning. "Alright, let's try another drill peck!"

The air began swirling around Penny's hand once more, and she charged at the rose moemon. She threw a punch at Lia, but Lia blocked it with another petal dance.

"How soon we forget." Lia said, smirking. "You'll never hit me!"

"Oh yeah?" Penny shouted, punching her through the petal tornado, sending Lia skidding across the field, the petals slicing into Penny's arm.

"Ouch!" Penny said, licking up some of the blood. "See? I can hit you if I try!"

"You're right…" Lia said, wiping her face. "But you won't win. Petal dance!" Lia held up her hands, releasing a tornado of petals at Penny.

"Whirlpool!" Penny shouted, countering Lia's tornado of petals with a tornado of water. The two attacks cancelled each other out, and Penny took advantage of this to charge at Lia.

"Aqua jet!" Penny shouted, speeding up, her body coated in a veil of water. "Ice beam!"

Penny opened her mouth, freezing the outside of the aqua jet with a layer of ice.

"Petal dance!" Lia said, creating a tornado of petals around her. However, Penny broke through the petals and tackled Lia, sending her flying backwards.

"Energy ball!" Lia said, flipping through the air, launching an energy sphere at Penny, hitting the ice barrier, shattering it, and moving through the water to hit Penny head on, knocking her backwards.

"Now, solar beam!" Lia shouted, charging energy into one of the bouquets on her hand, releasing it in a beam of light at Penny hitting her head on.

The light around Penny ceased, showing her unconscious form, falling to the ground.

"Return." Dawn said, returning Penny to her moeball. "Alright, Maki, come on out!"

Maki emerged from her moeball, smiling, staring at Lia.

"A grass type?" Maki asked, chuckling. "This'll be easy! Flamethrower!"

Maki launched a blast of crimson flame at Lia, not even bothering to boost its power with nasty plot.

"Energy ball." Lia said, launching a sphere of energy at the flames, the energy ball hitting it head on, blowing the flames out with an explosion.

"What the hell?" Maki asked, surprised. "No way! How the hell did you negate my flames?"

"My energy ball negates any energy-based attack." Lia said, smirking. "So your flames won't work!"

"That's it?" Maki asked, smiling. "Oh, good, I thought it was something much worse. That'll be easy."

"Sludge bomb!" Lia shouted, releasing a sphere of poisonous energy at Maki.

"Flamethrower…" Maki said, yawning, releasing a blast of flames, burning up the poison.

"Alright, nasty plot!" Maki said, her body glowing with a black aura, increasing her power.

"You think that'll beat me?" Lia asked, smirking.

"Flamethrower!" Maki said, releasing a small, nearly miniscule stream of black flames at Lia.

"Energy ball!" Lia said, releasing a sphere of energy, hitting the small flames, creating a small explosion.

"No matter how strong or how weak the attack is, the energy ball will still cancel it out." Lia said, smirking.

"I know all that!" Maki said, laughing. "That's my point!"

"What's your point?" Lia asked, frowning.

"I can launched small attacks, and they'll still do massive damage." Maki said, smirking. "That's the strategy I learned during my battles! And instead of being hit, you'll have to counter with your much larger attacks! Now, you'll be running out of strength long before I will!"

"What?" Lia asked, frowning.

"Flamethrower!" Maki shouted, releasing a small stream of flames at Lia, who countered with an energy ball, another explosion shaking the field. When the smoke cleared, Maki was charging at Lia.

"Inferno!" Maki shouted, her hand glowing with black flames. She charged at Lia, who put up a petal dance as a guard.

Maki punched the flames, incinerating them before they even touched her, punching Lia in the stomach, sending Lia flying through the air, hitting the far wall, Lia falling to the ground unconscious.

"Return." Cynthia said, returning Lia to her moeball. "Dawn, that was really-"

"Just send another one out, pervert!" Dawn interrupted.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Cynthia said, smiling, tossing out a moeball, which a Milotic emerged from. She wore a scaly blue leotard which revealed her cleavage. She had long, flowing blonde hair with red highlights down her back, and bright blue eyes which matched her tights.

"Whoa!" Dawn said, blushing. "She's beautiful!"

"Flamethrower!" Maki shouted, launching a small stream of flame at the Milotic.

"Tia, use mirror coat!" Cynthia ordered. Tia's body glowed white, the flames bouncing off and shooting back at Maki.

"Fire spin!" Maki shouted, a tornado of black flames erupting from the ground around her, protecting herself. "Whoa, that was close! Fire spin, go get her!"

Maki launched the flame tornado at Tia, tearing across the field, aiming straight for her.

"Surf!" Tia shouted, creating a flood of water that shot down, extinguishing the flames and hitting Maki, flooding her against the wall.

"Ouch…" Maki said, panting. "This water is doing way to much damage…"

"Now, dragon pulse!" Cynthia ordered. Tia opened her mouth, releasing a shockwave of violet energy through the water, shooting straight at Maki, hitting her head on, Maki falling to the ground. The water flooded down on Maki, who slowly rose to the surface, unconscious.

"Aw, man, Maki!" Dawn said, staring down at the water, where she was standing having risen up over the watered down field.

"Alright!" Tia said, smiling. "I won!"

"Alright, Maki, return. You did good." Dawn said, returning Maki to her moeball. "So who do I use against her, Rena or Sakura?"

* * *

><p>So, who should she use, Rena or Sakura? Well, let's see!<p> 


	90. Chapter 98

Here's another chapter, everyone! The continuation of Cynthia and Dawn's battle! Please review!

GodlikeLegenday: Neither. I have a surprise planned.

Electrify: Funny and annoying at the same time.

Mwak4ever: I see. Yes, that's obvious.

GuideLucario: No, she's saving Fuka for the finale.

The Black Okami: Yeah, but Dawn's too stupid to know that.

Scorch321: I see. I'd love to hear it.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 98

* * *

><p>"Alright, Sakura, go!" Dawn said, tossing out a moeball, which Sakura emerged from, smiling.<p>

"Leave it to me, mistress!" Sakura said, smiling, landing on the small podium. "I'll take her down!"

"Ice beam!" Tia shouted, opening her mouth, a beam of ice shooting out at Dawn and Sakura.

"Wah!" Dawn said, raising her arms defensively, only for Sakura to hold up her hand, creating a sphere of green energy which she shot at the ice beam, creating a small explosion.

"Whoa, is that…?" Dawn said, surprised.

"Energy ball!" Sakura said, smiling. "Pretty cool, right?"

"Tia, hold your ground." Cynthia said, Tia surfacing on the pool.

"What is it, mistress?" Tia asked, frowning.

"That moemon…" Cythia said, frowning. "She sure is cute, isn't she?"

"…I think I feel a little disturbed…" Sakura said, frowning. "Anyways, I'm gonna take her down! Energy ball!"

Sakura launched a sphere of energy at Tia, shooting straight out at her.

"Mirror coat!" Tia said, creating a barrier of light around her body, the energy ball hitting her head on… and reflecting it right back at her!

"Crap!" Sakura exclaimed, ducking under the energy ball. She struggled to maintain her balance, but soon she fell into the water.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Dawn shouted down into the water. "Can you even swim?"

Suddenly, the sun began intensifying. Then, a patch of light began shining from the water. Sakura shot up into the air courtesy of a solar beam, now in her sun form.

"Alright!" Sakura said, landing on the podium next to Dawn, smiling. "Now let me show you my ace in the hole move!"

"A new move?" Dawn asked, surprised. "What is it?"

"Now, caramel dancing!" Sakura said. She began performing the caramelldansen dance, only for Tia to hit her with an ice beam, knocking her into the water.

I really hate that song…

"What the heck?" Sakura said, pulling herself back onto the podium, frowning. "You were supposed to dance to the beat forever and forever!"

Tia responded to Sakura's objection with another beam of ice, Sakura ducking down into the water again to avoid it, climbing up afterwards, shaking the water off of her.

"Alright, take this! Petal dance!" Sakura shouted, firing a blast of petals at Tia. However, Tia ducked under the water, the petals hitting the pool. The impact shot waves up into the air, but they never truly broke the surface, simply falling limp.

"Now!" Tia said, jumping out of the water right in front of Sakura, a sphere of draconic energy appearing in front of her mouth.

"Energy ball!" Sakura shouted, her speed allowing her to launch a blast of energy at Tia, hitting the dragon pulse she was forming, the explosion knocking her back into the water. Sakura leapt into the air, and released a high powered solar beam at Tia, hitting her head on, knocking her deep into the water, the force of the solar beam blasting the water all around the room, Tia hitting the ground, falling unconscious, water flooding over her as her body slowly rose to the field.

"Return." Cynthia said, returning Tia to her moeball. "Alright, Luna, go!" Cynthia tossed out a moeball, which a Lucario emerged from, smirking.

"Dragon pulse!" Luna shouted straight off, creating a sphere of violet energy in her hands, firing it at Sakura.

"Energy ball!" Sakura shouted, countering the violet dragon pulse with an energy ball. The two attacks collided, creating an explosion.

"Hey, before we continue with this battle, how about we empty out the field?" Cynthia asked, pressing a button on a remote, the water draining out of the field, the two podiums sinking back into place on the black battlefield.

"Alright!" Luna shouted, charging at Sakura. "Psychic!" Luna held her hand up, lifting Sakura into the air with psychic energy.

"Now, ice punch!" Luna shouted, punching the air, releasing a shockwave of ice at Sakura.

"Whaa!" Sakura exclaimed, the ice hitting her head on, knocking her out of the air, Sakura hitting the ground hard. She picked herself up, and stared at Luna, grinning.

"This is unbelievably fun!" Sakura said, smiling. "Alright, take this! Solarbeam!" Sakura launched a beam of light at Luna, hitting her head on, sending her flying through the air, the beam knocking her into the far wall. The beam disappeared, Luna landing on the ground.

"That's it?" Luna asked, frowning. "I mean, it hurt… but for a final move, I expected something more… powerful."

Luna disappeared, reappearing behind Sakura, punching her in the back, Sakura stumbling forwards across the wet floor.

"Thunderpunch." Luna said, placing her fist on the ground, releasing a shockwave of lightning through the water, electrocuting and paralyzing Sakura, Sakura tumbling to the ground.

"And finally… aura sphere!" Luna created a blue sphere of energy in the palms of her hands, and launched it at Sakura, hitting her in the stomach before she fell to the ground, sending Sakura flying across the field, landing next to Dawn, unconscious.

"Return…" Dawn said, returning Sakura to her moeball. "Alright, Yuna, go!"

Yuna emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"Alright, this is gonna be a total slugfest!" Yuna said, smirking. "You look like the strong sort! And I've been itching to fight a Lucario ever since I saw Sakura fight one! And now, by beating you, I'll prove I was strong enough to beat the other one that she beat!"

"So, if you beat me, who beat her, that means you're stronger than her?" Luna asked, smiling. "That's interesting. Well, if you CAN defeat me, go ahead. I can't wait for the time you defeat me."

"Alright! Take this!" Yuna shouted, charging at Luna. "Ice shard!" Yuna created a shard of ice, which she launched at Luna, who brought up her arm to block the ice.

"Ouch…" Luna said, frowning, brushing the ice off of her arm. "Alright. Aura sphere!" Luna created a sphere of blue aura in the palms of her hands, and launched it at Yuna.

"Not a chance!" Yuna said, jumping out of the way, avoiding the aura sphere.

"Good reflexes." Luna said, smiling. "But it'll take more than that to beat my aura sphere."

"Huh?" Yuna asked, spinning around, seeing the aura sphere had turned around, and was heading straight at her again.

"Wah!" Yuna said, the aura sphere hitting her in the stomach, knocking her backwards, Yuna skidding across the ground.

She picked herself up, and glared at Luna, frowning.

"That does it…" Yuna said, ice energy swirling around her right arm. "Now I'm mad!"

* * *

><p>So, Yuna's gonna use the ice punch again! Doesn't she know how dangerous that move is?<p> 


	91. Chapter 99

Here's the finale of Dawn's battle against Cynthia, and it's a long finisher!

The Black Okami: IT'S NOT A TUMOR.

GuideLucario: I don't find it annoying. I think caramelldansen is much more annoying.

Mwak4ever: Actually, since Sakura fought Maylene's Lucario.

Electrify: Well, there might be no water, but the floors are still wet.

Scorch321: Yes. Yes you did.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 99

* * *

><p>"Wait, Yuna, don't use the ice punch!" Dawn ordered.<p>

"What?" Yuna asked, turning to Dawn, frowning. "Why not? If I used it, I could win!"

"Don't do it because I told you not to." Dawn said coldly, glaring at Yuna. "Understand? You will not use that technique."

"But…"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Dawn asked, glaring coldly at Yuna.

"No, mistress." Yuna said, shaking her head, her icy aura dispersing.

"What, you aren't going to use that move?" Luna asked, frowning. "And after I got so worked up…"

"Sorry." Yuna said, smirking. She disappeared, reappearing behind Luna, who caught her in the jaw with an elbow from behind, knocking Yuna off her feet.

"Ouch!" Yuna said, rubbing her jaw, frowning. "How'd you know where I was?"

"I followed you." Luna said. "I can detect people's auras. I can follow the path your aura will take with my minds' eye. No matter how fast you are, I can see where you go before you get there!"

"Really?" Yuna asked, smirking. "Well, shadow claw!" Yuna's hand glowed with a violet aura, slicing up into Luna, drawing gashes across her front. However, looking closer, it was obvious that Yuna simply cut her shirt, Luna having skillfully dodged the attack.

"Aura sphere!" Luna shouted, holding her hands up, forming a sphere of aura that she fired at Yuna.

"Not that again!" Yuna shouted, running away from Luna. However, Luna disappeared, reappearing in front of Yuna, firing the aura sphere at the moemon charging at her.

"Crap!" Yuna shouted, bringing her hands up to her mouth. "Blizzard!" Yuna released a fierce blast of icy wind at the aura sphere, pushing it back slight while icing it over.

"Now, brick break!" Yuna shouted, punching the large frozen chunk of ice shooting at her with her left hand, shattering it. "And finally, ice shard!"

Yuna sent the ice shards back at Luna, who simply smirked, closing her eyes. She avoided each and every chunk of ice skillfully, coming to a stop, her eyes opening.

"What the hell?" Yuna asked, surprised. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Everything has an aura." Luna answered. "Even lifeless chunks of ice. So I can see the aura paths, and…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the idea." Yuna said. "Just like you saw where I was gonna go, you followed the ice shards paths to avoid them."

"Good, now that you understand…" Luna said, charging at Yuna. "Bone rush!"

Luna created a bone of energy in her hand, and slammed it towards Yuna, who jumped out of the way.

"Blizzard!" Yuna shouted, blowing another cold blast of air at Luna, freezing her feet to the still wet ground.

"Hey!" Luna exclaimed, looking at her frozen feet.

"Hah! Now that we've settled that, let's do this!" Yuna shouted, jumping into the air. "Avalanche!" Yuna released a large onslaught of ice and snow at Luna, the sound of it drowning out nearly everything else, Yuna landing on the ground.

"Sorry, still didn't work." Luna said, smirking, the smoke clearing to show Luna, still glued to the ground, who had managed to still dodge every single blow.

"Whoa…" Yuna said, shocked.

"Now then…" Luna said, breaking the ice on her feet, charging at Yuna. She created a bone of energy, and hit Yuna in the stomach with it, sending her flying through the air.

"Damn it…" Yuna said, standing up. "Sorry, mistress…"

"Huh?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"I've tried everything…" Yuna said, panting. "But there's only one thing left to do…"

"I'm telling you not to use the ice punch!" Dawn ordered.

"Sorry mistress, I forgot what you just told me…" Yuna said, smirking. "Looks like I have to use it one last time…"

"Last time?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Yeah…" Yuna said, nodding. "Last time." _Sorry mom, you taught me how to use the moves you developed… And I still couldn't use them to their full potential... It's always been a borrowed technique, so I'm giving it back…_

"Let's go." Yuna said, opening her eyes, charging icy energy into her right arm. "One last attack."

"Alright." Luna said, creating a bone out of aura. "Bone rush!"

Luna charged at Yuna, and brought her bone down on Yuna.

Yuna, however, caught it with her left hand. The glow of the bone began dying down, and soon it shattered in Luna's hands.

"What the hell?" Luna asked, surprised.

"Ice style: reverse point release!" Yuna shouted, releasing a shockwave of energy from her right hand into Luna's stomach, sending her flying through the air, the energy backlash tearing up her arm again.

Luna hit the black steel ground hard, and lay unconscious, drained of energy.

"Impressive." Cynthia said, smiling. "Kiko, come on out!"

Cynthia tossed out a moeball, which a Togekiss emerged from. She wore a fluffy white dress with blue and red triangles. Her hair was long and white down her back, and up in three points. The point on the right was red, the point on the left was blue. Her eyes were the same way, one blue one red, and she had fluffy angel wings.

"Damn it!" Yuna said, falling to the ground, holding onto, her slashed up arm, frowning.

"Here's an old attack for you!" Cynthia shouted. "Kiko, use aura sphere!" The Togekiss held her hands up, creating a sphere of energy, and she fired it at Yuna, hitting her head on, sending Yuna flying across the field, landing at Dawn's feet, unconscious.

"That was reckless, Yuna…" Dawn said, kneeling beside her injured moemon, frowning. "Rest up for now."

"Alright!" Dawn shouted, standing up. "Go, Rena!" Dawn tossed out a moeball, which Rena emerged from, growling.

"Thunderbolt!" Rena shouted, launching a bolt of lightning at Kiko, who ducked out of the way.

"Air slash!" Kiko shouted, launching blades of wind at Rena, slicing into her body and knocking her backwards.

"Shockwave!" Rena shouted, slicing her hand down, creating a wave of lightning that she fired at Kiko, who disappeared. The shockwave doubled back at Rena, Kiko slicing into Rena with an aerial ace before she got hit by the shockwave, knocking her to the ground.

"Alright, let's do this!" Kiko said, standing up, smiling. "Sky attack!" Kiko began glowing blue and she shot at Rena, hitting her head on, Rena flying backwards and crashing into the wall.

"Charge beam!" Rena shouted, a white sphere appearing over her hand. She struck the air, releasing a laser at Kiko, hitting her in the stomach, Kiko falling out of the air and hitting the ground hard, Rena's stats rising.

Rena leapt into the air and created another laser, this one larger, hitting Kiko head on, Kiko falling unconscious.

"That was a little too easy." Rena said, frowning.

"Very good." Cynthia said, smiling. "Kiko is probably the weakest of my moemon, so that's why I sent her out. To weaken you a little in preparation for the takedown."

"What?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Now I know all the moemon you have." Cynthia said, smiling. "Remember, who gave you that sixth moemon of yours?"

"That's right…" Dawn said. "You gave Fuka's egg to me!"

"That's right." Cynthia said, nodding. "She's the daughter of my strongest moemon… Ria, go!"

Cynthia tossed out a moeball, which a Garchomp emerged from. She wore a blue dress with a red top that revealed her cleavage, and had long sleeves down to her wrists, sticking down into blades on the ends. She had long blue hair down her back and a large fin growing out of her back, with yellow eyes.

"Thunderbolt!" Rena shouted, firing a bolt of lightning at Ria. Ria sliced her arm like a sword, deflecting the lightning.

"What?" Rena asked, shocked.

"Dragon breath!" Ria shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a high powered blast of sand at Rena, burying her underneath a wave of sand, swamping the entire field into a desert.

"Rena!" Dawn shouted, Rena emerging from the sand, panting.

"What the hell?" Rena asked, panting. "That's… way too strong…"

"Sand tomb." Ria said, holding her hand up, sand swirling around Rena, striking into her repeatedly before trapping her in a cocoon of sand, squeezing her down tightly. After a few moments, Ria released Rena, who collapsed onto the sand, unconscious.

"Darn it…" Dawn said, falling to her knees. "She took Rena down… just like that… There's no way… no way to win…"

"Yeah there is!" Fuka shouted, emerging from her moeball before Dawn. "I'm still capable of fighting!"

"Fuka…" Dawn said, wiping her eyes against her arm, standing up. "You're right! Never give up, never surrender!"

"Alright, so that's my opponent?" Fuka asked, staring at Ria. "Alright, I'm ready!"

"Um, Fuka, that's your mom." Dawn said.

"Chi?" Fuka asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Your mom." Dawn explained. "You know, the moemon who gave birth to you."

"Chi?" Fuka exclaimed, surprised, turning to Ria. "Really?"

"Yes…" Ria said, staring at Fuka, smiling. "I can tell. You've got the same air that I have… That confidence… To be able to fight my daughter as an equal… I'm happy."

"Alright!" Fuka said, glowing. "No holding back! Full power!"

The light around Fuka faded, having evolved into a Garchomp.

"Alright, Fuka!" Dawn cheered. "You'll show that Garchomp who's boss!"

"Dragon pulse!" Fuka shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a shockwave of draconic energy at Ria, who countered with her own dragon pulse. The two attacks collided, creating an explosion that separated the waves of sand into a large sand crater.

"Dragon claw!" Ria shouted, charging at Fuka, her claw swirling with a violet energy. Fuka countered with her own dragon claw, the two striking each other, sending them flying backwards.

_Brilliant…_ Ria thought, smiling fiercely. _Simply brilliant, Fuka!_

"Sand tomb!" Fuka shouted, creating tentacles of sand out of the desert, striking them at Ria, hitting her.

"Sand tomb." Ria said, holding up her hand, releasing a shockwave into the sand, which crumbled like… well, sand.

"Dragon rush!" Fuka shouted, charging at Ria, her body cloaked in a massive violet aura.

"Yes…" Ria said, charging at Fuka with a dragon rush as well. The two of them collided head on, creating a fierce storm of energy in the entire stadium. The sand was blown away and it was nearly impossible to see, almost as if every single mote of dust in the room was creating an explosion. Then, as suddenly as it had ended, the explosion died down, Ria and Fuka collapsing on the ground.

"Good…" Ria said, smiling. "To think my daughter would be the one to defeat me… I'm proud of you, Fuka… One day, you'll become a dragon far stronger than anything this world has ever seen. And I'm proud that you're my daughter."

Ria lost consciousness, Dawn winning the battle.

* * *

><p>So, how was that? Pretty good chapter, don't you think? Guess what's coming next!<p> 


	92. Chapter 107

Here's another chapter. Sorry if it seems rushed, I'm pressed for time.

LiliL-1113: Well, hope you'll review, but as long as you're reading, that's good, right?

The Black Okami: Yes. Yes she is.

Scazix: Thanks!

GuideLucario: Those Galactic guys are like a human wall.

HidingFromTheCold: Yeah, and soon we'll go back to just hetero lemons!

Electrify: I know, shocking, right?

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 107

* * *

><p>"Hello, Dawny." Aurore said, shaking Dawn awake lightly.<p>

"Oh no." Dawn said, shaking her head. "No no no. I am not having sex with you."

"Well, that's a relief." Aurore said, smiling. "No, I'm here to get you. We're planning to storm the Team Galactic Stronghold today."

"What?" Dawn asked, frowning. "But I'm naked! How the hell am I supposed to go anywhere?"

"Oh, right, your mom got some new clothes for you." Aurore said, tossing Dawn her new outfit.

Dawn's new outfit was kind of like her first one, only instead of a vest-skirt, it was a jacket-skirt. Like a flasher. Her dress was a hot pink, and had long sleeves. She also had a brand new white bag and long white scarf.

"Damn it…" Dawn said, frowning. "Why does my mom keep forcing pink on me? I hate that color!"

"Dawny, are you gonna bitch about your outfit, or are you gonna help me with the invasion and rescue of your sister?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"Fine!" Dawn shouted, pulling on her jacket, buttoning it up. "Now let's just go! It's your fault Lucia got kidnapped anyways! I've been wanting to save her from the beginning!"

After a ways of walking, Aurore and Dawn soon arrived in Veilstone.

"See that?" Aurore asked, pointing at the large building. "The Galactic Veilstone Building! Should have seen it all along!"

"Alright, so let's go in!" Dawn said, charging at the building.

"Not us. You." Aurore said, holding back. "Good luck Dawn, I have other things to do!"

"How am I supposed to go in there alone?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Simple." Aurore said, smiling. "We go in through the back door."

Aurore grabbed Dawn's wrist, walking towards the warehouse. He walked through the door, pulling Dawn's wrist straight onto the rusty metal, Dawn wincing in pain.

"Oh, sorry." Aurore said, stepping back through the door. "I forgot that you can't walk through walls."

"Alright." Aurore said, sliding the door open, walking inside, Dawn following after him.

"I've been in here before." Dawn said, frowning. "The door's locked."

"Really?" Aurore said, hitting the metal door, which opened up in a rumble, revealing a staircase. "Some lock…"

"Okay, fine." Dawn sighed, walking down the staircase, Aurore walking out of the warehouse, heading back to the large Galactic Building, entering it, whistling to himself.

Dawn entered the large basement, which was a long black, dimly lit hallway. She walked down the hallway, and soon enough, she reached a large green panel. Dawn stepped onto the green panel, and suddenly she disappeared. She reappeared in another room, a bright room with blue walls and white floors, and a large hallway stretching out. Dawn walked down the long winding hallways, hiding in closets when she heard Team Galactic grunts walking by.

"Damn it!" Dawn whispered to herself as a pair of grunts walked past her. "If these guys didn't all look alike, I could steal a uniform and blend right in!"

After a few more times hiding in closets, Dawn had enough.

"Alright, I've had enough!" Dawn shouted, bursting from the closet, the two grunts she was hiding from turning to her in surprise. "Maki, Yuna, take these guys down!"

Dawn tossed out two moeballs, Maki and Yuna emerging from them. They charged at the two grunts, and knocked them unconscious.

"Alright, mistress!" Maki said, smiling. "Let's take these guys down!" Maki and Yuna charged down the white hallway, Dawn following after the two of them. They stepped onto another green tile, and found themselves in another room, where a large amount of grunts were sitting in, relaxing. Surprised at Dawn's appearance, they simply stared at her in shock.

"Um, hi…" Dawn said, waving at the grunts, stepping back on the tile, the three of them warping back to the last hallway they came from.

"What the hell?" Dawn asked, surprised. "Seriously, what the fucking hell? Who puts warp tiles in their hideout? That makes no sense at all! And if they do put in warp tiles, couldn't you at least label the damn things? How the hell am I supposed to get around here?"

"I'm not sure, mistress." Yuna said, frowning.

"You know what?" Dawn asked, frowning. "I'm just gonna step onto the next warp tile and see where it takes me."

Dawn walked onto the warp tile next to the one she came from, and soon enough she was warped to a large room that Cyrus was standing in the center of.

"D'oh!" Dawn said.

"Hello, child." Cyrus said, frowning. "It's been a while. What do you think of my room?"

The large room was like an enormous dome, the ceiling painted black and dotted with small glowing lights, like the night sky. It seemed to practically radiate tranquility, until Dawn looked down. The room wasn't a dome, it was a sphere. There was a battlefield cutting it in half, suspended by two bridges, but beneath that was an empty black space, with glowing lights.

"This room is… weird." Dawn said, frowning. "It's like being in the center of the universe!"

"That's the point." Cyrus said, frowning. "I hate this awful world. This is the only place I can think. The empty void of space. I want to reform this world, into a world for me, the perfect world for me to live in, by myself."

"You know what? I don't care." Dawn said, frowning. "Listen, where the fuck is my sister, Lucia?"

"Not here." Cyrus said, frowning. "Not anymore. My top agents, Mars and Jupiter, have taken her to Mt. Coronet, where she will open the door to my new world."

"What?" Dawn exclaimed, spinning around, stepping on the tile. However, she didn't warp anywhere.

"It's hopeless." Cyrus said, frowning. "The only way out if through the tile behind me."

"Don't you guys have doors?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Yes. But I don't like using them." Cyrus answered. "Anyways, let's have a battle!"

"Seriously?" Dawn asked, sighing. "I'm the moemon league champion. I have more important things to do than battle you."

* * *

><p>But you still have to. Too bad.<p> 


	93. Chapter 108

Alright, here's another chapter! Please review, guys!

The Black Okami: I'll do the best I can.

GuideLucario: Yeah, I know. Cyrus was a pain. But on the plus side, Dawn does have Rena, so that shouldn't be a problem!

HidingFromTheCold: Yeah, I don't really mind. The thing is, those two carry a story purely on smut, and most (not all, I said most) have little to no depth. Personally, I read stories that are actually stories. Otherwise, I might as well just watch porn.

Electrify: I know, it's like no one remembers him.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 108

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's go!" Dawn shouted. "Yuna, you go out first okay?"<p>

Yuna nodded, stepping out onto the field from where she was standing behind Dawn.

"Weavile, go." Cyrus said, tossing out a moeball, which Weavile emerged from.

"Wait, wait, you just named it Weavile?" Dawn asked incredulously.

"So?" Cyrus asked, frowning. "Why would I go to the trouble of naming a moemon? They are just like every other living being on this planet, unnecessary and unwanted. They are merely tools I use to win. You don't name a tool."

"That's… so wrong…" Dawn said, shocked.

"Weavile, use x-scissor." Cyrus ordered. Weavile's claws began glowing, and she charged at Yuna, claws raised.

"Yuna, dodge!" Dawn ordered. But Yuna stayed still, the claws cutting into her, and she hugged the Weavile.

"I'm sorry." Yuna said, tears falling from her eyes. "To have to serve a master like that… One who thinks of you as nothing more than a tool… I'm sorry."

"Yuna, you're supposed to be fighting!" Dawn shouted. "I hate this guy just as much as you do, but we can't let our emotions cloud our judgment!"

"I know that, mistress." Yuna said, frowning. "But I still feel sorry, a moemon who cares for someone like that so much… I can't stand it."

Yuna hit the Weavile across the face with a good punch, pulling her fist back.

"Brick break." Yuna said, driving her fist into Weavile's stomach, sending her flying across the field and into the blackness, Weavile dropping away over the edge.

"Rrr…" Weavile said, grabbing onto the nearly un-seeable edge at the last minute, and managed to pull herself up onto the arena again.

"Ice shard." Yuna said, creating large chunks of ice in the palms of her hands, sending them flying at Weavile.

"Ice punch." Weavile said, shattering the ice with two good jabs, and she charged at Yuna.

"Faint attack." Yuna said, disappearing, Weavile continuing to charge forwards before skidding to a stop at the edge, spinning around.

Yuna reappeared and threw a punch at Weavile, who ducked under it, hitting Yuna in the stomach with an ice punch, knocking the wind out of her, Yuna falling to the ground.

"How's that?" Weavile asked, frowning, turning to wear Yuna was.

"Doesn't hurt." Yuna said, rising to her feet, albeit shakily. "You would have done more damage if you spat on me."

"X-scissor." Weavile said, bringing her claws down on Yuna in an "X" shape, drawing two perpendicular bloody gashes across her back, Yuna falling to the ground in pain.

"Hey, Yuna, you better trade in for me!" Maki shouted. "You might have gotten a good punch in, but she's way out of your league!"

"Shut up!" Yuna shouted, frowning.

"So you're not going to give up?" Weavile asked, frowning. "And here I thought you were smart."

"…You overestimated her." Maki said, frowning.

"Shut UP Maki!" Yuna exclaimed angrily, rising to her feet. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna give in! Not until I beat some sense into her!"

"Alright, Yuna, go for it!" Dawn shouted. "Remember, you don't need to be smart to win!"

"You guys…" Yuna said, an irritation mark on her forehead. "Fine! I'll just show you I can win!"

Yuna, to emphasize her point, slammed her shoulder into Weavile's solar plexus, knocking her backwards, Weavile landing on the black tile, where she proceeded to launch ice shards at Yuna.

"Faint attack!" Yuna shouted, disappearing, avoiding the ice. Yuna reappeared behind Weavile, spinning around, drawing two bloody gashes into her back with her claws.

"There, we even now?" Yuna asked, frowning. "Let me show you just how strong I really am."

Weavile spun around and caught Yuna in the side of the face with a night slash, drawing three cuts across her left cheek. Weavile jumped backwards, and created a large ice shard, which she launched at Yuna.

"Brick break!" Yuna shouted, charging at Weavile, hitting the ice shard with her fist. She charged forwards, hitting Weavile with the ice shard, shattering it on her body as her fist collided with Weavile's stomach, sending her flying through the air, Weavile crashing onto the ground, lying unconscious.

"Well…" Yuna said, staring at her hand. "Ice shard plus brick break… not as good as ice punch, but a suitable substitute nonetheless."

"Houndoom, go." Cyrus said, tossing out a moeball, which a Houndoom emerged from, growling at Yuna.

"Great, first a Weavile, now a Houndoom?" Dawn said, frowning. "What, does this guy just have the same party as me or something?"

"Houndoom, use flamethrower." Cyrus ordered. Houndoom launched a stream of flames at Yuna, hitting her head on, the flames illuminating the room for a brief second, Yuna knocked across the field, her clothes and hair singed, as well as having bad burns on her body.

"Damn it!" Yuna shouted, standing up, panting. "Think you're so hot, just cause you got those flames?"

"Yuna, I'm serious this time. Switch with me." Maki said worriedly. "I don't think you can stand up against a Houndoom!"

"Shove it, Maki!" Yuna shouted. "I might lose, but there's no way in hell I'm giving up! Our mistress is the Moemon Champion of Sinnoh, and if we give up we'll make her look bad! You can just sit back there sucking your thumb, but I'm gonna go at this Houndoom with everything I've got!"

"Flamethrower." Houndoom said, opening her mouth, launching a blast of flame at Yuna, who jumped out of the way, still charging.

"You're part dark type!" Yuna said, smirking. "One good brick break should be all it takes to bring you down!" Yuna pulled her fist back, preparing to punch Houndoom, but the Houndoom leapt into the air.

"Fire spin." Houndoom said, launching crimson flames in a tornado down on Yuna, the flames burning into her body as she winced in pain.

Houndoom landed on the ground and launched a flamethrower at Yuna, the force knocking her backwards onto the black tile. She eventually rose to her feet, and charged at Houndoom again.

"I'm gonna enjoy hitting that face…" Yuna leered evilly. She jumped into the air, arcing down on Houndoom and throwing a punch, Houndoom simply opening her mouth and hit Yuna point blank with a stream of fire, sending her flying into the air. Yuna crashed down on the edge of the battlefield, struggling to get to her feet, but Maki stepped out in front of her.

"That's enough." Maki said, frowning. "You've done enough. Let me handle it from here."

"Quiet!" Yuna shouted, rising to her feet. "I can beat her! I just need to get in one good punch!"

"And you couldn't even do that." Maki said, punching Yuna in the stomach, Yuna falling to the ground. Maki turned back to the Houndoom, glaring at her with hate in her eyes.

"I'm mad." Maki said, her calm voice belying her inner rage. "You hurt my friend. And now I'm gonna make you pay."

"Um, Maki, you were the one who knocked Yuna out…" Dawn said, returning Yuna to her moeball.

* * *

><p>So, first we had Weavile vs. Weavile, now we have Houndoom vs. Houndoom! Who's gonna win?<p> 


	94. Chapter 109

Alright, here's the continuation of this epic moemon battle!

GuideLucario: Yeah, I agree.

The Black Okami: I think that makes sense, yeah.

Scorch321: Makes sense.

Fairylust: Sure, it might be rape.

HidingFromTheCold: That's just your conscience. It'll fade after enough watching.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Maybe...

Electrify: Well, some are smart.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Stories

Chapter 109

* * *

><p>"Alright, since you're just like me, I can't use fire or dark moves on you!" Maki shouted. "So take this! Sludge bomb!" Maki opened her mouth and spit a wad of poisonous miasma at the Houndoom.<p>

"Flamethrower!" Houndoom shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a blast of flame, incinerating the sphere of poison.

"That's it!" Maki shouted, leaping into the air to avoid the flames. "Take this! Thunder fang!"

Maki descended on Houndoom, and bit down on her shoulder, imbuing Houndoom with electricity, Houndoom crying out in pain. She brought her fist into the side of Maki's head, Maki collapsing onto the ground, clutching her head in pain.

"How pathetic." Houndoom said, holding Maki up by the neck. "Is that it? One blow is all it takes to knock you down?"

"Dark pulse." Maki said, opening her mouth, releasing a blast of dark energy at Houndoom, creating an explosion that separated the two, Maki flying back and landing on her feet.

"How do you like that?" Maki asked, panting, her sadistic grin never leaving her face.

"Doesn't hurt…" Houndoom said, an equally twisted grin on her face. "In fact, it feels quite great!"

"Really? Well let's see how good this feels!" Maki shouted. "Nasty plot!"

Maki's body began glowing with a dark aura, and Houndoom simply smirked.

"Really? Nasty plot, huh?" Houndoom said, smirking. "Well, that's a trick…"

"…That I can do too!" Houndoom shouted, black aura emerging from her body as well.

"Crap!" Dawn exclaimed, holding her hands up to shield herself from the pure heat emanating from the two moemon in front of her. "Maki, be careful! You could bring this whole place down if you go to wild!"

"Don't worry, mistress!" Maki cackled, the flames around her dancing like flames from hell itself. "I'll only kill her three-fourths of the way! Flamethrower!"

Maki opened her mouth, releasing a blast of black flame at Houndoom, who opened her mouth as well, countering Maki's black flames with a flamethrower of her own. The two flamethrowers collided, scattering black flames across the field. The two Houndoom were quick to react, having already charged in after their flames.

Maki swung a fist at the side of Houndoom's face. At the same time, she caught Houndoom's fist in the palm of her other hand-just as Houndoom caught hers. The two kicked off the ground, leaping into the air, both still holding each other tightly, and kicked against each other, sending them flying backwards. They both opened their mouths, releasing blasts of black flame that created a deafening explosion in the air as the two landed on the ground, panting.

"You're good…" Maki said, panting. "You might be my equal…"

"Yes…" Houndoom said, frowning. "To bad we won't finish this."

"What?" Maki asked, frowning. "Why not?"

"If I fought you, I might win but I'd definitely be to exhausted to continue fighting." Houndoom said, frowning. "So I'm gonna switch back."

"What?" Maki exclaimed, surprised.

"Baton pass." Cyrus ordered. Houndoom began glowing white, and she disappeared, returning to her moeball.

"Gyarados, go." Cyrus said, tossing out a moeball, which a Gyarados emerged from.

"Crap!" Maki shouted, staring at the moemon. Then, she noticed the black aura emanating off of Gyarados.

"Crap crap!" Maki shouted twice more. "You cheater! You swapped in with that Houndoom's aura!"

"That's what baton pass does." Gyarados growled. "Now take this! Hydro pump!"

"Crap, this is gonna-" A blast of black water hit Maki head on, sending her flying back. "HUUUUUUUURRRRRT!"

Maki hit the wall, and began to fall into the blackness, before she grabbed onto the edge of the walkway, holding on for dear life.

"That was WAY TO CLOSE." Maki said, pulling herself up, panting. "Alright, that's it! Thunder fang!" Maki charged at Gyarados, pushing Dawn out of the way, opening her mouth wide.

"Are you insane?" Gyarados asked, laughing. "Take this! Surf!" Gyarados created an enormous wave of black water, which crashed down on Maki, sending her flying into Dawn, the two hitting the wall hard, sliding down onto the inactive teleportation pad.

"Damn it!" Maki shouted, standing up. "Fine, if I can't get close to you, then take this! Flamethrower!"

Maki released a blast of black flames at Gyarados, who smirked.

"Waterfall!" Gyarados shouted, creating an intensely moving veil of water over her body. She charged at Maki, hitting the flames head on, washing them away. Gyarados tackled Maki head on, sending her flying backwards into the wall for the third time, Maki landing on Dawn.

"This is getting to be a recurring theme…" Maki groaned, sitting up.

"Yeah, now get off." Dawn, laying on the tile, Maki sitting on her back, said.

"Oh, sorry, mistress." Maki said, standing up, her legs wobbling. She took a few shaky steps forwards, before collapsing onto the ground.

"Sorry mistress, seems I'm out of strength." Maki apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"Alright, return." Dawn said, returning Maki to her moeball. "Rena, since she's water/flying, go! Take her down!"

Rena emerged from her moeball, glaring at Gyarados.

"Waterfall!" Gyarados shouted, charging at Rena, far faster than she expected.

"Wha!" Rena shouted, being knocked backwards, skidding towards the ledge. "You're fast, but take this! Thunderbolt!" Rena launched a bolt of lightning at the Gyarados, who opened her mouth wide, literally BITING DOWN on the freaking lightning, freezing it solid. Yeah. She froze the lightning by biting down on it.

"What the hell?" Rena asked, surprised, Gyarados shattering the lightning into little shards. She then charged at Rena, and hit her head on, sending Rena flying backwards across the field, or, to be more specific, sending her flying backwards across the midair non-existent floor. Rena grabbed onto the edge just in time, holding on with as tight a grip as she could get.

"Earthquake." Gyarados said, releasing a shockwave through the stadium, knocking Dawn off of her feet, and even worse, causing Rena's grip to be shaken out, Rena plummeting into the darkness.

* * *

><p>So, how was that? Shocking enough?<p> 


	95. Chapter 110

The reviews are kind of going kerflunky, so I only got two reviews. I hope it's fixed soon. I mean really soon.

The Black Okami: Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry.

GuideLucario: Yeah, I know, that was stupid of me.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Stories

Chapter 110

* * *

><p>"Whoa, that was close!" Rena exclaimed, hovering up into the air.<p>

"How-?" Gyarados said in disbelief.

"Magnet rise." Rena said, smirking. "It allows me to levitate off the ground, dodging your moves." Rena moved up, and kicked Gyarados in the jaw, hovering a few feet above the stadium.

"Gyarados, use hydro pump." Cyrus ordered. Gyarados opened up her mouth, and released a blast of water at Rena. Rena skillfully dodged to the side using the magnet rise, then kicked off the air and shot towards Gyarados.

"Charge beam!" Rena shouted, creating a sphere of energy over her fist. She threw a punch at Gyarados, releasing a compressed laser at her.

"Waterfall!" Gyarados shouted, her body coated with a fierce veil of water. She hit the laser head on and jumped up, pushing through it and tackling Rena.

"The problem with your charge beam is that while it might be an electric move, it doesn't actually use any electricity so I remain safe in my waterfall!" Gyarados boasted. "While you take damage from my attack!"

"Really?" Rena asked, landing on the ground, smirking. "Because that barely hurt. And now, I've got 20% charged! Charge beam!" Rena launched a much larger beam of energy at Gyarados, who countered it with a hydro pump of black water, the two attacks colliding with each other.

"Alright, 30%!" Rena shouted, charging at Gyarados.

"Waterfall!" Gyarados shouted, charging straight at Rena, a fierce torrent of black water swirling around her.

"Charge beam!" Rena shouted, creating two spheres of energy on her hands. She hit the water head on with both hands, releasing two beams of light from her fists, breaking through the water veil, hitting Gyarados in the chest, sending her flying backwards.

"Alright…" Rena said, smirking, her body sparking with energy. "50% charged up. And I'm just getting started."

"Well, so am I!" Gyarados shouted, her body swirling with red and violet energy, as well as the black aura. "Dragon dance!"

"Oh, crap…" Rena, channeling Maki, gasped.

"Waterfall!" Gyarados shouted, charging at Rena, tackling her. Her shoulder hit Rena's stomach, the force of the attack enough to cause her to cough up bile.

"Damn it…" Rena said, hitting the ground. She sat up, panting, rubbing her stomach, the cloth over her stomach having been decimated by the force of the waterfall, leaving a large bruise on her stomach.

"Charge beam!" Rena shouted, launching an enormous beam of energy at Gyarados, who countered it with a waterfall. Gyarados pushed right through the charge beam, tackling Rena head on once more, sending her flying through the air, crashing into the wall. Rena plummeted into the blackness, but her magnet rise lifted her up into the air, barely saving her.

"Whoa, that was way to close…" Rena gasped, clutching her stomach, blood dripping down from her mouth slightly.

"Charge beam!" Rena shouted, firing a powerful beam of light at Gyarados, hitting her head on, sending her flying back.

"Whoa, that was close." Gyarados said, flying up into the air.

"Whoa, you can fly?" Rena asked, shocked. "How the hell can you fly?"

"…No idea." Gyarados said, frowning. "There's no explanation whatsoever. I don't have any wings, so it makes no sense."

"Whatever, I don't care!" Rena said, frowning. "I have 70% charged up!"

"Hydro pump!" Gyarados shouted, releasing a blast of water at Rena.

"Whoa!" Rena said, killing off her magnet rise, plummeting through the air, avoiding the water. She re-engaged the electromagnetism just in time, and shot at Gyarados.

"Charge beam!" Rena shouted, releasing an enormous beam of light at Gyarados, hitting her head on.

"Ouch!" Gyarados roared, standing up, growling angrily. "You bitch! I'm gonna take you down! Waterfall!"

Gyarados charged her body full of water, and charged at Rena, who was panting and glowing with energy.

"Running out of steam…" Rena said, panting. "Charge beam!" Rena launched a beam of light at Gyarados, totally blasting her out of the way, Gyarados crashing down on the floor.

"100… %..." Rena said, panting, the stress too much for her to take.

"Charge beam!" Rena shouted, releasing an enormous blast of light at Gyarados.

"Hyper beam!" Gyarados shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a blast of light at Rena. The two enormous beams collided, releasing blinding light throughout the stadium, blinding the two trainers. When the light faded, Rena and Gyarados were lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Return." Dawn said, returning Rena to her moeball, as Cyrus returned Gyarados to hers.

"Houndoom, go." Cyrus said, tossing out a moeball, Houndoom emerging again.

"Alright, I guess I should use Penny!" Dawn said, tossing out a moeball, Penny emerging from.

"Flamethrower!" Houndoom shouted, releasing a blast of flames at Penny.

"Water pulse." Penny said, releasing a sphere of water into the flames, breaking them apart and shooting at Houndoom, who jumped skillfully out of the way.

"Aqua jet!" Penny shouted, charging at Houndoom, not giving her any chance to regain her composure, cloaking herself in a veil of water. She charged at the fire moemon at full speed, only to have Houndoom jump over her body. Houndoom spun around, and launched scorching fire at Penny, hitting her in the one unprotected part: her back. This caused Penny to stumble and fall onto the ground, Houndoom landing on top of her.

"Thunder fang!" Houndoom shouted, biting down on Penny's arm, releasing electricity into her body, Penny crying out in pain.

"OFF!" Penny shouted, shaking Houndoom off of her body, spinning around. "Water pulse!" Penny released a shockwave of water into her stomach, sending Houndoom flying backwards.

"Now, take this! Aqua jet!" Penny lunged at Houndoom, tackling her head on, sending her flying backwards, crashing into the wall.

"So, how's it feel to crash into a wall?" Penny asked, smirking. "Remind you of Maki?"

"Damn it…" Houndoom said, opening her eyes, growling angrily. "Alright, now I'm angry." Houndoom's body began glowing with a black aura, as she jumped from the wall and lunged at Penny angrily.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter, good or not?<p> 


	96. Chapter 111

Well, the review thing's all fixed up, so I'm back in action! And I got me reviews!

Scorch321: Well, I'd like to at least beat my last story, and we're cutting it close.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: That's right, it's super effective.

GuideLucario: No, it's not a real word. It's a word that Lauren came up with (obviously) that means messed up or screwed up.

The Black Okami: That probably won't happen.

xxQuietShadowxx: Thank you!

Electrify: I guess so. Maybe he went training.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Stories

Chapter 111

* * *

><p>"Flamethrower!" Houndoom shouted, releasing a pillar of black flame at Penny.<p>

"Hydro pump!" Penny shouted, releasing a blast of water at the flames, the two attacks colliding head on, matching up point for point.

"Aqua jet!" Penny shouted, charging at the Houndoom, her body coated in a veil of water.

"I'll dodge that easily once more!" Houndoom said, smirking, jumping into the air over Penny's head.

"Think so?" Penny shouted, kicking off the stadium. She shot up into the air and hit Houndoom head on, sending her flying upwards into space. Houndoom plummeted to the ground, and held her hands out in front of her.

"Fire spin!" Houndoom shouted, creating a whirlwind of flames to slow her descent, landing safely on the ground. "Whew, that was WAY to close!"

"Hydro pump!" Penny shouted, spitting a high-pressured blast of water at Houndoom.

"Want me to keep wasting my flames?" Houndoom asked, jumping out of the way at a super-fast speed. "Well, that's not gonna happen!"

"Alright, then take this!" Penny shouted, charging at Houndoom, a sphere of water swirling in her hand. "Water pulse!"

"Dark pulse!" Houndoom shouted, creating a sphere of darkness energy in the palm of her hand. The two attacks collided with each other, releasing a shockwave that launched the two backwards, both of them landing on the ground at the same time.

"Whirlpool!" Penny shouted, creating a tornado of water in the palms of her hands, throwing it at Houndoom.

"Fire spin!" Houndoom shouted, creating a tornado of flames in the center of the whirlpool moving towards her, the two attacks extinguishing one another.

"Well, it seems like we're an even match." Penny said, frowning. "Anyways, let's get to doing this! Ice beam!" Penny launched a beam of ice at the Houndoom, who jumped backwards, the ice hitting the ground that she was just standing on, coating the floor around her in a thin layer of ice.

"Hah! Is your brain working?" Houndoom asked, laughing. "Who would use an ice attack against a fire type moemon like me?"

"Well, I guess I would!" Penny shouted, charging at Houndoom. "Just watch, you'll see what I'm planning!"

"Well, I won't let you!" Houndoom shouted. "Flamethrower!"

Houndoom spit a stream of flames at Penny, melting the ice at her feet into large puddles of water. Penny ducked underneath the flamethrower, and continued to charge at Houndoom.

"Thank you for your brazen use of flames." Penny said, smirking. "You did exactly what I wanted. Brine!"

"What?" Houndoom said, looking down at the water surrounding her feet. The water shifted into blades, which shot up at her, cutting into Houndoom's body, the water then shooting up into the air, raining down on her bodies in blades.

"Ugh…" Houndoom said, picking herself up, shaking. "Damn it… I'm not done yet…"

"Houndoom…" Penny said, walking up to Houndoom, panting. "Game over… hydro pump!"

Penny launched a high powered blast of water from her mouth, hitting Houndoom head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Cyrus said, returning Houndoom to her moeball. "Honchkrow, go!"

A Honchkrow emerged from a moeball, glaring at Penny. She wore a black dress with a white fur collar and a wide-brimmed black hat, with large black and red wings, and red eyes.

"You think a flying type will beat me?" Penny asked, smirking. "Hydro pump!" Penny opened her mouth, releasing a blast of water at Honchkrow.

"Hmph…" Honchkrow said, frowning, waving her hand to the side, creating a fierce blast of hot air, which must have been unbelievably hot, the water evaporating as soon as it got near.

"How'd you like my heat wave?" Honchkrow asked, frowning.

"Not too much, I'm afraid." Penny said, frowning. "Ice beam!" Penny launched a beam of light blue light at Honchkrow, the ice headed right for her.

"If water won't work, no way ice will." Honchkrow said, yawning, waving her hand again, calling forth another gust of hot air to disperse the ice. "You're nothing without your water, and that's why you're so weak."

"That's a lie!" Penny exclaimed, frowning.

"Really?" Honchkrow asked, smirking, tipping her hat at Penny. "You won't even be able to knock this hat off of my head."

"Damn it!" Penny said, frowning. "Aqua jet!" Penny cloaked her body in a veil of water, and charged at Honchkrow.

"See? Without water, you're nothing." Honchkrow said, frowning, waving her hand, the heat draining away Penny's water barrier until she was just charging at Honchkrow by herself.

"My aqua jet!" Penny exclaimed, stopping in place.

"Psychic." Honchkrow said, holding her hand up, lifting Penny into the air, coating her in a blue aura. "Little advice… In any battle over a large pit of blackness, psychic's quite a powerful move."

"Crap!" Penny exclaimed, Honchkrow shoving her hand forwards. Penny flew over the edge, and began to plummet down into the darkness.

"Hydro pump!" Penny shouted, firing a blast of water up at Honchkrow, who was staring down at her from the edge, smirking.

"Why would you use an attack like that?" Honchkrow asked, frowning, stepping back to avoid the attack. "That'll never hit."

"Waterfall!" Penny shouted, digging her hands into the water she was firing out from her mouth, her hands glowing with a blue energy as her body began glowing with blue light as well, coating over with a veil of water. She cut off the hydro pump, scaling the pillar of water shooting up into the air, flying up into the air along with it.

"What the hell?" Honchkrow asked, shocked, only to see Penny's water covered fist coming right at her. She ducked quickly, Penny only managing to lightly brush her hat off, which drifted down to the floor, Penny landing on the field behind her, glaring at Honchkrow's back.

"I won't be able to knock off your hat?" Penny asked coolly, frowning. "Then what's that?"

"Alright, you've done it." Honchkrow said, picking up her hat, placing it on her head. She turned around, glaring at Penny. "Now, I'm ready to fight."

* * *

><p>So, Honchkrow vs. Penny! Who will win?<p> 


	97. Chapter 112

Here's another chapter, written from a substitute computer, so don't worry if there's something sort of weird about it.

The Black Okami: Oh, yeah. Definitely.

HidingFromTheCold: Yeah, but Honchkrow said she couldn't.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Stories

Chapter 112

* * *

><p>"Heat wave!" Honchkrow shouted, waving her wings, releasing a blast of hot wind, which sent Penny flying backwards towards the center of the field.<p>

"Metal claw!" Penny shouted, placing her hand on the field, tearing strips of metal out of it as she slowed herself down. "Now, drill peck!" Penny charged at Honchkrow, the air around her fist swirling around in a drill.

"Drill peck." Honchkrow said, hitting Penny's fist with her own, the two attacks canceling each other out, the two shooting backwards.

"Psychic!" Honchkrow shouted, flapping her wings to mount herself, holding Penny aloft in the air with her psychic powers. She lifted her up high, and slammed Penny down onto the ground, Penny crying out in pain. No sooner had she been impounded into the ground, did Honchkrow lift her up once more, throwing her down again. She repeated the process again and again, Penny's body beginning to give out from the pain.

"Take this!" Honchkrow shouted, lifting Penny up into the air, pulling her up to face her. "Psychic!" Honchkrow sent Penny flying backwards with her psychic powers, but it was assisted by something else. Penny opened her mouth and hit Honchkrow head on with a blast of water, breaking her concentration, the two of them plummeting to the field, Penny heading straight for Dawn. Suddenly, Penny returned to her moeball, Sakura emerging from hers, charging at Honchkrow.

"Seed bomb!: Sakura shouted, creating an enormous seed in the palm of her hand, throwing it at Honchkrow hitting her head on as she tried to regain her balance, the explosion knocking her onto the ground.

"Alright, it's my turn!" Sakura exclaimed, smiling excitedly.

"Heat wave!" Honchkrow said, waving her arm, creating a gust of hot air that sent Sakura reeling backwards.

"Thanks a ton!" Sakura said, smiling. "The heat's great for me! Now, sunny day!"

The room began illuminating, making it much easier to see. She turned into her sun form, staring at Honchkrow excitedly.

"Alright, let's do this!" Sakura shouted, charging at Honchkrow. "Solar beam!" Sakura launched a beam of light at Honchkrow, who leapt out of the way, assisted with a flap of wings.

"Aw, you can fly? How freaking awesome is that?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Very awesome." Honchkrow said, smiling. "You want to try?"

"Huh? Oh, totally!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Psychic." Honchkrow said, holding her hand up, lifting Sakura into the air with her psychic powers.

"I totally should have seen that coming!" Sakura shouted, Honchkrow sending her flying off the stadium. "Solar beam!"

Sakura held her hands back, releasing a blast of light from her hands, keeping her from falling off the edge.

"Take down!" Sakura shouted, tackling Honchkrow with the boost from her hands, sending Honchkrow falling backwards, the two of them rolling over the stadium, Sakura straddling her.

"Now, we're at the fun part!" Sakura said, smiling, punching Honchkrow in the jaw. "Take that! And that!"

Sakura continued the assault on Honchkrow with her bare hands, before Honchkrow blew a blast of hot air at Sakura, pushing her into the air.

"Whoa!" Sakura exclaimed. "Solar beam!" Sakura launched a beam of light, hitting Honchkrow with a pillar of light. Honchkrow dispersed the light with a flap of her wings and took off into the air after Sakura, punching at her with a drill peck, Sakura holding her hands up, pushing herself backwards with a solar beam to avoid the attack.

"Now, petal dance!" Sakura shouted, sending a blast of petals, the tornado spinning straight at Honchkrow, who punched the tornado, petals falling out of the air harmlessly.

"Now, take this, solar beam!" Sakura shouted, hitting Honchkrow with a beam of light. The solar beam hit Honchkrow straight in the wing, badly injuring her, Honchkrow falling out of the air, hitting the ground painfully. However, she managed to pull herself up, waiting for Sakura angrily, nursing her injured wing.

"Crap, this isn't good..." Sakura said, falling towards Honchkrow, the air around Honchkrow's hand swirling around in a drill pattern, preparing for Sakura.

"Drill peck!" Honchkrow shouted, punching at Sakura as she fell towards the ground.

Sakura grabbed onto Honchkrow's arm, cutting up her hands. and Sakura twisted Honchkrow's hand, breaking her wrist.

"Gah!" Honchkrow exclaimed, clutching her wounded hand in pain.

"Alright, now, take this! Petal dance!" Sakura shouted, releasing a blast of petals at Honchkrow, hitting her head on, pushing her backwards now that Honchkrow could no longer fly out of the way.

"Heat wave!" Honchkrow shouted, swiping her hand, releasing a powerful blast of hot energy that burned Sakura, her clothes smoking.

"Wah!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping out of the way. "I'm good with fire, and that still hurt me big time! Alright, take this, petal dance!" Sakura launched a blast of petals at Honchkrow, who whipped her good wing at the petals, hot wind burning up the petals, the ashes falling to the ground.

"Damn it, guess I have to use solar beam!" Sakura shouted, charging a blast of light at Honchkrow, hitting her head on, sending Honchkrow flying backwards.

"Damn it!" Honchkrow exclaimed, grabbing onto the edge before she fell over. However, her body was to weakened to pull herself up.

"Give me your hand." Sakura said, reaching her hand down. Honchkrow reluctantly reached her hand up and grabbed Sakura's, Sakura pulling her to safety.

"There we go, all safe!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Um, thanks." Honchkrow said, frowning.

"Don't mention it." Sakura said, smiling. "Solar beam."

A beam of light descended down on Honchkrow, knocking her unconscious.

"Alright, I won!" Sakura said, winking cutely at the fourth wall.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Sakura managed to beat a flying type! Now, all that's left is Crobat! Also, my computer got an AV Protection 2011 virus, anyone know how to fix it?<p> 


	98. Chapter 113

Alright, here's another chapter! Please review, everyone! Still having problems, but whatever.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Yes. Yes it is.

The Black Okami: Yeah, it didn't work.

GuideLucario: Okay, I'll try that.

Scorch321: Yes, there's nothing like a ritual sacrifice to celebrate a holiday.

Electrify: Alright, I'll try that too.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 113

* * *

><p>"Crobat, go." Cyrus, not missing a beat, said. A Crobat emerged from her moeball, glowering at Sakura. She wore a violet dress and had violet hair down her back, with large violet bat wings and gold eyes, an intimidating glare in them.<p>

"Oh, god…" Sakura complained, frowning. "Why'd it have to be poison moemon? I hate poison moemon…"

"Sludge bomb!" Crobat shouted, opening her mouth, a sphere of poison shooting out, aiming at Sakura.

"Wah!" Sakura exclaimed, ducking down, the poison hitting the floor, melting a hole in the center of it.

"Air slash!" Crobat shouted, sending a blade of wind directly at Sakura.

"Petal dance!" Sakura shouted, creating a tornado of petals around her body, the air slash cutting through her petals, hitting her head on, cutting a painful gash across her front.

"Ouch…" Sakura said, panting, pulling herself up, rubbing her hand against the bleeding gash, wincing.

"Cross poison!" Crobat shouted, her wings slicing poisonous miasma at Sakura, hitting her head on. The miasma leaked into her wounds, Sakura screaming out in pain as the burning poison seared her blood and enflamed her nerves.

"Solar beam…" Sakura gasped, holding her hand up, launching a beam of light at Crobat, who expertly flew out of the way.

"Poison fang…" Crobat said, flying behind Sakura, pulling her head to the side to reveal her neck. She opened her mouth, revealing her fangs, and bit down on Sakura, imbuing her with poisonous energy, Sakura screeching out in pain as she thrashed against Crobat. Crobat removed her lips from Sakura, yanking her fangs out of Sakura's neck, leaving two infected holes, Sakura passing out onto the floor.

"Return…" Dawn said, returning Sakura to her moeball. "Alright, take this! Fuka, go!"

Dawn tossed out a moeball, Fuka emerging, growling angrily.

"Well, aren't you a big girl…" Crobat said, wiping the blood off of her lips. "I wonder what you taste like…"

"Dragon breath!" Fuka shouted, opening her mouth, letting lose a blast of sand that hit Crobat head on, burying her beneath a mound of sand. Fuka then focused her energy, the sand pressing down on Crobat hard, until it fell flat.

"Oops, I think I crushed her…" Fuka said, frowning.

"Think again." Crobat said, Fuka spinning around to see Crobat, injured but still conscious. "Luckily I managed to melt through the floor with my poison."

"Well, I'm glad this won't be TOO easy." Fuka said, smirking. "Dragon pulse!"

Fuka launched a sphere of draconic energy at Crobat, who spun around, releasing cutting blades of air that sliced through the dragon pulse, Crobat unharmed from the attack.

"Close, but not close enough!" Crobat exclaimed. "Sludge bomb!" Crobat opened her mouth and launched a sphere of poison at Fuka, whose hand began glowing with a swirl of violet energy. She hit the sludge bomb head on, knocking globs of pure poison across the field, melting small dots into the field. Fuka then charged at Crobat, and jumped up after her.

"Hah, coming at me?" Crobat exclaimed, smiling. "The air is my territory, you idiot!"

"Dragon claw!" Fuka shouted, slashing down at the air, blades of violet flames slicing into Crobat, knocking her out of the air.

"Shit!" Crobat shouted, flapping her wings, barely pulling up before she crashed. "That was close!"

"Sand tomb." Fuka said, clapping her hands together.

"What?" Crobat said, looking back at Fuka. Suddenly, two large hands of sand formed from the sand on the ground, clapping shut on Crobat quickly.

"Hey, let me out of this!" Crobat exclaimed, Fuka leaving her room to breathe. Fuka merely shook her head, frowning.

"Damn it!" Crobat exclaimed angrily. "Air slash!" Crobats' wings let loose cutting blasts of air that sliced through the sand, and she flew straight at Fuka, her wings sharpened like blades.

"Hyper beam!" Fuka shouted, opening her mouth, letting lose a blast of light energy from deep inside, hitting Crobat head on, sending her flying backwards into the wall, hitting it hard enough to shatter the planetarium, sunlight flooding in from the sky above.

"Ugh, my eyes!" Dawn exclaimed, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight, being far to accustomed to being in the dark for the last 5-6 chapters. When she could finally open her eyes, Fuka was resting from the expended energy, and Cyrus and his moemon were gone, nothing but a teleportation pad remaining. Dawn charged across the stadium, grabbing Fuka by the ear, and stepped onto the pad, arriving in a strange, dark lab.

Dawn walked down the dank hallways, until she arrived at a horrendous sight: Three moemon trapped inside of tubes of energy, frozen in stasis.

The one on the left wore an oversized white shirt over her small body and had cyan colored hair down to her shoulders that jutted down at the sides and up in the top, with a red ruby on her forehead and lifeless looking gold eyes.

The one in the center had the same lifeless look, with golden hair down to her shoulders in a bowlcut, with a ruby on her forehead and an oversized shirt.

And in the third tank was Mesprit, mimicking the blank, lifeless expression of the other two.

"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed, running up to them. Her eyes glanced from one tube to the next, before they landed on a large computer with a big red button.

"Stay away from that button!" Dawn whirled around to see Saturn standing there, frowning.

"Why are you here? I thought you died." Saturn said, frowning. "Anyways, I hope you don't plan on releasing those moemon. If you do, you have to battle me first!"

"I don't think we have time." Dawn said, knocking Saturn unconscious by hitting him in the jaw.

"Alright, now, time to free them!" Dawn said, pressing the button, the three moemon being released in a flash of light. Meanwhile, Dawn blacked out for some reason, passing out on the control panel.

* * *

><p>So, what's gonna happen next?<p> 


	99. Chapter 114

Alright, here's another chapter! Happy thanksgiving everyone! Ritual sacrifice of turkey for everyone!

GuideLucario: Kufufu, oh yes…

ArchxAngel: I made Dawn a bitch because that's how I see her.

The Black Okami: Alright, I'll try that, thanks!

City of Despair: mE ToO!

Scorch321: Um, no, that's not what happens… *re-types story*

Electrify: Yeah, it's mine.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 114

* * *

><p>Dawn's eyes opened. She stared up. Or down. Somewhere. Everything was white. There was nothing she was lying on, but somehow she felt a floor beneath her. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.<p>

_Wait, didn't we already do this once?_ Dawn thought, frowning.

"…lp…" A voice called out softly. "…elp…"

"What?" Dawn asked, sitting up, her voice returning. "Where are you? I can't here you!"

"Help!" The voice called out softly, as though the owner was in great pain. "Please, help us!"

"How?" Dawn asked, looking around for the owner of the voice frantically. "How can I help you?"

"Please…" A figure emerged in front of Dawn; Mesprit. She stared up at Dawn hopefully, her innocent eyes pleading with Dawn.

"Are you the one who needs my help?" Dawn asked, frowning. "But I thought I let you guys out of your stasis?"

"Yes…" Mesprit said, nodding. "Our bodies have been freed, and for this we thank you. However, our minds are still trapped within the prison…"

"What? What prison?" Dawn asked angrily. "Tell me how to free you!"

"There is only one way." A new voice said, Dawn turning to see the owner of the new voice, Azelf, appear before her.

"What's that?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"You must awaken the key." A third voice chimed in, Uxie appearing before Dawn as well. "Arceus is the only one who can free us."

"…You mean my sister…" Dawn said, frowning.

"Yes." Uxie said, nodding. "Arceus sealed herself in the guise of a human to avoid Cyrus from capturing her, but unfortunately Cyrus has found a way to harness the power of Arceus without awakening her."

"What? How?" Dawn exclaimed, frowning.

"Through the red chain." Mesprit answered. "Cyrus removed our spirits and sealed us inside of three chains. These chains will be used to seal away Arceus' power, and will allow Cyrus to control the one force on earth powerful enough to break the fourth wall."

"But how can I stop him?" Dawn asked.

"There is only one way." Azelf said, frowning. "You must awaken the key from her slumber. If Arceus has control over her power once more, than she will be able to release us from our captivity. Unfortunately, that will mean that Cyrus will be able to capture her again. And that's why Arceus sought you out."

"Wait, what?" Dawn asked, frowning. "What do you mean she sought me out?"

"Why do you think that Arceus chose to be your sister of all people?" Mesprit asked. "She could sense that you have power. A power far greater than that of Arceus herself, a power that can save the world. She knew that you would protect her, and that you COULD protect her."

"Wait, there must be some mistake." Dawn said, shaking her head. "I don't have any extraordinary powers. I'm not even that amazing when it comes to normal people!"

"But you do have a power." Uxie declared, the three staring at Dawn like some sort of tribunal deciding Dawn's fate. "A power that can change the world, a power that can save the world… or destroy it."

"But…" Dawn said, frowning. "I… I don't have any powers. I'm serious, I don't."

"You have the power!" Azelf objected, frowning. "And you must use it. When the time comes to use your power, you will know what to do, and you will do it!"

"Listen, you guys aren't listening!" Dawn exclaimed. "There's nothing I can do! I don't have any powers, and the only way I can save Lucia is to defeat Team Galactic! The closest thing I have to a power is my ability to train moemon! Other than that, I'm just a normal human girl!"

"But Arceus chose you." Uxie said. "She chose you out of all others! No one else in the world was deemed fit to protect her, because you have the power to save the world!"

"But-" Dawn once again tried to object, but Mesprit shot her down.

"It was no coincidence." Mesprit said, frowning. "There is no coincidence in this world. If you can come up with an explanation for why Arceus chose you, then please, tell us."

"I… I don't know…" Dawn admitted.

"Exactly." Uxie said, nodding. "The only possible reason she could have chosen you is because you have a power deep inside you, a power that not even you are aware of. And it is that power that can save us."

"…Why." Dawn mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Uxie asked, unsure of what she'd heard.

"Why me?" Dawn asked. "Why was I chosen to have this abstract power?"

"Because you are the child of extraordinary people." Mesprit answered. "Many, many years ago, Aurore came to us, asking us how he could save our doomed world. Using our abilities to see into the future, we saw that a child would be born, a child with the power to change the world. That child must be born from a strong woman, and there were five candidates for selection."

"Uh, what?" Dawn asked, rubbing her ear.

"Five human women." Azelf answered. "Anabel, Leaf, Robin, Lulu, and Tsubasa. Aurore gathered these five together and told them that they would need to have a child, and that child would need to be influenced in a specific way."

"Wait, what do you mean 'influenced'?" Dawn demanded. As if on cue, the three moemon opened their mouths.

"Early one morning, just as the sun was rising…" The three sang in a melodious voice. "I saw young maid sing in the valley below…"

"Oh, don't deceive me, oh never leave me…" Dawn sang softly, almost hypnotically. "How could you use a poor maiden so?"

"You see?" Mesprit said, smiling warmly.

"Wait, that was…" Dawn said, shocked at what had come from her mouth.

"How did you know the words?" Azelf asked simply.

"Someone…" Dawn said, struggling to reach deep into her mind for that one memory of when she was a baby. "Someone sang them to me… when I was little…"

The glowing white world suddenly felt a lot colder to Dawn, wondering what on earth that song had meant.

* * *

><p>Well, if it isn't Chekhov's Gun! Nice to see you! And please review!<p> 


	100. Chapter 115

Alright, here's another chapter! We're nearing the end, folks!

Nomercy745: Huh. I never played that. Didn't get it from that.

Scorch321: Very accurate.

GuideLucario: Kufufu, me? Planning this all out from the beginning? Kufufu…

Electrify: Only if Uxie wants to wipe her mind.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 115

* * *

><p>"Alright, I understand!" Dawn said earnestly. "I'll try my hardest to save you guys!"<p>

"Thank you." Mesprit said, smiling. "Please… we're running out of time… you have to hurry…"

Dawn's eyes snapped open, seeing Aurore standing over her.

"Oh, great, it's you…" Dawn sighed, picking herself up. "What is it now?"

"I just came to tell you that I've discovered where Cyrus has taken your sister." Aurore said, frowning.

"Yeah, I know, Mt. Coronet." Dawn said. "Listen, we need to go!"

"Um, yeah, that was it." Aurore said, looking away. "Anyways, let's get going!" Aurore walked out of the large laboratory, moving straight through the wall.

"Wait, what happened to Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Oh, them." Aurore said, poking his head back into the lab. "Yeah, while you were out, I used some of my powers to take them to their individual lakes, where their bodies can rest from the injuries. Unfortunately, their souls were removed their bodies."

"Yes, I heard all that." Dawn said, frowning. "And the only way we can save them is to awaken Lucia."

"And you know how to do that?" Aurore inquired, frowning.

"Yeah…" Dawn said, sighing. "They told me how to."

"And you remember the song?" Aurore asked, his face becoming ambiguous.

"…Yeah, I do." Dawn sighed. "My mom… She used to sing it to me every night as I went to sleep."

"I know, I told her to." Aurore said, frowning. "Anyways, you'll need something if we're going there."

"Need something?" Dawn asked, frowning. "What?"

"This." Aurore said, holding his hand up, energy swirling around it. In the palm of his hand, a moeball appeared, a violet and white moeball. "Do you have any idea what this is?"

"…A moeball?" Dawn said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Aurore said, face palming with his other hand. "No, this is the master ball."

"The WHAT?" Dawn asked, taken aback.

"The master ball…" Aurore said, face palming. "It's not… what you thought it was."

"Masturbation?" Dawn said innocently.

"No, master ball." Aurore said, frowning. "It's a moeball that can capture any moemon."

"What? Why would I want that?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Because, if you do awaken Lucia and restore her powers and memories, then there's a risk she could be captured by Team Galactic. To ensure she isn't, you'll need to use this moeball."

"But… I'm not sure if I'm really alright with capturing my own sister, basically forcing her to be a sex slave." Dawn said, staring at the moeball in Aurore's hand, frowning.

"…Well, you haven't seemed to have had a problem with it before." Aurore said, frowning.

"Well, I asked my moemon if they wanted to come with me, so it's different!" Dawn said, frowning. "There's no way I could do that to my own sister!"

"Alright, alright, take it anyway." Aurore said, placing the ball in Dawn's hand. "You won't be catching your sister anyways, you'll need it for something else."

"Wait, are you sure you want to give me something this valuable?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Yes." Aurore said, nodding. "Because it is your destiny to have it."

"Great, there's that word again, destiny…" Dawn sighed. "Alright, listen, I'll just throw this away, got it?"

"Fine." Aurore said, holding his hand up, another master ball forming in the center of it. "I can make as many of these as I want. And if you don't catch Lucia, I will."

"I get the idea." Dawn said, frowning, placing the master ball in her bag. "You know what, let's just go, alright?"

"Anything you say, Dawny." Aurore said, smirking, walking through the wall. Dawn walked onto the warp tile behind the large machine, warping into the lobby, to the surprise of everyone there.

"Alright, everyone, hands in the air!" A voice shouted from outside. Dawn ran to the window, only to see Looker standing there with a squad of police officers.

"Come out with your hands up, Team Galactic!" Looker shouted into a megaphone. "Under orders of the International Police, you are under arrest!"

"Wait, wait!" Dawn shouted, running outside, in front of the space center.

"Prepare to fire!" One of the police officers said, holding his gun up, pointing it at Dawn, a red dot appearing on her forehead.

"Wait, wait, don't shoot!" Dawn said, holding her hands over her forehead.

"Hold your fire…" Looker sighed. "Dawn, what are you doing here?"

"I-I don't know! This guy I know, Aurore, brought me out here to save my sister! I have absolutely no association with Team Galactic!"

"I don't trust her." One of the police men whispered to Looker, frowning. "She could be a spy."

"No, that's alright, I know her." Looker said, frowning. "Anyways, you lot had better head in and arrest those guys, you got it?"

"Got it!" The man said, saluting. He and the rest of the police force charged into the building, leaving Dawn and Looker standing there, staring at each other.

"Let's get going." Looker said, walking towards a black car.

"Listen, I'm not going anywhere!" Dawn exclaimed. "I need to get to-"

"Mt. Coronet, am I right?" Looker asked, frowning. "I know. We got word of Team Galactic moving some equipment up there. We'd better hurry."

Dawn climbed into the black car, Looker taking the wheel. They drove up the winding roads, before they finally arrived at the entrance of Mt. Coronet.

"Alright, this is as far as I can take you by car." Looker said, frowning. "You head in, I'll wait here and radio for backup."

"Fine, you're useless anyway." Dawn said, charging into the cave, leaving Looker standing there, smirking.

"Run, cute little Dawny." Looker said, shifting into Aurore. "You can't fight from destiny, you can only try and run from it!"

"And you will fail..."

* * *

><p>So, how is this going to turn out? As Dawn rushes up towards the climax, can she possibly get there in time to save Lucia?<p> 


	101. Chapter 116

Alright! Last exposition chapter, I promise!

GuideLucario: Kufufu, yes, he is definitely a king!

The Black Okami: I'm not sure, I use my computer.

Scorch321: Is that a biography? …Sorry, sorry, I could've resisted. No, seriously, that was a creepy description idea.

Electrify: Yeah, Aurore is a pretty good spy.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 116

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Dawn exclaimed, charging down the dark caverns of the cave, panting. "Lucia, don't worry, I'm coming to save you!"<p>

"Hold on there, Dawny." Aurore said, grabbing onto the back of Dawn's jacket, pulling her back. "We're here."

"What the hell?" Dawn exclaimed, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. "When did you get here?"

"From the beginning." Aurore said, smirking. "I was just waiting at the entrance for you to get here."

"Alright, now why do you think this is where Lucia went?" Dawn asked, staring at the blackness of the side-passage.

"Look." Aurore said, holding up a black cane. The end began to glow with a small light, just bright enough to illuminate what was in front of them.

About five or six feet back, there was a large, perfectly flat stone wall. The stone wall depicted three figures, one pink, one yellow, one blue, forming a red triangle around a shining light. On each side of the triangle, there were more intricate figures, three creatures that looked like humans, yet resembled dragons as well. One of blue, on the left, one of pink, on the right, and one of grey, at the bottom. Underneath the large mural were etched runes, that seemed to glow in the light.

"What the hell is that?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"A mural." Aurore said. "They were made by the people of long, long ago. They tell tales of the past… or of the future."

"Well, great, so why are we here?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"It's faster than going all the way around the mountain." Aurore said, frowning. "Now shut up, I'm reading."

"Wait, you can read that?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"Yes, I am." Aurore said, nodding. "I'm one of three people in the entire world that can, along with your father and-"

"I don't care." Dawn sighed. "Anyways, how does knowing what that says help us get to the peak faster?"

"Beware the three great dragons of destruction." Aurore read. "The earth that remains untempered throughout time, the ocean that spans as wide as space itself, and the sky that stays blackened by the shadow."

"What the hell?" Dawn asked, taken aback.

"Beware these three deities…" Aurore continued. "…For when they gather once more, they signal… the end of the world…"

"Wait, wait, there's no such thing as dragons." Dawn said, frowning.

"But humanoid creatures who can bend the elements to their will? Yeah, THAT'S a reasonable creature." Aurore said, not looking up from the runes. "Now, let me get back to translating."

"Fine…" Dawn sighed, leaning against the cave wall. "Just be quick about it."

"But should the end come, fear not." Aurore said, frowning, now tracing across the runes with his finger. "For when the door opens, the shining light of dawn will bring salvation. But to use the key to open the door, one thing is needed…"

"What is it?" Dawn asked, now interested in the prophecy or whatever it was.

"The dawn will give, the dawn will take, a song is passed, the day will break." Aurore said, frowning, standing up. "Why do ancient prophecies always have to rhyme at the end?"

"Whatever, do you have any idea what any of that meant?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Well, the three dragons is obvious…" Aurore said, frowning. "Legend has it, three legendary dragons once ruled over the land of sinnoh… But then, Arceus came down and granted them new power, turning making them look like humans…"

"So, moemon, basically?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Yes…" Aurore said, nodding. "The key is obviously Arceus, and I think the 'shining light of dawn' speaks for itself. Now, that last line…"

"The dawn will give and the dawn will take?" Dawn said incredulously. "Give and take what?"

"I see…" Aurore said, smirking. "We have nothing to fear. Well, let's be going."

"What?" Dawn asked, frowning. "That didn't make any sense!"

"Yes it did…" Aurore said, chuckling. "And now, you need me more than ever, if you want to save that sister of yours."

"Listen, what the hell are you talking about?" Dawn exclaimed, running up to Aurore, who held his hand up, Dawn running into an invisible wall.

"Sorry Dawny, not safe for you." Aurore smirked. "Now then…" Aurore placed his hand on the light on the mural, the light and his hand glowing. The light travelled down throughout the wall, illuminating the picture and then the runes, the entire wall glowing. The wall sank down into the stone floor, the image and writing burning into the rock beneath their feet as a passage opened up. Aurore held his hand about three feet over the now smooth stone floor, a pillar of light shooting up from the glowing picture and hitting the palm of his hand, the light transforming into a sphere of light.

"Ah… beautiful…" Aurore said, holding the sphere of light against his chest, the light encompassing him in a brilliant glow of light, before dying down, the mural on the ground turning into just that- a mural.

"Alright, let's go." Aurore said, snapping his fingers, the barrier of light around Dawn vanishing.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, just downloaded a new ability that we'll need to save Lucia." Aurore said, chuckling. "After all, I can get whatever power I want, so I chose that one. Now, let's be off."

"You know what?" Dawn asked, frowning. "I really don't care. You can have whatever bullshit powers you want, I don't care. You and I BOTH know that this entire chapter was nothing more than just a cheap ploy to increase chapter count and put off writing the climax. So you can take your mystical prophecy bull crap and shove it up your-"

"Let's just go." Aurore said dryly, walking down the long hallway into the depths of the mountain, holding his cane up like a torch.

"And another thing!" Dawn exclaimed, running after him. "Why the hell do our chapters always end so abruptly, without any kind of resolution?"

* * *

><p>Alright, how was that chapter? I hope I ended it right…<p> 


	102. Chapter 117

Alright, here's the first half of the climax! Review!

The Black Okami: Don't worry, she'll be in Aurore's spinoff.

GuideLucario: And that's why he's a boss.

Scorch321: Yes. Now I just need Statler and Waldorf.

Foxfawn: One more left.

Electrify: Not so much singing…

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 117

* * *

><p>On the peak of Mt. Coronet, many things were happening at once. The fabric of time and space was beginning to distort, through the power of Lucia. Lucia herself was bound to a wooden cross. Glowing red chains were wrapped around her wrists and ankles, and wrapped up along her body. They crisscrossed around her waist and up her torn clothes, between and around her breasts. The more Lucia tried to struggle against the chains, the more they bruised and cut into her body. If that wasn't enough, the chains, when moved, released an electrical shock through her body.<p>

"Let me go!" Lucia exclaimed, moving her arms. The chains cut into her flesh and discharge energy into it, causing Lucia to cry out in pain, her body going limp.

"Arceus…" Cyrus said, staring up at Lucia. "Soon, your power will be mine…"

"Not if I can help it!" Dawn shouted, Cyrus, Mars, and Jupiter turning to see her, surprised.

"You again?" Cyrus said, frowning. "You are a very annoying girl. Why do you insist on saving Arceus?"

"Because she's my sister!" Dawn said, frowning. "I don't care if she's a key, or Arceus, or whatever! She's my sister, and that's the only thing I need to know to need to save her!"

"Good, Dawny." Aurore said, clapping, leaning against a pillar. "Alright, I'll be rooting for you."

"Hey, I thought you were gonna help!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Too late." Aurore said, frowning. "It has begun."

"What?" Dawn asked, frowning. Suddenly, Lucia's body began glowing white light, and a pillar of light shot up into the sky, causing dark clouds to swirl around overhead.

"What the hell?" Dawn exclaimed, staring at the sky. Suddenly, from the sky descended two figures.

One was a large blue creature with four legs, and silver metal all along its body, with large silver horns and blazing red eyes, with a diamond embedded into its chest.

The other was a sleek pink figure on its hind legs and large claws, with pink wings and pearls imbedded into its shoulders, and equally blazing red eyes.

"What the hell are those things?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"Dragons." Aurore answered. "Two of the three great dragons, Dialga and Palkia."

"What the hell?" Lucia asked, her mouth open, surprised.

"Don't you remember them?" Cyrus asked, frowning. "Dialga and Palkia. You were the one who gave them their powers, and you will be the one to use them to create the world I desire. Mars! Jupiter! The red chains!"

Mars and Jupiter both held up their hands, presenting two small chains. The chains shot out at the two large dragons, growing longer and wrapping around their bodies. As the chains wrapped around the dragons, they grew smaller and more human-like. Soon enough, the dragons had transformed into two women, clothed in armor.

The blue one, Dialga, wore a blue and silver suit of armor. She wore a blue tunic, with a silver breastplate that shot behind her in blades, with a diamond imbued in the center, and she wore silver greaves with blades shooting out behind her, as well as long blue hair down her back, held down with a silver helmet, and red eyes.

The pink one, Palkia, wore a pink suit of armor. She wore a pink tunic with a pink armored skirt and breastplate, and pink armored arms, pearls imbued on the shoulders and sleek pink armor, with pink wings sticking out of the back. She had long pink hair down her back, with a smooth pink helmet and red eyes.

"What the… The dragons transformed into moemon!" Dawn exclaimed, surprised.

"Well, to be perfectly honest…" Aurore said, walking up to Dawn, "they were moemon already."

"Oh, because that explains everything." Dawn sighed. "Anyways, I need to go save my sister!"

"Wait, Dawn, I need you to take something." Aurore said, frowning, holding his hand up. Light began swirling around his hand, a blue flute emerging in the palm of his hand.

"What's that?" Dawn asked, surprised, staring at the blue flute.

"The Ocarina of Copyright Infringement." Aurore answered. "It's a legendary artifact that only I can create. And it's the only thing that can awaken Arceus."

"Wait, why are you giving me this?" Dawn asked. "Why don't you use it?"

"It's yours." Aurore said, smiling. "Remember that last line of the mural? The dawn will give, the dawn will take, a song is passed, the day will break."

"Yeah, what about it?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"I'm giving this to you." Aurore explained.

"Still don't understand." Dawn said, frowning.

"My name's Aurore, remember?" Aurore said, smiling. "Aurore means dawn."

"So wait, your name means dawn too?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"Yes." Aurore said, smiling. "Now, take this flute, and with it, set your sister free."

"Hah!" Mars shouted, charging at Dawn. "As if we'll let you do that!"

"Yeah, there's no way we're letting you destroy our leader's dream!" Jupiter shouted.

"Whoa, why are there two of Mars?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"Hold it!" A voice shouted, all heads turning to the entrance of the cave, where Barry was standing. "I, the great Barry, will be the one to stop you!"

"Well, if it isn't the little crybaby." Jupiter said, smirking. "Still think you can defeat me?"

"You bet I do!" Barry exclaimed.

"Well, there's no way you can take us both on alone!" Mars said, smirking.

"Yeah, but he's not alone." Lucas said, walking up beside Barry. "We'll take you on together."

"Yeah, fine, whatever…" Barry sighed. "Way to steal my thunder…"

"Alright, go!" Lucas shouted, tossing out a moeball, a Lucario emerging.

"Nae, let's do this!" Barry shouted, tossing out a moeball, which Nae emerged from.

"Alright, you do that!" Dawn shouted, running past the two, charging at Cyrus.

"Why do you continue to try so hard?" Cyrus asked, frowning.

"Because I need to save my sister!" Dawn shouted, stopping in front of Cyrus. "And I'll do that, no matter what!"

"Give up." Cyrus said, frowning. "The red chain has already begun to absorb the energy from the three of them and transfer it to me. Soon, I will have the power to surpass god himself. Now, watch as the fourth wall crumbles around us!"

"Think so?" Dawn asked, holding the Azure Flute up to her lips. "I don't."

Dawn lightly began to blow, moving her fingers slowly, playing a beautiful melody from within. A song that followed a script that was not there, a song Dawn remembered from her childhood. In response to the song, Lucia's body began glowing white. The red chain surrounding her, as well as the red chains binding Dialga and Palkia, crumbled away into nothingness, releasing the spirits of Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the bodies of Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit appeared, having been summoned there by their spirits. Their eyes opened, and the Lake Trio revived.

"Impossible…" Cyrus exclaimed, staring up at the holy light emanating from Lucia. "My… my ultimate world… NO!"

The light around Lucia died down a little, Lucia descending to the ground, standing before Dawn in her new form. No longer was she in the form of a young woman, now she was in the form of beauty and elegance; the form of… Arceus.

She wore a white and black dress with a yellow ring around her waist, with long white hair tied back in a ponytail, flowing behind her, as well as kind green eyes.

"Lucia…" Dawn said, tearing up. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Lucia said, hugging Dawn.

"Wait, Lucia, about your powers…" Dawn said, frowning.

"Huh?" Lucia asked, surprised.

"Do you feel any different?" Dawn asked. "Any more powerful?"

"…Not really." Lucia said, frowning.

"That's because it'll take a while to regain all your memories and all your powers." Aurore said, walking up, smiling.

"DIE." Lucia said, throwing a punch at Aurore, who ducked out of the way.

"Oh, come now, sure I might have gotten you kidnapped, but it wasn't my fault." Aurore said, smiling.

"No…" Cyrus said, falling to the ground. "No, this can't be happening… What was all this work for? This last fifteen years… for nothing? No, I can't accept that!"

"What are we gonna do about him?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Don't worry about him." Aurore said, yawning. "He's not a threat anymore."

"No… no…" Cyurs said, hitting the ground with his fists. "I will create my ideal world! I-"

"I can't allow that." A voice rumbled, the ground shaking.

"What?" Cyrus exclaimed, looking down at the ground. The ground was shaking and burning black. Suddenly, an enormous eye opened beneath their feet.

"What the hell?" Dawn asked, shocked. Large tentacles of darkness emerged from around the eye, shooting out, one wrapping around Cyrus, dragging him down into the darkness.

"Lucia, get back!" Aurore shouted, grabbing onto Lucia, jumping back. However, a tentacle wrapped around Dawn's waist, who couldn't manage to get away in time. She was sucked into the darkness, as were Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf.

"Dawn!" Lucia exclaimed, reaching out her hand, unable to grab her in time.

"Dawny!" Aurore shouted. But as soon as it opened, the eyes closed, the darkness disappearing, and nothing… nothing at all… remained.

* * *

><p>So, what next? Next chapter is the finale!<p> 


	103. Chapter 118

Alright, guys, it's been a long run, but here ends Dawn's moemon adventure! Let's see what happens. How will Dawn manage to save the world? How will she deal with Giratina? How will you ever find out if you're reading the authors note instead of the story? Now, remember to review!

Scorch321: Uh, yeah…

Electrify: Aurore Reinhart translates out to Dawn of Purity and Light. Irony, party of one.

Foxfawn: Yes, the distortion world.

GuideLucario: Alright, Aurore was having a fake relationship with Lucia, that only worked because of Lucia's subconscious memory of her relationship with him as Arceus. And yes, it was kind of romantic, though one-sided (won't say by whom). And, like all workers, Saturn is more experienced than his boss.

The Black Okami: Well, it's canon. The Azure Flute actually IS an Ocarina.

HidingFromTheCold: Giratina is one of my favorites, so I obviously made her life horrible.

Adventures in Sinnoh: The Moemon Story

Chapter 118

* * *

><p>"Whoa…" Dawn said, shocked, touching down on what she figured was the ground. This place was… it couldn't even be called weird. It was like some sort of hell dimension. The ground she was standing on seemed to be fixed in the air, beneath her a large abyss of darkness. She broke off a chunk of the floating island, only for it to crumble in her hands. The ground on wherever this was seemed to be a strange purplish-maroon, with strange looking reeds sticking out of the ground.<p>

"Well, wherever the hell I am, I might as well try to find my way back." Dawn said, frowning, looking down over the edge. "Maybe by jumping into the abyss I can go back to where I came from… No, that's a stupid idea."

Dawn stood up, and looked down the pathway that was provided for her.

"Well, I might as well start exploring…" Dawn sighed, walking down the strange rock path. Soon enough, however, she reached the edge, ending in an abyss.

"Well, this is bad." Dawn said, frowning. Her eyes scanned out over the blue and violet swirl of energy, seeing what seemed to be another small island. Having no other options, she leapt from her island to the next one, just barely landing on it. Dawn continued this pattern of jumping from island to island, until soon enough she reached a waterfall – traveling up.

"…The fuck…?" Dawn asked, staring at the charge torrent of water shooting up into the air. "Alright, Penny, go!" Dawn climbed on Penny's back and the two shot up the waterfall, until they reached the lake it was falling into, one above their heads.

"Wha!" Dawn exclaimed, she and Penny crashing into the lake. They pulled themselves up, only then realizing that gravity had somehow shifted - now, they were standing on solid ground, and above them were islands floating in the air facing down on them.

"Could this place get any more creepy?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Hello…" A ghostly voice called out softly, a glowing girl appearing before Dawn.

"I think yes, mistress!" Penny exclaimed, shocked.

"Don't worry, it's me, Mesprit." Mesprit said, the light dimming so Dawn could see who it was. "Listen, I need you to free us!"

"Again?" Dawn sighed. "Didn't I already free you?"

"Yeah, sorry!" Mesprit said, smiling sheepishly. "My sisters and I are trapped. We managed to gather up enough strength to send a projection of me to you, but our power is running out… please… help us…"

Mesprit's spirit disappeared, leaving a small sphere of light in her place, which also faded away.

"Alright, let's go!" Dawn said, running down the path that the ghostly Mesprit was standing in front of. Soon enough, she found what she was looking for- three large boulders in front of three large holes, with each of the lake guardians on the other side of the hole, tied down by tendrils of darkness.

"Alright, Penny, can you push those rocks away?" Dawn asked.

"I'll try." Penny said, nodding. Penny walked up to the rock on the center, pushing against it. The rock began moving with a rumble, and fell through the hole in the ground, plummeting down into the abyss.

Penny proceeded to push the other rocks into their holes as well, and soon all three rocks were gone.

"Alright, now that those rocks are out of the way, let's free them!" Dawn said. However, she was too late. The tendrils that bound the three small moemon crumbled to ash, the three floating up into the air.

"Thank you once more, for saving us." Mesprit said, smiling warmly. "We shall return to our lakes."

"Wait, take me-" Dawn shouted, the three moemon teleporting away.

"…With you." Dawn sighed. "Alright, so I'm not gonna be teleporting out of here, so how am I gonna get out?"

Dawn looked past where the guardians were being held captive, seeing a long winding path.

"Well, I guess I can only go forwards." Dawn sighed. She walked down the path, and headed to wherever it lead, Penny trailing behind her.

Dawn continued her walking in silence, having let Penny rest. She had no idea how much time had passed in this hell dimension, or if any time had passed at all. All she could do was walk towards a destination that was nowhere in sight, and might not even exist in the first place.

* * *

><p>Dawn walked for what seemed like hours, and arrived at a large floating plateau, Cyrus standing in the center of it.<p>

"So, you will continue to pursue me even here…" Cyrus mused.

"Don't blame me!" Dawn said angrily, pissed from her long walk. "I'm just looking from a way to get out of this horrid place!"

"There is no exit." Cyrus said, frowning. "At least not one I can find."

He then cracked a grin.

"Isn't this amazing?" Cyrus asked, laughing wildly. "A world of darkness, a world of nothing, not a living being here! What could be more perfect?"

Suddenly, from the abyss, a large shadow emerged. The shadowy figure floated up to the plateau, arriving in front of the two of them, Cyrus turning to stare at it in awe.

This mighty beast was an amazing creature. It towered over Dawn and Cyrus, much like Dialga and Palkia had. This creature stared down at the two with a comprehension of a creature far more intelligent than its menacing appearance let on.

The creature had a long, sleek grey body. Its torso had red and black stripes down it, with three gold and grey spikes on each side. It had six shadowy tendril-like wings sticking from its back, with red tips, and had three golden claws on each side of its torso. It had a silver mask over its face, concealing all but its red eyes.

"What are you?" Dawn asked, staring up at the creature, shocked.

"I am called Giratina." Giratina answered. "Long ago, I was called by a different name, but that matters not."

"Why did you bring me here?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"…Because." Giratina answered. "You are the same as me."

"What?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"I will tell you my story." Giratina said, its body shrinking down, until she stood before Dawn in a humanoid form. She wore a grey shirt with stripes going down the front, and grey pants. She had long black hair that ended in red, falling down past her waist, and beautiful red eyes. She had six gold claws, three on each side, around her waist, and wore golden gloves.

"Long ago…" Giratina said, frowning, "…I was a moemon. I had a kind, loving master who put my needs above the needs of anyone else's. I was content to spend eternity like that, loving my master forever. However, fate had other plans!"

"What happened?" Dawn asked, frowning, already aware of the answer.

"My master was taken from me!" Giratina shouted. "Killed by a petty human over a petty human squabble! The most important thing in my life, and it was ripped from me in an instant!"

"Oh…" Dawn said, frowning. "I see… I… I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be." Giratina said, frowning. "I have no need for pity from you. Let me continue."

"In my grief, I decided that I had enough of this horrid world that took my master from me." Giratina continued. "I tried to destroy it, plunging the world into a darkness that would bring unending torment to the humans that killed my master. But someone interfered…"

"What? Who?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"He was once my master's closest friend…" Giratina said wistfully. "He would always joke around with my master, since they both possessed such powerful and legendary moemon. The two of them were like brothers, my master thought of as the greatest trainer in Unova, the other known as the Xanatos Gambler. He managed to stop me from saving the world, and then the worst thing happened. Arceus, the woman who created me, as punishment for my actions, sealed me away in this void for an eternity."

"I see…" Dawn said, frowning. "So why… why bring us here?"

"You, the two of you, are both the same kind of person." Giratina explained. "You both are lonely souls, who miss someone important to you."

"Yeah, I know." Dawn said, nodding. "My dad… I… I never met him. I don't remember him, it's almost like he doesn't exist. I haven't seen him in fifteen years, he just up and left on me. And ever since then… I've kept my distance from people, thinking that if I let myself become too close, they'd hurt me, just like my dad did…"

"I see." Giratina said, nodding. "I was right. You are the same as me."

"No." Dawn said, shaking her head. "No I'm not. Because no matter how lonely I felt, I was never alone. I always had the bright light of my sister to guide me. And everyone else, that idiot Barry, Lucas, that snarky bastard Aurore, all of them… they've all shown me that no matter what, I'm never alone. And now I'm gonna do the same."

"Huh?" Giratina asked, surprised.

"You see this?" Dawn said, reaching into her bag, pulling out the master ball. "This is the master ball. It will catch any moemon in existence, and make them utterly compliant."

"So you plan to catch me, then force me to release you from this place?" Giratina asked angrily.

"No…" Dawn said, shaking her head, tossing the moeball into the abyss. "That's not the kind of person I am. See, I can tell. You're nothing but a lonely moemon, trying to find anyone who's the same as you, other loners. But now, I'm gonna set you free from your bonds."

"What the hell?" Giratina exclaimed, light shining out from Dawn's body.

"Please…" Dawn said, holding out her hand. "Will you be my friend?"

"…What's your name, girl?" Giratina asked, frowning.

"Dawn." Dawn said, smiling. "Dawn, not girl."

"Dawn…" Giratina said, smiling for the first time. "You've managed… to thaw a heart I thought was long frozen… I admit my defeat to you…" Giratina took Dawn's hand, energy flowing between them, Giratina disappearing.

"And so, two become one…" Dawn said, frowning. Suddenly, her arm began shining. An image of a dragon's head was infused on her arm, shining with a white light.

"I see…" Dawn said, staring up into the abyss. "Well, I guess it's time to get going…" Dawn leapt into the abyss head first, disappearing into the void beneath her.

* * *

><p>Dawn's eyes snapped open, and she shot up from the bed, surprised.<p>

"Dawn!" Lucia said, tearing up, hugging her sister.

"Where am I?" Dawn asked, looking around, frowning. She was in some sort of white room, in a bed, light shining in from a window.

"The hospital." Looker said, walking in, frowning. "After the events that happened at Mt. Coronet, you fell into a coma."

"I did?" Dawn asked, frowning. "Then, was it all a dream?"

"Hey, Dawn, since when did you have that tattoo?" Lucia asked, frowning, pointing at Dawn's left arm.

"What?" Dawn said, holding her arm up, her eyes glancing at it. There, burned onto her arm, was a white dragon head that took up her forearm.

"Dunno." Dawn said, smiling. "I guess I got it recently."

Suddenly, Dawn thought of something.

"Wait, Looker, what happened to Cyrus?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Well, to be honest, he fell into a coma at the same time you did." Looker said, frowning. "And has yet to awaken from it. He's in our best hospital, under arrest."

"Well, wherever he is, I hope he's happy." Dawn said, smiling sadly.

"I can't help but feel bad for him." Looker said, frowning. "I dug up some information on him. His full name is Cyrus Rivers, and he was once a great scientist and engineer. However, when his infant son was kidnapped, he disappeared, leaving behind all those who cared about him, and fled to Sinnoh. I never would have thought someone like him would try and destroy the world…"

"All this…" Dawn said, looking down, frowning. "It's hard to see who was in the right… Cyrus might have tried to destroy the world, but he did it because of grief at what he'd lost… I can't help thinking that… maybe that could have happened to me…"

"Oh, Dawny, never!" Lucia said, hugging Dawn.

"Lucia, thanks." Dawn said, turning to her sister, smiling.

"For what?" Lucia asked, smiling innocently. "You were the one who saved me, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." Dawn said, nodding. "But if you had chosen to be someone else's sister, then it might have been me who sank into the darkness…"

"Well, my memory of that whole Arceus past life thing is still kind of hazy." Lucia said, rubbing her forehead, frowning. "But I guess it was just a coincidence."

"There is no coincidence." Looker said, frowning. "That's what a colleague of mine is always saying. "There's only the will of god."

"The will of god…" Dawn said, frowning. "Crap, I almost forgot about something!"

Dawn jumped out of bed, running through the hall.

"Dawn, where are you going?" Lucia asked, getting up. "You need to rest!"

"No time!" Dawn shouted over her shoulder, throwing her jacket on over her hospital robe. _That bastard…_

* * *

><p>Dawn walked out of the cave, standing on the peak of Mt. Coronet.<p>

"Aurore!" Dawn shouted, walking to the edge, staring out over Sinnoh.

"You called?" Aurore asked, smiling, appearing before her, hovering in the air. "You know, god wasn't sure you could pull it off. But I knew all along you had it in you."

"So it worked? I saved the world?" Dawn asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, you're talking to me, right?" Aurore asked, smirking. "Congratulations, Dawny. You've saved the world."

"Thank you." Dawn said, smiling.

"For what?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"For everything, for helping me out so much." Dawn said, smiling. "It was thanks to your help that I managed to save everyone."

"I was the one who got you involved in all this." Aurore said, smirking. "Orders of god and all that… But I was the one who asked to help you."

"I hope this is the last time that this god of yours has a hand in anything…" Dawn said, staring out over the wide land of Sinnoh.

"Don't be so naïve." Aurore said, smirking, patting Dawn on the back. "The story never ends. As long as there is an idea to be grasped, as long as there are still unknown wonders out there, waiting to be discovered, the time of this story will continue forwards."

"What?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"God wanted to see if you had the power to grasp onto the ability that you had, and for one brief second in the hellish dimension, you managed to." Aurore said, smirking.

"When?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"When you tossed the master ball into the abyss, you defied even the will of god." Aurore said, smiling. "He had me give you that in order to capture Giratina. But instead, you befriended her and managed to reach what others can't: a happy ending."

"My power… is the ability to defy destiny?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"Yes." Aurore said, nodding. "No matter what god wants you to do, you will do whatever you feel is right, whether god planned for it or not. This is an ability that is incredibly dangerous, and could threaten to destroy the world. So god prepared a risky gambit, to see if you could control this amazing power."

"So now it's over?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Didn't you hear me?" Aurore asked, smirking. "The story will never end. There are countless worlds out there waiting for you, and even when you think that you've captured every moemon there is, another door opens and more come out. That is the adventure that awaits all of us, and I'm going to be right there, documenting it."

"What exactly are you saying is waiting for me out there?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Well…" Aurore said, leaning in close to Dawn, then pulling back, smirking. "You'll find out eventually. And in the mean time, I'll be watching."

"And if you're lucky, you can cound on a visit from me!" Said Aurore, shining with divine light, drifting off into the air, holding out his arms as if to say "look at everything around you!"

"See you out there…" Aurore said, fading away, his smirk never leaving his face. "…In our big wide world of possibility!"

* * *

><p>And so the story comes to an end. And when one story ends, another begins, so is the way of our world. However, because events in the Unova story will tie in with Aurore's story, I won't start that one for a while, at least not for a few months.<p> 


End file.
